When You Left
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: [finished]Kuchiki Rukia decided a while ago her place was Soul Society his place was earth. They both realize that they need the other, she takes her first steps to finding out what she left, when he left. He decides his path, When You Left.
1. The Idea of Returning

When You Left

Girl of Light Writter- Aniecä

Guide:

**∆ (Location Change) ∆** **_Viewpoint _◊ (Chapter) ◊** **Ж (Flashback) Ж**

**∞ (Dream) ∞  ****(Time Change) **** - (Special) - **

**_

* * *

_**

**◊ (The Idea of Returning) ◊**

**∆ (Soul Society) ∆** **_Kuchiki Rukia_**

I want desperately to return, why can't I? I know, because I chose to stay in the Soul Society as a Shinigami. That's why I'm here. They won't send me out again because I was gone so long. That I can't go out. I'm on probation. I miss it.

"Rukia, isn't it time you come out?" Abarai Renji asked me knocking on me door.

"If you want me to come out, you could just drag me out, I'm in no condition to do anything." I said bluntly.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you; are you feeling well. I heard that it's quite a change from here to there, huh?"

"You could say that. I miss it."

"But you said 9 out of…

"10 times I know. I'm that 1 that doesn't like it here." I walked to the door and opened it returning to my bed.

"I didn't get a chance in early years to stay there on trips and be real, I miss it."

"It's okay Rukia; you'll have a chance to go back. Why hasn't it ever affected you before?" Renji asked me.

The truth was that in all honestly, I missed the things I never had more than anything. Back there, I was a normal poor girl, like I was when I came here before I moved up in society. I wanted to feel what he had, family, friends, happiness; I know I'm jealous but I think and know its okay because I could never have what he has.

"I had always dealt with souls of those hanging around; I never once dealt with someone who was alive. I gave up my powers to him; I lived in a Gigai for him."

"Why would you?"

"Living in the Gigai was responsibility still but a lot of the time I fit in, with friends, school work and stuff like that. I learned of friendship, love, caring and compassion, it really made me miss it. It's easy to find a soul who is being attacked by a Hollow and send it to the Soul Society. It's not easy to stay in a world and meet someone who lost his mom to a Hollow, and he has to protect his family because he has high spiritual energy, like they do."

"So you felt that you wanted the chance so to give up your spiritual energy for a worthy cause is a rightful choice, is that what you were thinking."

"No, not exactly; that never crossed my mind. What I was thinking was, he's in danger, and it's my job to protect him, if I can't. I can let him choose to protect himself or not."

"Can I ask you a few questions Rukia?"

"Of course," I said trying to pull off a smile.

"You enjoyed being a Gigai while you were one right?"

"Sort of, I have to tell you that it was a lot harder, to have to do everything the hard way, and the pains and all the hardships. It wasn't all fun but I enjoyed friends, food, parties, spending time with partners and stuff like that."

"Did you want to come back?"

"No, I can say honestly. I didn't care to come back, and when that guy returned, I told him I didn't want to go back because I had stuff to take care of."

"Did you miss it?"

"I missed my strength, powers, abilities and such but not really here. It's like a fake protected world. I went there to protect, not be protected. There is no adventure here, just boring life."

"Do you like him?"

"Huh?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, do you like him?"

"We became close friends but nothing more. You know that it's forbidden. I'm 10 times his age remembering a 150 year old dating a 15 year old. It's a lost cause."

"He seems to like you."

"I have the appearance of a 15 don't forget."

"Even in your normal outfit you look the same, no differences."

"Whatever, I can't like anything as anything more than a friend. I'm dead, remember."

"You're real to him; he can sense you touch you. You have a soul and a body now. Maybe this is the chance to go back."

"Is that allowed?"

"No, returning after death is forbidden, don't be so naïve. But maybe you could ask for a vacation there, to recall things, and bring yourself maybe you'd realize what you are, and all you could be."

"I'll try; but would you blame me if I fell in love."

"No, I wouldn't ever blame you. It's amazing but you've lived for so many years but the time from when you lived is a different time but you only lived to be 15, that's why."

"Here." I took off my necklace and gave it to him.

"This is your key to the Soul Society, you can't leave or enter once you come back here with out, if we drag you back. Then it's good-bye forever to that world if I don't come back. Give me a year, and come and get me if I refuse once, leave me."

"Whatever you say Rukia,"

"Thanks for the chance."

"You deserve it, I promise. You do know that without the soul key and you die…"

"There's no anywhere from me, I'm gone forever. I know. I don't think I care." I said walking to form a portal.

"Bye Rukia, I'll be stopping by if you're in danger to see you; don't worry. You need it."

'A Shinigami must pledge to maintain the balance between this world and the world before it. They must protect the souls of that world with the risk of being lost themselves. They know where and where not to step. They know the laws and they protect the key with their lives. Every life in the next world is precious and we honor those who give their all to save another. It is with that you have succeeded in becoming a Shinigami.' What a joke that was.

"Rukia, are you leaving?" A man in white robes said to me.

"Hai-sensei; I don't plan on coming back. I don't have my key. If I'm gone, I'm gone. It's no loss really. I would have been happy dying there. The Soul Society wasn't my place. 9 out of 10 but I was always the top percent where others dared to be, but never were."

"Come here musume (daughter)," I wanted to cry but then I realized, here you can't. I took a step and hugged him. "Musume, you know if you leave again, they will torture you for the rest of your years. They won't kill you. Then you'd go back there, that is not fair to you."

"And this place is." I said.

"No, but maybe you should think about it."

"No Sensei, I know what I'm doing. I've made my decision. I left my key. Can't they leave me, please? I can't fight for them, I have no use."

"Fine my sweet musume but don't return if you plan to leave."

"I don't plan on returning, no one is taking me back."

"Good. You're stronger than I thought you'd be but I'm glad you are. Good-bye, I hope to not see you in this world again."

"eikyū no sayonaras (eternal good-byes)," She stood and walked to a mark on the wall. "Can you do the honors?"

"Of course," He stuck his Zapakuto into the gate and it opened. "Good-bye musume."

"Sayonara Shimpo-sensei," The gate completely opened and she fell out hitting the grass in her Gigai form.

****** (Earlier) ****** **_3rd Person or Free_**

"Why is brother always in his room dad?" Yuzu asked her dad.

"He's depressed duh Yuzu." Karin answered.

"But why?"

"He's a teenager and probably has a girlfriend that hates him or something. It's teenage stuff Yuzu."

"Oh, well then maybe I should see if he's alright."

"Maybe, but I don't think he'd like that." Their father suggested.

"I will anyway." Yuzu knocked on her brother's door.

"Leave me alone," He yelled slamming open the door and yelling. Then stopped yelling, his eyes caught his sister he turned to look at Yuzu. "Sorry Yuzu, I thought it was dad or one of my friends; you need something."

"Its okay, Ichi-nii-san; why are you upset?"

"It's nothing really Yuzu, don't worry. I'll be fine in time. Like dad says wounds of the heart take longer to heal." Yuzu nodded.

"Well I hope that you heal soon, I don't like you like this."

"I don't like it either." Yuzu followed her brother into his room.

She went to get a chair from the closet and a book hit her on the head. "Oh, Ichi-nii-san; you keep a diary? Isn't it a bit girly?"

"What, a diary? I don't have one."

"Then what's this, it says 'watashi no nikki' (My Diary)?" Ichigo jumped up and picked up the book from his sister's hands.

"She left this…" He finished.

"Who is she?" He smacked himself mentally.

"A friend of mine, I must have grabbed her diary when I took care of her things when she moved away."

"You should mail it to her."

"I know I should, but it's too far away. I'm sure she doesn't need it."

"Is she why you're upset because she moved away?"

"Sort of,"

"Then you won't heal very fast because she'll be gone for a while, but feel better."

"I will thanks, Yuzu."

"You're welcome for whatever I did." She said walking out.

A piece of paper fell out of her diary.

Dear Ichigo,

I don't know how to explain it but thank you for everything you did for me. I know that I was always bothering you but it's because I didn't have a choice, you didn't give me a choice either. I don't want to go back to the soul society, I want to escape, I'll do my best to make sure that I come back and say good-bye to you. I am confused about how my Gigai is reacting but it's weird but it's your fault. You have a strange effect on my Gigai body so try not to mess up my body when I come back, got it. Good. I'll be sure to miss you, I'll come back I promise. Our time goes by a lot faster then yours; I'm around your age.

Kuchiki Rukia

---

****** (Next Day) ******

"Orihime, please smile." Honshō Chizuru asked her.

"Not until Kuchiki-san returns, I miss her. Kurosaki-san, don't you miss her too?" She asked. "Kurosaki-san!" She yelled.

"What, oh yeah, yes I do." Orihime frowned again and looked at him. He jumped up and walked away to the playground off campus.

"He definitely likes her and misses her." Orihime said sighing.

"I think he loves her, too. Poor sad boy. Let's go somewhere more cheerful."

**∆ (Playground) ∆ **

Ichigo was sitting in the swing being upset and then two girls were walking bye. "Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Orihime just ran off she said that she saw someone very important to her. Orihime said her name was Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Yeah, I've never heard of the girl either and no one else saw anybody going by. They say Orihime was going insane, like normal."

"Hey, are you serious, Orihime saw Rukia."

"We don't know, since you were listening in you should have listened better. No one else saw her but Orihime, Orihime went to get her wherever that girl is. We don't even know if the girl exists so we're not sure what to do. Plus you have no respect for girls so if it's someone close to Orihime; we'd be sure to keep her away from you."

"What?" He said in response.

"Bye." The girl said walking off.

"No way she could be back, that is impossible she couldn't have made it back she's on probation, and she lost her powers, and she can't." He said looking at the ground. "Nothing good ever happens to me."

"Don't I count?" A voice said.

"Huh?"

A figure was sitting above him, and it jumped and flipped landing on it's hand and foot and it stood up. "I don't think we've met, I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia…"

"That's my name, seems you're as stupid as ever." He walked up to her and hugged her close to himself. After a while, she pushed herself away.

"Welcome back Rukia,"

"Glad to be back, Ichigo." She said standing there fixing her skirt which was ruffled in the process of being hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here looking for you, Orihime said you'd be here so I decided to say hi. You busy."

"No, I haven't been busy since you left."

"Oh, well what you want to do."

"Answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"I told you but if you mean here as in earth, I'm here because I like it here rather than the Soul Society and I miss it."

"I thought you didn't want to come back."

"I didn't I just didn't want to face that I wanted to. I died early, the time passes differently then, I didn't get a chance to be young, to be myself. I need it here."

"Are you a Soul Reaper?"

"Not exactly, I regained my strength when he took it away but my sword needs help. It'll take a while before I'm back and as strong as I was before."

"Ah, good; it would be hard to be one without you. I don't have the natural skill that you do. I haven't learned all the magic you have."

"You will because when I'm back to strength, I'll teach you. I was a top student at the academy."

"Thanks," She was just standing there in front of him with her hands behind her back, and he was just looking at her. After a few minutes everything went dark and she fell back to the ground.

**∆ (Urahara Shop) ∆ **

"Ah, it's you. I thought you were gone from my sight for good."

"Who are you?"

"Urahara, or has that gone from you too." Urahara answered her.

"I'm fine, what happened?" She answered Urahara.

"You passed out; I don't know what happened to you. It seems that you're just a soul without your Gigai since you returned. Urahara gave you back your normal one."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"No you don't, you paid for this one so you deserve to keep it; except I had to do repairs on it, and so you owe me." She handed him a chunk of money. "This is too much for a Gigai."

"I know but this is for my tab to hold on so I don't have to hold on to this money, got it." He nodded.

"So where's your key?"

"Oh yeah, I gave it to Renji, I'm not going back."

"Living as a Gigai and a soul reaper; sees your views have changed."

She smiled. "Of course they have, I never had a chance to live, so why wouldn't I return if I could and I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad your back, you never had an existence here in the first place here so it can't mess up destiny if you stay."

"He missed you." Jinta added.

"Honestly, I missed him too." Ururu was smiling happily. "I'm glad to be back."

"So the reason the other people couldn't see you were because you were just a spirit." She nodded. She was about to collapse and she was caught by Ichigo. "We're not done talking, where are you going to stay?"

"I'll manage to find some place." She said walking off.

"She gets on my nerves, with her personality. You'd think she knows everything."

"Seeing as she's lived and studied for about 125 more years then you, you'd think she does. She's talked with people who done major accomplishments, and know the meaning of life, she's picked up on these things, such as I have."

"Whatever, she better not come to me, searching for a place to stay. I don't think I can do it anymore."

"It's your fault she left anyway."

"What, why?"

"You learn someday but until then you'll just have to wait."

"Fine, whatever."

**∆ (Kurosaki Home) ∆ **

Rukia knocked on the door. Ichigo's father opened the door. "Hello miss, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. I live far away and I was wondering if you had a place I could stay I am friends with your son Ichigo, and I just wanted to handle asking you properly myself if I could stay since I have no where else to stay." I said happily.

"I know you; you're the one who saved…"

"…Ichigo from failing the test, believe it or not. I'm extremely talented at helping people so I helped Ichigo from failing by tutoring him. It's one of my many skills." She said covering Yuzu's mouth.

"I was going say left her book with Ichigo, when you moved away. I'll go get it. Ichigo accidentally grabbed it before you left and kept it to return to you if you came back." Yuzu added covering up the other girl's story.

Yuzu ran to get the book. "Well why don't you come in and we'll discuss it." She smiled and nodded. Yuzu came in and handed her a book.

"Here you go, your Kuchiki Rukia, right?"

"Yeah, thanks; I was wondering where this went to." She said hugging and smiling at Yuzu.

"I'm glad you came back. Ichi-nii-chan has been really depressed since you left. He doesn't talk to anyone; he barely eats, and doesn't do anything. He's sulking and is so depressing. I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad I came back too, I missed it here. I spend all my life there but when I got a chance to live here it was a lot better to live here."

"I'm glad you like it." The father said.

"I wanted to say that I'll pay rent, food expenses, water, heating, and electric expenses for me so that I won't be a burden for you. I wouldn't want to go back and leave Ichigo to take care of getting everything by him. We also wouldn't want him sulking would we?" She said happily.

"No you will not, no friend of my son's is going to pay for our hospitality. We run a hospital here so hospitality is our specialty of course, and a friend of Ichigo 's especially as rare as a friend being a girl is we'd be happy for you to stay for free." The father said.

"I really couldn't do that, I was taught to be proper and respectful when living with anyone. Maybe I could help around the house and stuff." Rukia explained being a nice as she possibly could.

"How about you help out Ichigo with school work and maybe if Yuzu or Karin needs anything you could help them out." The father suggested.

"Oh, of course I would. I would always do something for a family member of my closest friend Ichigo. I'll make sure I'm no burden to you three at all." She added.

"Then it settled you stay with us in the extra room."

"Thank you so much, I'll go get settled in." After a while, she went out and bought a few things for the room she was staying in, and bough a few sets of clothes that actually fit me and I decided to go into the kitchen.

"Oh, hayo Rukia, can you help me decide what to make for dinner." Yuzu asked.

"Actually I was thinking about cooking for your family. As a sort of thank you for your hospitality. I'm sure a break wouldn't be bad for you, right?"

"I guess you can. I can't wait to eat it. You must be a good cook."

"I'm probably a bit rusty but I'll see what I can still remember how to do."

"Anything is good to me. I make all the food so this is a real treat to eat something that I haven't made."

"Glad to hear it." Rukia hadn't been very talented culinary wise; Souls don't need to eat so why would you need that talent. She put on Yuzu's apron and went to work on cooking, she hadn't had real talent but she could follow directions to exact. She found a box hidden in a cabinet full of recipes; she picked out 6 one from each course and made it.

****** (An Hour Later) ******

"Dad, Karin, Yuzu, I'm home." Ichigo called. "Whatever you made Yuzu, it smells extra good today."

"You can thank your friend for that nii-san." Yuzu said. Ichigo walked into the kitchen and saw his favorite Shinigami sitting at his table.

"Don't get this the wrong way Rukia but what are you doing here?"

"Ichigo, I don't mean to be mean but I'm living here now since I need a place to stay and you're my closest friend and all." She said smiling.

"Don't start that with me, Rukia. You can stay and all but what's with dinner?"

"I found a box of recipes and I made one from every group. I thought it would be a treat for you guys and a break for Yuzu."

"Oh, that's really nice of you Rukia. It does look really good." Yuzu and Karin were glad to see Ichigo eating up a storm and having an older mother figure did them good as well. She was always very proper, kind, nice and caring.

"So are you really staying with us Rukia?" Yuzu asked.

"It seems so." Rukia said smiling and resting her hands on her lap.

"I'm glad to see someone here had some common decency when they eat, besides Yuzu and me." Karin added. Rukia choked a smile and nodded.

"So how do you guys like the food?" Rukia asked.

"It's great; if you don't mind could you cook for us a few times while you're here." Yuzu asked politely.

"I wouldn't care for something different from the basics from time to time either." Karin added.

"You're a great cook Rukia, did you learn somewhere?" Their father asked.

"Actually this is the first time I've ever cooked anything in my life. Let's just say that where I'm from food is something that not a lot of people have. Kitchens are a super luxury."

"That sounds so bad, no wonder you came here. I'm surprised you're so good of a cook. This meal is amazing though."

"Thanks, what do you think Ichigo?"

"It's really good, Rukia. I was just thinking that these are mom's favorite recipes."

"Oh, that's why they were put away." Rukia said looking at the floor.

"Actually I put them away because they were too hard for me or dad to make." Yuzu admitted. "And you for never have cooked before, did a wonderful job, it tastes just like mom's did." Yuzu said.

"Thanks," Rukia said thanking her.

"So how long will you be staying with us?" Karin asked, it sounded impolite but it was rather just curiosity.

"I don't know for sure. I plan to stay in the area at least for the next three years to finish high school but after that I don't know where I'll go."

"You could stay with us, we really don't mind. We haven't anyone over in such a long time."

"I don't know, I mean that would be so much of a bother to Ichigo and it would disrupt your family so much. I wouldn't want to." Rukia said acting once again.

"You can stay as long as you want, I know you can't return home anymore so your always welcome here Rukia." Ichigo said staring at his dinner.

"Then it's settled, this lovely young lady will be staying with us and become part of our family from now." Rukia smiled as was happy to be part of something.

The night when on as normal and, they ate in silence. "So what are your plans for the rest of the summer Yuzu and Karin?" Rukia asked.

"We're going with our father to stay with our grandmother. Ichigo says he has to stay here though, what are you doing?"

"I don't know I'll probably just catch up with my old friends around here, help Ichigo out with things and such; nothing much. I'll probably have plans for next year but I didn't think I'd be back so I didn't make any."

"Okay well thanks for dinner, and good-night." Rukia nodded as Yuzu and Karin retired for the night.

After Rukia finished eating and cleaned up the table and washed all the dishes she walked away. "Stop," He commanded grabbing her arm.

"You have something to tell me Ichigo?" She asked still not turning around.

"Yeah,"

"Then out with it," She responded.

"Welcome back, I'm glad to see you changed your mind and came back. I missed you."

"You have no clue as to how much I missed this city, world and…you."

"You missed me too?" She turned around and gave him a big smile.

"Of course, you can only spend so much time with someone before you know them to a point where being away from them upsets you to the point you go insane right. Plus I owe you a lot; I wouldn't want you to have to suffer because of me." She said walking into her room after he let her go.

"Rukia," He said smiling.

A/N: This is fairly long for the first part of my story. This isn't going to be long, I'll finish soon but I just had to write it after watching the series so here it is.


	2. ◊The Resolve of Staying◊

****

When You Left

Girl of Light Writter- Aniecä

Guide:

**∆ (Location Change) ∆** **_Viewpoint _◊ (Chapter) ◊** **Ж (Flashback) Ж**

**∞ (Dream) ∞  ****(Time Change) **** - (Special) - **

* * *

**◊ (Resolve of Staying) ◊ **

******(A Few Weeks Later) ******

"Kuchiki-chan is the best, isn't she nii-san?" Yuzu said, praising her new friend.

'You are a piece of work Rukia, doing this to my family. They were already basket cases and now they have completely gown insane with praising you.' Ichigo thought laughing to himself. "Rukia is very nice and friendly isn't she?" He said.

"Yep, I've actually got to have fun this summer, play with Karin, play sports and make friends. Since she came everything has been just great." Yuzu said happily.

"I guess she's done a lot for you. I never saw her like that."

"Yuzu is right; everything in our life has been going smother since she came to live with us from her home." Karin added. "Yuzu has finally stopped being mom and acting her age. Dad is finally having time to buy us things and take care of family stuff. You're the only one whose life hasn't drastically improved because of her."

"You're wrong about that Karin. I'm glad that Yuzu is acting her age and relaxing. I'm also dad gets a break but she's the one out of all of us who gets the most out of it. I'm just glad she didn't leave me." He said thinking about her.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж **

Rukia was sitting on her bed and Ichigo was leaning against the wall in her room. "So what roles to each of you play in your family?" She asked trying to get the feel for normal life.

"Yuzu takes care of cleaning, cooking, and being the nurse at the hospital. Karin sits around and gives advice and is also a nurse. Dad is the main doctor and takes care of bills and things."

"I feel really bad for Yuzu, she's practically taking over for you mother. That isn't at all fair to her. What is your family thinking making her take care of that?" She contradicted his lifestyle.

"It's not like we had a choice there Rukia, dad is the doctor and most nights he doesn't get to sleep because he's out at the hospital."

"Hm, then I guess I'm going to have to a major share in this house to make everyone's lives better than ever."

"Why?"

"Because I owe you and I owe it to your family to take down some of the burden that has been put on your family because of your mom's death. It's my fault anyway."

"How so, that hollow killed her not you."

"No but it's my job to save people from hollows, it's also my job to train those with high spiritual energy which I didn't do and caused your family so many problems because of that."

"No it's not, if you didn't then you probably didn't know how, you couldn't do it. You couldn't do anything."

"As a soul reaper anyone who is killed by hollow is my responsibility especially someone who has high spiritual energy like you do." She said being depressed.

"So…"

"I'm a top medic I'm sure I could help out at the hospital giving your dad breaks at night, I could cook and clean for Yuzu and let her be normal. And with my ability it would make everything easier on you guys."

"You know you don't have to."

"I know but it's decided. I'm not going to be useless to anyone. I owe it to you guys and myself to be a part of this family no matter what. It's something I never got the chance to do."

"Whatever but if that's how you want to spend your time, then whatever."

"Thanks for the support but I'll still have time during the day to go to school, schoolwork, hang out and stuff. There is nothing that I can't do." Rukia said happily wanting to be the best person she could be. Who would blame her, she never got a chance the first time, and she wouldn't miss a great opportunity like this. Maybe her good deeds would clear her crimes in the soul society by the time she died.

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж **

"Kids I'm back, hey Ichigo where is Rukia?" His father asked.

"She's over at Orihime's helping her out with schoolwork of some sort. Orihime is smart but she does need help with some of the newer stuff." Ichigo answered.

"That girl Rukia, is an angel isn't she?" He answered. Ichigo laughed. 'Soul Reaper, Angel; they're the same thing, right? They aren't oops. I'll have to tell Rukia that one.'

"You have no clue about Rukia."

"What do you mean? Rukia is the nicest girl I've ever met and she so helpful. She has nothing to hide."

"No she has a past she hides from everyone except a few chosen but maybe she'll trust you with it one day Yuzu but for now you can think that she's great because she is. She taught me things I'd never even think of thinking about before. I'm the shadow of my past self, before she came into my life."

"nii-san, that's so sweet." Yuzu said.

"She had a great effect on everyone it seems. She does everything because she owes it to me she says, I told her she didn't have to. It turns out I already owe her much more than she owes me. Saving her life would be what she needed, I was afraid to get her because I thought that she'd hate me for saving her but she didn't, and I'm glad she's back."

"I'm glad she came."

"Everyone is okay, now that we know this, can we all just go do something." Karin complained.

"Okay, I'm going to go get Rukia for dinner, okay?" The all agreed and he left the house.

**∆ (Orihime's House) ∆ **

"I'm glad you decided to come back Rukia, I really am."

"I am too Orihime."

"So… how is it living with Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"It's great; I'm doing a lot of good for their family. Yuzu and Karin really don't have anyone to look up to since their mother died and Yuzu took care of cooking and cleaning; she practically became her mother. I felt it was horrible to put that load on her so I make all the dinners for them, and clean the house. I've encouraged Yuzu to just be a normal girl and stop acting grown up but she's having a hard time trying to stop doing things she's used to but it's good I'm able to help."

"So you're cleaning and cooking for his family?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal at all. They need someone to do it, why not me since me living with them. I'm also giving their dad time off so he can spend time with his family and sleep by me taking care of patients at night."

"Rukia, you are such a good person. I don't think I could do that. Ichigo would probably tell me not to do it because that's how it's always been or something."

"He did but I didn't listen, he knew that they needed help so after I automatically did it and he saw how happy everyone was about he never said another word about it."

"So are you staying for good?"

"It seems so."

"Do you like staying there with them, because if you ever need a place to stay you could always stay here, I like company."

"No, sorry; I don't mean any offense or anything but you're nice and all but you can take care of yourself. Ichigo and his family need me much more then I noticed when I was staying before."

"Before," She asked.

"Yeah, remember when I first came to the school for those three months I was living with him in his room."

"In his room," She asked.

"Actually I was living in his closet." She answered.

"Oh, so how do you feel there?"

"I feel so amazing there. I'm a part of something where I can be happy and love and cry and feel. It's so different from living my false life."

"I'm glad that your happy your back. I was just wondering how you felt about living here."

"I'm extremely happy about living here; I can feel things that I never imagined I'd feel."

"That's good, I'm happy for you." Orihime says.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, I'm going anyway." Rukia opened the door.

"Hey Rukia, we need you back home."

"I was coming back anyway." She said grabbing her coat and walking out the door. "Bye Orihime."

"Bye Kuchiki-chan, Kurosaki-kun."

"Bye Orihime."

**∆ (Ichigo's Home) ∆ **

"Rukia, nii-san, welcome back," Yuzu greeted, Ichigo nodded and Rukia smiled at the girl and went into the kitchen to make a meal.

Rukia walked into the kitchen and randomly picked three dishes to make for dinner, it turned to be chicken, rice, and strawberry shortcake which were made quickly by Rukia and brought out.

After that everyone went to their respective rooms to retire for the night. Rukia was sitting on her bed reading more about Japanese Culture from Mangas which Ichigo walked in her room.

"Ever think about knocking, I could be dressing you know."

"I could but I don't, and yes you could but you don't at this time of night, you change in the bathroom."

"Do you study me or something?" Rukia asked confused as to know he knew this.

"I know because after you go to the bathroom at night you come out with a different pair of clothes then you were wearing previously so as I was about to say before… you have any plans for the rest of the week?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you could train me some more, you did say that you would didn't you?"

"Somehow I don't remember that." She answered.

"You don't well I do, seeing as it's only a month ago." He said laughing.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж **

"Are you a Soul Reaper?" He asked.

"Not exactly, I regained my strength when he took it away but my sword needs help. It'll take a while before I'm back and as strong as I was before."

"Ah, good; it would be hard to be one without you. I don't have the natural skill that you do. I haven't learned all the magic you have."

"You will because when I'm back to strength, I'll teach you. I was a top student at the academy."

"Thanks," She was just standing there in front of him with her hands behind her back, and he was just looking at her. After a few minutes everything went dark and she fell back to the ground.

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж **

"Oh yeah, I guess I did forget. I've been busy lately; with getting set up here and all." She said rubbing her head.

"Its fine I just want to see if you were able to, I know you've been busy with everyone. I just wanted to see if you had time to train me."

"Of course, I will always have time to show you a thing or two Ichigo." She said smiling.

"By the way, where's Kon?" He asked looking around. She tossed a bag at him. "He's been staying with Orihime for a while; it seems we forgot about him."

"Oh yeah, well I haven't done much with Soul Reaping while you've been gone, Renji has stopped by a few times not only while you were gone, but now that your back."

"Huh, I haven't sensed him at all. It seems I'll still pretty weak at sensing anymore. I'll have to work up my spirit energy."

"I know how, but we'll wait until tomorrow to train, good-night Rukia." Ichigo said walking out.

"Good-night Ichigo," She said going to the bathroom to change before she went to bed laughing about this last night.

**∞ (Dream) ∞ **

"Hello Rukia," Renji said.

"Renji, this is quite a surprise. I forgot about contact through the dream realm. So what is the reason for contacting me?"

"I wanted to tell you that you, and the boy are being thought of as great enlightened people for thinking that he easiest thing for soul reapers is to stay on earth for the time of their work, though they don't agree with you living as a normal person Gigai, just a place established here to stay and live here and take care of hollows. The hassle of gates makes it harder to saves lives, that's where the Quincy were right, I guess."

"Yep; that is definitely where they had it right, but why tell me."

"They want you back, as a helper in the project, a leader of the new Earth-Soul Society Alliance program. Will you?"

"I'm sorry, no. I'm not going back Renji. I don't care what they do for me. Don't forget I gave up my place there, no key remember."

"I still have it, just promise me that you'll think about it." Renji begged.

"I'll talk it over with Ichigo but I really don't want to go back. Maybe if I could run the alliance here, then maybe but I want to have the chance to live a normal life, not be part of the soul society anymore."

"Your chain was cut, Rukia. Whether you remember or not, you're dead. There is nothing we can do for you, to make you human."

"I'm completely fine in my Gigai form. I'm the most human that I've ever been. You don't understand me Renji, I never had a chance to live and grow up like I always wanted to."

"You do know that without a key at all, if you die you can't return."

"I know."

"You'll stop being a Shinigami, and you'll never reunite with him again; no matter what." She answered.

"I know, but I don't fear. Soul Reapers don't fear. I don't care about the rules anymore; I'm free to be human now. To feel things I never did before."

"Fine if you want to be human and live than that's fine but don't forget my offer."

"I won't forget it but I don't want to agree." She answered.

"A wanted to also tell you that it's been a long time since I've seen a human expression as clear as that one is on your face. It's obvious so maybe you should be more open to using expression if you're going to be human." She nodded.

"Bye," Renji finished.

**∞ (She Wakes Up) ∞ **

"Rukia, time to wake up!" Ichigo's dad yelled.

"Okay, thanks." She answered changing into her clothes and walking out of her room.

"You're spiritual energy is higher than it was last night, anything happen."

"Renji contacted me through the dream realm. They say they are going to put a whole bunch of soul reapers in this world to protect humans 24-7 here on earth. Since it's through me it was thought of me, they want me to run it." She told him.

"Oh, so you are going to go." She hit him hard atop the head.

"Of course I'm not going because I don't have my key, I'd have to kill my Gigai form to get there and I don't plan on leaving here ever!" She said pouting.

"Man, I didn't know it was so bad there. It seemed fairly okay there when I visited. They people were happy in the outer city, and you seemed happy with your family."

"I can act pretty well huh; well I had never known anything but that so I didn't know any better. Compared to live in the outer city, it's great but not enjoyable because everyone is a soul reaper, they don't feel or care for one another. I didn't like it. My own best friend and brother wanted to kill me; that's how much they care." She said looking at her feet. "I have to start breakfast."

"I see, well then good. What are you making?" He asked.

"French Toast, and Bacon," She answered from the kitchen.

"Okay, that's a good breakfast to fill us up for training this morning." He said.

"Yeah, you should go wake up Yuzu and Karin." He nodded and walked off.

**∆ (Yuzu and Karin's Room) ∆ **

"Nii-chan, do you think I should thank her?"

"For what Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"For all the wonderful things she did for me, she saved our life, took care of our family, took care of you, helped you, she made you a better person didn't she."

"Yeah; but why would you thank her for that?" He asked.

"She was the one that did it for us; she's a spirit from the other world isn't she. I can't see them but I can hear them so shouldn't I thank her for saving us." Yuzu said.

"Rukia isn't one to take thanks for doing her job Yuzu, but you can thank her regardless."

"Thanks Nii-chan, Karin is in the bathroom, I'll be out soon." He left her alone.

He pulled out an empty scroll and addressed in to Rukia. He couldn't tell her up front it wasn't his style to do this but she deserved to be appreciated not only while she was gone and he was talking with friends and family but to her face.

Dear Rukia: It's me Ichigo. I know I'm being stupid by writing this to you but I wanted to tell you some things that are just too hard to say to your face. I first wanted to thank you for saving my family and I. I know it was your job to save everyone but it was personal to me and I wanted to thank you for doing such. I wanted to thank you for clearing my conscious about my mom. I want to thank you for unlocking my ability to be a soul reaper. I also wanted to say that I'm the one who truly owes you for saving my family, friends and everyone around here. I know we aren't related to you in a way but your family and I wanted to tell you much. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for being so tough to deal with; it was hard for me to except fate because in all honesty, I hadn't ever met a girl I got along with until I met you. I never felt like any of the girls I met were real and I was able to understand but you were so real to me. I wanted to thank you for everything, and for being my friend and changing me. Kurosaki Ichigo

He set it on her bed so that she could find it at night and appreciates his words then. He returned to set the table and help Rukia finish up. Rukia and he had taken care of most of the responsibilities around the house while the others took a well needed break. After they ate the headed to the underground training area at Urahara's Shop.

**∆ (Urahara's Shop) ∆ **

"Ah, you are more beautiful than ever Kuchiki Rukia. What do I owe this visit for?" Urahara said charming the female soul reaper.

"I'm going to be training Ichigo here, so clear the way and area." Ururu came out and walked over to the female soul reaper.

"I cleaned it up as you asked me to Kuchiki-san. I also retrieved the items you requested." Ururu said to her.

"Thanks, ready Ichigo." He nodded and they went below ground to train.

"Kon, you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"NO DON'T!" He said but Ichigo did anyway.

"How do I change into my soul reaper form as a Gigai?" She asked.

"Focus your energy out into the air around you or use the glove." She slipped on her glove and pulled her own soul out of her body.

"You have to teach me how to do that; it may come in handy when he's not around." Ichigo said.

"Urahara, can you order a glove for me?" He nodded and walked away. "These gloves are strictly items from the society but they take complete control on working with them, we'll train on Kon to make sure you don't damage the soul."

"What, you can't do that; I'm still a soul too. You can't damage me!" Kon yelled.

"Yes but he has to be able to go through the body and take the soul without smashing it, and practicing on your soul globe is good practice, plus it can't break." She informed him.

"Whatever, let's go Rukia." Ichigo said pulling out his Zapakuto. Within seconds she had him pinned to the ground. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a trick of mine. See your sword is mostly offense only a little defense but it's enough on normal times. I used a defensive position so your defensive position was cancelled out and I hit you."

"Smart thinking but you won't catch me again." Once again she won, he was horrible at predicting her movements, she was light a light flower floating through the air, faster than he could see. He had to go offensive. She blocked every attack, and fought if off.

"Pretty good, let's go into magic." He nodded. He couldn't believe how ahead she was he was one of the top people around but she out smarted him and pulled him down to the level she was on.

"So what are you going to teach me?"

"Basics, duh!" She said laughing. She pulled out a drawing. "Magic is done by using the bend in between the two worlds to bind a hollow so you must use only pure magic to do this."

"Fine, now go." She nodded; she walked over to him and put her hands together, "Binding Ritual One, Kudoh." He had broken through this before; souls with extreme spiritual energy could easily do this.

"Binding Ritual One, Kudoh," He focused on binding her but it didn't work.

"Hm, it seems that your energy isn't exactly pure."

"How do you make it pure?"

"You can't, it's one of those you have or you don't. If it's a pure cause the energy will be pure enough to bind. I remember a few times where you did it but you can't force it."

"Fine, well let's work on powering up your spirit energy some more." They put away their Zapakuto. They were fighting one on one and once again her agility along with gentle light punches was beating him. Girls were quite stronger than men on this point because little hits all over will weaken your enemy easier then waiting for a break for a big one which makes fight a girl with a man harder since she's doing little hits and staying on guard.

They decided to train mid-day for the next week every day and she would gain back her energy back to where it was before he stole it so he wouldn't feel at fault for making her weak.

****** (Training a Week Later) ******

"You're definitely getting better Ichigo but so many years of solid training surpass you on that level but your spiritual energy far exceeds mine so it's a good even match." She said.

"Yeah it is. Hey, are you coming to the back to school party?" He asked.

"I don't know, are you?"

"I'm not big on these things but if you're going I might as well stay and see how you act at a party to entertain myself." She smiled.

"I bet I can handle it fine Ichigo. I'm not a child. I can go to a party and hold myself with the utmost dignity and respect." He laughed, he knew she could it was just another meaning less argument.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm glad you're back and staying?" He asked just to be funny.

"Yep, and I've answered you every time. I'm glad I'm back too." She said smiling.

For the last month, every day had been spent doing something for someone else on either of their parts, not much about themselves but even when it was for them, it always had something to do with helping the other out as well. They were so unselfish to the point it was crazy.


	3. ◊The Person of Needing◊

****

When You Left

Girl of Light Writter- Aniecä

Guide:

**∆ (Location Change) ∆** **_Viewpoint _◊ (Chapter) ◊** **Ж (Flashback) Ж**

**∞ (Dream) ∞  ****(Time Change) **** - (Special) - **

* * *

**◊ (The People of Needing) ◊ **

**∆ (Soul Society) ∆**

"She's gone, I can't believe she left." Byakuya said. "I thought she said she wouldn't return with him, you told me that didn't you?"

"She did but she was useless without the poor boy. I told her, her suffering was useless and sulking wasn't any better." Renji explained.

"So you let her go?" He asked.

"Yep, she made up her mind after I called her useless. Then she..."

"What?"

"She left her key with me, she meant to do it but she knew she wouldn't come back."

"So she can't leave if we bring her back?" He asked.

"Yes, it seems so."

"So you think we'd best benefit by bringing her back by force then by her own choice."

"Yes, if she won't come, we'll bring her back without her own opinion." Renji added.

"I don't think that's wise."

"Why, because of the boy?" Renji said smirking.

"Yes, of course."

"Then there is no fear of the girl?"

"She can't leave, give me the key!"

"I wouldn't dare, I'm supposed to give it to her if she ever needed my assistance. I'm her friend after all, you do know this right."

"So who shall we send to do this job?"

"We will of course; we will not show her any dishonor since she is spear heading the new division. We will go and retrieve her and bring her back ourselves."

"I swear that if you hurt either of them in anyway, I won't hesitate to kill you off." Renji added.

"Fine boy, we will definitely not harm those two but only if the girl comes peacefully. If there isn't complete peace then we won't hesitate."

"Allow me the honor of dealing the man; I am going to be her partner when she returns. I would like to try and live as a Gigai. Only until you two have taken her then I will return."

"Very well, Ichimaru Gin."

"Ichimaru Gin, Third Captain; Hai, if you wish to help." Renji bowed to his superior.

"Of course, the precious gift of a female Shinigami with is much talent and rare power is she has is something we of course need to protect and not let go free. She is your sister; you are in change of her correct?"

"No, without her key she isn't a member of this world, she's human." Byakuya answered.

"So we are hunting her down correct?" He asked smiling about a hunt.

"No, you are to leave handing my sister to me alone. If you see her, act as a normal person, not anything else. Don't even give her a clue as to your identity. We are going to kidnap her while she's asleep."

"Fine, but that's no fun. When are we leaving?"

"You must go now, in three days time we'll come." He nodded and walked away.

**∆ (Park, Earth) ∆**

"Ichigo, why in the world could you be having such a problem with channeling your energy. I've seen you do it before. It isn't that hard." Rukia said sighing sitting in a park bench.

"I can only do it involuntary; it gets out of hand then. I can't control it."

"Then what should we do?"

"Do you have to know dark demon arts to be Shinigami?"

"Not really but it's smart if you can because it makes it easier to deal with the hollows if they are stunned, our bound, and some spells can destroy them. It just makes them easy."

"So it's not necessary?"

"It's not necessary but if you want to make it harder on yourself, be my guest."

"I think I will, if you train me a lot more than it should be good to do." He answered.

"Do you think I'll always be here to save your butt Ichigo?" She asked.

"Yeah you will because you're not leaving, are you?"

"No but I'm not going to stay by your side forever. I'd like to live a life and not limit myself because of your incapability to do demon arts." She said walking and leaning against a tree.

"So you plan to live like a normal person, grow up, have a family and whatever; it sounds boring to me."

"Ichigo you are such a nut. I never had a first chance, everything is a first to me, I take everything as a huge opportunity, a new chance to be different and you are not helping."

"I'm just saying that it's not a good life to have to grow up and stuff." He said.

"You are so small minded, you want to be a child forever huh?"

"No, I just don't want any more responsibility than I have. I have two sisters, my dad and you to take care of. It's enough I don't even care about dating worrying about another person who I've just met is just more unneeded problems."

"I on the other hand think dating is going to be exciting, I've never dated anyone."

"Well good for you, I find it extremely hard. I hope you can easier."

"It's doubtful since I'm horrible at it. Will you help me?" She asked.

"Help you date someone, that's kind of where I cross the line Rukia."

"Come on, please help me."

"Rukia, what do you want me to do practice with you."

"Would you?" She asked seriously.

"You're serious aren't you?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I'll like to have a life here, and that is part of it. Plus, it wouldn't be that horrible to spend a night with me would it?"

"No, of course not Rukia, I'm just surprised."

"What kind of stupid person would struggle if they know they can't do it? I'd rather just ask for help." She said.

"That's a good way to see it. I'll tell everyone that I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, okay." She nodded.

"Okay, then I am going to go back to Orihime's to drop of Kon." He nodded as she walked off.

When she was far enough off, "I'm going out with Rukia. I'm going out with Rukia." He laughed to himself. "I'm going out with Rukia, this is hilarious."

_In the shadows, _"So our newest member Shinigami is taking my playmate out on a date, this will make things more interesting."

"Gin, stick to the program, we'll be back. Just make sure he's away from her when we come. Do anything you have to, to get him away." Renji corrected him from the Soul Society.

**∆ (Orihime's Home) ∆ **

"Are we almost there yet, nee-chan?" Kon asked Rukia.

"Yes almost, but be quiet." She scolded. They arrived and Rukia answered the door.

"Hello Rukia, come on in."

"Sorry but I can't Orihime, I have to get home; But… I guess I could talk to you. I do have until dinner and its only lunch now."

"Oh, good; I'm glad you can eat with me." Rukia gulped but nodded.

"Oh and here's Kon." Rukia said tossing Kon at her. "He was itching to get back to you."

"Poor Kon, I'll put you in your bed." Rukia sighed but smiled that he was being treated well here. "So Rukia, do you have plans for tonight. I seem to be different somehow today."

"No, it's really nothing; it's just that Ichigo is helping me out with something important and it wouldn't be nice for me to keep him waiting right." Orihime nodded happily.

"Yep, that wouldn't be polite at all. So what is he helping you with?"

"Dating," Rukia said like it was disgraceful to ask for his help. Orihime burst out in laughing.

"Ichigo helping you is one thing, but helping you with dating. That's hilarious. He's never dated a girl in his life and he's helping you. I wish you luck and hope you do have a good time."

"Okay, well I got to go." She said leaving.

"Okay well bye." Orihime said. Rukia was honestly happy to leave; she would have to find someone to get advice from but whom? Orihime wasn't guy oriented honestly she only knew three other girls besides Orihime that was Tatsuki. She wouldn't talk to her because her thing wasn't exactly guys and she'd be the one to thing she was insane for asking him in the first place. The other two girls were Yuzu and Karin.

**∆ (Kurosaki Home) ∆ **

"Yuzu, Karin can you help me out with something?" Rukia called.

"Karin's at practice but I can help you Kuchiki-chan; what do you need?" Yuzu responded from her room, coming into the living room.

"Do you know the basics of proper etiquette here? Back home it's quite different."

"Oh, if that's all then I had nothing to worry about, sure."

"I need like if I was going out to dinner with someone, that etiquette."

"Oh, do you have a date? That's so great. I'm sure nii-san is happy for you."

"I'm not so sure about that but if you could help me be ready, I'd appreciate it Yuzu." Rukia answered rubbing her head and smiling.

"You have wonderful manners, from the way you talk about your home, you'd think that it's barbaric but everything is the same but you wear a traditional kimono usually pink, white or red because it signifies beauty and it's proper for you never to meet your date, they come to pick you home. Its horrible etiquette to meet them at the meal, while ladies are to be escorted and the man takes care of everything."

"How do you know so much about etiquette?" Rukia asked.

"They teach us in school its basic stuff, like you learned it in school right."

"Actually only the highest of the noble families go to school, I was adopted later in my years to a noble family where I learned."

"So you'll do fine, see." Yuzu said. "I'll take care of dinner, don't worry. So do I know him?"

"I'm pretty sure you do but I'm meeting him at the park so he can take me since I wouldn't want him to bother you guys. I need to go get a kimono."

"Then we need to go to the department store, to get one, let's go."

**∆ (Department Store) ∆ **

"I don't get it Orihime; why did you bring me to the department store? I don't need anything, do you?" Tatsuki said complaining.

"No, I don't but Rukia does; and she'll need our help. I saw her coming here with Ichigo's little sister a few minutes ago."

"Why would she be with Ichigo's little sister? Why does she need to go shopping, and why are we helping her?"

"Because she needs help with her date, so we have to help." Orihime said, yelling at Tatsuki.

"Okay, Okay; let's find them." Tatsuki said in her own defense.

"Good, there she is."

"Rukia, Ichigo's little sister; hey!" Orihime said. Rukia sunk to the ground. 'Why me?' She asked herself.

"Rukia, do you need any help." Tatsuki asked making sure Rukia really did need help.

"No not really, I have Yuzu here to help me, I'll do fine."

"I know you two; you were in Ichigo's yearbook he brought home, Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki." Yuzu said bowing. "It's a pleasure; I'm sure you could help us."

'Someone please save me; that's all I ask.' Rukia said to herself in her mind.

"I honestly think that Rukia can handle buying anything she needs by herself, come on Orihime. Oh, by the way who is the date with?" Tatsuki asked letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"Orihime!" Rukia said.

"I didn't say who, I just brought her here to help."

"I'm fine with Yuzu here, really. Bye." Tatsuki shrugged and walked off pulling Orihime beside her.

After they left Rukia bought a red, blood colored kimono and took it home to wear and prepare. She wanted to make sure she got everything as perfect as she could, her first time.

**∆ (Kurosaki Home) ∆ **

"You look really pretty Kuchiki-chan. I'm sure whoever he is will be speechless."

"Let's hope not, I'd like to talk with him during the date and if he can't talk then it won't' be of any use, right?" Rukia said being happy for the first time.

"Right, well I have to go start dinner, bye."

"Thanks for your help." Rukia said to herself. She went to the park to walk around before Ichigo arrives.

****** (10 Minutes Later) ******

"Hey Yuzu, Karin, have you seen Rukia?"

"Yes Nii-san, she said she had to go out with someone and that she wasn't eating with us."

"Oh, she is, is she?" He said acting like he didn't know what was going on. "Well I'm not either; I'm going to go watch her on her date."

"Nii-san, I don't think that's the smartest thing to do." Karin advised.

"I don't care; I'm going to watch her. Tell dad I'm going out and won't be back until late. I'll be back with Rukia late okay. Don't wait for me." He said running into his room putting on a suit and running out.

"I feel bad for Kuchiki-chan; don't you Karin?" Yuzu asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine. She knows what's he'll do because he's jealous." Karin explained.

"Jealous?" Yuzu asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Rukia's going out with another guy and Ichigo likes her so he's following her to ruin her date?"

"Ichi-nii-san likes Rukia?" Yuzu asked.

"It's obvious, that's why they do everything together. I think he should just tell her. That's also why he was so upset because she left."

"Now I get it," Yuzu said.

"Let's go stop him from making a fool of him." Karin said.

"Okay, I'll just leave a note for dad." Karin nodded as Yuzu left a note for her dad with the other notes from the family.

- (Notes) -

Dear Dad,

I'm going out to stop Nii-san from spying on Kuchiki-chan on her first date. She's very nervous and he can't ruin her first date so that's where Karin and I are if you're wondering.

Yuzu and Karin

-----

Dad, I'm off tonight to do something. I'll be back with Rukia since she is going to be staying out late too, don't wait up because it's going to be late tonight. Ichigo

---

Dear Mr. Kurosaki,

I'm out on a date tonight and I'll be later tonight, Yuzu will have prepared dinner. I'm going to be back late so don't worry that I'm not there. I promise to be back.

Kuchiki Rukia

---

**∆ (Park) ∆ ****_Ichigo Kurosaki _**

I had been running a bit late, I hope that she hadn't been waiting too long. I was supposed to be showing her etiquette not her showing me up. She was adopted into royalty so she should know this stuff but I guess some things are quite different from Soul Society. I'm glad to help her.

I walked out to the spot I always meet her at and there she was with her hair up in a bun with sticks and in a traditional Japanese kimono on. She was beautiful. I don't think I could get away with saying it without getting smacked but it's rude not to compliment your date so I guess I don't have a choice.

"You definitely look extra beautiful tonight, Rukia." She turned around and gave me one of her smiles. Her smiles said it all, some times they're false, others they say that it's okay or that she's doing okay but this one says that I made a good move.

"Thanks Ichigo, you look nice yourself." She said smiling.

"You're welcome and thanks; I heard you asked Yuzu for a little help. I'm glad it worked out."

"It definitely wasn't the easiest thing I've done but it was well worth it. Orihime and Tatsuki made it difficult." I was surprised she told them.

"They know?" I said calmly.

"Orihime thinks that it's just a meeting to help me with etiquette and dating; Tatsuki thinks I'm on a date but she doesn't know who."

"Oh, well it would have been okay if you did tell them; I don't mind. I'm glad to be helping you." I said. I really was glad. I can't show any fear or tensing up even though I am.

"I'm glad you're helping me. I'm sure I would have messed up if not for you and Yuzu's guidance. Thanks a lot Ichigo."

"It's my pleasure." I was glad to be the one to help her, I still owe her so much, and this is only a tiny mark to meet up with her. "Shall we?" She smiled and nodded.

**∆ (Behind Them) ∆ ****_Normal_**

"Rukia's on a date with Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled.

"I told you that you couldn't handle the truth." Orihime said crossing her arms.

"I didn't think that it would be something so crazy and insane. What is she thinking?"

"Don't you see it, Tatsuki? They're in love with one another. How he was depressed when we came back, how he missed her so much, how he was at the point of tears so many times when he heard people, how protective he is of her, it was obvious."

"I have to say that she has weird taste in guys."

"No she doesn't, she just likes Ichigo, and it's not that weird. Plus, they really aren't seriously going out."

"What do you mean Orihime?"

"See, for right now Ichigo is just taking her out so she can learn proper etiquette, it's not really a date yet."

"So you're sure that this will turn into really dating." Tatsuki asked.

"Yep, almost 100 chance; unless they both suddenly decide they don't like each other. After being the most important thing and sacrificing themselves for the last 6 months, you'd think they'd fall in love. It's like a fairy tale."

"Ah Orihime, you're so pathetic. Well I hope they have a good date-thing and let's go home."

"Fine Tatsuki but I can't wait until they date, I'll show you." Orihime answered.

"Sure, but if they don't you'll be surprised."

"I will but I'm sure they will get together." Orihime said confidently.

"I sort of do too, you're right they need each other. It so better happen."

"See you see my point."

"I do, now let's leave them and go home."

**∆ (Close Behind the Couple) ∆ **

"Ichigo's on a date with Rukia. I wouldn't have suspected that. But I guess that was the reason he got dressed up, he was covering up the fact they were going out." Karin said crossing her arms.

"I'm so happy for Nii-chan. No wonder she was so nervous, he knows her so well that she's afraid that it will be awkward; it's so sweet." Yuzu said happily.

"You're hopeless you know that. We shouldn't interfere with their lives." Karin suggested.

"I know but I just wanted to make sure he didn't mess it up but I know he won't if it's his date with her. We can go if you want." They turned around and walked home.

There were four people sitting there. "Inoue-san, Tatsuki-san and two others, hi?" Yuzu greeted.

"It's Ichigo's other little sister!" Chad pointed out.

" Chad it's not polite to call her by her relation to Ichigo, her name is Yuzu or Karin is it?" Ishida said.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin. And you must be Ishida Uryuu, I suppose." Karin inferred.

"Yes, you know of me?" He asked her.

"Rukia says that you went to school with her and Ichigo. Ichigo doesn't talk about any of his friends while Rukia will share stories from school and about Ichigo. You are his competitor."

"Correct, so if you're Karin, the girl who was talking must be Yuzu, am I correct?" Ishida responded.

"No Sherlock Homes, she's Ichigo's other sister Marie." Tatsuki said highly sarcastically.

"According to Rukia and the records Ichigo only has two sisters, his father and Rukia living with him."

"Rukia is living with Ichigo too?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, they have been for a while, I've been tracking their signatures back to his house. So that was sarcasm correct?" Tatsuki sighed giving up on helping him.

"Why are you all here?" Yuzu asked.

"I was checking to make sure Nii-chan didn't mess up Kuchiki-Chan's date but it turns out that he's the one dating her." There was a gasp from Chad and Ishida.

"I had no clue that they were dating."

"Neither did I." Chad added.

"How long?" Ishida asked.

"This is the first time." Karin pointed out.

"It's not really a real date, Ichigo is teaching Rukia proper etiquette while they're on a date so if she ever needed it, she'd know how." He answered.

"I happen to believe that they're definitely going to get together, its destiny." Orihime said.

"How so?" Ishida asked.

"Nii-san was a mess without her even for that little time, it drove him insane every day he lost himself and she became depressed the only sign of happiness was when the other was mentioned. How could they not be in love if they can't live without the other?" Orihime asked.

"It's true; Ichigo was useless without her, that Diary really seemed to cheer him up." Yuzu said.

"What Diary?"

"Kuchiki-Chan's personal diary, she left it for Ichigo and he returned it to her."

"I say we go find out from their personal notes and diary if they do." Chad suggested.

"That would be rude but let's do it anyway, they won't know." They others said leaving and going to read the entry.

**∆ (Restaurant) ∆**** _Ichigo _**

"Shall we begin?" I asked, she nodded, still smiling. She has constantly been smiling since she returned, usually she only does when she's acting but this is real. I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face. "Well when at a restaurant, the guy will reserve a table for himself and you like I did, and then we'll order. What would you like, Rukia?"

"I'll have a salad to begin and chicken as a main course, and water as a drink." She said handing the waiter her menu and she looked at me.

"I'll have the same." I said handing my menu to the attendant.

"You seem like you've done this before, I thought they don't sleep or eat in Soul Society."

"In most cases they don't but Soul Reapers do because we use soul energy and we need to regain it so we have very fine restaurants there."

"So you've ordered at fancy restaurants but never been on a date."

"Excuse me for not living a noble family where dating anyone other than other noble families was acceptable." She said pouting.

"Sorry it's just funny that you've never been on a date; out of curiosity, have you ever kissed anyone?" I asked.

"No." She said very simply and plainly. "Out of curiosity have you ever been on a date before or kissed someone; just for my records."

"No." He said, she smiled.

"See we're on the same page, we're both starting a new chapter of our life and doing new things. I'm glad to have you helping me though." She said smiling still.

If only you knew how glad I am to see you smiling, from what Renji says about you in that tower you were morning my death. I knew you'd do anything to let me live, that's a sign of true love; you wanted to let me live as long as I could. You cried for my death, and you missed me.

You weren't the only one who missed someone. I missed you, I couldn't believe they took you away from me, almost killed me. They wanted to kill you. I cried to, as did you. It caused us bother to suffer when you were taken away. Your words haunt me to this day.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж **

"If you take one more step… I'll… I'll never forgive you." She was crying at this point and she turned around. "You're going to die, so lie there as long as you can and prologue your life as long as you can."

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж **

I didn't want to forgive you, for leaving me but I somehow understood. If you touched me you'd be punished more, you would have been killed anyway. You didn't care for yourself but for me, even at the cost of your life you'd come to my side. I don't think I could ever pay you back. You sit there and smile like you've never suffered and you just wipe away my pain. I will never forgive you for leaving me but somehow you make it okay by coming back.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" There you go again with your concerns.

"No, I'm just thinking. Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Um, well. There is something I wanted to warn you about." Now it seems it's my turn to be concerned for her. "Renji said they are spear heading a new division, division 14 and they want me to lead it."

"Oh, that's good. I guess. Why should I worry?" I said staying calm; she'd be back, wouldn't she? Don't even worry yourself, right Ichigo.

"I said no, I told him that I made my life here and I left my key and life source there for a reason. I can't come back ever without that key, they are going to try and kidnap me, and take me away." She said frowning and looking at the table.

"Then just protect yourself, and I'll protect you. If you don't want to leave no one can make you, that key signs you as part of that world without it you belong here, right?" She smiled and nodded; see I have the answers to all her worries, who knew.

"Thanks, I feel better now."

"Hey you've done so much for me; I have to be there so you can save my butt a few million more times. I mean you've never left my side and even without your powers your risked your life for me."

"It's my job, of course I had to. You're my friend, of course I would."

"Rukia…"

"Yeah Ichigo," She answered.

"I forgot, sorry." She smacked him.

"You're so forgetful. No wonder I have to help you so much." It was worth it, I couldn't bring up how much suffering I caused you while you were so happy, I wanted to say that I can't stand you being unhappy but that will wait until you are so you can see how miserable it makes me.

"You look pretty when you smile." She just smiled, when we first met, you would have smacked me for making such a sappy comment but it's true, and I have always been honest even if you hit me for doing it.

"Thanks Ichigo, I enjoyed this date." She said.

"Me too, we should do it again some time." She nodded and kept smiling.

The dinner finally arrived and we ate it and talked a bit about how the training was going and what was going on. She was really happy, compared to when I got her out of that tower it was a much needed improvement and I was glad to be the one to bring that to her.

**∆ (Park) ∆ **

"It's pretty common after dinner to go to a walk some place romantic, a park, to a lake or something like that." He said walking side by side next to her when they go to a bench he casually sat down and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him.

"What was that about?"

"Actions speak louder than words and I was trying to communicate to you that I wanted you to sit down."

"Okay if that's how it's going to be and you're going to play then I'm going to play too." She said moving closer to me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"You don't make any sense."

"I'm tired and I don't want to leave so I'm going to rest on you, okay?" She said smiling and closing her eyes.

"Okay," I said understanding her reasoning. After a long day she was tired. I should have taken her back at that moment but she was sleeping peacefully.

I don't understand how I feel right now, I feel so happy and peaceful. I'm relaxed and I just want to stay like this forever so no one ever bothers us and she can be happy and rested forever.

"It's love, that's what it is." A man came out of the mist. I carefully stood up and stepped in front of the Rukia. I recognized him as Ichimaru Gin.

"Don't worry I won't harm her, I was warned that I'd be killed if I laid even a finger on her. I can do this one of two ways, you return her to the soul society and go home or I beat you down so they can take her back. I can't touch her but he can."

"Who, Renji?" Gin nodded and smiled.

"You can't take her back, she came back, and if she goes she can't come back." He tossed a key at me, it has engraved in it. 'Kuchiki Rukia', it was her key to the other world. "I still won't let anyone take her back."

"I'm sorry about this Rukia, I really am."

"I'm going to have to beat you to the point you can't come back at me to fight me so she'll be left defenseless so they can take her." I was trying to focus my energy to become a soul reaper but since she's asleep, Kon is with Orihime and I don't know how to separate my energy I'd have to fight normally.

She had begun to wake up. He disappeared and I carefully picked her up and she went back to sleep, I carried her home. He'll be back for her; I'll have to get Ishida to help me with these soul reapers since I have to watch her.

A note fell to the ground in my room.

Dear Kurosaki Ichigo,

There is no way to keep her safe, she has to discuss it with Renji her plans, and she can't stay until she uses the new program to go freely. Like I was saying, I read your mind, you feelings, they're love. You love her; the need to keep her happy, protect her, make sure she's never hurt and be with her; that's love for sure. If you love her do what's best for her, not what she needs. I would recommend making it easiest by turning her over to us.

Ichimaru Gin

Love, eh. I guess that's how I feel. I love Kuchiki Rukia. I guess since I owe her my life loving her isn't that bad plus she's the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I guess it's worth it that I love her after all she's done for me and my family. It's a worth reason. I love her; I guess I've known that since I saw her give up her powers for me.


	4. ◊The Cost of Protecting◊

When You Left

Girl of Light Writter- Aniecä

Guide:

**∆ (Location Change) ∆** **_Viewpoint _◊ (Chapter) ◊**

**Ж (Flashback) Ж**** ∞ (Dream) ∞  ****¤********(Time Change) ****¤**** - (Special) -**

**◊ (The Cost of Protecting) ◊ **

****

**∆ (Ishida's Dojo) ∆**** _3rd Person_**

Ichigo ran frantically around the city to Ichida's Dojo where he would most likely be practicing. He was still holding the sleeping Rukia in his arms. Yet, he didn't have time to think about that, he just had to go.

He finally arrived at the dojo and pounded on the door until he hit something hard. "What's up Ichigo, it's like midnight. What's so important?" He said rubbing his eyes and opening them. "What is Rukia doing in your arms!" He yelled.

"I just saved her from being kidnapped, don't question me. Let us inside." Ishida sighed and opened the door wide enough to fit them in.

"Who's after you?"

"Ichimaru Gin, and it seems Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji; they want Rukia." Ishida knowing that he was defending her.

"So why'd you bring her here?"

"You're as strong as me and you're the one who is the specialist at defeating Soul Reapers, we're going against the strongest three so if anyone could protect her from them, it would be you. Since, I am going to be gone."

"Gone where?" Ishida asked.

"I'm going to the soul society to take it to them. I can enter with her key." He said holding a key attached to a diamond studded necklace. He had set her carefully down on a futon on the floor in the dojo.

"So that's the famous life key everyone has been talking about." Ishida said staring at it.

"They said the more fancy is says a lot about the person it belongs to, the color of the stone in the key reflect her attitude and the actual chain reflect the honor and level of power that they are, they family they are from, and how they died."

"So, what are you going to do there?"

"Find a way to get her out of there, she can't suffer anymore. You'll be a dead man if you hurt her." Ishida smiled.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I wouldn't dream of hurting your girlfriend here. I also wouldn't let anyone touch her." Ichigo turned around and looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"It's not just me, Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Chad and Orihime all saw you guys on your date tonight." Ichigo looked surprised yet, quite calm.

"So, I don't care; I need to take care of this." He put her key on her neck.

"If they key gets to turning brown, it means she's dying and black is dead. Red means danger, blue is sad, green is sick, orange is confused, yellow is normal, purple is weak." He warned him.

"Thanks, I'll make sure I check up on her." Ichigo stepped out of the dojo with his Zapakuto, he stick it into the air and opened the gate and walked in.

"Don't worry she'll be alright, no one is going to take her back there. Even if my some miraculous way she does show up, as long as you guard that key with your life, she can always return." He nodded as he walked through and the gate disappeared.

"Be careful Ichigo, alone is different then with us and Rukia to help you." Ishida warned the clearly gone Ichigo.

**∆ (Soul Society) ∆ **

"Hey you, how'd you get into the inner city this time?" Asked Madarame Ikkaku. Hey held up the soul key hanging from his neck. "They give any Shinigami a gate key now a days, too bad." He said smiling.

"No, I smuggled this off of Ichimaru Gin. He was going to return it to Kuchiki Rukia so that she could freely travel between dimensions with her new position."

"So why do you have it?" He asked.

"Rukia was asleep and he wanted to take me down and kidnap her but I wouldn't let him so I took her to safety, then I came her to solve the problem." He said.

"Ah, so what do you think coming here will solve?" He asked.

"I need to make sure the Shinigami here know that she's not coming back, she's not a member here so she can't and doesn't have to stay. You also can't kidnap humans, can you?"

"No we can't but if the key is in her possession we can. Was it?"

"No, she left it with Renji before she left so she could go freely."

"She's a smart girl, by that chain I can tell she's of a noble blood. The way she does was honorable, she died with a pure heart, complete pure. It's rare but there are some who do die like that. That's why she's so special. We don't want to lose her."

"Well you're going to have to because she wants her chance to live and she'll do anything to have it." He said.

"Fine, I'll take you to our leader and he can take care of it, his name is… Yamamoto Shigekuni." He said smiling.

**∆ (Division 1 Headquarters) ∆ **

"Master Yamamoto, I your humble Shinigami bring you the Rioya leader, Kurosaki Ichigo. He wishes to speak to you." The man wore a smile across his face.

"Very well, let him talk to me."

Ichigo walked calmly into the large shrinery room. "Yamamoto Shigenkuni, I presume." Ichigo said walking up to him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"One of the legendary five, it's quite a pleasure."

"Legendary Five,"

"She hasn't told you yet. The legendary five are a group of five; it used to be only three, Isshin, Kusuke, and Youroichi. The newest two are Kuchiki Rukia and Yourself. These are those who are living in the human world for a extended period of time and living while still being a Shinigami."

"Ah, so what brings you here?"

"Kuchiki Rukia," He answered.

"Either you're trying to kill her or you love her to the point of protection."

"I'm definitely trying to save her not kill her but I do protect her but I'm not sure if I love her but let's stay off that topic."

"What do you need from me for her? I spared her life because you gave her back her power, lived, and became a Shinigami, and of honor I allowed you to free her of her crimes, what now?" He asked.

"She's needed by your entrance program on Earth. She wants to live, she just wants to be free to live on earth as a Shinigami but live normally."

"That's what this program is. They are normal people in disguise but are Shinigami. Why wouldn't she do it?" He asked.

"They want her to lead the new section here, she just wants to work, not run in it." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry but if she's without her key like is reported we can't make her do anything, as long as she isn't in contact with her key, she can't enter. No spirits within the gates without the key, keep it that way." He said walking off.

"Hai," He said in agreement.

"Protect her with your life, because some will do anything. Also, I know you have her key, keep it that way." He said walking out.

**_Kurosaki Ichigo_**

I was surprised that a man like him would just allow someone like Rukia to just leave freely, why would he let her go, why? It just didn't make sense to me. Though I knew that one day it would to me.

I left with my guide but he disappeared after we left. Renji was leaned against the door. The guy must have been scared of Renji.

"Hi," I said showing slight signs of politeness; he did help save her life.

"Her key?" Renji asked.

"I have it, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering what her condition is, care to tell me?" He asked.

"I guess," I pulled the key out from underneath my shirt, it was red, red meant danger!

"Do you know what is going on?" He asked.

"No, if I did would I be wondering?"

"I suspected you'd be smarter than that, she's in danger because Ishida is fighting, leaving her unprotected." I smacked my head; of course, he couldn't defend her and fight at the same time. I shouldn't have left.

"I'm warning if you touch her, you and anyone acquainted with you is so dead." I warned. He tossed a key to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your soul key, I thought you might need it. You'll find someone who needs it, more than you do."

"Why would I need the key, if I have my key...? I'm under this world's rules. Who would need it?"

"The key has to functions, opening the inner city gate, and it's a sign of citizenship from that person, if they have it. It also in marriages here, it helps the spouse to check on the other, there are three copies of each key, family union, personal and government. They key you have is Rukia's personal key. The government has her other key and the family union key shows up when she's married."

"Souls get married?" I asked. It was quite confusing.

"Oh yes, and they can have a family too, though it's rare. Most don't unless their are new called souls, like you and Kuchiki Rukia. Souls that didn't have a true life before they died. You do know you can't marry a human, right?" He said smirking at me.

I wanted to stay calm, I wanted to yell or something, it was true I was dead and somehow it made sense. "I do now." It was all I could manage to say to him. I was depressed and I couldn't figure out how to do it but I realized it was all just natural it was my choice. Somehow also, I didn't care. "Does Rukia suffer the same as me?" I asked concerned that she could never be what she wanted, it as sad for her, at least.

"Technically you both could marry a human but I wouldn't recommend it seeing that you're dead, and you can't create lives. You're dead, not alive. It was your choice. Her Gigai can't, nor will it ever be able to. She can create a soul and add it to a Gigai that is possible; there you have created a life. It's possible but it's illegal."

"What is?" I asked.

"Living in a Gigai to answer the needs that you have brought upon yourself by being human of course." Renji answered. It was clear to me known, that's why Rukia wouldn't allow anyone to get close to her, she was afraid it would be seen as infraction. Why had she let me then?

"Answer me this." I said.

"Fine, this I will answer."

"Why then would she ask me to teach her how to date someone?" I asked him.

Renji just simply smiled. "Your dead are you not, it's not infraction if she's dating one of her own, like you or I or anyone who has died."

"So... I could date her." He smiled.

"If you have the desire to, while most refuse to, you do not refuse this settle thing."

"Hey I lost my need to live, so have she? Why can't I solve this simply?"

"Your hiding your feelings, the Gigai gave her something she never had, feelings, that's why she doesn't like it her. Shinigami drain feelings, she's empty without them. She was the best because she never felt then, now that she has, she's fallen."

"Then I'll make sure we're both top shape. I'm stronger because of her, so certainly she can too." I answered him.

"I know if anyone could train her, you could." I said gently.

"She's beaten me, her skills surpass mine."

"Interesting, one day I will to challenge her." He said walking off leaving me there. One day I will challenge her, he said. One day I hope to be a challenge to her.

**∆ (Ishida's Dojo) ∆ **

I arrived back at the dojo and there was a vary tired looking Ishida sitting on his porch, and next to him lying on the ground on a futon was Rukia. She looked tired herself too. I can't believe she was that tired, she must have joined in the action as well.

"There you are, I was beginning to get worried. There's not a scratch on you, surprising."

"There was no fighting, just a lot of listening to rules. As long as she doesn't have her key, she isn't expected to follow the soul society rules. But I have to if I have my key."

"So where are you taking her key to, and yours?"

"I'm giving her mine so if she needed to leave that place she could while not being under their rules and I can do likewise." He nodded.

"How was your fight?" I asked.

"Nothing too bad, it was an invasion. They just stopped. She was fighting too but then they stopped when then saw her. It must have been that she didn't have her key, she's a normal being without it." I nodded.

"Should I wake her up?"

"No, she joined in the fighting, she tired as well." I nodded picking up her really light fragile figure and carried it home.

"Sleep well Rukia, for tomorrow should not be exciting, there is no need to be excited to wake up." I said closing the door to her room.

**∆ (Kurosaki Home, Rukia's Room) ∆** **_Kuchiki Rukia _**

****

I awoke sensing a quite strong spirit energy radiating from my neck. I looked down and there was a key, engraved on it was 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. It was Ichigo's spirit key, he must have gotten it somehow. He gave it to me?

There are only three reasons you would have someone else's' spirit key. One, you married them. Two, you're protecting it. Three, you stole it. Why would he give me his. It was probably to protect it so he could stay away from the rules.

I left my room and went into the kitchen. I started making pancakes and bacon for everyone to have for breakfast. I had gotten used to this routine. Now Yuzu and Karin would enter and I'd tell to watch the food so I could go wake up Ichigo. They had something against waking him up. I had slept in his room and I knew he was a light sleeper, why they'd have a problem I didn't know.

"Morning Kuchiki-chan, how are you?" Yuzu greeted.

"I'm fine, a little tired but other than that I'm fine. Karin, how are you?" I asked trying to be as cheerful as I could to annoy her.

"I'm fine but I wish today was Saturday."

"It is; why are you awake so early?" I said smiling.

"I don't know, I'm going to eat then go back to bed. Go wake up Ichigo." She ordered.

I did as I did everyday, well most days, some days on rare occasions the smell of food would wake him up, some days he was already up, and others he was simply at the table waiting for breakfast.

"Ichigo, wake up." I said in a calm matter. I learned that he could be quite jumpy if you woke him up crazily, and if you did you'd have to close the door immediately.

"Rukia is that you?" I nodded and smiled. "Morning, I'll be out soon. What are we eating?" He asked.

"I made pancakes and bacon." Ichigo's stomach growled and I smiled and walked off to finish breakfast.

"Ah, there is the fine young lady who has been wonderful to us for the last few months." I blushed and smiled again. Mr. Kurosaki had a way of making people happier.

After I finished breakfast, I set out them on the table and Ichigo walked in and joined me at the table to my left. "So who were you on a date last night with Rukia?" Mr. Kurosaki asked. I started choking and Karin and Yuzu laughed while Ichigo was in shock.

"Breath stupid, breath and swallow," Ichigo yelled, finally after he smacked me in the back a few times, I swallowed and rested.

"Dad, you can't ask her that, it's not polite." Ichigo defended me, and himself. Yuzu and Karin who probably figured it out by now somehow or spied on us knew and I didn't care, like they'd tell.

"I would like to know what kind of people she's hanging out with Ichigo." I took a deep breath and started acting.

"You don't need to worry about me Mr. Kurosaki. All my friends are Ichigo's friends; you can ask him." I said being happy. He'd hurt me later for this but I was good at acting, or maybe they were just all naïve and stupid.

"Ichigo," His dad asked.

"Rukia and I have to leave, we're going to be late, bye." He grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the house as fast as he could. We ran for a while until we got settled.

**∆ (Park) ∆ **

"That was close." He said. I nodded sitting calmly on a bench watching him catch his breath, he pretty much dragged me a good 30 meters from his house to the park.

"Were you serious about going on a date again some other time?" I asked trying to use this time we had to our advantage.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it." He said. "Did you?"

"Of course, why would I ask if I didn't want to?" I asked.

"I thought you were thinking I was joking last night."

"No I was serious, I wanted to know."

"Oh, well yeah, we should do another time, this time without the whole city and all our friends watching us."

"What," I asked.

"It turns out you told Orihime who told Tatsuki who met up with Chad, Ishida, and my sister who were spying on us."

"Why would Yuzu and Karin be spying on us? It doesn't fit their personality at all."

"They thought that I was spying on you. They wanted to make sure I didn't mess up your first date here."

"That was nice of them, I bet those six were surprised to see up going to a restaurant on a date."

"Not really," He said, why wouldn't the think it was surprising. I myself would have been for sure.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked.

"Nothing, it was just that if anyone was going to help you it'd be me. Orihime knew that we were going, and she told Tatsuki. Karin suspected that we'd go on a date. Yuzu was clueless, yet surprised. Chad and Ishida thought the same as Karin."

"I still don't get it, why would they suspect that we were going out, we left no clues that would lead them to that idea." I tried to act clueless to the fact that I knew I liked him, did he like me?

"Yeah, it surprised me too. So when do you want to go out again? This time, for real you and me?" He asked.

"Are you asking me out on a real date Kurosaki Ichigo?" I said surprised, acting again but yet again I was surprised he'd be that straight forward.

"Yes I am, how about now?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess." He said pulling me off to somewhere this time more gently not like an escape but a form of guidance. I really can't believe that he's taking me out.

**∆ (Ishida's Dojo) ∆**** _3rd Person _**

****

Orihime walked over to Ishida's place. She knocked on the door. He looked weak and tired. "Ishida, are you alright?" She said coming to his side and helping him get back to his futon.

"I'm fine, just tired." Then he passed out.

"Boys, always lying so they don't cause trouble. If you'd help yourself girls like me wouldn't have to." Orihime said sighing. She picked up her cell phone and called Ichigo.

"Ichigo speaking, if you haven't noticed I haven't answered the phone and probably won't I'm somewhere so leave me a message."

Orihime sighed and called Rukia. "Hey Orihime, what's up?" Rukia asked sounding quite annoyed to have to answer her phone, the reason unbeknownst to Orihime at this point.

"Ishida passed out from blood loss, the floor is covered in it. You need to help him."

"Alright, we'll be right there, don't worry." Rukia hanged up the phone and Orihime looked at her bleeding friend. 'Please be okay, Ishida.' She said to herself trying to stop the bleeding, it was rather, quite bad.

Moments later Rukia and Ichigo jumped in the room and ran to Ishida's body. "Think this is from last night?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so, he must have temporarily healed himself thinking it would seal on it's own but Soul Slayers cuts don't just heal." Rukia said looking at the scar.

"Is he alive?" Orihime asked.

Rukia rested her head on Ishida's chest and checked his pulse. "Yes but it's a bit too faint for my liking. I'll heal him as best I can here, but most of it needs to be wrapped at the clinic. Ichigo…" Rukia didn't finish her sentence; Ichigo pulled out her phone and called his dad.

"Hey, Orihime called." Orihime sighed and Rukia proceeded to heal the major cut going from his neck down to his spleen.

"It's definitely not good; I think it did go pretty deep. I'm surprised honestly that's he's alive, and didn't die from heart death or at least blood loss. He held on extremely well."

"Yeah, he was awake a few minutes before I called; he answered the door, if he didn't. He'd probably be dead right now," said Orihime, sadly.

Within minutes an ambulance and Yuzu, Karin and Mr. Kurosaki had arrived halling off Ishida. Due to the cramp ness of the ambulance, neither of the three were aloud, but they could walk easily to the Kurosaki Home.

**∆ (Kurosaki Home) ∆ **

****

Orihime sat in the waiting room of the small house, waiting for news to be brought out of the operation room. She knew that Rukia being a Soul Reaper and all could heal his cuts but could he recover or was it just too bad to be able to heal.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine Orihime." Ichigo said comforting the girl.

"How do you know, Rukia was too stunned to even tell the report of the damage." Ichigo had forgotten that, only she truly knew the devastation it caused. He'd have to find out. Just earlier she had broken down, and neither him nor Orihime could stand to see her cry.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж **

After Ishida had been taken away by the Kurosaki Clinic, someone wouldn't say a word. Orihime was worried but not too much. What worried her more was that the young helper hadn't said a word that reassured her that he would be okay.

"He's alive still, right?" Orihime questioned. Rukia simply nodded. Ichigo could sense a feeling of darkness draping over the dojo, he may be alive but not for long was his guess.

"Is he going to make it?" Ichigo asked. The girl didn't make any signs saying that it was yes or no; she simply sat on the grown and cried into her knees. Ichigo looked at Orihime who refused to look at him. He walked over at sat down next to Rukia and hugged her.

"Rukia, are you going to be alright? You've seen so many die that it's okay if he were to die right?" He could see her saying something smart right there like he'd be able to join that other kid to beat all the soul reapers now, which would cause her to smile but nothing to that effect came.

"I've never seen anyone die, everyone I see already died. I'm making their life better. Nothing would ever make his life better. He'll lose all his soul power or become a soul reaper himself if he were to die. Either way he can never die, ever." Rukia only cried louder.

"All lives come to and end, you should know that. I guess he's part of that 10 too, huh?" She nodded and kept crying. He held her tighter as she cried into his shoulder. He could sense it but not for sure but he was sure she thought he would die.

"Can we go see him, I want to say good-bye." Orihime said to the window but was talking to them.

"Don't hope he's dead yet, he will make it, he has to, I know he will." Ichigo said.

"She's the expert, wouldn't she know if he could or not."

"He lived this far, what makes you think he couldn't go farther, right?" She nodded still not turning around.

Ichigo sighed, he pulled Rukia up to her feet and grabbed her hand snaking his hand around her waist to hold her up, as if she was too weak to stay up. "Come on Orihime, let's go." She nodded following them; Rukia's and Orihime's faces would forever haunt him. Especially Rukia, he promised himself he wouldn't let her cry, and what was she doing now, crying.

He wanted to blame Ishida but it wasn't his fault… well not entirely. Sure Ishida had not taken care of his body and bleed to death but he had handed Rukia over to Ishida, trusted him. Ishida would die protecting Rukia and I don't think she could handle that if that was the purpose. He had to be alright, for both of them.

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж **

****

"Orihime, I'm going to check on Rukia. I need to make sure she's okay."

"Okay, I'm worried about her too. Tell her that for me, will you?" Orihime said grabbing his hands before he left.

"Yeah, I will." Ichigo said giving a smile to the girl and going to see Rukia.

He walked into her room. He didn't bother to knock, he never did. "Is he alive?" she asked. He nodded, he was that was for sure. The thing had not yet beaped, he was breathing, and his heart was beating. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For comforting me back there, I really didn't expect you to."

"Of course I would Rukia; I can't stand to see you cry. When You Left, all I could remember was the face I saw you at in the castle, lifeless, hopeless, death, pain and sadness. It hurt me to see you like that. I promised myself never again but here you are again, not smiling." She smiled. "See that's what I like to see." She returned to a frown.

"I was lonely too."

"What?" He asked confused.

"When I was in that tower, I was lonely in addition to the feelings that you said. I missed you, you had become a essential part of my daily life. It scared me to know I relied to you so much."

"Hey, you should try relying on yourself more, I was lost without you. I was unconscious, being tortured, and killed." She smiled at seeing that. "It's funny to know what I did to get you back, and then realize that you wouldn't come."

"Yeah, because I wanted to save you the pain of having me taken away again; when I was taken away, I felt horrible. I had become part of you then I was ripped a part, if I knew how much it hurt a heartless girl like me, how much could it hurt someone with a heart."

"Hey I died too, I don't have a heart, though we both have the emotional aspect of it."

"You think so?" She said, frowning.

"I know so, you care about Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Kon, Yuzu, Karin, Dad." He said.

"And you, I care a lot about you. I don't want you to hurt."

"Neither do I because I caused you so much pain, I took your power, almost go you killed, all because of my family."

"They were my friends too."

"Would you sacrifice your powers to just anyone?" He asked.

"No… but," He put a finger to her lips.

"See, you care about me too." She smiled.

"Of course I did Ichigo, I trusted you with my powers. I have always trusted you with my life, if you were to have lost those powers, I would have died." He jumped. "I see you didn't know that, but I trusted you enough to give them to you."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. She nodded. "Actually, can I do something, and will you do something for me?"

"I guess, what do you need?"

"Close your eyes." She nodded and closed her eyes. He brought his face close to hers and let his lips meet with hers for moments until they both needed air. After they were done she opened her eyes and he smiled as he saw his second favorite face on the girl, next to her smiling. Her confusion, it was intriguing to watch her brain catch up.

She touched her lips, he knew what she was feeling, it was something that happened in movies so often, and he could predict it. She had never been kissed, neither had he for another fact.

"You… you kissed me." She finally managed to say.

"Yep, it took you long enough." He said smiling triumphantly.

"Why?"

"Because I like you, isn't that obvious?" He asked, she shook her head.

"You like me?" She wasn't sure, her brain was dead.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty sure, I do." She said. He hugged her as she was crying, for she was happy to be loved, something she never had. It was so foreign to her, it made her feel great.


	5. ◊ The Knowledge of Love and Loving ◊

**◊ (The Knowledge of Liking/Loving) ◊ **

****

**∆ (Kurosaki Home, Rukia's Room) ∆** **_Kuchiki Rukia _**

****

I hugged him. I didn't want to let go. Whatever I felt, I never wanted it to leave me, if it did, I'd be quite depressed until it returned. I was confused with this feeling. Ichigo liked his dad, Yuzu, Karin, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ishida; I was pretty sure he didn't kiss them. Actually I was pretty sure about that; unless you only did that sometimes.

I could hear his heartbeat years ago, but it was no longer there. That was my fault. In order to save me, he had to give up living. I felt horrible at it, at first. Then, he told me he thanked me for it. He said that I had saved him and his family more than enough times to make up for it.

Did he know what he was missing out in his life because he came to get me? I suppose not. Should I tell him? No, I think he knows better than I do. He had each one of those things as still gave them up.

"Rukia, you seem confused; are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just confused." He was confused as to why I was but it was obvious, he confused me.

"I don't understand." It had become something I said a lot.

"Asking questions is the way to get and answer. So ask some?"

"Why do I feel strange?" Ichigo smiled, it seemed he was trying to answer me but was it that must have been a hard question, and I guess it is since he's not me.

"Because you're happy, and you body is reacting with what is happening around you?"

"My Gigai is confused about how it feels too?" I asked confused.

"Pretty much, do enjoy how you feel?" I was but now I feel confused and sick.

"Not really, I feel like I'm tired and need to rest."

"You have a headache, all you need to do is sort out how you feel, and then you'll feel better." I liked being happy better.

"Okay, but you're helping." He was startled by his need to help me.

"Fine, how did you feel a few minutes ago?"

"I felt relaxed, happy like I was safe and nothing could hurt me. It was so amazing, it was like being untouchable, a safe zone all my own. But you were there." I explained happily.

"Did you like that feeling?" I nodded. "Okay, so then you enjoy my presence apparently." I nodded again smiling. "Okay, how did you feel when you saw Ishida?"

"I was worried and scared. I know those feelings, those are common for me. The one I felt with you wasn't common at all. I didn't like being worried and scared. It is something that has hurt me so many times."

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel with all of these feelings."

"How did you figure them out?"

"My mom and dad, they came naturally for me. I knew that when I was in or someone else was in danger, I was scared, I had fear. When someone else or I was sick or dying or in the hospital, I was worried."

"What about the strange feeling I had, I think that was love, am I wrong?"

"For once, you're right on your guesses; that was definitely loved." He said smiling at me. I love Ichigo? It was something that confused me. "I love you?" I asked him confused.

He rubbed the back of my head. "Apparently, that's just what you said."

"Okay," I said smiling. I got off my knees, bend forward and kissed Ichigo on the cheek and walked off.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sharing my discovery with Orihime, I'm sure she'll be happy for me." I said happily.

"What discovery?"

"That I love you," I said.

"Wait," I turned around.

"Yes," I answered politely.

"I love you too."

"I know, that was obvious, Ichigo." I answered and he just smiled at me and I walked off.

**∆ (Clinic) ∆ **

I walked into a patient room where Ishida was sleeping and I saw Orihime sitting in the room watching him smiling. I walked in there. "Hey Rukia, how are you doing?" Orihime asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I answered smiling wide and happily to cheer her up, it always seemed to work.

"Because you looked so lost when you saw his condition," I had almost forgotten about how scared I was.

"Oh, yeah; I'm sorry for worrying you. I couldn't believe it was that bad, I felt so horrible. I was so scared and I felt it was my fault because he was protecting me and he could have died because of me."

"Ichigo's dad said that he'd be fine so I'm sure that we have nothing to worry about but how well is his soul attached?" She asked.

"Fair, it went down his chest and everyone knows that the chain is held there but Ishida's chain is very strong as we've learned over the past few years. He'll live for many years to come." I answered.

"That's good, I was so worried. I know that his body was okay but I wanted to know about his soul. I know that Ichigo doesn't know about that, I didn't want to bother you since you were falling apart but I felt I had to ask know."

"It's really fine Orihime, he'll be fine, don't worry. Don't worry about me so much."

"Yeah, I guess that's one of my bad habits, you seemed anxious to tell me something. What was it?" Orihime asked.

"I almost forgot, sorry. Ichigo explained to me what love was and I realized that's why I felt for him. I'm so happy. I've never felt love before. It's so nice."

"Yeah it is, I had only my brother to love me, I understand. I'm happy for you two."

"Me too, well I have to go make dinner, you should stay for dinner too."

"Okay, I think I will. I want to see if you cook any better than I do."

"I'm sure she does." Ichigo said walking into the room behind me with a book in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a book of our mom's favorite recipes; you said you liked the meals that Yuzu made, well the first few in this book are what she makes, but only the first few in the basic section."

I graciously accepted the book and smiled. "Do you have anything you'd like me to make?" I asked smiling.

"I wouldn't mind having a Malikiyu."

"What?"

"Malikiyu is a traditional meal of rice with chicken, it is filled with vegetables, and sweet candies as well as gravy and cream and vinegar. It also has onion, tomato sauce, and other stuff in it." Orihime explained.

"That sounds amazing. I can't wait to try it." I said happily, as I happily walked out of the room past Yuzu and Karin to the kitchen.

**∆ (Kitchen) ∆ **

I had finished making the Malikiyu; it's the most amazing dish I've ever prepared, it was quite complex but it looks and smells great. No wonder why Ichigo asked me to prepare it for him.

"Hey Rukia, what are you making?" I turned around upon hearing a voice. I was surprised it was Ishida; he was on crutches and now leaning against the wall.

"I'm making a dish called Malikiyu. It smells good doesn't it? Are you going to be eating with us or in your bed?" I asked politely.

"Since I'm up I might as well eat with you guys." I nodded.

"Yes, it will be good for you to eat something. Though I'm not sure that this stuff is the healthiest thing for you in you condition."

"What condition, Mr. Kurosaki said I would be fine."

"Yes, but I'm the one who knows about souls here. He does too but his skills weren't fine tuned by the academy. It seems that it hit your chain link. It seems stable but it can't be healed, you're unstable for a while. I'd stay away from using up your spirit energy for a while at least until it has healed. Got it," I said forcefully.

"Rukia, you don't need to worry about me, I'm not Ichigo. I know what happened and I understand what I need to do to heal again. I'm not reckless like that, I'll be fine." He answered me.

"Okay, I'm glad to know that someone in this house can take care of themselves."

"You know what I'm confused at?"

"No, I don't think I do."

"Orihime, she has the ability to heal all wounds, right?" I nodded. "Why didn't she heal me back there?"

I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. "Orihime and Chad both have quite a bit of spirit energy but to heal someone it takes giving up your own spiritual energy, if you weren't trained that way then it could kill her. You were damaged very highly and at that point we needed to handle it externally first, then internally. She can't jump to a guess that you needed it, but I see where you stand."

"Glad to know that, but why didn't she?"

"Probably shock, just like me. When you see someone like that, sometimes it's hard to do something, while other times it's not." I said.

"Okay, well you should get the others." He suggested, I nodded and walked off to the Living Room and got everyone to sit down, Mr. Kurosaki put an extra leaf in the table so that Orihime and Ishida could join us. (A Table Leaf is an extra extension to a wooden table to extend it, added in the middle.)

We didn't talk much through dinner though, it seemed everyone was thinking. Except Yuzu, Karin and Mr. Kurosaki who were just happily enjoying the meal I made. "Rukia, this is wonderful; it reminds me of what my wife used to make. It tastes just like hers."

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad Ichigo gave me that book, it has so many great recipes I could use to make for you." I said smiling happily and grinning widely.

"You're welcome, this is really good. Thanks for making it, Rukia." Ichigo said looking at me and smiling.

"You're very welcome Ichigo; you know I am more than happy to do anything for your family Ichigo." Karin stood up abruptly.

"Will you two ever stop flirting with each other, man? It's enough to have her being thanked at ever meal but Ichigo and her kissing in her bedroom with the door open; it was enough to make you sick." Ichigo was coughing up his food and I was astonished with Karin's behavior. Something was bothering her, I just didn't know what. Ishida gave a smirk and Orihime was utterly surprised.

"Karin that was very inappropriate behavior at the table," Mr. Kurosaki said following her. I got up and put my arm in front of him.

"No, I'll take care of this. It's my mistake; it's only right I take care of it." I said walking into Karin's room.

"Karin, is something bothering you?" I asked leaning against her wall. She was not facing me but facing the wall.

"No, not at all," She answered me.

"You're lying, I can sense that." I answered.

"So, do you want me to lie? I don't want to tell you. Got it," She reminds me of me a bit, giving orders to protect herself and others.

"Please tell me, so I can help you."

"I don't think you can." She answered.

"Give me a chance please, Karin."

"Okay but… I'm just afraid." She said turning around to me.

"Afraid of what," I asked.

"Afraid of you and Ichi-nii being taken away," She said with tears coming down. Ichigo said that she and Yuzu had tried their hardest to not cry, but Yuzu had a few times and so had she, it was only normal because so had I.

"Why would you be worried about that, we're not going anywhere?" I said. I didn't plan on letting anyone take me away from these people because this had become my place and I fit in.

"You seem to disappear a lot and I just don't want to have to handle this anymore." Karin said crying harder, this is how a child's supposed to be. She needed to be a child, she couldn't grow up like this, and even I had to learn to grow up eventually.

"What is it that you're so afraid of?"

"You leaving Ichigo, Dad and Yuzu and I; leaving us to be being unhappy." She definitely reminds me of me. Hide what you're fighting for until it's over, and then share the reason.

"Me leaving, why is that so important to you?" She was crying but smiling which seriously reminded me of me. In all honestly I am beginning to see me in her the more I talk with her.

"Because you did so much for us, that we can't repay you for. You made Ichigo so happy; when you left he was so sad and so miserable. Dad has never had a day off, except the day my mom dies, and he's always tired and never spends time with us. Yuzu never had a chance to be herself, to be her age, to be happy and live; you gave all that to us. If you left us now, I don't know what we'd do?" She ran up to me in tears in hugged me, it really shocked me. She was being a real child now too.

"It's okay, I promise I won't leave. I'm glad I could spend time with your family too. I've never felt this happy before but if I ever needed someone to come along to help me with my life, it would be Ichigo. You want to know something?"

"Yeah," She answered.

"I don't have a family, just a sister who died. I have an adopted brother but he's the one who wanted to take me away from you guys and kill Ichigo and me because we broke the rules. I've never had a family; no one has ever loved me or taken care of me in my life. Living with you guys is the best thing that happened to me, I'm glad I met Ichigo and fell in love with him and got to meet and help you guys out."

"Me too," She answered.

"Come on, we should get back to dinner." I suggested.

"Okay," I wrapped my arm around her and rested it on her shoulder and smiled and she did as well.

**∆ (Kitchen) ∆ **

****

"Ichigo if you don't say something I'll have to beat it out of you." Ishida warned.

"I swear I didn't do anything to Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"I never did see her to be his type." Orihime added.

"I really think brother didn't do anything to Rukia."

"See, my sister knows I wouldn't replace her, not after all she's done for me." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Just tell them what you did with Rukia!" His dad yelled.

"What do you mean, what did they do with me?" I said smiling, looking at them.

"Who are you and what did you do with Rukia?" Ishida asked holding a knife to my neck.

"Ishida, I don't know what you're talking about but whatever it is I don't want to know. Just get away from me." I warned and he backed off.

"See Rukia is fine; I didn't do anything to her." Ichigo explained.

"What in the world is going on? What happened while I was talking with Karin?" I asked to them.

"I thought Ichigo replaced you with something else." Ishida explained.

"Yeah, because the Rukia we knew didn't like Ichigo like you do Rukia. What happened to her?" I sighed and drew a picture of a plus, a mod soul container pill and a mod soul. Then I showed it to Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida.

Ichigo sighed, "That's definitely her."

"How do we know?" Ishida asked.

"Only Rukia would have a drawing explaining soul society with Chappy the bunny icons and cats as mod-souls. She has an act for drawing with these characters."

"I think her drawing is amazing; I love Chappy the Bunny, I see you do too." Orihime said smiling.

"I know aren't my drawings great, It always cheered up the souls I was sending to the soul society to explain what was happening to them."

"It would cheer me up too, if I was going there. Yeah!" Orihime said.

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't care because it's not like liking the drawing would let me live on here." Ishida replied.

"Man, you really don't want to insult her drawings, trust me."

"What, they are quite girly, I mean she's a soul reaper, and she draws Chappy the bunny for explanations, she's a little mental don't you think."

"That's it!" Ichigo stepped out of the way as I nailed Ishida in the gut with my fist and drawing.

"I will remember to trust you about her from now on, man." Ishida said falling to the ground.

"Are you okay Ishida, we should take a look at that, come on." I said pulling him by the arm happily away.

"I think she's a little mental." Ichigo's dad said. Ichigo ducked as my note book nailed him in the head hard.

"Good aim, Rukia." Ichigo complimented me from the other room, I smiled and tossed Ishida on the bed and returned to the kitchen.

"So, ready for desert?" I asked happily.

"Sure Rukia," Ichigo answered. Yuzu nodded happily as did Orihime. Karin shrugged but Ichigo's dad sat with a fork and knife in his hand ready to eat. I made a Chocolate Cake for them to eat, they seemed to enjoy it.

"Rukia, this was amazing; you have to teach me how to cook." Orihime said smiling.

"I really couldn't, see, I don't know how to cook myself. I just follow recipes well, so that's natural, no way I could teach you, sorry." I said with an apologetic smile.

"It's perfectly okay Rukia; some people are just naturally talented and can't teach others how to improve, like Ichigo and his fighting skills. He's a natural but he couldn't teach anyone for the world."

"I tried to teach him kido but it was useless; he has no talent in it. I was top among my class unlike he would have been." I answered smiling.

After we all had finished eating I went to my room and took Orihime to a guest room in the hospital to stay, I had the only guest room in the actual house but she said she didn't mind because she could check on Ishida to make sure he was alright. She was really kind and caring person.

After I got ready for bed I decided to go out on a walk alone, I don't know why but I felt a sensation that I needed to it was weird but I never expected what would happen next.

**∆ (Park) ∆ **

I felt a high rise in the spiritual energy power in the area, the only time it has been this strong is when I Lieutenant or Captain was around; and sometimes when Ichigo used his ability.

"Hello Rukia, it seems that you are stronger than before. ; seeing as you could sense my power before I actually entered the physical world." I turned around to meet face to face with Lieutenant Hinamori.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, what a surprise." I said bowing as is common courtesy to anyone who you meet.

"I see your living as a Gigai, happily I suppose?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, really happily,"

"So where is he?" She asked looking around.

"He who, Hinamori?"

"The legendary Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." I blinked.

"He's not here unfortunately; did you use a locator kido?" She nodded.

"I tracked him down searching for his key."

"Then you found it," I lifted his key from my blouse for her to see.

"Why do you have his?"

"So we can change gates but not be under the rules. It's for our own safety." I answered.

"Ah, well I wanted to see you as well, to make sure you were holding out well, as I see you are. You seem extremely happy and considerably more powerful, I'm glad this world is having that effect on you." She said.

"I'm surprised they let you." Hinamori said.

"Me too, I'm having a great life. It's been amazing."

"I'm sure it has."

"Hinamori, have you ever felt love before?" Hinamori blushed and nodded.

"Yes I have; there isn't one person who has never felt love before Rukia. And I'm sure you're no exception. Would you like to talk?"

"Yeah," I answered sitting on a bench with you.

"Let's cut to the chase, you like Ichigo right?" I shook my head and looked up.

"I love him, and he loves me; it's a mutual thing we have. It's well known by all." I answered.

"Well the soul society can't surrender that as a horrible crime."

"Why not?" I asked surprised.

"Because, your both dead, both soul reapers, both not in Soul Society. There truly is nothing that they can do to bother your union." Hinamori said smiling.

"I'm glad to know that, that will secure my conscious. So, who did you love?" I asked her.

"Just a certain friend of mine, just as you like your friend, it was nothing much. I never had a chance with him like you do with Ichigo." She said smiling. "I think that we should be allowed to live here for extended period of time, as long as you do your job still. I'd be careful though; there are a lot of people after you."

"Me, why?"

"You're soul energy is extremely high now. I don't know how but it has been since you returned to this would. Many are after you and though your fighting is weaker with your Gigai form you are much stronger than any lieutenant. I think it's because you're sucking some of the power back from Ichigo because you were a top ranking kido user at the academy, you had high ranks, high control, high skill and mastery beyond belief and amazing power. Maybe your power has finally returned to you?" She stated.

"Maybe, but I don't care. I've kept every hollow away along with Ichigo so we're allowed to stay as long as there are hollows, right? According to this new plan,"

"Yes, that's exactly right. They can't lay a hand on you if you continue to fight hollows but be careful, your energy is high. Also, enjoy your life Kurosaki Ichigo. I will tell Renji that you are doing well."

"Thanks, tell him that I finally figured out my love for Ichigo too. He'll understand some day."

"I will and you're welcome."

**∆ (Kurosaki Home, Ichigo's Room) ∆**** _3rd Person _**

I sense high spiritual energy in the area. Where could Rukia have gone if this is a hollow then I could be in trouble without Kon? I ran to Orihime's room and knocked on the door.

"Kuchiki-chan is that you or is it Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked.

"It's me Orihime; do you have Kon with you?"

"Yeah, here," She handed Kon to him and he ran off. She grabbed his arm. "What is going on?"

"There is a high rise in spiritual energy around, I think it's a hollow but I wouldn't know without Rukia around."

"Where is she?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know she left after dinner to go somewhere."

"Also…"

"What?"

"If you hurt Rukia, I won't hesitate to make sure that your hurt for it, got it? Rukia is a delicate person, and if you hurt her you'll regret it. She's had it hard so think about this with everything you do in relation to her." He answered.

"I will and trust me; I'd never do anything to hurt her." He said running off.

**∆ ( Forest) ∆ **

Rukia's cell phone rang and then she ran to the spot it would show up soon, and then she was captured. "Hey what's going on," She said, she turned on her back.

_"What a delicious meal, you're a lucky one. I was told two eat two souls that would meet me here but you're going to be one fulfilling meal, more than I could sense the other one is. I can't wait to eat you, you'll be delicious." _The hollow said looking at me.

"That wasn't the plan for her, you were supposed to eat the other and just capture her." Renji said coming out behind the tree.

"Renji, what is going on?" I asked sad.

"Since you won't come back freely; I'm taking you back." He said smiling evilly but smiling that he didn't want to.

"I don't get it Renji. I want to be here. Why can't you leave me be?" She said with a look of regret with her.

"Because you can't love him!" He answered.

"And why not?"

"Because you're of higher class, power, destiny, and a Shinigami of two different ranks."

"I don't care." I said pouting.

He grabbed me by lapel of my seifuku (uniform) and held me close to my face. "Don't give me that Rukia. I'm doing what's best for you. I've always done what's best for you, everything I did was for you, and this is no exception!" Renji yelled. I looked away.

"No, you don't understand. I was tortured by you because you came and got me. You should have left me. I was never happy as a Shinigami." I said quietly. "If you did what was right for me you'd leave me, I don't' care for rules but this is the most alive I've ever felt, I happy, I can do what I have always wanted. I'm not a threat to anyone, and neither will I ever be. I just want to stay with him, can't you understand?" I yelled angrily and now cried.

He dropped me on my knees, and I bowed my head and cried. "You think you could take care of yourself?" He asked me honestly.

"Yeah, leave me here and I'll take care of myself, I promise." I said.

"Fine, bye," Renji disappeared into the Soul Society leaving me shackled at the mercy of a hollow and Ichigo was most likely asleep. I would just be reborn as a normal life if I was killed, I'd get what I wanted and deserved. I let tears gently fall from my eyes.

"I'll bring you to my boss to see what we should do with you, girl." I nodded and sighed crying.

"Do what you want with me, it's not like I have anything left here, to live for. He'll be happier without me." I said crying as the hollow picked me up and returned to the Hollow world.

**¤ (Moments Later) ¤ **

Ichigo arrived at the center of the entry of Hinamori, where the hollow was, and where Renji appeared, and where Rukia disappeared. "I know you're here Rukia, but where?"

"How do you know it's her?" He turned around to meet the views of Byakuya.

"I could sense her special spirit energy anywhere, it's unique and powerful."

"It is quite powerful and that does why we need her back but neither of us can have her now?"

"What did you do to her?"

"It wasn't my doing, it wasn't even Renji's doing. She decided her own fate. Her spirit energy is extremely high and powerful that's why the hollows have her." Byakuya answered.

Ichigo choked him by the lapel of his seifuku. "Where is that world?" Ichigo asked simply.

"Even I don't have access to it." He choked him farther.

"I didn't ask you how to get there, I asked where it was."

"Only the smartest Shinigami would know that, I don't. Only someone who drew a diagram and studied her classes and was the top of them would be able to inform you about it." He answered.

"Rukia's….drawings," Ichigo finished and ran to his house to retrieve the drawings she had constantly drawn to help explain things. 'Thanks Rukia, this is how I will save you. I love you and I promise that because I love and my bond with you I won't let you get hurt because I left your side. I will save you. I promise.'

A/N: This is going to be a longer story then I thought but whatever, I enjoy it.


	6. ◊ The Secrets of Kuchiki Rukia ◊

**◊ (The Secrets of Kuchiki Rukia) ◊ **

∆ (Hollow World, Jail) ∆  **_Kuchiki Rukia _**

12 days had passed in this world which meant that only 1.2 days had passed in the other world but it was still quite a long time. I held on to my long forgotten feelings of loneliness and sorrow. It seems no matter what happened I was destined to not be happy.

Everything happens for a reason, and maybe not being with Ichigo and dying is just part of it. I really don't want Ichigo to come save me. "I really do hate him, and people; they don't listen. Why don't they listen? I hate people." I said falling to the floor of my cell. I can't smile if fate wants me away from Ichigo and to die; fate shall always win, and I will always lose, only Ichigo can beat fate.

"Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed. Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people. Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning. So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize." Ichigo's words said in my mind, I remember that.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

I sat in the floor, sacrificing so much of myself for his was necessary, I had to die, and I just had to. It was how these things go. I'm dying, and now I can be reborn again. Ichigo walked over to me and cradled me on his lap and held me like a crying child. And in many ways I was. "You're not going to die, I won't let you. You're injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed is just waiting for something to heal it. There is a way Rukia and I intend to find it. So, don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people; because I know for a fact that you don't hate me, I came here to save you and risked my life for you. This, like everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning; so don't die and give me another chance to make your life better, please Rukia? So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize that I can be the thing that you've waited for, the thing that can heal you; until then, just stay alive for me, please?" He said looking down at me.

"What you and I want aren't what faint what Ichigo, if I'm dying then I can't help it; and I think I am." I answered crying.

"Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live. I need you here Rukia, what would I do without you, come on, don't? You need to; the will to live will keep you alive, so just please, have enough will to stay with me." He begged looking down at me.

"Ichigo, I don't think I can. But to live on, I am willing to try." I tried to get up but I was too weak. He picked up my body and held it close to him and carried it to Hanataro. He was going to take care of me, unlike what I could do for either of them.

Ж Flashback Over Ж

The funny thing is what he said after that. It always had the effect that I cared so much more for him then I did for myself, or anyone else. And of course, this is right.

Every time I'm in trouble I tell him the same vain, meaningless, lies I always do. I'll be okay, I can go on by myself, leave me here to die, and be separate and apart from the whole.

I have no need to worry about myself, and I don't think I ever will, even I become resurrected; my personality is to not care about myself, only others. I will forever be that way.

"Such a yummy looking girl, I want to just eat her up!" A hollow yelled.

"Go ahead, it's not like I don't care."

"A pretty girl with no more hope yet so much spirit energy, how can this be?" The hollow asked.

"Because, I don't need hope, I have decrees of love, and I use to have hope. I use to have hope, a lot of it. I've slowly lost it like my spirit energy will slowly decrease. It is as we speak." I said hopelessly.

"One is born for hope only for a time, then reality is seen and we lose that, how can you still have hope? Your spirit energy is still growing while you say yours decreases. Do you not know yourself?"

"Yes, I don't know myself, but he does." I sat in the corner of the jail cell and sat in the corner looking out the small window.

"Then we'll have to kill you so your spirit energy is even more delicious." I could feel my spirit energy surge, and I took out the bars of the cell and all the hollows out with my blade. I collapsed on the ground that magic field was a lot harder then I thought it would be it really drained me. I fell hard to the ground, and something caught me.

"You're lucky that as a soul reaper we can't anyone be eaten by a hollow and become one of them. Let's take you back to soul society and let you rest there." I heard his voice, but I couldn't really sense his who he was.

"Yeah," I said sighing, and falling asleep.

**_Abarai Renji _**

****

I took a piece of paper and handed it to the 4th chair officer, Danyel who would deliver it to Ichigo. It read: Ichigo, don't worry about Rukia for the time being, meet me in the Soul Society to get her back. As a Lieutenant, I can't leave these two worlds without permission, so come get the foreigner. Abarai Renji.

**∆ (Earth, His Room) ∆**** _Kurosaki Ichigo _**

****

Where could she have left all those drawings? I had searched through every drawer and book in my room, where could it be? Where would she keep important documents she uses everyday? Wait, it would be in her room, where she'd always know where it is. It would be in… her diary.

I ran into her room, and picked up her diary. Anything she uses everyday would be in here, even her pathetic drawings she draws for me. I opened it and I turned the pages to the first page.

_Dear Nikki, _

_I'm in a Gigai but this time it's not going to be just for a few days, or a few hours. It could be a while, month's maybe. I possibly could be like this for a while. This is horrible not only because I have no powers but I have to deal with this jerk, Kurosaki Ichigo. He's a temporary Shinigami for me. His family was in danger and I was down, I transferred my powers to him, but instead of one half, he took it all. Now I'm powerless and stuck here. He's not a bad person be he doesn't understand what this means, he needs to see how every life is very important, if he doesn't do this, I'll have to kill his soul and send him to soul society so that he'll understand. If only he did. (I sigh.) He's a real problem. But I'll deal like I do with Renji. Renji, I haven't mentioned him for a while, since we were separated and stopped relying on each other. _

_Kuchiki Rukia, me! _

I wonder how she felt about me a few months later, let's check. I turned like 20 pages of her same journaling and I saw a page with the chart on it.

_Dear Nikki, _

_After living with Ichigo for 2 months, I am beginning to see where he comes from. His life is so complex and quite sad. He's going to be a great replacement for me because he's strong, tons of spirit energy, can fight grand fisher. I think one day, well hopefully many years, he will be a great real Shinigami. I'm worried about his family though, it's falling apart, piece by piece and he needs help to do a lot of things. I am torn up, and I'm not recovering my energy because he is powering himself up to do this. He's quite interesting to be around. I am enjoying being normal again; I think he enjoys my presence, as I do to his also. _

_Kuchiki Rukia, me! _

I took a look at the chart, the sword was the key to the soul society but how do you get to the hollow world. Rukia would of course not put that on a chart, seeing as no one would want to go there. Wait, I think I see a book on her bed.

The Death and Life Worlds- By: Kuchiki Rukia 

Of course, Rukia would be the one to have a book explaining everything about both worlds sitting on her bed while I'm going through her diary. Come on Ichigo, you know that she's a obvious person.

_Everyone who is of C Rank and better knows that to get to the hollow world you must either die, or enter through a portal called by a hollow when they arrive. _

Rukia has a whole chapter on the subject and the first sentence says it all, she should work on her skills of hiding information, she's horrible at it. Of course, the only person who would be able to find a hollow entry portal is Rukia, and she's in the portal. I need a plan.

Wait, doesn't Ishida have a chemical that will lore a hollow here, and I could use that one's portal? I think he does, I'll go check. I walked into his room and sat on a chair. "You need something Ichigo?" He asked.

"Do you have that chemical that allows you to call a hollow to this world?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"A long story, Rukia was kidnapped by a hollow and I need to get her back. She's in the hollow world and the only way to get there is through their personal portal, so I need to get there through there." A giant fog appeared in the room.

"There is no need for that, Lieutenant Renji has sent a message for you." A man said handing over a letter signed by Renji for me.

Ichigo, don't worry about Rukia for the time being, meet me in the Soul Society to get her back. As a Lieutenant, I can't leave these two worlds without permission, so come get the foreigner. Abarai Renji.

"Then it's to soul society." I said. "Can you take me there?" I said threatingly to the man.

"Yes, but of course; key first." The man stated.

"You mean the entrance key?" I asked.

"Yes," He said.

"Here," I held up the key that was tied around my hand, it was a cool key, it was a bit girly but what could you expect from Rukia she was a girl, right? "That's all you need, right?"

"whose key is that; it doesn't carry the same signature as you do?" The man asked.

"This is Kuchiki Rukia's key, she gave it to me. She has mine; you can check it out after I go get her."

"Fine," The man opened a portal and left the world with me to his side.

**∆ (Soul Society, Hospital) ∆**** _3rd Person _**

****

"Rukia, is that really you?" A voice asked her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm me, but who are you?" She asked.

"Rukia-san, it's me, Hanataro. I'm glad to see you again." He said hugging me, and I blushed and smiled.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but why are you here, you seem fine."

"She's here to get a look at her Gigai; I sensed a disturbance in her field of energy. I know you're the only one here she'd trust."

"Not exactly true, I trust you too Renji; well some of the time." She answered.

"Well just get her Gigai looked at. I'm sure Danyel will be back with Ichigo any minute now." Renji answered.

"What?"

"I sent a message to Ichigo telling him you were alright, and where you are? I just wanted to get you checked out before I can let you go." She nodded.

"Okay, so Rukia have you noticed anything different about your Gigai lately."

"Not really, it hasn't fought much since the hollow level is drastically lower and considerably easier to fight. Everyone has said my spirit level is at an extremely higher level now, and then it was." She added.

"Yeah it seems that your body has started to recover all the spirit energy it lost all that time ago, it's rising drastically by the minute, and it's a power that if it got any higher it would rival Ichigo's and Byakuya's energy force. It's amazing." Hanataro said smiling and gently laying her back.

"It seems that your body has been under a lot of stress lately Rukia, it's been stretched a bit beyond its limits for the time, what have you done?"

"I really can't think of anything that would stress it out?" 'Unless that meant dating Ichigo, but that was calming, not stressing' she thought.

"Oh, then you'll just have to relax, take a break and enjoy yourself; like you always do. Where is Ichigo, he's late."

After a few hours and Hanataro had taken Rukia to a massage therapy class to de-tense her muscles they returned and she slept a bit to relax her muscles and slept in a bed set up by them.

**∆ (Outside the Hospital) ∆ **

A gate opened revealing Ichigo and a man whose name is Danyel who stood outside the hospital. "Good job Danyel, you may retire the night." Renji said ordering the man.

"Is she all right?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"Yeah, her Gigai form was weak, something stressed her out but her spirit force is increasing drastically." He informed him.

"That's good; she'll need it for fighting and such."

"Just be careful, the more spiritual energy you have the more unstable you become. Also, you better take care of her or I will bring you back her for abuse of other spiritual beings."

"You kill souls and you call not taking care of her abuse."

"Yes, active souls in this world are like humans in your world, treated with dignity and respect not to be treated any less. You better take care of her." Renji warned.

"What is with everyone doubting me, I saved her life and risked my own, lost my life for her. Like I'm going to mistreat her now!" Ichigo yelled.

"Quiet, she's sleeping. I'll set you up in a bedroom until morning, and then you two can head off." Ichigo nodded and walked off.

_Ichigo's Thought Ponderings_: How can they doubt I would every hurt her? I love her and I gave my life so I could come save her because she has done so much for everyone else. She is the most amazing person. I wouldn't forgive myself it I didn't treat her with the respect she deserves.

Ichigo needed to retrieve something from the library in Soul Society. It was a book that explained the rules of Soul Society, things you could and couldn't do and details like that. He bought it and set off to read it. All rules in the book except those marked with asterisks are applied to all souls, some only apply to souls in the Society.

"What interest do you have in the rules of Soul Society, Ichigo?" A voice said from behind him, it was Renji.

"I was just seeing what is allowed and not allowed, so I can make sure I obey the rules, right?" It was the complete truth but it sounded like a lie.

"I want the real truth Ichigo."

"I love Rukia, I know that. I just don't want to get her in any more trouble because of my stupidity. I need to act like a Shinigami and protect her, like anyone else so let's begin." He said tossing the book to Renji.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Renji asked.

"Test me on it, I know I can do this."

Renji smirked, "No one in the world has been able to, and you think you can?" He asked.

"Yeah, so go ahead." Ichigo said and they went on testing.

The spend hours and Ichigo had memorized many of the rules but was still missing many that he couldn't get but it was extraordinary for anyone in the last few days to get that far.

"You should return to your room now, get some rest before you two must return. She has to talk with her sensei as well, it's a rule."

"Okay, whatever; I'll go with."

"Ask her first, it's a personal matter, she might not want you to intervene." Renji suggested.

"Okay, I'm going to be, see you later Renji; also, thank you for saving her even though she abandoned you."

"I wouldn't blame, she never got a true chance to live even with all these chances, she never once left. It's truly your fault but no one can blame her. She now has a chance to move on, so I'm not going to be the horrible friend so tell her take advantage of it while she can."

"While she can?"

"The Gigai is like a human body, it needs to be taken care of, she as suceptable to deseases, and death as anyone, take care of her." Renji warned.

"I will, and thanks."

"Never thank me,"

"Why,"

"It's my fault that the hollow attacked in the first place, so don't thank me for rescuing her, for anyone would." He answered.

"Thanks anyway," Ichigo said going to bed.

**∆ (The Hospital Roof) ∆****¤********(Early the Next Morning) ****¤******

She sat on the roof edge looking over the entire city, and she held her arms to herself to keep warm as she over looked the first place she ever lived. "Here," A voice said from behind her.

She saw it was her old friend, Hanataro. "Thanks, you're always watching out for me aren't you?"

"It was always just an accident when you needed something, running into Ichigo and Ganji. Then now I was here to check to see that you're okay." She smiled and nodded.

"I am, thanks to your help." He said.

"Well It's my job to help people, I was glad to see you; especially when I saw Renji carrying you. Are you staying here for good?" He said hopefully.

"Sorry but I can't stand here, you don't understand but maybe you will if you get a chance to go back, but I wouldn't recommend it. It's saddening and you'll never look at anything the same way again."

"I think I'm going to stay here, but will you visit again sometime." I smiled.

"I wish I had the courage to come back but it's so hard to. Maybe I will, I'll talk to Ichigo about it." She answered.

"You'll be missed." He said to me.

"Thanks," She hugged him, and smiled. 'I could feel myself about to cry though it was hard to here, but I could feel the emotion that I would have if I was on earth. I kept smiling. I just had to move on. I still can't believe someone misses me'.

After a while she returned to her room and sat in the windowsill and sat down and she let her mind wonder about what had been going on lately. Then Ichigo wondered in her room to check on her, seeing her thinking the window he picked her up and set her down in her bed and covered her up and returned to his room to sleep even more.

**∆ (Rukia's Sensei Office) ∆ **

"She's back is she?" Sensei asked.

"Yes, what should we do with her?" Renji asked.

"Nothing, she doesn't have her key on her does she?" Sensei asked.

"No, it's on Ichigo." Renji answered.

"Then she's considered a visitor and should be treated as one, got it." He answered.

"Yes, but they only have a few hours, correct?"

"24 hours visitation periods only," He answered.

"Then they have 12 hours left to stay, then they are our enemies and we can do what we want with them." Renji said with quite a bit of regret.

"Yes, now tell them to leave."

**∆ (Ichigo's Room) ∆ **

"You know you can only stay for 12 more hours, then your considered an enemy." Ichigo nodded in response to Renji's words.

"I'll go get her, she can talk with her sensei, and we can go." Ichigo answered.

"Do you understand her?" Renji asked.

"Sometimes I do other times, no." Ichigo answered.

"She was a girl of extreme strength, she could out do anyone and everyone and was extremely powerful and youthful. But she was abused, attacked, threatened for 120 years here, and that caused her problems and now she fears a lot of things. She's never known anything but being hurt and in pain. She has found a world and someone who can take her away from that, and that's you and your world. Don't hurt her or I will kill you." Renji warned.

"So I don't get a choice?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course you get a choice, but if you hurt her, then you're dead. I spent my whole life protecting her, keeping her happy, making her life better, helping her forget her past, and saving her. If you mess up my work and make her digress, then you're going to be in trouble."

"Trust me, you don't need to worry. Rukia is a fragile girl and flower and anything could tear her down. I've also given the last years of my life to doing the same as you so don't worry."

"Good, glad to hear. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt so that you are able to take care of her for good."

"Fine, as long as she's happy with me, then I take full responsibility of everything she does and her. Got it?" Ichigo stated.

"Okay, and the first time you upset her; she's coming straight back."

"Give me 5 hours after I upset her to set things right." Ichigo negotiated with him.

"Fine, that's how her life will be protected."

"Okay, bye." Ichigo said walking out and walking into Rukia's room.

**∆ (Rukia's Room) ∆ **

"Rukia," Ichigo asked, gently shaking her to wake her up.

"Ichigo?" She asked, gently opening her eyes to see the pleasant face of Ichigo.

"We have to get out of here."

She jumped up. "Why, what's going on?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing, but there is a limit to how long we can stay without key; so we have to get you to your sensei and then leave." Ichigo told her.

"Oh yeah, I have to see sensei." She said happily.

"Let's go." Ichigo said, she nodded and walked beside Ichigo to her sensei's office. She knocked on the door.

**∆ (Sensei's Office) ∆ **

He opened the door and he saw Rukia and he hugged her. "Nice to see, it's been years hasn't it?" He asked.

"Many, 50 years." She was smiling happily. Then she took a step away from the man and took a quite girly and delicate bow. The boys that Ichigo had seen her do were formal and not girly. He must have taught her etiquette through their studies. "And who would this be?" He asked. Rukia smiled even more.

"This happens to me my friend, classmate, and closest friend: Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo this is my sensei." She said smiling looking between the two people. Ichigo bowed to him and looked at Rukia, she must have missed him.

"So shall we?" He asked.

"Of course, what be the point of my final visit if we didn't? I want to make you know that you don't have to worry about me." She answered.

"Okay." The walked into a room and had their swords at ready and charged at each other. They were going at each other, she was moving quicker then he had ever seen anyone go, he was also attacking her but not making a mark, but her marks were hitting him, and leaving blood all over.

"Solid Fight Pattern, you're level is much higher, there are no openings, your feelings are weak but they hold strong in fights, your sword and you fight as one with more passion, feeling and a sense of fighting for a cause. That's good." She stopped abruptly and smiled sticking her sword in its spot.

"So I'm much better huh?"

"Your form is perfect, I'm glad I got to fight you. So what changed you so much that your much better because you came to me mere weeks ago and I couldn't train you because you have no skills to use and now you beat me, perfect form and everything, what did you do?" He asked.

"I trained with Ichigo." She said looking at Ichigo and smiling. "He had my energy so I was able to gain it back and then almost quadrouple the amount of power I had and I'm the best they have here, if would stay."

"I'm glad, well bye." He said to her.

They left and Ichigo looked at her smiling face. "Who is he, when did he teach you?"

"When I was fairly young, when I was 120 years ago or 30 years ago, or 3 years ago for you." She answered. She remembered it every little detail.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж **

"Come on Kuchiki Rukia, we have to take you to your sensei." An older lady said to me, dragging me into a house.

"So he'll teach me to be an even better Shinigami?" I asked.

"No, I will not. I will not teach a girl!" The sensei answered.

"She's a member of the Kuchiki Clan, female or not; she's worthy."

"How about if I can make 3 scratches on you, and blood falls, you train me, if I cannot, they you don't have to." I suggested.

"Fine, let's go." I took out my stupid sword and stood there at the ready.

He made and attack and I avoided and landed on his back and took a mini knife and cut a tiny cut by his neck and flipped to the back of him. Then he turned around and I was already behind him. I ran at him, slid under his feet, and in the split second I was under him, I took out the pocket knife and cut his leg, just a little. Then he stuck his sword down and missed me.

"Stop moving!" He said calmly. I threw my sword and jumped after it and as I brushed the same path of where my sword was going I cut the edge of his arm.

He collapsed to the ground and was breathing hard. Each pass he or I made, I made another cut until he had passed out. Then he charged out me using quick flash and he cut the edge of my long black hair, when I dodged. I didn't have enough energy to use quick flash to dodge.

"You've lost, I made the better effect."

"No you haven't; look at yourself." I said pointing at him.

"But you haven't touched me, other then your jumps." He said.

"Wrong, every time I passed I took a knife and carved your skin next to the main abalone valve. That means that I had 342 chances to kill you, paralyze you or others so don't understand me. I tricked you easily. You thought I'd cut you with stupid sword but it saves me with a lot of energy then releasing my energy."

"You're a smart girl, I'll train you like anyone else." He said smiling at me, and using his spirit energy to heal himself.

"Okay, but I really don't know what can you teach me if I beat you?" I asked.

"You're an indirect attacker; I'll train you to be direct."

"Okay, sounds fair; but I'll come back and beat you again one day with direct attacks; you know that right?" I said.

"I would only expect that from you." He said, "You are powerful, skilled and talented. I wouldn't ever expect anything from the best."

"Good, because that's not even half of what I expect of myself," I said smiling and preparing myself.

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж **

"I remember that, and that was the truth, in 6 days you mastered becoming a true Shinigami and passing. Most would take at the very least 20 days even with the most mastered but 6 days, that's professional rate. You should have been a captain for sure."

"Thanks but I'm not even going to be on this team anymore so I just wanted to stop by and prove myself to you again. I always do don't I?" Rukia said smiling.

"Why are you here anyway, I thought you were never coming back again."

"It was a camisado by Renji and a hollow and I was hurt because I was tied up to begin the fight with and couldn't move so I was taken so I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Then I guess that's a fair reason, well you two take care of yourself, and I hope that you will visit again and let me see your skills stretch again."

"I don't think she can get stronger." Ichigo said.

"You were never taught about the ability skill stretch so I'm ahead of you, that's how I win against you, with stuff like that."

"Bye." She said bowing, smiling and leaving while being pulled out by Ichigo.

"Ready Ichigo?"

"Yeah, you have to open it, I haven't learned how yet?" He said.

"Sure." She stuck her hands out and pretended to be pulling the doors open. Then they slid open for her, and she walked in pulling Ichigo after her.

A/N: A complex chapter but it's a need to know stuff about her ability and power of information. Ichigo needs to know her, right?


	7. ◊The Feelings of Sacrificial Hearts P1◊

**◊ (The Feelings of Sacrificial Hearts ▫****Part 1▫****) ◊**

**∆ (Ichigo's Place) ∆**** _Kuchiki Rukia _¤ (Two Days Later) ¤ **

I awoke like I did every morning before I got hurt, I dressed and sat down in the kitchen picking out a recipe. Orihime walked in the kitchen. "You're up early, Rukia."

"Actually before I got hurt I woke up at this time every day." I answered.

"So you really are taking care of their family?" I nodded and smiled.

"I took it as part of my job since I was living here to help out. I felt bad for Yuzu and Karin who use to take care of everything. I took care of everything for the last few months."

"That's amazing." She said to me.

"Not really, I mean, considering that all that Ichigo has done for me, it's the least I could do for him." I looked down at my hands that were sitting on my lap.

She walked over to me and got in my face. "You know that your lucky, I mean Ichigo loves you and you always seem to think you're useless and not worth it. Ever consider that Ichigo would never care so much about something that wasn't worth it."

"I don't understand him a lot of the time, I am not worth it. I don't get why he still loves me, I'm not good enough for him." I said.

"You're such a downer, Rukia." She said jumping up.

"Ichigo is sort of suicidal; he'd give his life for people he doesn't know."

I smiled. "Yeah, maybe now; but it hasn't always been that way."

"Huh?" She asked.

**Ж (Flashback) Ж **

"Why are you here weren't you supposed to go home?" Ichigo asked me.

"No, I can't; you took all my powers and now, I can't return."

"Too bad for you, bye." Ichigo walked off.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to my level. "Since you have my powers you have to temporarily take over for me, at least until I get them back."

"No, that was a one time deal, to help my family. I'm not you, I'm not going to go around, and risk my life for people I don't know." Ichigo said walking off.

I looked at the ground, I had to make him understand me, and there was only one way to do this. He can see them, how can he just go around ignoring their existence.

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж **

"Let's just say, that when I first gave lent him my powers, he wasn't the most eager in the world to help those who he didn't know." I answered.

"How did you change that in him?"

"With a little heart counseling," I answered.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

I dragged him out of the class. "What's up with taking me out of class?" He asked.

"Just follow me," I pulled out his soul reaper form.

"What, what happened to my body?"

"All you are is a spirit now, but no time to explain, let's go." I dragged him to a playground and there was a boy being chased by a hollow. He ran off, I stopped him with my arm.

"If you save him, it's a pact to protect any spirit that enters your realm; are you willing to make this decision?" I asked him.

"Ah, help!" The boy yelled.

"Are you willing to let innocent people like him die?" I asked.

No response. He ran off after the boy and killed the hollow and then came to me with the boy. "It's time to go to the spirit realm; it's a better place for you then here." He did the soul burial and then he stood there.

"That was really beautiful, Ichigo." I said admiring the way in which he did his soul burial, most would just get it over with, no care whatsoever, but not him. He cared for all souls, I saw him help a girl earlier. I knew he'd come along.

"You do know I wasn't agreeing to that, you put someone in front of me and of course I'm going to save them. That doesn't mean I'm going to take over." He said walking off.

"What?" I yelled.

**Ж (Flashback Over) Ж **

"So how did you get him to go along with it?" Orihime asked.

"The next night, you were attacked, and when he found out how UN heartily the hollows were, he decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing at all." I said smartly.

"Really, so seeing his friends and family attacked is what made him want to help souls?" Orihime asked. "That's so wonderful, and noble."

"It wasn't just my friends and family. It was Rukia, as well." Ichigo said leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Somehow I hadn't sensed his presence, which was weird.

"Me?" I asked. How does his mind work that I'd influence his choice to become a soul reaper?

"Yeah you, you gave your powers, you life, and sacrificed yourself just to save my family, me and the other souls. If a girl would give herself to saving souls, why wouldn't I?"

"So you did it because of my example?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Most of the girls at our school except for Tatsuki, you, and Orihime are all about themselves. And at that point I didn't really hang out with Tatsuki and Orihime so when I met a girl who didn't care at all for herself, it surprised me, beyond all reason."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," He answered. "It was also coming to the realize that if you weren't able to stop the hollows from attacking the city, then the city would be over run with them and we'd all die and no one would take care of us because I was selfish with your powers. You gave your powers to me knowing the consequences for the sake of people you didn't know."

"That's my job,"

"How many girls would even consider that?" He asked me.

"Not a lot here but about a hundred in soul society."

"Yeah, after seeing them all there, I understand that but then I didn't and after meeting you and them, there is nothing I'd give up for protecting all these people." He answered.

"That's how I felt when I enrolled in the school. I might not be at the top in fighting but in healing, demon arts, and control I was number one."

"You brag a lot about that."

"I'm just saying that to prove my point."

"I guarantee you don't remember what your point is." Ichigo said.

"It was, um, that there are girls like me who are willing to give their lives to others."

"Lucky guess,"

"No it wasn't, I remember the conversation." I responded.

"Whatever, what's for breakfast?"

"These things called Pan…cakes."

"Pancakes, yum,"

"So what are they?"

"They're dough that is cooked."

"Cooked dough, like bread?" I asked.

"No, it has other ingredients but it's dough that has like flour, and milk and other stuff in it." Ichigo corrected her.

"Okay, well then I'm sure I'll enjoy it." I said happily.

"Yep, because if you make it; you're sure to enjoy it." I nodded as Orihime sat across the table from where I had sat before I got up.

"Maybe I show make something to show my thanks for your care of myself and Ishida."

"No thanks, this is the little I can do for the Ichigo's family and I would never ask a guest to cook." Ichigo started laughing.

"You're a guest too Rukia and you're cooking." Ichigo had a find point but I had a better answer.

"No, I was invited to stay with your family and I'm like part of the family your sisters and dad said so. Ha." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Whatever," He responded.

"No so smart are you?" I asked.

"Smarter then you," He responded. I pouted.

"I resent that," She said.

"I know you do but it's the truth." He was not helping this.

"You two argue like my parents did," Ishida said from behind us. (A/N: Ishida's father banned him from the family after he found out that he became a Quincy. He lives at his grandfather's dojo by himself. Such is why he bled without anyone knowing and why it uses the past tense –did- .)

"Ichigo stop being mean to Rukia." Orihime reprimanded.

"Thanks Orihime," I said.

"I wasn't being mean, I was being honest." Ishida sighed at our childish behavior.

After lunch Ichigo and I sat down in the living room and watched TV, there was a knock at the door. "Hello my name is Odis, and my leg is broke can you help me?" I wanted to laugh, this girl was new recruit from the soul society send to help garden this area.

"Ichigo!" I yelled.

"What Rukia?" He said coming in.

"Come see who we have at her door." I responded.

Ichigo came out and looked at the girl. "Who is she?" He asked.

"Odis, you can tell she's a death god from soul society, and a new recruit at that."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked. "How do you know that, she looks identical to our uniform?"

"Because she came to a human hospital in a death god form," I answered.

"Oh yeah, she's not the smartest death god alive, huh?"

"Excuse me, I'm still here."

"Definitely not the smartest, doesn't she know how to heal herself?" He asked.

"Maybe a little, but not substantially, only I can do full healing, as well as those in Squad 4." I answered.

"Yeah, so what should we do with her?" I smacked him atop the head.

"We heal him, duh." I answered.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course we will she is in some form, one of us so we help our fellow member. All souls are the same, are they not?"

"No, but I understand. If we help hollows and spirits we help soul reapers." I smiled at his answer. I walked over to her and helped her to the office. I didn't call her dad knowing that he wouldn't be able to heal her, though he has high spiritual energy just like everyone in this house so he could see her but I'm not sure if he's still able to use kido after this long time.

"So what's your name, and why do you know so much about Soul Reapers and the Soul Society?" Odis asked us, confused.

"I don't know much about Soul Society that's here deal." Ichigo said pointing at me.

I sighed, that explained nothing. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia, and this Kurosaki Ichigo; we're Soul Reapers from Soul Society. Nice to meet you, Odis." I answered.

"Oh, that makes a bit of sense, but why do you live here?"

"We call it constant supervision, since there are a lot of people with high spiritual energy here so there are an extremely high percentage of hollow attacks here so we stay and fight a lot."

"I heard that Soul Society is better, so why would you want to stay here, even if you were protecting them." She answered.

"I for one like here much better." I said pouting. I walked out of the room but I was stopped by Ichigo.

"Rukia now is not the time to act like that about Soul Society. You have to heal her leg." I sighed and nodded. I sat at the side of the bed. Ichigo stood behind me watching. In all honesty, I knew he wanted to learn how to heal others, and himself. But I couldn't teach him, I had tried but he just had no ability to do to them, he was beyond them, so he couldn't use things that were weaker then him. It was a basic thing we learned, I don't use level one kudo anymore, I've moved on. I can but it's harder to control since I have to lower myself to that level.

After I had healed her I left Ichigo in there to watch out there, and I fell onto my bed and wanted to cry, I did but I decided to realize just because I could cry, didn't mean I had to. I lay back on my bed and tried to think about why I didn't like soul society. I realized there was no answer to that question. I thought about more and I could answer it.

I didn't like it because it was strict and hard work. There was never any time to be a human, but then I realized that was the answer. I wanted to be human, and it was a place that I couldn't be human. What's the next best thing to being human; protecting them.

I guess from the very beginning, my heart was ready to sacrifice itself for others. Everything I did was like suicide, like deciding to fight in a war, they're a chance you would die, and it was a sacrifice I was wiling to make. I couldn't call it suicide because we were properly trained if we were hurt it was because we weren't good enough; not strong enough, not smart enough. That's why my heart new I could do it; my heart was sacrificial, much like every Soul Reaper around.

I heard a knock at my door, I had a guess is to it being Ichigo but knowing Ichigo he would want to give me space, probably Orihime or Ishida. I opened the door only to find Odis. "Can I come in?" She asked on her crutches. I'm surprised that Ichigo put her on crutches.

"Yeah," I opened the door wider and she sat down on my bed. "Why did Ichigo put you on crutches?"

"I'm in a Gigai and he said it will help me get used to it and especially with my energy recovering slowly my leg won't me fully healed for a few more days."

"You're in a Gigai?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. For now, could you mind answering a few of my questions?" She asked.

"I guess but I may refuse to answer some, it's by my digression, understand?" I told her.

"Fine, but I'd like all the answers I can get."

"I'll think hard about answering them but that's all." She nodded.

"Do you like your Gigai?"

"I guess, it's a bit fragile and weak but it serves its purpose as a human carrier for a soul."

"True, do you like it here?"

"Yeah, I love earth, I really didn't get a long life here my first time around." I said.

"How'd you die?"

"Don't remember," I answered. That was a question answered in all honesty.

"So he's human, right?"

"I'm not exactly sure, he died but he's living in a flesh filled body, so I guess he's human-like." I hadn't thought about it.

"It's a Gigai then, right?"

"Yeah it is a Gigai is a body that is exactly human that an unattached soul lives in so he's a Gigai." I answered.

"So how'd he become one if he lives with his family?"

"A long story," I said thinking about it.

"I've got a few days before I have to report back." She said getting herself comfortable on my bed.

_"One night, I was on duty to perform about 3 soul burials. One was located in house of a human. I climbed into the window but I woke the human boy up. It turned out he could see me. Then a hollow that wanted to eat the soul came and attacked the family. It turned out that their whole family had extremely high levels of spiritual energy luring in the hollow. _

_The hollow went for his family but I had to stop him so he wouldn't get hurt. I was a sacrificial heart; I was the only one worthy to be sacrificed. I alone would die with this hollow if needed. No human would risk themselves for me, especially not him. _

_I was down and I sat there and asked him a question on most occasions I would never think to ask. Why I asked, I don't know. He may have reminded me of someone, maybe that was it but no, I think it was his energy and love and determination; things I hadn't seen or heard of in so many years. That was it. I asked him. "Do you want to… save your family?" I asked. _

_He responded, "Of Course is there a way?" He asked me. _

_"There's only one…" I responded. "You… must become a Soul Reaper." I said to him, aiming my sword at him. "Trust the soul slayer through your heart, and I will pour my powers into you. I'm not sure this will work but there isn't any other way." I proclaimed to him. _

_He responded as I could have expected. "Gimme that sword, Soul Reaper." _

_As thought I was going to die, I corrected him on who I was. "I'm not Soul Reaper, I'm Kuchiki Rukia." _

_He grabbed hold of the sword as said. "I'm… Kurosaki Ichigo." He said and plunged it through his heart." _

"So he became a soul reaper through your powers?"

"Yeah at first but then my brother killed my energy out of him, and I got it back and he gained his own."

"That's a wonderful story of yours, right?" She asked.

"Yep, it's a wonderful story, with a happy ending." I said.

"So you're in love with him?"

"Yep and there's not a bit of denial on that case at all."

"And I know he cares about you as a well," She answered.

"Definitely," I said.

**¤ ****(3 Hours Later) ****¤**

"So Ichigo, who's this girl?" Ichigo's dad said looking at Odis.

"I'm Madeira Odis."

"Where do you live?"

"Evelyn, where I was from." Rukia answered for her.

"She a friend of yours?" His dad asked me.

"Yeah, she went to school with me back home." I said.

"Won't she get in trouble for being here?" He asked he's smart; I didn't think he catch on.

"No, she's on a job, I left and did a few crimes against my country; and I stayed to long."

"So you can't go back?" Odis asked concerned.

"I can go back, but I'm not a member of the counsel any more. I'm just a visitor." I said.

"Oh, so is Ichigo allowed to visit too?"

"Yes, he has a permit to enter, just like me. But only for a limited time."

"It's understandable."

"What did you do against your country?" I just looked at the floor to hope Ichigo would cover.

"Dad, it's a top secret country, sharing that would just get in more trouble." Ichigo said covering. I smiled under the cover of my hair.

"I'm sorry girls, I didn't want to press. I'd just like to understand."

"It's perfectly alright; Rukia will be fine, won't you?" Odis asked me cheerfully. I nodded pretending to be sad. I sat up quickly and gave a smile. Ichigo was about to start laughing. I was faking, faking being sad. I wanted to laugh too, this is the most stupid thing I've ever done. One day I know I'll be an actress.

"So Odis, how long will you be staying with us?" Her father asked.

"Three days at the most, my stupid broken leg won't hold me back that long." Odis said smiling; Orihime, Ishida, Ichigo and I mentally smacked us.

"It's broken; well of course you can't back on it in three days, that's murder on your leg." He said.

"Rukia, didn't you tell her that it was just a tiny minor sprain, not broke like she keep's saying it was?" Ichigo asked me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I told you, you shouldn't even be on crutches, you'll be fine in three days, tops."

"Wow, really; now wonder three days sounded unusual for a broken leg." She said happily.

"Stupid happy girls," Ishida said. Orihime elbowed him and everyone broke out in laughing.

"You should really learn to be more polite to girls, Ishida. They are like delicate flowers that need to be taken care of by us, the strong males."

"Exactly," Ichigo said smiling.

"Whatever Ichigo, I can so take care of myself." Ishida, Orihime and Ichigo started laughing.

"How many times have I had to save you Rukia?" He asked me.

"How many times have I had to save you, Ichigo?" I asked smirking.

"A few, about as many as I've had to save you."

"See, so don't say I can't take care of myself."

"Fine," He responded.

"Man, you guys argue like my parents do." Odis said laughing to herself and everyone else was laughing too, but not for the same reason. (A/N: Odis and her family all died in an explosion in South Japan. So they were all taken to soul society together, where they live there together. J)

"Oh, Odis doesn't this belong to you?" Yuzu said holding up a garment that had a circle with a 5 in it. (-Godei 5/13)

"That symbol seems so familiar; it looks like something Rukia has."

"Of course Rukia has one dad, it's a traditional kimono worn by all the girls, it's by their class assignment, and it depends on their level and specialty which one you're in."

"Ah, so Odis is in 5 and which one were you in Rukia?" He asked me.

"I was in 13." I answered.

"So what were your girls' specialties?" He asked.

"We can't answer that." I said. "May I be excused?" I asked.

"Yes you may Rukia," Ichigo's dad said.

"Dad, can I?" I heard Ichigo say rather loudly on the way to my room.

"Of course you all are free to leave the table as you wish." He said.

"Dad, they're trying to show good manners, help them out by being quiet at the table."

"Yes, right! Bye Rukia, Bye Ichigo." I smiled and went into my room leaving my door open, knowing he'd be following any second now.

I was in a pool of invisible tears, and they hurt, boy did they heart. Ichigo sat next to me and I just sat there; I wasn't crying I just felt so apart from it all, Odis made all the difference. We were sacrificial hearts; Ichigo and I. Sometimes we had sacrificed too much, there was nothing left to give and we were left with nothing but tears at memories of what we had sacrificed.

"It's okay Rukia, its okay." I nodded and tried to smile. "Rukia, don't try to fake happiness for me, just be truly happy for me." I softened my smile to how it is normally and hugged him.

"I am, right now, I am." I said. I was wrong, just as easily as you can sacrifice it all, some sacrifices are losses but some are gains, and this is one sacrifice that was more than worth it.


	8. ◊The Feelings of Sacrificial Hearts P2◊

**◊ (The Feelings of Sacrificial Hearts ▫Part 2▫) ◊**

**_Kurosaki Ichigo _**

****

Is it possible to see invisible tears, well I'm not sure but I think I can? Rukia's. I don't know why but I sense there is something deeper to every feeling she has, how can you have deep emotions that stretch beyond anyone else's and then have deeper feelings then that? I just kept holding her.

"Rukia, can you cry in soul society?" I asked her.

"No, you can not; but I swore when I was in that castle, I did. But no one could see them."

"So they're invisible,"

"Apparently," She said to me.

"So is it possible for me to see yours," She smiled and nodded.

"If I could sense my own, I suppose it's possible for you to be able to see mine, because I can sense my own too." She was so lost, like a stray dog. Would she ever find her way?

"Will you share with me whatever is hiding inside of you?" I asked.

"I don't know myself Ichigo, how can I share it with you."

"I don't know but you have feelings deeper than anyone in any realm." I said to her.

"I do, maybe if you asked questions, I could give you answers."

I nodded and smiled at her, she was trying but it wasn't good enough to know she had problems; I had to give her answers. "Why did you automatically trust me when you met me, and why were you so distant?" She was surprised to see me start from the beginning, but what better place then there.

"My lieutenant who's name I'd rather not mention to save me pain, well the second day of me joining his squad. It's a painful story but I'll share it with you if you want."

"I want to know to help me understand you," I said holding her, she was only crying invisible tears, her well of tears was dry but I could see she wanted to.

_"The special unit of Squad 13 was sent out of a mission and then when they were found, they were all dead except my lieutenant's wife. She was alive but what we didn't know was she was possessed by a hollow. In one night, all of squad 13, minus me, the captain, and two loyal followers to our lieutenant were left." _

"That's horrible Rukia," I told her, she nodded and I could sense she wanted to cry so much.

_"Then we went to follow her, the two loyal followers were to run operations back at the room, while the Captain, Lieutenant, and I went to stop her and the hollow. _

_It turned out that when we got there; the hollow had returned to its normal form and killed her, the host in moments. While we were getting there. _

_I prepared for battle but my captain told me not to, there are two types of battles, ones for pride and ones for protection. That's what makes us a fighters different then hollows. He lost his soul slayer; it was an ability of the hollow to take away the soul slayer of anyone who touched him. Then the lieutenant he fought the man hand on hand; and was in extreme pain, bleeding all over the field, it was horrible." _

There was nothing I could say now, some how in all her pain, she managed to create more tears, maybe it was dinner but she was crying I could actually see them now, I felt the cold wetness of them down my back.

_"He didn't stop, and then the hollow decided to take over the lieutenant. The captain told me to run off and save myself. I did at first but when I saw he'd kill the captain I stopped and turned around, then my lieutenant killed lunged himself at me, and killed himself so he wouldn't hurt anyone else." _She was whimpering and crying, and she stopped.

I held her as close to me as I could, "Rukia, Sh, it's all over now. It's all over."

"No, no it isn't; it's haunted me every day for almost 100 years Ichigo, 100 years, you don't get to be alive that long!" She yelled. I held her head in my chest, the pain she felt, it wasn't her sacrifice it was his, but she was tortured because of her witness to it. I stroked her hair and let her calm down.

"He jabbed himself purposely into my sword, I was covered in his blood, I had never seen blood before, but I was covered in my lieutenant's blood, Ichigo. He was one of the two friends I had ever had in my new life. And within two days of meeting me… he died… right there… it front of me… in my arms." She was crying so uncontrollably it hurt. She was in panic mode and scared. "I cried… he was gone… just there… he was just playing with me hours earlier… he wasn't there… I killed him." She was more like a child then anyone I'd met. She didn't understand she was a child at heart. I held her like a father would his daughter. Whoever though she was ready, was a complete idiot!

"Rukia, he killed himself, not you. Only by your sword did he die."

"You don't get it… he died there… right in front of me… it would be like me dying right now… in your arms. You'd blame yourself… wouldn't you?" I didn't need to think about it, yes, I'd blame myself.

"I would but that wouldn't make it right," I said calmly.

"_The last words he said were 'Captain… thank you so much for letting me fight.' Then he said 'Kuchiki, I put you in terrible danger by making you go along with my selfishness. I'm sorry, it must've been hard. Thanks, because of you, I can leave my heart here.' Then he died… in my arms." _She was crying extremely loud but I don't think anyone cared, I know I didn't and I was holding her, who ever he was reminds me of me. (Irony, extremely sad irony.)

"You said something more didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah I did. I said 'No, I haven't done a single thing worthy of thanks; the only one I saved was I.' that's all I'd ever be worthy of, doing nothing. That's why… you remind me so much of him, so much it hurts. I'd never be worthy of being saved, if it cost a single person blood."

"Rukia?" I asked; she was lost within herself.

"Ichigo, I'm not worthy of your care, your love, your compassion, your protection, and you. I will never be worthy of anything more than myself. And I am worthless." She said crying, and running down the street.

"Rukia!" I yelled for her.

**∆ (Park) ∆**** _Kuchiki Rukia _**

I heard Ichigo calling me, but I ran anyway. I sat under a tree. It was all true, what I said, what he said. But what made me feel better what me taking the blame. I don't know why but that would make me feel better.

I've never met someone who wanted to take the blame for anything, especially not someone else's death; but I do. I didn't understand but I did. I wanted his death to be my fault, but somewhere inside of me, I knew it wasn't. I knew it was that hollows.

It was a true turning point in my life. That was when I began a life as a sacrificial heart. I really hadn't thought of me at the beginning as a sacrificial heart, but I realized that I was. Becoming a Soul Reaper meant being sacrificial. I guess I thought that meant you had to choose to want to die, like he did.

I never saw it like that, killing your self if it was best for others. I didn't believe that I'd ever need to do that, or see that for, another matter. Tears fell out of my eyes, I thought I was done crying, but I guess you're never quite done crying. I thought I had cried enough that first time when I saw him dies.

I heard that in Soul Society, Soul Reapers can cry once, only once. When it truly mattered; but I'm sure you could anytime you wanted if you had strong enough will but it seemed I couldn't then.

Why did I come back? What did I wish to accomplish? Why did he want to die on my sword? Why did he say thanks? Why could he leave his heart here? Do I only love Ichigo because of him? Did I love him? Do I love Ichigo? Why did this happen to me? Why was I brought there? Why was I asked to come? Did he know what would happen? Did he plan this when he brought me? Is that why he was sorry? For using me as a tool in his plan?

I know one thing for sure, I'm confused and I want the answers to my questions. I could feel the cold, wetness around me. It wasn't my tears. It was the rain. It was truly ironic how it always rained when I cried.

"Why do you hurt me so?" I yelled to the sky. I fell weak to the ground.

**_Kurosaki Ichigo _**

****

I sat there in a tree, she was really weak. I didn't know why but I needed to find out, she just collapsed asleep right there. She was in so much pain; her poor heart can't even bear it.

I jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground and picked her small wet, cold body that was dripping wet off the ground and I kissed her head. "It will be alright Rukia, I'd never hurt you." I said in her ear. I saw a small smile on her face.

"Ichigo, I'm confused."

"Yeah you're confused, normal people don't run off in the poring rain." I answered her and laughed.

I walked to our house and picked the door open. Everyone walked over to us, they saw me run out. I decided to use the door not the window. "Is she alright?" My dad asked.

I shrugged and looked at her. "Her body is fine, just a bit wet and cold. It's her mind that's suffering. I'm putting her on lockdown. Orihime, would you mind getting her into some dry clothes?" I asked Orihime.

"No Ichigo, I'm glad to help her."

Who could answer my questions on Rukia? Maybe, just maybe, Renji could or Yoruichi or Urahara; they all might now but which one could I easily go to. Yoruichi!

"Odis, make sure that Rukia doesn't leave this house, make sure that she doesn't do anything because of what happened in her world; she's feeling guilty and she might kill herself, so watch out." Everyone gasped as I carried Rukia into her room, and laid her down. "I will find out how to help you answer your questions."

**∆ (Yoruichi's House) ∆ **

I knocked on her door constantly for hours at a time. "Hello Ichigo, is there something you need from me?" She asked in her female form.

"Yeah, I have some questions about Rukia's past, in soul society."

"I'm sure she'd rather you ask her, yourself." Yoruichi replied.

"If she would then I wouldn't be here, she just cries about it, and suffers."

"Then come on, sit down." She opened the door and sat down.

"What about her past?"

"Her lieutenant's name,"

"Ah, that is a very big question on its own; her lieutenant's name is… Shiba Kaien."

"Now, I know his name, so he was lieutenant of the 13 squad and very popular, right?" Yoruichi nodded.

"He was a married man; he would have been about 200 when he committed suicide. He was the oldest son of the Shiba Clan and was and equal to the Kuchiki Clan."

"So he's noble blood, they ever hold it against her?" I asked.

"No, no one did, except maybe her. Everyone knew what happened, they would never say that it was her fault; not even his parents would say that and if we talked with him, he wouldn't either. They all knew he killed himself for the best of the squad, everyone knew. Except her,"

"So Rukia is being too hard on herself?" I asked.

"Yes she is, but has she told you it yet?"

"I wouldn't know, she said a lot but yet again, I'm not sure what you're talking about either."

"Then I guess by her not saying a name, she hasn't showed you a picture of him; I doubt she has one anyway. They're quite rare but here." She opened a book to a page. 'Shiba Kaien'.

"No way, this is not him, it can't be?"

"It is, trust me, that what I said when I saw you. I first saw you, I thought you were his reincarnation; I knew from your rebellious attitude, that you couldn't be, but I could be wrong. You never know with these things."

"I'm not sure either but he looks like me, except his behavior is different, he's very by the rules, and noble. I don't really care for that stuff. "

"Yeah, your personalities are quite different in a lot of aspects; but are those the only things?"

"No, I need to understand her."

"And you think I can help?" She responded.

"Yes, because you would know why she would want to not be saved. It got on my nerves so much. I cared for her, loved her; and she wanted me to leave her to die."

"You're definitely one sacrificial person Ichigo; you risked your life, your friends' lives and hurt and or killed so many people just to save her."

"What can I say?"

"You doubt if she loves you back." She answered.

"Yeah, I guess that's right. How do I know?"

"There are many ways a girl shows her love for you; here's a list." I was surprised she kept a list of these things but maybe she knew I'd want to know and there they were: (A/N: This is a list on paper the italic underneath it are his thoughts.)

1. She says so.

**_She's said it a few times to me, but she's only been back a little while so I guess that's how it goes. That's true. _**

****

2. Her parents like you.

**_She doesn't have parents but the people who take care of her and protect her think I'm acceptable, except her brother but he's evil so he doesn't matter but those who protect her like me. _**

****

3. Her eyes say so.

**_Rukia's eyes seem to say everything, and that's another thing they say. Her eyes say she's happy to be with me, and she loves me and she's so happy to see me and is so entirely at peace when she's with me. _**

****

4. She wants to talk with you just to hear your voice.

**_I live with her so she really can't talk to me but sometimes she'll call my name just to hear me talk to comfort her and hear me talk. _**

****

5. She caters to you.

**_She definitely does that, I could ask her for anything and she'd be more than happy to get it for me but she does that as a sort of repayment. But she's always been happy to help me with things and care for me. Think of all she's done for my family, and me. _**

****

6. She tells you how content she is.

**_She sure tells me exactly how she feels, and she is open with me, and tells me how she feels about everything and she's honest with me and caring about how I respond. _**

7. Her friends say she does.

**_She doesn't have many girl friends but Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida all say she does as well as Renji did. I guess that's why he gave up on her, because she fell in love with me. _**

8. She confides in you.

**_Boy, does she sometimes, sometimes she'll run off to be alone but she does that because she's afraid to burden me. She always finds her answers through me, and her happiness. _**

9. She tries to make you happy.

**_She has always tried extremely hard to make me happy, not to be a burden, to help me along with everything. She's love to be out of my life so she could just be less of a burden but I'd never allow that. _**

10. She tries to look her best for you.

**_Rukia's limited on what she wears but she wears the best she's got for me. I guess she tries her best and she's always dressing extremely beautifully. _**

11. She finds your quirks charming.

**_She for strange reasons finds the strangest things about me funny, and she loves me for them. I don't know why she would, I mean they're things no one else would like but she does. Like how I don't listen to her meaningless complaints about saving her. She thinks that's nice; while others would do something about it. _**

12. She trusts you.

**_She trusts me with her life, she told me that once. I would trust her with mine as well. _**

****

****

"Ichigo, you done thinking yet? It was only 12 things." Yoruichi complained about.

"I had to think in depth about them, sorry for taking to long." I said pouting.

"It's fine, but maybe you should talk to her about it."

"Do you think she loved him?"

"No, I don't think so, seeing as he died about 20 years ago. He was a lot older than her, married and at that point he freaked her out and I don't think she was really into guys that much then."

"So you don't think she likes me because of him?"

She laughed, "Of course not, especially not after what you two have been through together. I don't think she'd fall in love with someone who had used her the second day they had been friends, scared her to death, killed himself in front of her, and brought her into a battle against himself. I don't think even she's that stupid. You're quite different then him actually but in some ways you're the same. Except your different then him, much different. I'm sure you'll figure out the difference."

"Yeah, I can see them. I don't think I'd let her anywhere near a fight like that. Especially not when I knew what was going on before I went into it, he told her to come along."

"Yeah, he thought it would be alright, he didn't think it would end like that, but he knew it would in the end."

"I think he's a horrible person to treat her like that."

"I think you, him, and Rukia should have a talk."

"What, I thought you said that he's dead."

"Dead spirits return to the human world, his soul is in a normal body."

"But would he remember,"

"Rukia knows the kido to reinvoke a soul for a period plus he's only 2, I doubt he'd remember regardless of that."

"I think we should do that," I said returning to my house.

**∆ (Ichigo's Home) ∆ **

I could hear her sobs, I know why. She wanted out, just like when I captured her before. "Ichigo, is that you?" She asked sadly, this brought a smile to my face, her need for me. That's definitely a sign.

"Yeah Rukia, it's me." I opened the door to see her lying against it. I smiled at her and she looked miserable. I sat down next to her and held her. "Rukia, I know about him and everything, its okay. Let it all out, come on." I told her and she smiled and let the tears fall out but not cry, she didn't cry. I guess she was right, that you can't cry in soul society, only sob and she was exceptional at that.

I held her in my arms, and I didn't know if I was supposed to. I felt like I was invading her space like this, but wasn't she letting me? I guess she was but I was still taking advantage of her? But I was helping her. There was no way to justify this. I was touching Kuchiki Rukia, but she didn't care cause I was helper her; there is nothing wrong with this.

"Do you love me?" She asked me, with tears still in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious I do Rukia. I risked all our friends' lives, and my own, killed and injured all those people, just to save you, one person; but for some reason that one person you, meant the entire world to me." She was starting to cry again.

"You're not supposed to cry, even if you are happy." I said wiping her tears.

"I love you too Ichigo." She had that wonderful smile on her face. I loved that smiled, it was everything I had worked to fix.

"I wrote this for you, Rukia. I wrote when we were in Soul Society and I was bored. I thought you deserved to have it." I don't know why but I carried this piece of paper everywhere I went, I guess since she left to remind me.

You've been hurt by unhealing pain and sadness

So together let's carry each other's indelible pasts

Don't give up on living

I'll hold your hand

Will I lose them some day

I want to protect you and your fading smile so,

Even if the resounding voice that calls you shall wither

Even if it's scratched away by the winds that blow with the

I will find you

You, who've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness

Don't say things like "I can't laugh" or "I hate people"

There's meaning to everything that's to happen in the unseen future

For now, you're fine as you are, I know a time'll when you'll realize it

You and me, two are spoken

One day, we'll understand each other

**These are copyrighted lyrics, not mine. **

"Ichigo, this is beautiful." I smiled.

"Yeah it is but that's how I felt, when I saw you it hurt me to see you like that, in pain and unhappy. I'd do anything to have that back. It's a poem based on those sayings I'd tell you."

"Yeah, I noticed." She said smiling.

"Rukia, I love you too." I said, I don't think I've ever said it directly to her, so I thought she deserved it.

I held her in my arms, and I realized that she was asleep in my arms. I was leaning against the door and I had her in my arms. She was sitting on my lap and had her head against my chest, happily smiling. I wish I could pause this moment, and take a picture of it and keep it forever.

After a while of enjoying her company I realized she'd need her well deserved rest so I knelt down with her in my arms and stood up and set her on the bed. I covered her up, took a last glance at her and walked out.

**∆ (Kitchen) ∆ **

"Ichi-nii is Rukia going to make us dinner; I'm hungry and she wasn't feeling well, she was all red and weak so I told her not to worry about it but I didn't make anything and I'm really hungry and the things we have here are all things I can't make." Yuzu said holding her stomach. That was Rukia, thought ahead with exact proportions.

"I really don't think she'd been up to it, she's asleep. She's only been asleep for a little while and she needs rest but we'll find someone to cook." I told her.

"I could, I mean I have low spirit energy and I never make much but if Rukia can, I can." I hoped this wouldn't turn out a mess.

¤ (15 Minutes Later) ¤

"Okay now to see if I really can cook," Odis said looking at the meal.

"I would hope so, since I'm hungry." Yuzu said.

"Me too," Karin added.

"Well here it is," Odis said serving us all the food.

Karin and Yuzu ate the food as well as Odis but for some strange reason I decided not to eat it, Dad was off at a meeting so he didn't eat then they all went back to their normal lives, and then to sleep.

¤ (4 A.M.) ¤

I awoke for some strange reason and went into the kitchen to see a girl sitting on the counter with her legs hanging over the edge. She was reading something, and grabbing things from the shelf. She climbed up to reach the highest one, and stuffed it in the pocket of her robe.

She began to climb down, but lost her balance and she was falling incorrectly; backwards with her arms and legs in front of her. She wouldn't be able to regain her balance, maybe if it was from a bigger height but that small difference, she'd hit before.

I moved swiftly and caught her. She smiled as I set her down on the ground. "You should have just asked for me to get something for you, instead of scaling the walls." I informed her.

"I didn't know you were up or I would have asked; plus, I quite enjoy climbing." She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"So Rukia, you have plans for the weekend?"

"Do I have plans for any day?" She asked me.

"Is that rhetorical?" I asked her.

"No, but I was suggesting that your question was." She said smiling at me.

"I'm going to take you to finally clear your mind of your guilt. I'm going to be the one to show you your worth in the world and yours, and why you can't leave me and why I have to save you." I said.

"Thanks Ichigo, that would be great but what if you can't?"

"That was a rhetorical question, about I'm going to try and prove your worth; you always have and always will have worth. Did Renji tell you before that you are always out of others never yourself and that you think that everyone looks down on you, and you try to carry too much of a burden." I stated.

"Yeah he did, then he told me that you and him would carry the burden for me, since he didn't see it fit I do it all on my own."

"And that's the truth, all of it. You need to see how amazing and precious you are to everyone. Your worth is amazing to a lot of people. You just need to see it yourself." I informed her.

"You really think that?" She asked.

"Of course I do, haven't you paid attention for the last year?" I asked.

"I've been out of it a lot but yes, I have."

"Then you know that you mean a lot to a lot of people. I think that you care much too for others and not about yourself, you can care for others but others can't love you if you don't love yourself."

"When did you get so smart about these things?" She asked.

"I don't know, since I met you it's just been coming to me." I answered.

She was smiling and happy; I needed to make sure she never cried again. I wouldn't let her. Neither I, nor anyone else would hurt her or touch her again; she is mine to love and protect from anyone who would hurt her.

_Sacrificial means you're all for others, nothing for yourself. It means that you'd die for the better of others. The only difference between sacrificial death and suicide is love. – ©Girl of Light Writter: Aniecä _


	9. ◊The Purification of Rukia Ichigo P1◊

**◊ (The Purification of Rukia and Ichigo ▫Part 1▫) ◊ **

**_Kurosaki Ichigo _****∆ (Ichigo's Place) ∆ **

I held her hands, she seemed worried. As if she was nervous. Nevertheless, I guess I honestly couldn't blame her; if I was she, I would be nervous too. "Rukia, I know this isn't the smartest thing but it is the best."

"How so?" She asked.

"Because the smartest thing is not to face something you're terrified of until your ready; but the best is for you to face this and understand it." I said reassuringly.

"Okay, but what's your plan?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to see, Kaien Shiba's current self."

"What!" She yelled, jumping back.

She tried to pull away but I held her strong. "No, you are doing this whether you like it or not." I told her, as I pulled her along with me.

"But, I…" She murmured. She didn't get it; she didn't understand what his life meant to everyone, to so many people.

"We're moving to slow." I picked her bridal style and flash stepped to his house, and knocked on the door.

"Hello, may I help?" A lady asked looking at us happily.

"Yes you can, can we talk to your son; we're assistants that work with child aid and we'd like to talk with him."

"Absolutely not sir, you can not talk to my son." I sighed, not as easy as I thought.

"Ichigo let me handle this. Ice, Water, steam; kudo 16, freeze ray." She pointed my hand at the women, and she was frozen. "Let's go."

"I like your behavior now." I responded.

"Whatever, I just don't like this." She said.

I saw a small child sitting on the kitchen floor. "Past Life Remission, release." She said looking at him. Then a spirit came out of him.

"Kuchiki, nice to see you again." He said.

"Your human too, I thought you lived through it?"

"I did and about 20 years after that but I live on earth as a Gigai too."

"Ah, so how are my family and you?" He asked.

"Ganji and your sister are both fine; Ganji's hard to forgive me, but he's working on it. Your sister is as crazy minded as ever." She told him.

"That's good, so what's up with him." Kaien said pointing to me.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and you are." I said rightfully knowing who is but that's improper.

"I'm Shiba Kaien. Nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Likewise,"

"What's your relationship with Kuchiki there?" He said. He had a funny way of addressing Rukia.

"I'm her boyfriend." I stated simply.

"That's good for both of you, I knew you weren't stupid Kuchiki; you found someone for you." I was confused for sure, he had only known her for two days, and how could he know so much about her?

"Kuchiki there was always someone who saw herself unworthy of anything. It was like she was… a stick or something. I thought that she'd never take an interest in people. She was very shy and separated herself from everyone. She was a good Shinigami and all but when it came to being a person, she just wouldn't."

"She was like that with me when I met her."

"How long ago was that?" He asked.

"10 S. years or 1 E. year," She responded.

"That's not very long to know someone and start dating them; but what do I know."

"Ichigo saved my life." Rukia stated.

Kaien broke out in laughter. "Man, that's a good one. You being anywhere near someone who has ever cared about you that's funny."

"Rukia has become more reachable in terms of letting people care about her. From what you say I think it was just being new there that caused her to be shy and then you dying just pushed her over the edge."

"True, good point," He said. "So what happened to her that she needed saving?" He asked.

"Ichigo's family was attacked and I was beaten down by a hollow. I transferred my energy to him, he took all of it and I couldn't return. I couldn't get it back so I had to stay but I stayed too long and I was put on the death line, and almost killed until Renji and Ichigo saved me." She said quickly. I put my hand on her on hers, and looked at her.

"That explains it, you're one sacrificial girl; but you won't anyone sacrifice themselves for you, because…"

"I'm not worth it." She practically yelled.

"Calm it down, Rukia." I said.

"Man, you haven't changed in that aspect; you, like all people are extremely valuable." He said.

"But I, I'm just not worth it."

"You have no reason to be worthless. You have done nothing wrong. You're innocent, and perfect. Don't you get it?" I yelled at her.

She started crying into my chest, she didn't understand. And I don't think she would understand ever. But I was never going to give up on making her see her worth. It was something that was too important for not to understand.

"Kuchiki, listen up." Kaien commanded. She slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Yes sir," She replied.

"I killed myself to save everyone. I choose this, you just haven't to have the sword I died by, understand." She nodded. "Ichigo saves you because you are important to him, you have worth, got it." He said, and she nodded again. "I forgave you to begin with so now forgive yourself and stop dwelling on the past already. It's over, you may have owned the sword I died by but you by no means killed me, got it. Now get over it. I can't forgive you of something you didn't do, now take of yourself and stop worrying."

"Alright," She said crying. I tightened my grip on her.

"Take care of her Kurosaki, she's important to everyone whether she knows it or not. Her worth is so great." He answered. "Now I have to return to my life, and please unfreeze my mother."

"Okay," She responded.

"I'll take care of Rukia for you, Kaien; and nice meeting you and talking to you." She said.

"Likewise, and try to help her with her problems; they are so many I could name."

"Understood, bye," He disappeared and changed back into the child.

"Bye, Kaien, and thank you." She whispered crying. Then we walked to the park, and we sat there.

**∆ (Ishida's Room) ∆ **

"You know where they went?" Orihime asked.

"No, like I care." She sighed.

"You could pretend you care." She replied.

"But I honestly don't, and I probably never will."

"You have to care," She said.

"I don't really care, but I guess I could care a bit more. Where'd they go?" She sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Yuzu, Karin, you know where your brother and Rukia went?" Orihime asked.

"No, brother had a surprise for her and that's it." Karin answered.

"Oh, when will they be back?" Orihime asked.

"Like we know the details on all of their dates," Yuzu responded.

"Just tell them I need to talk to them, when I get back." They nodded and Orihime returned to taking care of Ishida.

**∆ (Meanwhile, W/Ichigo and Rukia) ∆ **

"You feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She said

"I'm glad, now I'm going to take you out to dinner. Now that you know how it's supposed to go, I'm sure this will be quite interesting." He replied.

"This is going to be very exciting, I can't wait," she said happily returning home changing into a dress and she walked outside to meet up with Ichigo.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded happily and they walked hand-and-hand to the place and they were seated. "Waiter," Ichigo called, ushering him to them.

"Hello Sir, and mam, what would you like to drink?" He asked.

"I'll have an ice tea, and Rukia?" He asked.

"I'll have Orange Juice," Ichigo smiled at this and the waiter looked at Ichigo baffled as to why his date was acting like a child.

"So Rukia, what would like to do tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking that we throw a party." She said very maturely.

"Why would you like to do that?" He asked wondering what she was thinking.

"Don't you know what a week from tomorrow is?" She asked.

"No, it's August 14, nothing special about that on Earth." She laughed.

"Of course not silly, not on Earth but it's the day before the celebration of Obon."

"That's the holiday of the returned souls right?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, it the most beautiful time of year in Soul Society and I wanted to invite everyone especially Hinamori and Hitsuguya."

"Why them?"

"Because Hinamori is my closest friend and Hitsuguya is her boyfriend and I want to congratulate them. Everyone must come." Rukia said happily.

"That sounds good but why is it such a big thing in Soul Society?" He asked.

"No one is in Soul Society for those 24 hours." Rukia answered.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"During the day of Oban all souls that are deceased return and can be seen. I'm surprised you've never noticed all the souls everywhere but it's wonderful to see everyone who has died again. It gives you a chance to learn more about how you died. It's a great holiday. The problem is that you're sent back to the place you died. The humans who celebrate Oban they go to the place that they buried the body but the body doesn't matter and the soul returns to the place where the soul died."

"So… I get to…" He stopped himself to stop himself from possibly crying in a public restaurant.

"Yeah, you get to see your mom again; I'd recommend taking your entire family again." She told him.

"Thanks for sharing this with me," He said smiling.

"You're welcome, many don't celebrate it anymore but it's an extremely important holiday because if we are blessed with some family of ours that still remembers us, then we can live until the equinox as a human. It's never happened to be but some have, and it's great to be back in your old body she said."

"I get it since it celebrates the departed souls that made it the holiday that is the most important one in Soul Society." She nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe that dad being so close to Soul Society and everything, never told us." Ichigo said sadly.

"Your dad lost a lot of him memories of Soul Society, don't forget." She reminded him.

"Yeah but it's a major Japanese holiday, shouldn't we celebrate at all?"

"You should but barely anyone does, that's while most people can't return to being human for a month." She responded. "Since my soul is bonded to this body I'm going to stay and hang out with your family, I really want to see your mom." She said smiling.

"I'm sure that would mean a lot to me and my family." Ichigo said placing his hand on hers causing her to blush.

The date went, as it should have, for never being on a real dinner date except for that one where she was taught Rukia went with everything extremely well, they ordered, received their food ate it and Ichigo paid the bill and they left.

"That was wonderful Ichigo." Rukia said happily. She was finally complete or as he saw it. She was acting like a normal teenager, giddy, in love, happy, cheerful and over all, innocent. This day he had take a great guilt off of her shoulders and thanks to her, he would in 1 week and one day, he would have his guilt removed also. "Ichigo?" She asked looking in his eyes.

"Yeah Rukia?" He asked.

"You zoned out there, so what do you want to do now?"

"I saw we make preparations for that party you're throwing." He said smiling giving her a reason to be even more cheerful.

"Thank you," She said.

"Hey, I mean I wouldn't mind seeing a few people from Soul Society too. I mean, Renji and a few others, they're cool." He said shrugging.

"Thank you regardless." She responded walking hope happily.

They arrived home and sat at the dinning room table, Rukia had collected many names from her diary of people to invite, her captain: Ukitake, Renji, Hinamori, Hitsuguya, Yuzu, Karin, his dad, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Urahara, Hantaru, Ganji, Urura, Kiyono, Sentaru, Jinta, as well as many other people. Rukia had made an extremely long list.

"Where are we going to have it?" Ichigo asked leaning against a wall behind the working Rukia.

"I was thinking the park, what about you?" She asked.

"I was thinking the park too. It's a great location, open and very party friendly." She nodded.

"Then it's settled, we'll through it at the park." She answered.

"Okay, so who are some of these people?" He asked.

"Anyone who I'm inviting, and if you think about it, they're all people you know, well people you should know." She corrected herself.

"I know a lot of them but some of them I don't remember their names. Like these three Ukitake, Kiyono and Sentaru." She laughed.

"Ukitake is my captain and Kiyono and Sentaru are his third seats." She answered.

"Oh yeah, he's the one who helped me rescue you, I should remember him." She nodded sadly. "What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He has tuberculosis." She answered sadly.

"What is that?"

"It's a lung disease that causes you to be extremely weak, it messes up your brain, and your breathing, if you over exert yourself, you cough up blood." She explained to him.

"That's horrible." He exclaimed and she nodded.

"Yeah it is, I wish there was something we can do for him, but there isn't. He'll return to the earth where he began and we'll be short 3 captains." She answered sadly.

"Don't be so negative, he's lived this long with it, he'll be fine."

"He'll eventually die, it worsens as the days go by and he suffers more." She said, and then she started crying. He sat in the chair next to her and held her.

"He'll be fine, don't worry, he's stronger then we give him credit for, don't worry." He said comforting her.

¤ (September 14th) ¤ ∆ (Park) ∆ _VP: Rukia _

It is finally the party, we, meaning Ichigo and I have been working extremely hard to prepare for this party, I can tell that Ichigo is extremely happy to see his mother again, if I remembered mine, so would I if she was dead and I was alive, or vise versa.

It was early morning and I was out at the park, Ichigo told me for safety purposes since souls, even hallow could return to their bodies in an e-mail mind state that he should be there to protect me. I told him that I'm a Shinigami but he insisted he protect me. I don't mind though.

"Hey Rukia," Hinamori said running over to me happily. I hugged her. "You look great and positively happy, I'm glad you're doing well."

"You look happy too, I'm glad." I said back. "Hey, where's Hitsuguya?" I asked looking around.

"And Ichigo?" She asked. I looked around and so did she and we couldn't find either of them.

"Ichigo, Hitsuguya!" We called together.

The guys fell from the sky and landed and came to their feet. "What?" Ichigo asked me.

"Where'd you two go?" I asked. "The party guests are going to be here soon."

"Really I thought you told them 8pm." Everyone started laughing, except Hitsuguya who smirked and Ichigo who was confused.

"Ichigo, Soul Society is at the opposite time as us, and their time flies faster." He sighed; he was going to be eternally confused.

"Whatever," Ichigo said.

"Don't be like that Ichigo." I said.

"So how have you two been?" I asked Hinamori and Hitsuguya.

"We've been great Rukia; but sadly, Soul Society is falling apart though." She said sadly.

"For once, Hinamori isn't over reacting. The place is a mess." If I didn't know better, I'd think they were trying to guilt me into coming back.

"Oh and Captain Ukitake told me to give this to you." Hitsuguya said handing a note to me.

_Dear Rukia and Ichigo, due to my sadly decreasing condition I'm unable to make it to your party, I know how much this means to you and I'm extremely sorry but everyone else will be going sorry I can't. Ichigo, take care of Rukia since I'm clearly unable to and Rukia, keep smiling and working hard. Your skills may be quite useful one day no matter what world you end up in be in Soul Society or Earth. Your Captain, Joshiro Ukitake _

"How much longer?" I asked Hitsuguya.

"Unohana says a few days at the very most." I felt myself slipping and Ichigo pulled me into his chest and walked me over to the bench and held me. I felt their spirit energies move away from me.

"What will Soul Society do?" I cried out.

(I know this is a bit different but for the first time ever, in the middle of these scenes I'm changing characters. I don't do this because it's confusing but here it's necessary.)

(VP: Ichigo)

I felt my heart hurt when she cried out like that. She was suffering. Her captain had always been gone, but had always taken care of it when she needed it. She couldn't see such a good man die, neither could I? However, there was nothing I could do.

"Rukia?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied still upset.

"You and I are going back, no matter what, we're staying."

"No Ichigo, you have to see your mom." She begged for me to be logical but she of all people should know that I'm not.

"Rukia, I've got every year from now on. You gave me the key to finding her. It's only a year, the person who saves you is going to be gone, and I know how hard death of souls is for you but you need to say good-bye." I forced her.

"No, please don't. Talk to your mom first, then we'll go, we've got three days, maybe more." She answered me. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I stopped you." She said. "You should be with your family."

"Rukia, everyone in my family considers you family too so I'm sure they'd understand." I responded.

"Just please," She said.

"Fine, but as soon as it hits midnight on that day we transfer over and you say good-bye. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay," She answered.

"Plus, I'd like you to meet my mom." She smiled and nodded. She didn't know the second part of the plan; I was planning on leaving her there so she can take care of Soul Society. It's her home after all. That's what Ukitake was trying to get through to her in that note. She didn't catch it or get it either.

"Hello, Ichigo, Rukia, you there?" A voice called from the forest, it was Orihime.

"Orihime, can I talk to Rukia for a few minutes please?" I asked her calmly.

"Oh sure, I'll keep the others over there." She said walking off, that was easier then I thought.

"Rukia, you're not coming back." I stated as seriously and as calmly as I could to make sure, she didn't mistake one word of it.

"What, of course I am, why wouldn't I?" She asked confused.

"I'm not letting you." I answered her.

"What, why wouldn't you?" She asked sadly, she was devastated.

"You need to take care of Soul Society."

"I don't think they'd let me, I mean what do I have to offer them? I didn't even have a seat during all my time with them."

"Wrong," A voice said from the forest. "You achieved your shikai by then and you have achieved materialization, have you not?" She nodded. "Then clearly you're at least a lieutenant level, and you could possibly be a captain at what levels our captains are at now. We desperately need new leadership. I'm sure they'd be honored to have your help." She answered.

"It's Matsumomo, if you forgot Rukia." She said to Rukia. Rukia looked up at her and smiled.

"I didn't forget I just didn't know how to respond."

"Well that's okay then, if your wondering why I'm here it's because I'm protecting Hinamori." She said.

"Why, she's with Hitsuguya?" I asked.

"I know but what she doesn't know is that Hitsuguya is strong and forceful so I'm protecting her from him. Though, I don't think anything will happen, I'm making sure of it." She said forcefully.

"Well you're invited to attend none the less," Rukia said happily.

"Well thank you, Rukia." She said happily walking around.

"Rukia, Ichigo, I'm here." I cheerful male voice said with power and authority.

A figure in captain's robes came towards us. "Renji?" I asked.

"You bet I'm a captain now, nice huh?" Rukia nodded feeling quite inferior.

"Don't tell him but they make anyone captains these days." Matsumomo said.

"Hey then why aren't you, huh?" Renji questioned. I sighed, they were argumentative more so then Rukia and I usually are.

"I haven't reached materialization unlike you three." She answered pouting.

"You reached it Rukia, wait a go!" He said smacking Rukia on the back make her fall to the ground.

"What you do that for?" I asked him.

"How was I supposed to know she'd so easily be taken down?" Rukia sat up and rubbed her back.

"Be more gently with people, man, you need to learn your own strength and how to control it." Rukia complained. I laughed, I use to do the same thing to her but she accepted it and I got better.

I helped Rukia off her feet. "Rukia archived materialization after we returned I forgot exactly how all I know is she can." I stated helping Rukia to her feet.

"I was able to by focusing everything on achieving it." Rukia explained.

"That's how I achieved it, by focusing my energy and mind on the purpose for my fight with Byakuya, Rukia." Rukia smiled and I held her close to me. "That's how I defeated him, by using my anger toward Rukia's abuse and pain to fuel my energy and power at Byakuya. I have her to thank for her rescue really." Everyone was confused.

"So in theory, Rukia saved herself?" Matsumomo asked confused.

"No, he's saying that because he was angry at Byakuya for hurting Rukia he was able to defeat Byakuya which still is confusing. Isn't that right Ichigo?" I rubbed my head.

"Not exactly but pretty close; because I felt with all my mind and soul that I needed to protect Rukia and save her from the abuse and pain she was feeling I used my feelings for Rukia and anger I felt toward her being taken away from me to fuel the Bankai." I explained.

"So if not for Rukia, you wouldn't have achieved Bankai, right?" Renji questioned.

"Right, because if Rukia hadn't shown up in the first place then I wouldn't have stated mettling with being a Shinigami, she'd be safe, miserable, abused and used and Soul Society would go down the toilet because I didn't meet Rukia."

"Man, thinking about it, it's either totally your fault for all the trouble Rukia or you're our savior." Renji said thinking it over.

"Soul Society would have fallen apart no matter if Rukia hadn't met me or not but the reason it was saved was because of her. She definitely saved Soul Society, well indirectly because I did it by using her influence on me." He answered.

"It's confusing." Renji said.

"True, but what in our lives aren't?" Rukia asked.

"She's right; I don't understand anything about soul society." I said laughing.

(A/N: Okay, I finally got this done, I know that it's slightly on time only by minutes but be glad I actually did it in the first place. Also, I hope you enjoy it, this chapter was all over the place but you have to pay close attention to details to understand what's going on in these next chapters, k, bye.)


	10. ◊The Purification of Rukia Ichigo P2◊

**◊ (The Purification of Rukia and Ichigo ▫Part 2▫) ◊ **

¤(August 15th)¤ ∆(Kurosaki Home, Dinner Table)∆ _Kurosaki Ichigo _

"So we can really talk to mom Ichi-nii?" Yuzu said so happily.

"According to what Rukia said, yeah." I said calmly.

"Why?" Karin asked. "And how?" She asked again.

"It's a holiday when all of the souls are sent back to earth in a body of sorts to be remembered in their human days, to remember and receive family blessings. It's the holiday of souls. Or so Rukia said." I answered her.

"Where is Kuchiki-san?" My dad asked looking around.

"She's off talking with her friends who were allowed to visit from her homeland."

"How does Rukia know about this?" Yuzu asked.

"Where she comes from, they hold all native holidays very closely and this one is also celebrated in some places in Japan. But all souls get to return." I answered blankly.

"Ah, then we surely bring Rukia with us!" Dad said happily.

"What?" I said confused.

"But of course, we are Rukia's family as well now, and she is like family and she has been taking care of us, surely your mother would want to meet the person who has been taking care of her family so well, correct?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I guess but, Rukia…"

"Then you must retrieve Kuchiki-san." He said pointing to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." I said with a sigh as I walked toward the park.

"Hey Ichigo, so how'd it go over with your family?" Rukia asked.

"They asked questioned but I answered then." She smiled.

"Good," She was very happy that I could see my mom again, I was happy but telling her the next part would be complicated.

"Also, they want you to come with us." Rukia jumped back from me.

"What, why?" She asked.

"They insist that the person who has taken such good care of our family is someone mom would want to meet and with that I couldn't say no, so you're coming." Rukia sighed and nodded. She knew how much this meant to my family. "Thanks," I said.

"As always, you've welcome." She answered and turned back to Hitsuguya and Hinamori.

"You can stay at my place." I said. "Dad already knew that friends of Rukia's from her homeland would be stopping by so I suspect they'll have everything ready." Rukia had on her face to emotions, one 'more people to take care of, and two, 'thanks'.

"Anon Kurosaki-san, arigato." Hinamori said bowing.

"Yeah whatever, don't think too much of it, Rukia stayed in my closet at least you guys get rooms." I said lazily.

"Homeland?" Hitsuguya asked confused.

"Oh yeah, Rukia's story that. Rukia's cover story is she came from a place where you aren't allowed to leave to somewhere else without permission and only for so long and she was hurt and stayed to long and she's abandoned that place."

"What's the name of the place?" Hinamori asked confused. Everyone sighed except Rukia.

"I never did give it a name did I?" Rukia asked me.

"Yeah you did, Evelyn. I think you forget everything you make up on the spot." I said sighing.

"Oh yeah, well it's Evelyn." She said happily.

"Okay, Rukia, Hinamori, may I speak to Ichigo alone?" Hitsuguya asked politely trying to get me aside.

"Of course Hitsuguya, I'll take Hinamori back Ichigo's place and you two come when you're ready." Rukia said as if it was her home walking away with Hinamori beside her.

After the girls were out of sight, "What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"The events of soul society," I nodded understanding the importance of it.

"Aizen and Tosen have two prime victims in mind to kill."

"Who?" I said seriously.

"Hinamori Momo and Kuchiki Rukia," I gasped, the very same two girls we were protecting were wanted by the number one sources of evil on Soul Society. "Yeah, it's that bad. That's why I need you to protect both of them here." I sighed, stupid Hitsuguya, Hinamori won't leave you.

"You do know that Hinamori won't leave your side, right?" I said.

"Of course, that's why I'm leaving her." He said blantly.

"Are you sure that's the smartest thing to do, she's already scarred enough from what Rukia tells me, her last friend left, her savior and boyfriend leaving her now, that could off set her for life." He smirked.

"I know, but for her safety, I have to." He blinked. "When she finds out, give her this?" He handed me a letter.

"You aren't planning on coming back, she'll notice right away." He nodded.

"Of course I'm not leaving now, tonight after I've made sure she is well taken care of. You will take care of her right Ichigo?" He said strongly.

"Of course, remember in order for Hinamori to get taken, Rukia would be in as much danger. I'll guard them both with my life, on my word and honor." I said to him.

"Good, do harm to either of them and you won't be at a half-half state anymore, you'll be in Soul Society filling out paperwork as soon as I find out." I nodded, I understood planly.

"Rukia's going back in 2 days, what do I do with Hinamori then?" I asked.

"She can't," I sighed.

"She has to because of her captain."

"She's endangering herself and her life." He replied strongly.

"He saved her life, she'd risk her own easily for him." I answered. "Plus, he wants her to replace him." I added.

"I didn't get that in the letter, did you read it backwards?" Hitsuguya asked rhetorically.

"No, he said for her to keep improving so one day, she could take over. He meant in one day, which is when he'd soon be dying state. He wants her to save the people, and become captain."

"And I want you to," He said straight to me.

"We have lost three captains in the recent times and now Ukitake, Hinamori took of division 5, Rukia takes 13 and you take the remaining division, division 3." Hitsuguya answered plainly.

"What of the remaining division?" I asked.

"Abarai Renji takes it, he achieved Bankai so he's completely qualified like you. Hinamori and Rukia are training toward it but have not yet but this is temporary to get them used to it."

"I can't just leave my whole life here for Soul Society, or leave Kon in my body or leave my family and neither can Rukia. My family needs her." Hitsuguya grabbed me by my neck, which was surprising because he was shorter than me.

"Get this through your head, if Aizen and Tosen take over, your family along with everyone else will die no Shinigami, no hollows, no transition and equal balance between worlds, anyone who dies with be eternally lost. So get over, this is the matter of the whole world, not just your family. And if you want your family to live you'll come with me back with Rukia and Hinamori after tomorrow."

"If it's so urgent, why not today?" He laughed.

"You have family matters and Soul Society is closed tomorrow." He said smirking.

"Oh yeah, well let's return. So you leave tonight and I bring them back in another day, right?" He nodded and we returned to my house.

∆(Ichigo's House)∆ 

Nothing was unusual more then normal, the table had been stretched to add an additional two people to the table. The seating arrangement was on one side our two Shinigami friends, Rukia and myself on the other were Ishida, Inoue, Yuzu, Karin and my dad on the end of the table. It was crowded.

I walked into the house to find that Rukia had dressed Hinamori in human clothes to better fit her into society. Hitsuguya was surprised upon seeing Hinamori in human clothes but Rukia before he got a chance to look at her pushed us out of the door and closed it behind her.

Rukia handed me a set of clothing that looked extremely small for me. "Are these mine?" I asked. She smacked me on top of my head.

"No, they're not, Hinamori and I went shopping on the way here to get clothes for herself and Hitsuguya so they'd fit it. Take him through the window to change and come in her again." I shrugged and did as she told me.

I entered the house this time with an extremely surprised Hitsuguya; he had gotten a good look at Hinamori, which caused her to look down at the food and blush crazily, which was funny to watch. It was like me the first time we found Rukia close she could actually fit properly. The gawking for me was not proper in her eyes and she knocked me out for a while. I found it cruel. However, Hinamori didn't seem to mind except the fact she was blushing crazily.

"Hitsuguya!" Rukia yelled and coughed. He stood up straight and he nodded.

"Arigato, Rukia," He mumbled under his breath while passing her chair to get to his spot at the table. Hinamori was still staring at her food as if it was the most interesting this in the world. (A/N: This is my favorite line in other's fics, where people blush and the writer uses this, its classic.) "Gomen Nasai, Hinamori." He said after he had been seated a little while.

"Do you guys know about the holiday where souls return?" Yuzu asked curiously. I mentally smacked myself. Hinamori and Hitsuguya looked up and nodded.

"Of course we do," Hitsuguya, answered happily.

"Do you know that I'll get to see my mother again?" Yuzu said happily.

"Yeah, that's great. I'm sure your family is all very excited." Hinamori answered happily back to the girl.

"I know, it's great. We're bringing Rukia-chan with us as well?" The Shinigami pair looked at Rukia.

"Oh yeah, I don't think it would be polite to leave these two here alone while I go off with you. I'm sorry but it's not polite." Hitsuguya noticed this and tried to cover her but someone was two steps ahead of him.

"Nonsense Rukia, it's quite important to us that you come. Your friends can go out somewhere or come along, right Ichigo?" I choked on my food. I heard Rukia laugh and she placed my finger along my spinal cord and I swallowed and sighed.

"Yeah, of course they will be fine, they've been her before on their own. But they could come with us too if they need to." I finished saying and continued eating.

"Okay then it's settled now let's return to the meal Rukia cooked for us." Dad said happily. "Now about sleeping arrangements, we'll put our next two guests in the other guest rooms and that's settled." It was too easy, not a problem or word needed to be said.

Rukia and I helped Hitsuguya and Hinamori out with preparing for the night, the strange thing was that they had brought Gigai with them and Rukia laughed when she realized that the both needed to bathe. Rukia knew that day one.

"Stupid Showers," Hitsuguya said annoyed.

"They have showers in soul society too, what's the deal about them here?" I asked.

"They're so annoying, I feel so shallow here." I wonder if that's how Rukia feels, shallow. An empty shell.

"How does Rukia handle it, you're just a soul in a Gigai."

"That's all humans are don't forget." I reminded him.

"Yeah but it's so different from my original body, so empty." I nodded, I understood ever since I had died I felt a sort of looseness in my body.

"You get over it trust me, I'm dead all the same, I'm just in my natural body." He laid in the bed. "You going to be okay leaving Hinamori with me?" I asked.

"I know you'll take care of her, but I'm worried none the less. I don't really know what it's like to be a human here, I use to but those memories eventually fade away. I'm worried how she'll handle tomorrow returning to her past life." I said.

"I forgot that she won't be staying, she'll be returning to her past life, won't you?" He shook his head.

"I'm returning to Soul Society with my key off so they can't take me back, I'm not registered so I'll be left there to work on things. Don't forget to take of yourself and them." He said and then closed his eyes and turned over and I walked out to find Rukia smiling as she watched Hinamori hop on the bed like a child.

"Hinamori, you might want to sleep, your Gigai needs it." She stopped and nodded.

"Where is Shiro-chan's room?" Her nickname for him was hilarious. Rukia smacked me to stop laughing in my head.

"Oh yeah, it's right next door." I answered. She nodded and Rukia and I left her to sleep.

∆ (Hitsuguya's Room)∆ _Hitsuguya Toshiro _

As I did every night, well for the last few months since Hinamori had awoken from her coma. I had checked on her, this was the first of the 6 times I check on her a night. I check on her every hour while she sleeps from midnight to 6am. This was the first. I only do this because she has horrible nightmares and she wakes up screaming and crying. I wish I could say that I had stopped many of her nightmares but it seems that every time I'm in there she's fine. It's happened on nights a little while after I leave she'll come into my room crying.

When she cried it's not as if I can be angry with her. I'm sure if I was her, I'd feel the same way after what he did to her. I wish I could kill him but I know that I can't. He's out of my reach, he's far away but he still has as much effect on Hinamori as he always has, and it upsets me.

I remember the first night after she had returned to her own sleeping quarters, her first nightmare. Of course I wasn't asleep that night, I was on her roof, but when I saw her come out, I returned to my quarters to make sure she didn't know I was spying on her.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

I sat in my room and laid in my bed as if I was asleep, but I knew I wasn't but hopefully she would think I was which worked in two ways. She wouldn't bother me which I didn't want or she'd wake me up which was fine by me.

She quietly opened her door, thought I couldn't hear her. I never could, she concealed her reiatsu to well and she could walk in a room without being noticed but she was at a sad condition I could feel it.

She was crying and she came toward the bed. She sat down in the opposite side of the bed of where I was laying and crawled in with me and she snuggled up next to me. After a while I pretended to wake up because I felt her and turned around. I blinked as though it was a dream. "Momo Hinamori, what are you doing in my bed?" I said as out of it as I could.

"Please?" That was all the poor sad girl, my friend had to say to me to get me to give it to her any need.

"Sure whatever," she snuggled up closer to me and smiled.

"Thank you Shiro-chan," She said happily.

"You're welcome bed-wetter-Momo, but we're going to talk about this in the morning understand?" She nodded and if possible got closer to me and fell asleep. It felt nice to be near her again, not in a physical sense but in a emotional sense. She had come to me when she needed it. She was lost and she wanted me to find her but she had forgotten that she was never lost, just astray.

The next morning she sat on the edge of her bed looking as sad as she had when she had come in last night and looked out the window. "Can I stay here forever?" She asked.

I walked over to her and sat next to and put my hands on hers. "Sorry but I'm pretty sure someone in the Gotei 13 would have something against me sleeping with another vice-captain." I said to her.

"But Shiro-chan?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but you know how it is here Hinamori, you can't sleep with me, it makes trouble for me and you, but I'll make you a promise." She nodded. "If you ever need me or have a bad dream you can come here anytime, got that?" she nodded and hugged me.

"Thank you Shiro-chan, thanks for everything." He nodded and hugged her back. After that night he promised himself to take care of her, makes sure she was never sad to the best he could but only many a nights in-between the times he'd check on her, she'd come to him and then they'd be back to where they started but he didn't mind.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж 

I walked over to her bedside and looked at her sleeping gently and calmly. I had only ever seen her in the middle of a nightmare once; it was the night after the one where she had come to her crying.

Ж (Flashback) Ж 

I told myself that she'd be sleeping fine and I was worrying for nothing but I was sadly mistake she was in a hot sweat and fighting her way, her reiatsu was extremely pulsing as if she was dying there. She was crying and whimpering.

I walked into her room and I wasn't her only friend here one might consider more about what I was doing then I did. I walked over to her and took her by the shoulders and shook her awake.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled in fear and she looked around and she cried in my arms. I held her delicate figure in my arms as she cried. It didn't take her but a few seconds to calm her into my arms and rest.

"It's alright Momo, it's alright." I said stroking her gently. She was the most fragile thing in all the universes right now. She could brake if I did anything without the most extreme caution but somehow my mind said to me that no matter what I did, she'd accept it and be all right with it.

"He could have used me in so many ways for all I was, was a pawn to him. He used me and abused me and I was so useless defenseless and played as a pawn Shiro-chan, I couldn't help it. I was so confused." She said, she was fighting a battle with herself and loosing horribly.

Back in the nights at the hospital she would sleep there quietly and I'd stay there, at that point she was semiconscious. Unohana had warned me of the delicate state I was in, any friendship or trust with anything was a big thing. She was a child in her simplest terms.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж 

I sat down next to her in her bed and she was smiling, perfectly content and happy in her own world of her own creation. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't mean to hurt you today Hinamori but I've got to go take care of him because he hurt you and I can't let him do that. Be good and stay happy. I'll be back I promise. I love you Bed-Wetter-Momo-chan." I said as I walked out of the room and left her to sleep in her peaceful state.

∆ (August 15th) ∆ _VP: None _

Everyone in the house woke-up as normal, with exception of one person. Hinamori Momo, she was in tears as she ran to the kitchen to seek assistance from her newest close friend, Kuchiki Rukia.

"It's alright; he needs to protect Soul Society. We all do." Rukia responded but Hinamori was more then hurt she was abandoned.

"What's up this morning?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo," Rukia scolded for his inappropriate behavior.

"What's up with her?" He asked. Rukia really sometimes worried about that guy.

"Hitsuguya had to return to Soul Society last night, leaving her here." She said with as much sympathy as she could.

"Oh yeah, he told me had to yesterday. He told me something else but I forgot." Rukia sighed again. "Oh yeah," He pulled a letter out of his pocket and set it in Hinamori's hands.

_Dear Hinamori, _

_I'm extremely sorry I had to leave but it was important to defend Soul Society at it's weakest point and I want you to stay there and return to your past life and live happily remembering it. I'll be fine, don't worry so much. I love you Hinamori and take care of yourself. –Hitsuguya Toshiro _

"I have to go help." She said blankly.

"No," Ichigo said strongly.

"But I have to help," She said in a pleading way.

"Sorry but no, Hitsuguya told me directly to watch over you two until I take you two back tomorrow so eat up, and we'll go on with the days plans as normal." She sighed and was about to cry, and then she did.

"Ichigo, stop being so senseless." Rukia said annoyed. Hinamori went to her room to cry and she did. "I should really smack you for being so insensitive toward her feelings. After all you'd do the same thing to me." She said.

"Would not?" She laughed.

"I need to save the world, let's just drop you off with Renji so I can take care of this. You and Hitsuguya are exactly the same, extremely young and strong Shinigami who are blunt and are very insensitive when it comes to points." She said.

"Whatever, let's eat." She sighed, exactly her point.

∆(The River)∆

Hinamori had stayed inside back at the house due to her depression, Rukia had used a two way seal so she couldn't leave and no one could get in that way that Hinamori was extremely safe.

They proceeded to the river and when it was noon it became dark and a soul appeared. "My family, it's nice to see you all again." Ichigo felt Rukia shaking and her step behind him. Rukia had seen their mom before but not the actually spirit.

"Hello my family, and who is this, Ichigo?" His mom asked.

"Mom, Kuchiki Rukia, Rukia, my mom," He said sort of telling her to stay calm. Rukia stepped out from behind him and she held out her hand in a formal way.

"You're a soul and Gigai aren't you?" she asked. Rukia nodded shyly wondering if anyone heard them. Gigai means body so soul and body would sound quite normal but Rukia understood what she meant. "And so is my son now?" Rukia nodded again. "You look happy, are you my son?" She asked.

Ichigo stepped beside Rukia and held her hand. "Yeah I'm happy, a lot happier then I've been in a long time." He looked through the side of his face at Rukia."

"Then I suppose that I have her to thank for this?" She asked.

"Yeah, Rukia's done it all, for everyone really."

"Is that true?" she asked the remainder of her family.

Yuzu was first to speak up. "Yeah mommy, Rukia takes care of laundry, cooking, cleaning and helps run the hospital. But best of all she made Ichi-nii really happy. He was all sulking before she came along and now he's happy all the time. Except when Rukia scolds him."

"Is that so, so you're saying that are whole family is being taken care of her?" Everyone nodded.

"Ms. Kuchiki is a gift from heaven. She showed up one day and asked if she could stay here because she knew her friend Ichigo lived her and she knew she could find her place here. She's been the best thing that could have happened to us since you were taken from us." She smiled and Rukia smiled too.

"Thank you so much dear but can I ask why you'd do all this for my family?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know, I thought it was because of Ichigo needing help, or him being depressed or seeing how hard Yuzu and Karin had or it or how Mr. Kurosaki never got to spend time with the family or something like that but then I realized that I just wanted to help." She smiled again.

"I'm glad you found a place to live and I'm glad that it was with them. So how are you all doing, it's clear that everyone has a easy life since Rukia came along but anything new happen?" She asked.

"Not really, we just spend time as a family and meeting all of Rukia and Ichigo's extremely weird friends." Yuzu said happily.

"How are they weird?"

"Well this guy he was all staring at his partner and friend but Rukia yelled his name and he apologized to her and sat down, it was all weird. It was like Rukia when she showed up in a fancy dress. Or when they went on their first date."

"Date?" She asked.

"Yeah, me and Rukia, we're kind of dating." Ichigo said awkwardly.

"That's good for you both, it seems everything is fine and I had nothing to worry about. Thank you so much Rukia." Rukia nodded and smiled. "Especially for bringing Ichigo happiness after all these years and for taking care of my family. I owe you so much."

"Everyone in the world owes Rukia something, it's a fact." Ichigo said.

"Be polite Ichigo," Rukia scolded him.

"Yeah whatever," He responded.

"It seems that she's exactly what you need eh, Ichigo. I'm happy you've finally let yourself grow up into the nice young man I knew you'd be."

"Rukia, take care of yourself and him for me. He's a handful. And Karin, do me a bit more talkative with me sometime." Karin nodded, she just didn't want to cry. Then Karin broke into tears and her mom stood there.

Rukia took a step away from Ichigo's grasp and sat next to Karin. "Its okay, come on Karin, talk with your mom. It's okay to cry, it really is." She responded.

"Thanks," Karin said. It had been so long it had left Karin and Yuzu empty but they were now full. Just like how empty Ichigo was before Rukia had completed him.

"I could never thank you enough for what you have done Rukia, you are one amazing girl. And I hope that you live happily." She said smiling.

"Bye mom," Ichigo said holding Rukia in his arms in front of him.

"Bye mommy," Karin and Yuzu said.

"Bye my dear," Ichigo's dad said to his wife as she disappeared as the night came to and end after the long 4 hours of talking on and on.

A/N: The whole mom thing was a bit underplayed but it was just to show how much Rukia had taken care of the family and how that she played a huge role in their lives and the next part is going to be good trust me.


	11. ◊ The Solidity of Promises ◊

◊ (The Solidity of Promises) ◊ 

∆(Park Late Night-Soon to be Soul Society)∆ _Kuchiki Rukia _

"You two ready?" Ichigo asked Hinamori and I.

"Yes Ichigo, we are." I said.

"Um, you are aware I can't open the gate right?" I sighed.

"Sorry," I said and walked in front of him and focused my energy into my Zapakuto and unlocked the gate to Soul Society. All I saw was black, and red… of course, red.

I screamed and fell to me knees. Something was fast approaching and it was coming. "Rukia," I heard Ichigo say in the background. I felt my feet leave the ground.

"Ichigo, why didn't you stay in front to protect them? That would have been the smarter thing to do." Hitsuguya said contradicting Ichigo's ideas.

"It's not my fault Rukia never taught me how to open the gate." Ichigo said pouting. Ichigo set Hinamori on the ground and Hitsuguya handed me to Ichigo. Hitsuguya then picked up Hinamori.

"It's not safe for anyone here." Ichigo looked around and nodded.

I couldn't move, it was all dark, with red and all besides that that I could make out was voice and Ichigo as well as the other two Shinigami that were near me. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Gone," He said seriously.

"You mean dead?" Ichigo asked.

"Many a sum, but most survived, all of the outer districts were saved since Ukitake warned them not to come back and I saved many here but many were still lost. There wasn't time." He said with much regret.

"Why can't she move?" Ichigo asked.

"There's so much reiatsu lingering her from the dead souls that Soul Society has a heavy layer of it, and only few can take it." I started coughing.

"You might not want to hold her that tight," He warned.

"Sorry Rukia," I faintly nodded as he sat down with me in his lap and Hitsuguya sat down with Hinamori still in shock on his lap laying down holding her like a baby. I wasn't exactly fond of this but it was all right.

"Ukitake-taichou is…" I struggled to say.

Hitsuguya looked down and shook his head. "He used the last of his remaining energy to flash step many of the people out of the village, he died moments after we finished taking everyone out. Sorry," I could feel tears streaming down my face. "There is a chance he's alive, because he was sent with Unohano, possible she replenished his energy but only today." He answered. "He would die today anyway, I don't know if she'd allow him to suffer."

More tears went down my face like water droplets on a window. "Rukia," Ichigo said.

"Yes?" I replied faintly through my tears.

"Hold on," He warned me as he stood up. "Where?" He asked.

"13 Division Training Grounds, he said he wanted to be there when he died no matter what. It's that way." He said pointing off toward its direction.

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he flash stepped into the distance.

I could feel the air releasing the air at a considerably fast pace. "Thanks, Ichigo." I said bringing myself closer into his chest. I could hear his heart beating faster. I guess I did have an effect on him, especially when I was so close to him.

He smiled and took his other hand and put it on my cheek causing me to blush and turn toward his hand but he forcibly made me look toward him. "Rukia, can you please not cry?" He asked with the most, almost humorous honesty and pleading he could muster.

"Ichigo, I can't help it." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know, but it made you calmer didn't it?" He said smiling at his achievement.

We finally made it to the grounds and Ichigo walked into the training grounds. "Ah, my little student has returned." He said happily with a smiling face. I didn't like it when dying people smiled before they died; it was so weird.

"Ichigo," I said and he nodded and set me on my knees next to Ukitake-taichou. "Ukitake-taichou, I'm sorry I couldn't have helped." I said bowing in apology. He laughed.

"Sorry but I'm sure there's a ton of people who would want it like that my dear. You not helping me, all the captains, Ichigo, Hitsuguya-taichou, Hinamori-fukitaichou, and myself." He said to me.

"But why?" I asked him.

"Because you are the only one that can save us all now," He said.

"But how?"

"You always do question my explanations." He said smiling. "The power, you have to take it back."

"What, it would kill her." Ichigo said jumping to his feet.

"Her body is the only one that is stable enough to hold it. Her body knows the power and is able to contain it. It wouldn't kill her, just her weaken much." He said.

"I understand what must be done." He smiled.

"Good girl, but that's not what I want, by no means do I want you to do. I want you to destroy the power." He said. "Only you can destroy it because it is part of you and will obey you, and destroy itself."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, and thank you for taking care of yourself and taking over the responsibilities of all those who had died, both above and below you. That's why I want you to take over as captain for me."

"Huh, me?" I said surprised.

"Yes, from the look on Ichigo's face he knew from the letter what I needed to do. You are by far the strongest one we've met and if you will clean up your Bankai then you will be officially captain when the day comes but I hand over to you Kuchiki Rukia, the title of captain. Kuchiki-taichou. Ichigo, would you help me up?" Ichigo came over and helped him up. He then bowed to me and took off the robe and putting it on me. "Do well with it, understood." I was crying now, and he hugged me. "Don't cry this is a happy time Ruk… Kuchiki-taichou. Remember what I've told you. Also, Ichigo if anything happens to her it will be forever be your responsibility, I leave you in her hands, take care of her, love her and cherish her. Bye." He said as he sat himself to the ground.

"I will, I promise it." Ichigo said.

"Captain?" I called. "Captain?" I said again.

"Good-bye Ichigo, good-bye Kuchiki-taichou." He said and his chest went down and didn't come up. I cried into Ichigo's chest and he nodded saying it was okay to cry, it was.

"Kuchiki-taichou, it has a nice sound doesn't it?" He asked. I really wanted to smack him at him makes jokes while I was so depressed but I couldn't for he was all I had to hold myself up with.

"Ichigo, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I felt that it was something he would want to surprise you with himself, that's why Hitsuguya took me aside to talk about it." He answered.

"Alright," I responded. I was still crying, tears still ran down my face in a crazy, improper way but it was alright, I'd be alright, I knew it.

"He's going to kill me if anything happens to you so you're not ever leaving my side got that, I'm doing exactly what I promised. But in all honesty for a while I've been doing it without truly even knowing I was." He answered me.

"Yeah, and thanks," I said shyly.

"You say thanks too much but, you're welcome. Kuchiki-taichou." He added. I wanted to smack him again but I rested my head on his shoulders.

Ichigo bend down and picked me up from underneath my knees and flash stepped to the 4th division headquarters. When we arrived outside the door he set me down to walk on my own feet.

He walked in. "Greetings Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san," She looked further at me. "Excuse my improper greeting Kuchiki-taichou-san." She said.

"Did you know?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Did everyone?" I asked.

"Most did, except some of the vice captains and captains who weren't involved in it." She said.

"You need to take care of his body." I said blankly and sadly.

"You forgot again Kuchiki-taichou-san, the body isn't a body, it's a soul, it returns to earth to create new life again." I sighed and nodded.

"Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-taichou, we are having a meeting in two days time for everyone, feel free to sleep here or in the 13th quartering grounds until then." I nodded, bowed and walked out with Ichigo following me.

_VP: Kuchiki Rukia _∆(Captain Lodge)∆ • ¤(2 Days Later)¤ 

We had arrived at the Captain's Lodge and we had taken a seat on the back on Ichigo's command being new and everything, he wanted to stay out of the spotlight. A form was handed out listing the new Captains and Lt. Changes

Division 3: Captain-Kurosaki Ichigo

Division 5: Captain-Hinamori Momo and Lieutenant-_Kotsubaki Sentaru _

_Division 6: Lieutenant-Shiba Kukaku _

_Division 9: Captain-Abarai Renji _

_Division 13: Captain-Kuchiki Rukia and Lieutenant-_ Kotetsu Kiyono

"What these are all newly appointed members of each squad. There is a major trade in power." A member said.

"This is not to be questioned." Yamamoto said. "Kurosaki Ichigo has achieved Bankai and is an appointed member of Soul Society under my direct order. Hinamori is in a three-day program along with Rukia and Renji to achieve strong Bankai since they've achieved materialization. Shiba Kukaku is the younger sister of Kaien and is very strong and essential to our organization. Abarai Renji has succeeded Bankai and recommendation. Rukia was promoted by her captain before his death and has achieved materialization. And Lieutenants Kiyono and Sentaru have been working as captains of the thirteenth squad and achieved shikai a while ago since their captain was gone." He explained. "Any more questions?" He asked.

"No sir," He answered.

"Good, I thought that we'd be lost without anyone to fill in but we have found people just as strong to fill in these positions and make improvements so we will go on after we hear the announcements." He said.

Unohana stepped to the stage. "We have 4 new members into the Gotei 13. Ishida Uryuu, Chad Yasutora, Inoue Orihime and finally Shiba Ganji." She announced.

"You can't just allow these ryoku into the Gotei 13." The man from before yelled.

"Yes we can, they have met and surpassed our skills requirements and their skills are extremely strong and useful." He said.

The meeting was extremely boring and then I wondered, I thought that Ishida had lost his powers and that would make him useless here, wouldn't it? Unless someone trained him how to center his energy into a small ball, as a Shinigami does into a sword and releases it into a bow form.

Then we were let out, but I realized I couldn't move. I looked had fallen asleep with his arms held tightly around my waist and he was sleeping on me which was why I couldn't get up. "Oi, Rukia, why aren't you leaving?" I pointed to Ichigo sleeping. "Wake him up, stupid." He smirked and I sighed. "Hey Kurosaki, let go of Rukia." He woke up gently.

"Nope, mine." He said and fell back to a restful sleep.

"Possessive of you isn't he?" Renji asked me

"For a while now, I guess since I left him." I looked down at my feet and thought about how much a little word four - letter word like 'left' could upset someone like Ichigo or me for that matter.

"That bothered him huh? More or less than you, in your opinion?" Renji asked.

"Probably me, since I was in a world that I hadn't been to in a while. I had adjusted myself to earth style and I had to change everything that I enjoyed back so it probably bothered me more but in the matter of who missed who more, that is like dividing 0 by 0 there is no answer, it's impossible to know." I said.

"Um excuse me, Kuchiki-taichou, can I ask you to the side?" Yamamoto said.

"Um, sorry you can't, because Kurosaki-taichou won't allow me to get up." I explained without thinking about it much.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because he happens to be sleeping and holding me down and he is quite strong." I heard Renji laughing again.

"Can't we just talk here because we had tried to wake him up before but it didn't exactly work?" I answered.

"Fine with me," He said.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"The placement of the new members." He said.

"That's easy; I'd recommend Inoue Orihime to join Division 4 with Unohana.

"We can arrange that." He said

"I'd have Ishida join Ichigo for training him in basic combat."

"That seems fine as well." He said.

" Chad should probably be placed in the 11th Division because that's his specialty is such." I answered.

"I'll have to inspect his level and specialty but that seems fine as well." He said. "What about Ganji?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure; I'd recommend asking his sister." I responded.

"Alright, thanks for your help Captain Kuchiki." He said walking off but he paused. "Also, tell

Captain Kurosaki to pay attention at meetings and stop ignoring me. And tell him that he shouldn't invade your space like that." He said.

"Its fine, he's allowed. My previous Captain left him in charge of my health, well-being and protection. He's not going to let my captain down." I explained.

"Alright, since it is a mission from your captain after all." He said. I nodded and smiled. He had given me the exception that I only needed from a few others.

I woke up Ichigo and we walked out of the meeting hall and ran into my friend and the 6th captain, my brother, Byakuya.

"Morning Captain Kuchiki," He greeted me. "Hello Captain Kurosaki, would you like to remove your arms from my sister's waist?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Ichigo said; And Byakuya stared. "I'm serious, she's mine." Wrong move Ichigo, very bad, watch out for you being hit. He grabbed Ichigo by his uniform and forcibly removed him from my side.

"Excuse by It's highly improper to treat another fellow captain like that." Hitsuguya said from behind me.

"Yeah you should be nicer to Ichigo." Hinamori added.

"Excuse me but he touched her first," Byakuya stated.

"Is that against the law or something?" He asked. Hitsuguya smacked himself.

"It possibly could be," Hitsuguya said.

"Rukia, is Ichigo allowed to touch you?" Hinamori asked.

"A weird question but seeing as we're dating, of course. I trust him with my life, my soul and body is no different." I said bothered by their weird questions but that's how it would be decided.

"Ha, see, mine." I was surprised at Ichigo's… possessiveness of me. It was weird. I wonder what changed him when I left.

"Fine but if you hurt her Ichigo, you're going to be dead." He said glaring.

"Heh, I wouldn't hurt Rukia in a million years, actually ever since souls live a very long time." He yelled.

"Just be quiet Ichigo," I said sighing as we walked around.

"I can't find my division. Can I stay in yours because I don't know them." I sighed, Ichigo you need to know them.

"No because here's your Lieutenant, Kira come here please." I called.

"Yes Kuchiki-taichou," I sighed and ignored it. I hate formalities directed at me.

"Kira, I need you to take your captain, Ichigo to your headquarters, understood?" I said.

"Alright, Kuchiki-taichou." I smiled and waved as a very aggravated Ichigo walked behind his lieutenant.

"I'll get you for this Rukia," He said.

"No you won't because I'm helping you with your duties." He sighed.

"Thanks," He said sarcastically.

∆(13th Division Headquarters)∆ 

"Wow, it's our Taichou!" A lot of people yelled. I jumped and prepared myself to attack when I realized that they were all new recruits, about 20 or so.

"Hello," I said very formally to them.

"Hi," Many of them yelled.

"How many of you have paperwork?" I asked. They all raised their hands. I sighed and collected it all and went into the office and sat down.

One after one they came in, I filled out paperwork on them and they left for their dorms and then a male Shinigami walked in and sat down. "Name?" I asked.

"You need it?" He asked, I nodded. "Okay, it's Dinije Juain."

"Alright, level?"

"You're supposed to test me, but I'll find another ground if the girl doesn't want to take my challenge." I smiled.

"Since you're the last of the day, sure. Why not?" I said smiling.

"Good, I need a warm-up." He's very smug, and un centered, like Renji and Ichigo. This will be good.

"Come at me with everything you've got." I said smiling. He ran at me at took his wooden staff and slammed it as hard as he could down at me but I stepped back and he fell flat on his face and I jumped on his back flipping behind him, kicked him up and across the field.

"Hey that was unfair."

"No, it is, it's extremely fair, trust me." I said smiling.

"No it isn't, you're dodging and then hitting me back."

"So you want me to just stand her and get beat up?" I asked spectrally.

"Now you get it, you're a girl and I beat you." I shrugged.

"Okay, come at me and I will stand her and only use my arm to take you down." He smiled.

"Good," He said and he came and attacked me. I grabbed his arm and took down the main nerve that made him paralyzed in his arm and fall to his knees. "You're mean." He said holding his arm.

"I'm teaching you a lesson, don't underestimate anyone, not a girl, and especially not a captain." I said sighing. "I knew that before I enrolled, you're behind."

"Who are you anyway?" He asked.

"Kuchiki Rukia," I answered.

"Of course, one of noble blood." He said.

"You'd be wrong about that, I'm from Rukongai the 78th District." I said smiling.

"No way, how'd you get into the Kuchiki Clan?" I asked.

"My sister married their current head." I said. "He adopted me as his sister because his wife, my sister died."

"So you're not a high archy?" He asked.

"Not in the least, I had to train like everyone else, even harder because of my low start and high end, but trust me; it's not the easy road." I said as I walked off.

"15th Chair." I said.

"What, now way?"

"Your skill limit is weak; you wouldn't have a chair if it was any other division." I said walking off.

I arrived at the 3rd division to find Kira falling on the ground. "What's wrong with you Kira?" I asked.

"My captain is a maniac; he's going on a rampage about something that he misplaced." I sighed.

"Thanks, you're excused." He bowed and ran off. "Ichigo, what's going on!" I yelled.

"I can't find it!" He yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said sitting down annoyed.

"Okay, so how is everything going here?" I asked.

"Well I guess, except for that kid who you brought me here." I smacked Ichigo on top of his head.

"That's your lieutenant, respected partner and loyal friend, Ichigo. He's going to be by your side for many years and he's much older then you are so show so respect." I yelled then sat down next to him.

"Sorry but he's annoying."

"Why is he?"

"Cause he wants me to do paperwork," Ichigo said. I smacked him.

"I've doing paperwork all day and so will you so deal with it, and go to sleep when you're done."

"I don't know how to do this, help me." He said annoyed.

"Fine," I sat down at his desk and filled out as much as I could, but I didn't know the new shinigami's names and levels so he'd have to ask them to find out. I said after finishing it, I joined him on the couch.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"You're welcome Ichigo, sorry." I said.

"What for?"

"For all the trouble," He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"It's no trouble at all." I said smiling.

"Really, thanks." He said pulling me close to him.

"I'm always here for you."

"I know." He said and held me in his arms until we had fallen asleep together. I was stretched out on the couch and my head was lain on his lap while he had his arms around my waist securing me to him.

¤(Morning)¤

"Captain!" Kira yelled knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said quietly.

"Kuchiki-taichou?" He questioned.

"What is the news?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure that he did his paperwork."

"It's done." I said smiling and pointing to the desk. At this moment, I was curled up next to a quietly sleeping Ichigo.

"Thanks but can I ask you a question?" I sighed, as expected. Guys are so predictable.

"Yes unless it's inappropriate, then no." I said.

"Do you planning on doing this every night?" I shrugged.

"Possibly, I mean Ichigo does 'own me' as far as everyone else says, my captain, family, friends, him; he owns me so whatever."

"That's not polite," He said crossing his arms.

"I don't mind, at least I'm not being forced into dating him, it's by my own free will." I answered.

"Ah, did you do all your work?" He asked.

"This whole week's before I came, guys are so predictable. I knew he wouldn't do it and I know I'd be helping him and staying with him so it was best to get it done before I came."

"You're Ichigo's complete opposite." Kira said.

"I know but it's a good thing, it makes things interesting.

"Plus, he is worried that something will happen to me so he wants me never to leave him so he can protect me. This is the Purity of his Promise with my former captain." I said sadly.

"That he can rest knowing everything's in order?" I nodded.

"Exactly, that's how I sleep because I know all things are done. If they wouldn't, I won't sleep." I said smiling.

"Thanks and tell him that he shouldn't beat up people for suggestions to do their work." Kira said.

"I've scolded him for that so many times, another won't make a difference, I'm sure." I said as Kira left and I watched Ichigo as he slept.


	12. ◊ Revelations ◊

**◊ (Revelations) ◊ **

∆ (Rukia's Office) ∆ - ¤ (Weeks Later) ¤ 

"Rukia?"

"Yeah Kiyono?" I answered while continuing to write papers and figure out information.

"I was wondering if you've seen Micah." Kiyono asked me.

"Micah?" I asked.

"My girlfriend," I looked up and smiled.

"Well good for you," I said. "Well I haven't seen anyone around here all day sorry."

"It's fine. I wonder if she's doing alright."

"What do you mean?"

"She was attacked by some stranger in an alleyway and I told her not to leave the building and she did. I hope she's okay."

"I do too." I stood up and grabbed my wooden Zapakuto.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing my job." I said.

"Your job?"

"Of course, the 13 division is to take care of breaks in defense within Soul Society and clearly this person isn't a Shinigami so it's my job to take care of it, is it not?" I asked.

"I guess," He said.

"Then we should go." I said.

"Alright, on your orders Captain." He said bowing.

"Cut it or I'll have to hurt you." I said then gave him a smile and ran off with him following behind me.

"Kuchiki-taichou, we have…"

"A break in security, yes I know. Thank you for the alert, Hitsuguya-taichou." I said and ran off.

"You do know that you have lower ranked Shinigami to take care of this first, right?"

"I know, but there has already been an assault and I plan to stop it here."

"Who?"

"Kiyono-fukitaichou's girlfriend, she's been gone way too long. I believe it's a kidnapping." I said running off.

"Good luck, and if you can't handle it. Call for back up." I stopped and turned around.

"I'm a captain now, don't worry about me. I also have my lieutenant with me. I'll be fine and thanks for worrying." I said as I flash stepped off and I was gone.

I looked around until I found the alleyway that Kiyono said was where she was attacked the first time. I looked around for a clue.

Then I stopped and jumped back. There were carcasses of females and blood splattered everywhere. "Captain!" Everything went blank after that.

¤ (Hours Later) ¤

All I saw was black, but I heard voices. "There was a powerful Reiatsu and she collapsed."

"What was it?"

"Sorry, I took it higher priority to take care of the captain." Kiyono said.

"Understandable, thank you for bringing her to us." Unohana said. I passed out, on my first duty. I am a disgrace.

"The weird thing was I couldn't sense anything nearby but her eyes went wide and she fell to the ground."

"This is surprising because your sense of Reiatsu dulls normally from being in the Human World over long periods of time so unless it was strong and close it shouldn't have affected her."

"But you have to think about it another way. When she was in the human world, she dealt with a lot of humans that had extremely high Reiatsu so maybe her sense was able to stand higher levels at close distances." Hitsuguya said.

"It's possible but Kiyono couldn't sense it so what could have made her pass out." I tried to open my eyes and they did.

"Kuchiki-taichou, you're awake." Unohana said.

"Yeah, I sensed a reiatsu that was nearby and it was extremely powerful. It felt like nii-san in a hollow form. It's a…" I closed my eyes.

"No need to say more. We'll take care of it." Hitsuguya said.

"No, it's my division. I can handle it."

"Sorry but my division is in charge of that kind of breaks in security plus, you're on lockdown."

"On who's orders?" I asked.

"Mine," Said Yamamoto. "All females are on lock down on my orders."

"Why just females?" I asked.

"It's the Grand Fisher combined with the extra Reiatsu of all its targets." I gasped.

"No wonder it's so strong. All that energy being left in combination with many potential Shinigami. It's horrible." I said.

"Yes, and it's back to its same old tricks, killing females. So we're putting all females in lock down in the main group building 9 building." He commanded.

"I understand and I respect your orders." I walked off with my head down.

"Don't take it so personally Rukia; it's for your safety. The protection of Captains comes first after the security of the general population. We can't take the chance with you in danger. Just go along with it." Renji said smacking me on the back.

"I am but I feel useless again."

"Trust me, there are a lot of people who if they had a choice they wouldn't let women do anything because they feel it's too risky and they serve too much importance. If they had there way, you'd be stuck in Soul Society in a room by yourself just to do paperwork and take care of people."

"Great!" I said extremely sarcastically.

"Yeah I know I'd be fine with that but…" I kneed him in the stomach and he crumbled onto the floor and walked off.

"Rukia what did you do to him?" Ichigo asked.

"Taught him respect for other captains and females."

"The hard way?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, but it's good for him." I said walking off. He picked me up and walked down the halls. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the containment center," He said. "You were going the wrong way and I didn't want you to get attacked so this is the only safe way to take you anywhere without getting attacked."

"My stuff?" I asked.

"Taken care of, now back with all the other girls." He said.

"Fine, but I have two feet you know."

"I know." He answered. "You always walk too slowly and I have other females to guard." He said.

"You're on guard duty?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently that Gin dude always took care of guarding mass amounts of people so now I'm supposed to. 50 of the Soul Society population is considered a mass amount."

"Actually there are only about 10 females in Soul Society."

"Really, who?" He asked.

"Soifon, Isane, Unohana, Hinamori, Ise, Matsumomo, Nemu, Kukaku, Orihime and I." I stated. "I was right there are only currently 10 in the central gates of Soul Society and the rest are safer out there then in here." I stated happily.

"So I'm guarding 10 extremely powerful females. I should help and leave you to protect yourselves."

"We could but this is your job for now, so deal." I said to him as he pouted.

He set me on my feet and opened the door with a key and pulled after him inside. "Everyone is almost here, except for Unohana then, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it seems so." I said as I looked upon all the annoyed girls in the room. I took a seat next to Hinamori and Ichigo locked the door after he locked me inside of this room.

"How is everything going out there?" She asked.

"Not good, did you guys hear why we're here." Most shook their heads, no.

"We're here because Grand Fisher's out there." I stated clearly. Everyone gasped and stared upon me. "They don't want us getting hurt." She said.

"We're there top Shinigami and they lock us up for safety, this is stupid." Matsumomo said.

"Where's Unohana?" Isane asked.

"She's still in the division headquarters." I stated.

"But she could get attacked as well." Isane worried.

"They've got three captains there protecting her on duty, in actuality she's safer then us, Yamamoto, Hitsuguya and Renji are all there protecting her so she's safe."

"Oh, that's good. I was worried." Isane said.

"I'm sure that she's fine." I said.

There was an explosion and Grand Fisher broke into the back of the building. "Ready!" Matsumomo said.

We all pulled out our Zapakuto s and ran toward him. "Shikai, Bankai!" Each of us yelled killing it but we all were knocked out, it was a double knock out. We were awake but we couldn't move. Ichigo came in and the other captains came in and followed and finished Grand Fisher.

I tried to get to my feet as each of the captains and other Shinigami. We were all taken back to our respective dormitories to rest. They were also placed under guard by a respective person. A list was posted to make sure we would be fine. Who knew that something so strong could be defeated so easily?

C. Rukia Kuchiki- C. Kurosaki C. Unohana- C. Abarai Lt. Matsumomo- Lt. Kira Lt. Isane- Lt. Kiyono C. Hinamori- C. Hitsuguya Lt. Yoshiro- C. Kenpachi Lt. Ise- C. Kyoraku S. Orihime- S. Ishida Lt. Kukaku- S. Ganji Lt. Nemu- C. Mayuru 

∆ (Somewhere Near 8th Division Headquarters) ∆ 

"I don't like being defended." I stated as he carried me like a little child in one arm and holding his Zapakuto's handle to be prepared to attack at any moment, in the other.

"Just relax; you used up most of your energy on that Bankai. It did seem extremely powerful." He complimented me.

"Thanks but I'm tired of being useless."

"You aren't useless, you just think you are."

"I'm being carried around." I stated to make a point.

"So you would pass out if I let you walk, so deal." He said annoyed with my ranting.

"Thanks for that."

"Sorry for not protecting you." He apologized.

"It's alright, but you were right."

"About what?" He asked.

"About it being useless to defend some of the strongest around," I answered him.

"Oh yeah, I guess I was. Thanks." He said back.

"You're welcome. And, are we there yet?" I asked.

"Where are we going again?" He asked.

"13th Division Headquarters," I said.

"Well we just pasted my headquarters." He said.

"We're going the wrong way then, obviously. The headquarters are set up on a large ring around the outer wall of Soul Society. If we just pasted your headquarters then we're going the right way, you're just making a circle rather then going through the city." I said.

"Maybe that was the 8th Division Headquarters," He said.

"How could you confuse your own headquarters with the 8th Division Headquarters, one has to lines going down while the other is three straight lines. One you live at the other you don't. Also, they are on the complete opposite side of Soul Society." She said sighing.

"I got lost Yoshiro has lived here for years and she can't find her way." He stated.

"She's young and has horrible sense of directions like you. But she knows if she's going the right way by reading signs." I pointed to a sign that read, 9th Division Headquarters forward 200 kilometers.

(To explain this think of it like a clock, 12 o'clock is division 13 because the first division resides in the center of Soul Society. Then it goes 1 to 13 from then on. His division is at 4 o'clock and Rukia's is at noon. Therefore, if he's been walking for a while and they're now at 8th Division when they left from the 4th division you can tell these things:

1. Ichigo is going the wrong way.

2. They've been walking for a while.

3. Ichigo has horrible sense of directions.

4. They almost walked around half of the edge of Soul Society.

5. They still have half the time they already spent walking to go.

6. Ichigo can't read signs.

7. Ichigo is extremely lost in Soul Society)

"Ichigo put me down. I'm going to flash step there. You can follow my lead." I said as Ichigo placed me on the ground.

"Fine." He said as we flash stepped off. It only took us a few hundred flash steps.

"Rukia, Why are you here?" Kiyono said.

"This is my headquarters and I'm being protected here."

"They assigned each girl to a different division. You were supposed to stay at the 3rd Division with Ichigo." I sighed. We are going to have to make a complete circle.

I sighed and took a look at my paper again.

C. Rukia Kuchiki- C. Kurosaki (3) C. Unohana- C. Abarai (4) Lt. Matsumomo- Lt. Kira (10) Lt. Isane- Lt. Kiyono (13) C. Hinamori- C. Hitsuguya (5) Lt. Yoshiro- C. Kenpachi (11) Lt. Ise- C. Kyoraku (8) S. Orihime- S. Ishida (9) Lt. Kukaku- S. Ganji (9) Lt. Nemu- C. Mayuru (12) 

"Great!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Captain?" He asked.

"Ichigo should have gone towards 13th Division but he went towards the 5th Division and made a half circle here and now we get to make a whole trip around again." I sighed and collapsed and felt so tired because I had used all my energy to get us here.

"She's tired, well bye."

"Wait," I said. Ichigo put me back on my feet and I drew the directions to his division on the paper.

"I can get to my place fine from yours; I do it a few times a day." He said.

"I know I'm making sure you're doing it right." I closed my eyes and let myself find peace in all the hectic ness of today. I found the sleep that I desperately needed today easy to find.

∆ (Division 4) ∆ - ¤ (Minutes Earlier) ¤ - None

"I'd like to thank you Captain Abarai for watching me." Unohana said bowing and then looking at him as she went back to curing a patient under her care.

"It's no big deal." Renji said.

"I think it is. Don't you care that it's a waste of your time to watch a fellow captain?" She asked turning around to look at him.

"Nah, Ichigo cares and watches of Rukia all the time and they're both Captains. You'll be surprised how many lessons you can learn from those two." He said.

"That's wonderful how they care for each other, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, great." He said.

"Do you like her?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm not what's best for her. She doesn't love me. We're friends and that's all we've ever been there are sometimes in the past I wish we were more but hey, I can't change anything."

"That's good that you accept things like that. Most wouldn't, they hurt the person causing pain to the very person that they want to love them. That ruins the only thing they have, a friendship with that person. It's sad." She said.

"Yeah, but not me. I'm special. I accept things, like Rukia leaving. Sure, it took me time, but it's not as if she never talked with me. We're still close, like family really."

"That's good." She said.

"Yeah, but I don't take things that I have no control of personally." He answered.

"I'm glad because that's just more problems that we'd deal with later." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Unrequited Love always causes large scale problems if left untaken care of in Soul Society."

"How so?"

"Hinamori couldn't face it to herself that she loved Hitsuguya so she found someone she could freely love but he used her and left her to be confused with her love for Hitsuguya and her false love for her captain." He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I know that one. I couldn't believe something as simple as love could almost cause the death of two people." He said sadly to himself.

"You've seen it before?"

"Yeah, Sort of. My captain married Rukia's sister but she never gave up looking for Rukia which caused my captain to lose the last sense of humanity he had for a while." He said.

"I remember that, but it doesn't get better after that." She said.

"Sometimes, I hope it did." He said.

"I know."

∆ (Division 9 Headquarters) ∆ 

"I can't believe they did this to me!" Kukaku yelled.

"Sis calm down," Ganji said to his sister.

"Really Kukaku, it's best if you rest. I'm sure that that attack took a lot out of you." Orihime said.

"You bet it did but I don't care. I'm tired of being defended. No wonder my brother went soft!" She yelled.

"He didn't go soft." A vice captain said walking in. "He cared what happened to others. No one goes soft as a Shinigami. I hope you soon learn that. It's not the easy life. It's kill or be killed with every hollow you meet." The 9th Division vice Captain said.

"You know my brother?" He asked.

"Yes, we were both Lieutenants and still studying to get Bankai at the time, and he was killed. My name is Hisagi." He stated plainly.

"So, what do you mean?"

"Have you ever been covered in blood seen 10 new students been killed right in front of eyes. Shinigami who wanted to do something with their life, top of their class, strong and smart but a hollow came and killed them in seconds and they were dead before you could move?"

She closed her eyes. "I've never witnessed a death."

"Then you can't say you understand it or Shinigami are soft. We kill many things everyday and send them here. We also have to face things we killed in their past lives. It's a horrible feeling. It kills you inside." He said walking off.

"But, you're protecting the strong and the weak, why?"

"We only have 10 girls in all of the Divisions and they care an ability hidden secretly within each and every one of them that makes the invincible. It's our job to protect it. I can't say anything more." He said.

"I don't want to be protected."

"Then you're someone who's different from every human being." He said laughing.

"How so?" She asked.

"Everyone has protection of some sort. Your strength, arguing, and reiatsu are testimony that you do want to be protected; you just want to be the person who is protected." He stated clearly.

"So, maybe that's all I want."

"Well are jobs here are to protect all women, so I can't let you come to harm. So behave." He said plainly.

"I will." She said taking in all that he had said.

∆ (W/Rukia and Ichigo) ∆ 

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah?" She answered back.

"They told me something about why we have to protect Reiatsu carrying Females, what is it?"

"I'm not sure. I know that they won't tell us what we have that is the best for all humanity but one day they might. However, if you find out. Don't tell me. I want to discover it myself." She answered back.

"Alright, but what if it's important that you know it."

"If it has anything to do with anyone dying or living, you can tell me. If not, then no." She answered blankly and she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"What would you do if I died?" He asked.

She smacked him hard with a wooden Zapakuto. "If you ask me that again I'll be forced to use a kudo on you." She warned.

"Fine, but I was wondering."

"Ichigo, don't!" She warned.

He felt a tear fall onto his shoulder. "Alright, but one day will you tell me."

"No." She stated and closed her eyes as hard as she could muster and fell to sleep.

"Rukia?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." She placed her and her waist on top of Ichigo's hand, which was placed lightly around her waist.

"Stupid, this isn't something you need to apologize about. You should get out of that habit."

"What habit?"

"Apologizing for things that upset me. You just need to know that they aren't to be talked about." She said and hugged him further.

"I can't fall asleep so neither can you." He stated.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I have to protect you and I can't do that if I'm asleep."

"Why can't I sleep?" She asked.

"I need you to keep me company." She sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen to use food to gain back my energy since I won't be sleeping for a while." She answered him.

"What are you making?"

"Cake, it has a lot of carbohydrates that will bring back my energy." She stated.

"How'd you know that?" She pulled up a book and set it on the table in front of Ichigo.

"High School Sophomore Biology, Rukia, this is my book."

"I know, and biology is the study of human life so I thought it would help me learn about my Gigai, you and other humans." She said happily.

"That's great; I'd like some cake too." She smiled and went of to making one from some of the cookbooks she had brought from earth. After all, even in Soul Society one needed to eat even if it was a lot less.

"What kind of cake should I make?" She asked.

"I don't know, Vanilla, Chocolate."

"Vanilla has vitamins in it while chocolate is a sugar which uses up energy so Vanilla it is."

"You sound like a scientist." Ichigo stated while watching Rukia work hard with mixing in ingredients and stuff like a scientist.

"What's a scientist?" She asked.

"Someone who works in science, a field where you explain everything logically."

"Nothing can be explained logically."

"Yeah, that's why it's so funny to see you acting like one." He said.


	13. ◊ When You Left Part 1, Rukia ◊

**◊ (When You Left- Part 1, Rukia) ◊ **

∆ (Ichigo's Room -3rd Division) ∆ - ¤ (Days Later) ¤ - Kuchiki Rukia

Nothing much has gone on since they had the girl put under protection. Many of the divisions had been temporarily shut down since their captains were on duty or being watched in some cases, like mine. Ichigo didn't feel like doing his duties, which would later prove to be dangerous to his position.

Kiyono was still weeping the loss of his girlfriend who he had actually known for a long time. I felt bad for him. Thinking he was in love, protecting her and then having her ripped from her arms but he was doing all right, I hoped.

"Rukia!" Someone yelled from out the window.

I opened the balcony window and stuck my head out of it. "We need your help!" Renji asked.

I turned around and looked at Ichigo who was angrily sitting on the bed wait for me, his company to return to his side. "We've been summoned outside." I said.

He sighed. "Fine." He grabbed his sword and jumped out the window after grabbing me and sat me on the ground once we had landed. "What you need Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"I need help with this." He said holding out a small crying child in his arms.

"It's so small and adorable." I said taking it from his arms and rocking it back and forth. "Where you'd get it?" I asked.

"Like I should know, it was left in my division. I thought to take it here first." Renji said.

"Here?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia has a lot of experience with young children from earth, right?" Ichigo shook his head. "She seems to be doing a good job though, so can you take care of her, Rukia?"

"Sure, but try to find her mother because she's still quite young." I said and walked inside. Ichigo shrugged and Renji smiled and stepped off.

"How'd you get so good at taking care of children Rukia?" He asked.

"I don't know. You've only had a few pregnant mothers who's children I watched at the clinic and I seem to know what I'm doing, don't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, you remind me of my mom with Yuzu and Karin except with one child." He said smiling.

"She's so young, probably new born. We probably won't find her mother. Her mom probably lived at the cost of this little one. It's sad." I said. I felt sad for the poor lonely child.

"So you're going to have to be its mom?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems so until we find someone that can take care of her; she's mine to care for." Ichigo said and we sat on the couch. He put his arm around my back holding me close to him and I continued rocking the child.

"You're really good at being a mother Rukia." I smiled.

"Thanks, it just comes naturally to me to care for smaller living things, like babies." I said.

"My mom said something about that when I asked her how she understood what Yuzu and Karin wanted."

Ж (Flashback) Ж 

(Ichigo is very little, like 5) "Mommy you have two little babies." Ichigo said.

"Yeah I do, there names are Yuzu and Karin and they're your sisters."

"Really, they're mine?"

"No, but it's your job to watch over them, care for them and love them forever, understand?"

"I will mommy, no matter what. I promise." His mother smiled. She patted him on the head.

"Good boy Ichigo, that's your job, I never forget that."

Yuzu and Karin both started crying. "What do they want?"

"They need food Ichigo." She said.

"Really? You understand them?" He asked amazed.

"Of course I do, I'm their mother. It's a girl thing. We understand small children, their hopes, dreams and everything they need to live and survive. You'll understand that one day."

"It doesn't make any sense. Crying doesn't mean anything. You cry because you're in pain, or upset not if you need something. That's silly. If you need something just tell someone."

She laughed. "Ichigo, babies can't talk, they cry like you do when you're hurt to tell me you need to be taken care of. They just have a wide variety of meanings."

"Wow, that's amazing." Ichigo said. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm a mom, I just know naturally." She said.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж 

"That's a nice story Ichigo." I said watching him tell about his past with his mom.

"I never did understand how a cry could mean something but if a baby couldn't cry, it would die." Ichigo said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's like their form of talking, isn't it?" I shook my head.

"No, a mother knows what they need regardless if they cry. They know they need food, water, to be warm, sheltered, to breath and all the things all humans needs. If crying was the only way for babies to communicate and moms were they only ones to understand we'd lose a lot of children wouldn't we?" I asked.

"I guess, orphans, those who lost their moms, and a lot of people in soul society. A dad could never take care of a child."

"But they can, your dad knew how to take care of you, Yuzu and Karin, didn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah but we were older." He said.

"It doesn't matter; there are things you just know. Maternal and Paternal Knowledge, it's the stuff you grow to know and the stuff you've always known." I said.

"So doesn't it need a bottle?" He asked.

"No, it needs like some sort of small food to eat. I'm going to find something, watch her." I said. I handed the baby to Ichigo and walked out of the room.

"Shouldn't you name her?" He asked.

"You." I said walking out.

I came back in with food and snacks for both us and the baby and sat down and took the baby from Ichigo. "I couldn't think of one." He said.

"I figured."

"I looked it up in the files, her name was supposed to be Karla." I said holding the child.

"And?" He asked.

"Her mom is alive, she's here. It was a deformed birth. Karla here is alone." I said sadly.

"It's alright, she'll be fine." Ichigo said.

"Yeah but I'm taking care of her now. The amazing thing was how she showed up directly in the Court of High Spirits."

"This means?"

"It's a soul-Gigai-human entrance." I said.

"That means?" He asked.

"A human or Gigai gave birth to a child that was a half Gigai."

"And?" He asked annoyed.

"It's possible."

"What is?" He asked.

"A human or Gigai pregnancy and that a Gigai or human can give birth to a dead human or Gigai. It means one parent could be alive, one could be dead."

"You don't mean?" He asked.

"Yes, the child died because one of its parents was a Gigai, the other was alive and the child was born half alive and half dead, it was unstable but it's possible. That's all we need to know." I said looking down at her.

"So she's a Gigai-human?"

"Yes, which means just as easy, you could have a Shinigami-hollow hybrid." I said.

"You don't mean?"

"Naturally in the world, it's possible to stumble upon, not natural but abnormally. It could be possible."

"Which means?" He asked.

"It's an experiment of Aizen's. It worked and he will want his child back." I said holding the child closer to me.

"We need to go see Yamamato." Ichigo said. I nodded and got up and flash stepped to the 1st Division.

"Captains Kuchiki and Kurosaki, what's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"It's a Gigai-human hybrid." I said holding out the child.

"You sure?" I nodded.

"It showed up in the 3rd Division Headquarters. It was brought to me for care and I just figured it out."

"Earth born?" I nodded.

"Human birth, correct?"

"What does this mean, Captain Kuchiki?" He asked.

"It's possible for a child to be born a Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid. I have theory to believe that Aizen is."

"I doubt this." He said.

"Why not, he has no history of the place or rebirth; he could be born anywhere, right?" I asked.

"But if it's part hollow…

"If his mother is a Shinigami or even a normal soul he could have been born in straight into Soul Society." I stated.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I put you in charge of protecting this child and keeping it out of the hands of Former Captain, Aizen. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I said nodding.

"Kurosaki-taichou, I put you in charge of protecting Rukia Kuchiki-taichou with your life, understood."

"Of course, yes." He said.

"Now go back to earth, take care of things there. Now." He opened a gate and pushed us in.

∆ (Earth, Park) ∆ 

I walked around the park until I found Ichigo who had fallen a little farther away from me then I would have expected. "Ichigo, we should go to your place." He nodded.

"How are we going to explain the child?" He asked.

"How should I know?" I responded.

"Your Far Aunt died leaving you with the child and your uncle was killed in the war a few months ago." I shrugged. That would have to be the stupidest thing he's made up yet, and yet, we would go with it, of course.

∆ (Ichigo's House) ∆ - ¤ (After a Long Explanation) ¤ 

"She's so adorable nii-san, isn't she?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, she is." Ichigo said in response to talking to Yuzu. "Rukia, how long until they find someone to take care of Karla?" He asked.

"It could be a while since she's of noble blood like I was; they have made sure she's 100 safe. That's why they didn't worry about handing her over to me." I said.

"Man that stinks." Ichigo said.

"Stop complaining Ichigo, enjoy the time we have with her." He sighed as he watched me play with the small child.

"Yes son, one day you will have children of your own after you have found a wife and married her and you two will enjoy the time you have with them so much more then you could have ever imagined." Ichigo's dad said.

"That's why mom always said dad, when Ichigo complained about watching us." Ichigo's dad smiled and nodded.

"So you enjoy caring for a being smaller then yourself then, yes?' Ichigo's dad asked.

"Yeah I do, she's so small and she relies on me so much. It's so nice." Rukia said.

"So do guys like Ichigo," Karin stated. I laughed and Ichigo just gave me a hard glare and I gave him a smile back, which he knew I was being funny, but I rested my head on his shoulder. "You look tired." Yuzu said. "You should both take a nap." It was too late for that. Ichigo was asleep. He hadn't slept since he was had been in charge of watching me.

"I think I'll be joining him in going to sleep. Can one of you watch Karla?" I asked.

"Of course Rukia, I bet neither of you had got any sleep with all her crying." Yuzu said and walked out of the room with Karla. I laid my head on Ichigo's shoulder and smiled.

"Sorry you had to protect me again, I told you, you wouldn't have to anymore. But I made a mistake." I said kissing his forehead and going back to sleep.

"I really am, forgive me?" I asked.

"You're always forgiven Rukia, don't worry about it. I love you so much; I'll always protect you if even you don't want me to." Ichigo said and pulled me to lie down and hold me so that he could look in my eyes. "I love you and I live to protect you, don't worry I will protect you, no matter what."

"Thank you Ichigo thanks." I said and smiled and he pulled me to his chest and hugged me close.

- (Dream) –

There was a girl with dark brown/blackish hair and crystal clear skin and she had the most amazingly beautiful brown eyes, they were soft and caring. "Who are you?" I asked. She ran up to me.

"You're home, Daddy said you'd never come home. He was so upset. I thought he was crying. I'm so happy you're home." She said and smiled.

"I'm happy I'm home too, where's your dad…um…?"

"Marie, you don't remember my name?"

"No, sorry Marie. It's been a while, I'm so sorry." I picked her up and hugged her close to my body. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled at me. "Don't worry; I'm glad you're back. Daddy will be happy to see you again. It's been a long time, 2 years." She said.

"I left you two years ago?" I asked. She frowned and nodded. "I'm so sorry Marie, I really am. I don't even remember where I was."

"Neither do I, you just ran off crying and then two years later you're back." She said.

"So that's where, well let's see your father." I said. I walked over to the door and she ran in and waited at the door.

"Well you finally came back after 2 years, eh Rukia?" A familiar voice asked.

"Renji, you're her father?" I asked.

"Something really did happen to you bad out there, no wonder you were so upset. No, Ichigo is her father, your husband." He said laughing. "I'll tell my wife about this one, funny Rukia, thanks for a laugh."

I walked inside and I felt two large strong arms wrap around me and I felt tears fall from my face. "You're back." He said. "I thought I had pushed you away after that."

"I can't remember anything, do you mind explaining?" I asked.

"Sure," He pulled me to the couch. "Well you told me after the birth of Marie that you never wanted to get pregnant again?"

"Why?"

"The agony of both of you."

"Both of us?"

"Marie was born dead, half human half Gigai. She could never be a part of any world. You said you could her and feel her pain when she was with you. You said that you were in extreme pain; creating life within a soul is almost impossible and deadly and extremely painful. I almost lost you; I told you that it was alright."

"One child wasn't enough, was it?" I ask.

"Yeah it is, you were fine, and we were fine. I only needed one kid to take care of. However, a couple of years accidentally of course, it happened. You were pregnant but this time worst than ever. When you give birth to life, it was killing your soul. A soul and body can create a soul and body but I Gigai can't. You were filling in the missing part of the body with your soul. I would have killed you but you ran off."

"Why?"

"You said you wouldn't kill something even if it was in so much pain, it was partially alive but it was suffering. It was like a hollow, a soul within a manifestation of skin that was suffering but you didn't get an abortion as I begged you to, you suffered. However, ran off, and it's been two years. So where is she/he?"

"I don't know. I showed up and I saw her while I was walking and I felt everything was trying to come back. I don't remember anything at all." I looked down at the ground. "Sorry.' He hugged me.

"It's alright, Marie and I are just glad you're back. She needs you trust me. I never understood how much harder it was to raise a kid without you. Don't leave me again, will you?"

"No, not if I have a choice." I told him.

_This is what happens when you leave someone that you love behind, Rukia. this is what happened when you left, both times. _

"Both times?" I asked.

_When he gave everything to come and get you. You left him to return to his own home, and left him to suffer and sulk without you. The one he loved. Then after a mistake and he wanted to help you, you did it again. You left. _

"I don't remember leaving the second time. I just remember coming back."

_Want to know what it was like when you left, both times? _

"Sure, I need this." I said.

Ж (Flashback) Ж 

∆ (Ichigo's Place) ∆ - ¤ (Summer) ¤ 

Yuzu walked down the hallway and knocked on Ichigo's door. "Nii-san, are you coming out?" Yuzu asked. "You've been in there since you got back." She said.

"I don't feel it today Yuzu, go away, please?" He asked.

"Alright Nii-san, whatever you want." She said deeply depressed by his lack of enjoyment of the summer.

Yuzu sat next to Karin on her own bed. "Ichigo stop sulking yet?" Karin asked.

"No," Yuzu said sadly.

"I'll knock him back to his sense for you Yuzu." Karin said standing up. Yuzu grabbed her arm.

"No, he's depressed, leave him be." Yuzu said. "We don't want to push him away father. Let's go eat. I'll ask him if he wants dinner."

"Fine but if he doesn't come to his sense soon, I'll make him." Karin warned her.

Yuzu returned to the door and knocked. "Nii-san, dinner." Yuzu said hoping to see a glimpse of her dearly beloved brother.

"I'm not hungry Yuzu, pack it away if I feel like eating later, would you?" Ichigo asked.

"Alright, Nii-san." Yuzu said walking away with tears coming out of her eyes.

Yuzu tried her hardest not to cry but her brother seemed to be the last remnant of their family togetherness, how their dad was always working this summer, they barely had enough time to spend as a family.

I had only seen the family a few times and they were always playing, planning something, being together, when Ichigo was there, they were whole. I guess It's my fault for messing with Ichigo, and then messing up their family. My fault, nothing is ever not my fault, is it?

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж 

_You ready for the second part, if you left now. _

No, I can't handle them one after another, sorry. I feel bad enough about doing that. Is that a true part of his summer, or how it was like?

_True, of course. I can make no mistake with showing the truth. _

I thought it was like an example like what you're about to show me now.

_No, that was a fact of the summer, as you said. However, I recommend seeing the truth of the possible future to decide your path again. _

I do, don't I?

_No, you have a choice, but I highly recommend it. _

Fine then, I wish to see how it was for both of them while I was gone. Please tell me that I can change this first. I can't handle this if there's no way I can change it.

_Of course, you can change it, Destiny plays a part in it but you have free will to change and alter it as well. Good-luck. _

Ж (Flashback) Ж 

"Daddy, where is my mommy? All the other kids have mommies, where's mine?" Marie asked. "Don't I have one? Where is she? Can I meet her? Is she coming back? Does she hate me? Did I do something wrong?"

"You have a mommy but she's been gone a while because she was confused and needed time to herself. Your mommy is somewhere. You have one, of course you do. You can meet her one day when you stop worrying, she'll feel comfortable coming back to see us, and you'll be happy again. She doesn't hate you; I think she left because she thinks I hate her. You didn't do anything wrong, you're perfect, just like her."

"Do I look like her?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Really, then she must be really pretty!" Marie said happily.

"Yeah, she is." Ichigo said smiling at the little girl's enthusiasm.

"So if I wait you promise she'll come back?" Marie asked.

"I sure hope she does. I hope she doesn't think I hate her. I hope she comes back soon but with her, it could be a while."

"Mommy runs off a lot?" She asked.

"Sometimes but only once has she ever run off for longer then a few days."

"She came back right, when?"

"When I was upset and practically crying for her. She showed up." Ichigo said.

"If I cry, will she come back?" Marie asked.

"No, don't cry. She'll come back for you, maybe me, one day." Ichigo said smiling at her

"Alright, then I'll wait until the day when she returns."

"Good girl," Ichigo said picking her up and bringing her to the table. 'Rukia, please come back, I… we need you. Especially her.'

How selfish was I, I didn't understand what was going on, I ran off twice. I'm stupid. I need to make sure that doesn't happen. I have to stay with them, no matter what. I will stay with them!

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

_Therefore, you see your mistakes. _

Only someone who was blind and deaf wouldn't see my mistakes and even then, I'm sure they could sense the tenseness and pain in the air.

_Very well, so you know that you have to stay with them. _

Can I ask you something?

_I guess I can allow it. _

Isn't Ichigo a soul as well, and a Gigai so wouldn't the child be born completely dead and a soul?

_Yes he is, as are you so yes, you both are but two and two is 1, she is alive and you are dead as is he because you both are 50 and 50 so she is whole strangely so it tortured you and her to live like that. _

Then isn't it best for me not to have a child at all?

_Would you risk your and his happiness just to save yourself and that child a small bit of pain? All births are the same. They are not without equivalence. _

I guess you're right but if each parent give 50 of them to the child wouldn't the child be half Gigai-human as well?

_In human births, that is how it works but not it others, it's a random process so she was born alive, unlike her parents so you live on earth and it causes you pain. _

I understand.

_Good, then you will have a child, live with it and protect it as Ichigo vowed to her, right. _

Of course, I'd never leave a child. I don't know who that was but it wasn't I because I don't know any of this.

_Then you see what happens_.

Aizen and Gin, they take over.

_Exactly. _

I'll take care of it, don't you worry.

_Thank you, Rukia. _


	14. ◊ When You Left Part 2, Ichigo ◊

**◊ (When You Left, Part 2- Ichigo) ◊ **

∆ (Rukia's Room) ∆ - ¤ (After the Dream) ¤ - Kurosaki Ichigo 

That happened after Rukia woke up was the most surprisingly I had ever seen her do. She woke and burst into tears and apology. I was confused as to what she had done wrong. She was perfect, made no mistakes and what helpful but she went on.

"Rukia…?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said refusing to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I left," Was all she said.

"Yeah you leave and go places a lot. It's kind of part of life." I said patting her on the back in a confused sort of sympathetic way.

"I left you," She said continuing to cry.

"Yeah, that happens to. We can't be together 24-7, it's not allowed in most countries seeing as we're not married."

"I left you, for a long time." She said.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I left you." She cried.

I sighed; it would be a while until I got anything of importance, out of her. "Calm down Rukia, it's alright. I don't understand but I need to."

"I…" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Left me, yes, I know you said that a lot of times. What are you sad?" She cried and I held her close to me. "Rukia, you alright?" I needed to smack myself, hard.

"I'm worried."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of the future."

"Ah." I answered. "What about it?"

"It doesn't seem that good." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I left,"

"Could you fill me in a bit more here, Rukia?" I begged her.

"In the future…" She stopped. "Wait a sec." She was quiet and nodded. "Okay, well in the future we have a kid." A kid? Like when in the future.

"A kid, are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Two." She answered. "I don't know where the other is though."

"Alright, so how many years in the future are we talking?" I asked.

"Not sure?" She answered.

"Well I guess we'll find out eventually, but why were you upset."

"Because I left." She said.

"How long?" I asked. Rukia isn't one to explain the extent of something, but time is something she would explain.

"2 years," She answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Our second child," I went quiet, and she sighed. "The first pregnancy was extremely painful to both me and the child, Marie. I almost disappeared for good." For good? That wasn't good.

"Rukia, I'm…"

"Don't apologize, it hasn't happened yet."

"I know but I'm sorry that it happened that way."

"We can change it when we get there but that isn't why I'm sad."

"It isn't, then why?" I asked her.

"Because I left," She answered.

"Ah," I said.

"Rukia, I promise it'll all be okay. We'll fix anything. It hasn't happened yet, we can change the future. You'll be fine, I promise." I said holding her. She seemed so weak and vulnerable. It was completely different that how I use to see her. Sometimes I wish she would see herself, so she'd know how strong she really is. After all, she's fine the way she is.

"Ichigo…" She said smiling. I stayed with her until she fell asleep and then went back to my bedroom. Everything was going around my head. The last time she left was it that bad. I'd have to ask. It didn't seem so but yet again, I choose not to look back on that. I want to forget not having her with me.

I walked into Yuzu and Karin's room and Yuzu had just put Karla to sleep. "Ichigo, you need something?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, I need you to remind me of something." I said blankly.

"Oh, what?"

"How things were this summer, when Rukia was gone."

"Oh, you mean your sulking period. You were depressing." Karin said.

"I think he wants more details then that Karin." Yuzu said.

"Yeah, that would help."

"Well, you didn't want to leave your room, you were upset, and you weren't really hungry. You were all in your own world, sulking." Yuzu said.

"Yeah, you were mean to Yuzu and ignored your family as much as you could. You were overall a jerk."

"Sorry about that…" I said looking down at the floor. "I was…"

"We know. You were depressed and sad. It was obvious." Yuzu answered.

"You were in love with someone and they were taken away from you. We all understand because of… mom." Karin said quietly.

"Yeah, except it wasn't as bad when Rukia left. She said she'd be back, mom couldn't. What hurt the most was that there was a chance it could be a very long time. And…"

"You missed her. It's as simple as that. We understand. Don't worry about it. Why did this come up?" Yuzu said.

"She blames herself." I said in the quietest tone I could muster.

"For what?" Yuzu said.

"For me sulking."

"It isn't her fault." Karin said. "It's not like she had a choice did she?"

"Sort of yes, but sort of no. She wasn't allowed to come back again because of her previous treason but she had a chance to come back. She just wanted to wait." I said.

"So she'll really committed treason now?" Yuzu asked concern.

"No, she's an important diplomatic figure because of her endeavors. She's safe anywhere now."

"That's good." Karin said.

"Yeah, that's why the trusted her with Karla because Karla is an important evidence to a major crime. Karla is important to keep safe. So take good care of her will you?" I asked.

"Of course Ichigo," Yuzu said.

"You can trust us, can't you?" Karin asked.

"Yes, I know I can. Thanks for forgiving me." I said.

"Of course, we understand Ichigo. And Ichigo…" Yuzu said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need anything else from us?"

"Actually if I could ask you another small favor that would be great." I said.

"Alright." Karin said.

"I know in addition to forgiving me and asking you to watch Karla, which is a lot. I have one more thing to ask of you two."

"Sure what is it?" Yuzu asked.

"If you could maybe explain to Rukia that she didn't do the most horrible think in the world by leaving me for less than a month, some way. I would be extremely grateful." I said.

"Leave it to me, I can handle this." Yuzu said.

"Your favors tend to be things that you're unable to do but anyone else could. It's kind of funny." Karin said.

"Well thanks; it's really important to me. Just like you guys."

"Don't get all mushy on us Ichigo, go to bed because if you don't dad will get you in the morning." I smiled.

"True and night Yuzu, Karin." They nodded and I returned to my room.

I returned to my room and I realized that what they said was completely true. I really didn't ask much of them compared to normal things. Moreover, definitely not compared to what I ask of Rukia. It seems that I ask a lot off her and she doesn't seem to care. Just like Yuzu and Karin. Maybe all girls are just easily satisfies with helping others. Just like mom was.

When She Left, how did I feel… (He fell asleep)

- Dream – 

There was a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"This is your father. Yuzu is in a cooking contest and won first. Karin's team just won the championship. We're going out to dinner to celebrate. Come on out." I sighed.

"No, I'll stay here. Tell them good job and what not. Bye." I said lying back in the bed.

A ghost that looked like Rukia showed up coming out from my closet. She stood there, leaned against the closet. "That sounds fun, going out somewhere to dinner. So it seems that your sisters are extremely talented aren't they?" She said.

"I guess going to dinner is fun. I know I should but I really don't feel like it. My sisters are both talented in their own ways I guess."

"You're useless just sitting home all day. You're pathetic you know that Ichigo. You are?"

Pathetic, that's how I was when she isn't here. When she left, she took away the usefulness and life that I had been given when she came here and made me a Soul Reaper. She gave me all the tools to undo the mistakes of my past. Without her, who was there to keep me from reverting to my old ways? That was what happened when she left.

When you left Rukia, you took away the meaning and usefulness of my life. I can't blame you though, because without you I would have never had the chance to be useful in the first place. You changed me to a way that made me seem like I had meaning, that I could do anything I wanted if I tried. You were everything to me; you made me how I am today. I can't blame you for wanting your own life for a while because you had done more than enough for me. I can't blame you for taking away you're part of me and allowing yourself to live. I'll always forgive you.

- Dream Over - 

(He wakes up) "You alright?" Rukia says sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Huh, yeah why?"

"Because you're sweating horribly and making a racket that Yuzu and I could hear from the kitchen." She said.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. It was just a dream that I really needed."

"You needed a dream like that, weird. I don't get dreams so I don't know but if you wake up like that I don't think I want dreams." She said.

"Well that dream answered all my questions."

"Wow, dreams do that too, that's cool. Well you have to wake up, go to the kitchen and eat." I smiled. I grabbed her face kissed her and walked over to the dresser. Grabbed a change of clothes and took a shower. I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Ichigo," Yuzu said feeding Karla her bottle.

"Morning Yuzu, where's Rukia?"

"She said she was going to get doughnuts." I sighed.

"You let her?"

"Yeah, why not?" Yuzu asked.

"Do you figure that's even healthy?" I asked.

"It is once in a while, it's not like she does it everyday." Yuzu said.

"Where'd she get the money from?" Karin asked walking in the room.

"I don't know." Yuzu answered.

"She has a grant because of watching Karla. She has money to take care of herself, and Karla now."

"That's great. This will make things on her a lot easier." Yuzu said happily.

"Yeah, she will be able to take real good care of Karla this way. You'll have to take her shopping at a baby store for Karla today, Ichigo." Karin said.

"Man, that doesn't sound interesting at all?"

"Sure it is Ichigo, it's exciting." Yuzu said.

"I agree. Shopping for babies isn't fun."

"It's easy and quick though. They can't argue with you over what they want because they're too young." Dad said, coming from the room. "I remember shopping with you guys after you were a week old. It was fun, there were all these people saying how cute you were."

"That sounds like really fun." Yuzu said.

"Why don't you take Rukia then, I don't know what to shop for you. Do you?" I asked.

"No, not really." She said.

"It's easy. Get a book on it, read it, then buy everything."

"Right." I said.

"Rukia should be able to handle it, Ichigo. She has maternal instincts. Just accompany her, and keep her happy. Just like if you were taking her shopping or anywhere." Dad said.

"Alright, I can handle it. I just can't believe we're eating doughnuts for breakfast." I said sighing.

"Really, that doesn't sound healthy." Dad said.

"Dad, Ichigo, doughnuts are okay for breakfast on occasion because they count as a serving of bread." Yuzu said.

"Yeah, even Yuzu isn't this strict when it comes to breakfast meals. Neither is Rukia." Karin said.

"Alright but knowing Rukia, she's never had one and will be extremely happy and hyper for a while. Who suggested it?" I asked.

"She was looking through a cookbook and found a picture of one. She wasn't sure if we had all the ingredients to make them so I told her she could just by them at a store."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay. It'll be fine." I said.

"Yeah, we need to lighten up and prepare for Rukia's return." After a few minutes, Rukia came back in with a large variety of a dozen (12) doughnuts. Orihime and Ishida walked in the room. They had returned late last night to secure Orihime as a basic level Shinigami since she couldn't defend herself and they didn't want her hurt. Ishida decided to accompany her.

"Hey guys, I bough doughnuts for breakfast." Rukia said sitting down happily at the table. Orihime was happy to and they went on talking crazily.

"Is this healthy?" Ishida asked.

"Not exactly but one time won't hurt." I answered. "Now eat." I said tossing him a doughnut. He adjusted his glasses and ate while the girls talked. "Oh yeah, Rukia." She turned to me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm taking you shopping today stuff for the baby." I said.

"Really, thanks Ichigo." Rukia said smiling.

"You're welcome."

"Where'd the baby come from?" Ishida asked.

"It's a special diplomatic baby that Rukia and I were sent back with to protect." I explained.

"Ah, that's interesting."

"No, she's adorable. Can I come with you guys to go shopping?" Orihime asked.

"I guess you could, I really don't know what I'm doing so I guess you guys are welcomed to come, right Ishida?" I asked enjoying torturing him.

"I guess since you can be clueless some of the time." He said. Rukia raised her hand.

"This is going to be great. Do we bring the baby with us?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered her.

"Well since she isn't yours and you aren't exactly sure her size and such. It would be intelligent to bring the child along." Ishida said.

"Wow, this is even more fun." Orihime said. Ishida sighed and so did I. I wonder how Chad's doing.

"How was Chad doing when you guys came back?" I asked.

"He was doing absolutely great. He was training very well when we saw him training." Orihime said.

"Yeah, he's getting along great. He decided to stay in order to make sure he is at full strength when we return or the war breaks out. Which ever comes first?" Ishida said.

Rukia closed her eyes and looked at her lap. I saw her and smiled. I put my hand on hers. "Don't worry, everything will go smoothly." I said. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said out loud. I opened the door.

"Ichigo, we were told to take you, Rukia, Ishida and Orihime to an apartment complex along with everyone else." Hitsuguya-taichou said.

"Everyone else?" Rukia questioned.

"All the other girls are here to be protected as well." He said opening the door farther.

"Hey everyone." Rukia said waving. "Well bye Yuzu, Karin, Mr. Kurosaki; Ichigo have to go with the other diplomats from my country." He nodded. I took the baby from Yuzu, handed it to Rukia who held it gently and we walked out of the room.

"I don't believe that everyone is here, isn't Earth amazing?" Rukia asked.

"It seems, larger then I remember." Unohana said.

"Yeah, it's extremely large. Larger than anything I've seen before. You can live millions of lives and never see all of it." Rukia said.

"I'm sure you could." Unohana said.

We all arrived at the apartment complex. Hitsuguya stopped us. He held up a list. "Here is how all the rooms are split up for living."

(1) Kukaku - Orihime (2) Nemu - Ise (4) Isane - Matsumomo (5) Yoshiro - Hinamori (7) Unohana - Rukia (6) Kurosaki - Hitsuguya (3) Abarai - Ishida 

"Understood?" He asked. Everyone nodded or showed some sign of agreement. He walked up to the desk we need living quarters for 14 people, two singles for each room, and 7 rooms.

"Alright, payment?" The man asked. Hitsuguya laid down an envelope and we took the keys and walked to our rooms. The rooms were separated a male room down a hall so in case of emergency there was a male rooms across the hall from them or next door. One side of the hall was rooms 1, 3, 5, and 7. The other side was 2, 4, and 6.

"Are we allowed to leave the complex?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, everyone is free to wonder around but you're not allowed by yourself, understood?" Orihime nodded. "Abarai, Kurosaki, and Ishida we have special orders so come to mine and Kurosaki's room for orders."

"Hitsuguya; Orihime and I need to go shopping for the baby. Is that alright?" Rukia asked.

"Why don't you get settled in and I'll send Ishida and Kurosaki with you to take you two." Rukia nodded and went to her room which was across the hall at a diagonal from mine.

I walked in my room and we sat on the couch. "The only orders we have different is that since there are 10 girls and 4 of us. 1 of us has to be here at all times if there are more then 3 of them here."

"Alright, that's it. Oh yeah, and under special orders Rukia and the baby are not to be left along at all. This excludes when they're in there room which in that case one of is nearby." Everyone nodded. "Alright, Ishida and Kurosaki you to stay with Orihime and Rukia as they go shopping and whatever." We nodded and left to go shopping with the girls. I knocked on Rukia's door knowing that it was inappropriate to walk in when there were other girls in the room. Rukia answered the door holding the baby in her arms.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." She said walking down the hall to Orihime's room. Rukia walked in and then Orihime came out with her. "We're good to go." She said.

"Where's Ishida?" I asked.

"Here." He said standing by the elevator.

"Alright let's go." Rukia handed me the baby and began reading another one of her novels that explained stuff for her. This one seemed to actually be a manual for childcare. She might actually learn something useful from it.

We walked to the nearest baby store and walked in. "What does your book say?" I asked Rukia.

"There is a lot of stuff we need. A carrier, a stroller, baby food, baby bottles, baby toys, a crib, and that's about it. The major things and that take care of it, along with normal stuff like blankets and pillows and stuff." I nodded.

We walked around for a bit. "Where do we begin?" I asked.

Rukia raised her hand which had become a natural way for her to ask questions. Everyone looked at her, it works but it's weird. "Can I have someone help me here?" She asked. A woman smiled.

"You're a new mother aren't you?"

"No, I was left to watch this baby for a few months and I wasn't really given any directions. And I'm kind of lost." Rukia explained.

"Her mother left you with her?"

"No her mom's dead, and yeah, I'm left with her but my friends at the agency are trying to find someone to take care of her but until then I'm in charge of her."

"Ah, so these people are here to help." Rukia nodded.

"Well let's begin with a baby carrier so you don't have to carry that little one around." Rukia nodded. "Or he does in your case." She said to me. Rukia and the lady whose name is Diane got everything that Rukia would need and they said that they'd even deliver it all at the apartment complex.

"Thanks a lot for your help!" Rukia said.

"You're welcome. I have to of my own little ones and I remember my first time buying stuff for them. I was just as if not more lost then you were. You seem very experienced with this."

"That's strange because this is my first time being near a baby in my life." Rukia said.

"Then I'm sure this is an extremely happy and exciting experience for you." Diane said.

"Yeah it is. I'm enjoying it. Thanks for all you help today, bye." Diane bowed and walked off. "See, now we're done Ichigo." Rukia said happily.

"Yeah we are, let's go home before the stuff gets there." She nodded. We walked home and Ishida and I set up all of Rukia's stuff along with Renji's help.

I decided to take Rukia out to dinner and Orihime volunteered with Ishida to watch the baby which was fine with me because I needed to talk to Rukia about last night. We arrived at the restaurant and we were seated.

"Rukia… about last night?" She nodded trying to keep in normal spirits.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you something."

"Alright, go ahead." She said sadly. I took her hands in my own.

"You have no reason to be ashamed off, at all Rukia. Before you came along I was useless and had to purpose and meaning to life. I was not really living my life like I should have been with my family."

"But when I came."

"When you came you gave me a purpose, it was to protect my family. You changed my whole life around. You gave me a purpose, one that I hadn't had for a while. You made me stronger gave me morals and a reason to go on with everyday."

"So when I left…"

"When you left… I figured that my life was over. I figured that without you, there was no use in doing anything else. There was no reason to. I was wrong, and I suffered because I relied a little too much on you. I realized in that dream that I rely a lot on you and that's what caused my life to seem to end because you were gone. I should used what you showed me about appreciating the simple things like school, friends, eating and life all around, to better myself. But without you, I fell apart."

"But I still caused all those problems." I brought her close to me and kissed her.

"Without you, I'm a mess. When you left, I was a mess. I needed you Rukia; I still do and probably always will. So you can't leave my side." She smiled. "When you left, I suffered. When you returned, it was just as if the rest of me was back. It was perfect."

"So, you forgive me?"

"There is no reason not to. I can't blame you because you wanted to take the part of me that you touched back. It's your life to live. Whatever you want to do it is fine with me, Rukia. It's not your fault that I fell apart without you." I said pulling her close to me and I smiled.

"But if I never…" I put my hand gently on her lips.

"If you never came and met me. I would be as if I was without you forever and there would be nothing but you, to make me happy ever again. I would have suffered much more and had no hope for the future." I said.

"Thanks." She said shyly. I smiled.

"You can leave me whenever you want, as long as I can go to you, and take you back, or you can come to me. I know from now on, that it will be all right. Rukia, I love you." She blushed and I held her hands in mine. She smiled.

"I love you too, Ichigo." She said shyly.


	15. ◊ Rukia's Final Chances ◊

A/N: I'd like to start with a simple apology for not updating weekly or biweekly like I do with some of my other stories, this is because I'm working hard on a short story that I'm publishing in honor of my little sis who reminds me of Hyuuga Hinabi of Naruto. Who knows why that is a good reason but hey, it is for me. So back to the story and sorry for lack of updates. The short story isn't finished so don't expect one yet, sorry again. Aniecä

◊ (Rukia's Final Chances) ◊

∆ (The Apartment Complex) ∆ - Φ (Rukia) Φ - ¤ (A week later) ¤

I was taking care of Karla when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Hitsuguya there. "Here, it's a message from Soul Society." He said and walked off. I took the letter at sat down on the couch.

Rukia: The news we found is some that would definitely interest you specifically. The genetic artificial birth of a half hollow and half Shinigami is impossible as proven here. The soul is nonexistent of hollow or Shinigami genetic encoded births; it's just a basic soul with normal soul energy. It is incapable of becoming the strength of a Shinigami or a hollow. This hereby disproves the factor of hollow X Shinigami births. However, it is still in fact illegal to have Living X Dead cross births. I'm sorry to disappoint you. The good news is that Dead X Dead births are allowed still in Soul Society and so are marriages since there is no danger that the Shinigami could carry traits of being a hollow. Division 12

I didn't get why this… in formation would interest me. Hm. How come?

"You got a message from Soul Society?" Unohana asked.

"Hai, it's a message from the 12th Division."

"Really, what news."

"I don't really get it." I handed it to her. "The information is especially directed and posted to me, but why?"

"I understand but I refuse to share." She said handing me the letter and walking away. I sighed.

"I don't get it!" I yelled. Ichigo knocked on the door. "Come on in." I said sighing.

"What's up?" I tossed the letter to Ichigo. "If you figure out why this is important to me, tell me."

"Yeah, it's not very interesting toward you specifically. It's probably saying that the baby will be taken back soon."

"Or it's saying that the women are no longer in danger of hollow-Shinigami births so we're safe to return."

"Wrong." Unohana said walking to the kitchen.

"How does she know?" Ichigo asked.

"She read it, she understood; but she refuses to tell me."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"She said quote "I understand, but I refuse to share"." I sighed. I didn't get it. I fell down on the couch.

"Maybe it's just our narrow mind and round of thinking Ichigo, maybe we need and outsider's opinion." I said.

"Another human?"

"That's good but another Shinigami-live person like Ishida or Orihime." I said jumping up and running out with Ichigo following me.

"Kuchiki-sama, what is going on?" Hinamori asked.

"I'm trying to understand this letter." I said handing her the letter.

"I understand it's saying that you and Ichigo can get married?" I blushed and looked at Ichigo. It sounded, um, sort of right but didn't sound completely right.

"Well thanks; we'll talk later, alright?" I asked.

"Sure, bye." She said.

"It seems like that's what its saying but it could also be saying that… I don't know." I yelled and fell to my knees.

"Calm down Rukia, it's not that hard is it?"

"It is if we can't understand it!" I said sighing and leaning against the wall.

"We'll try Ishida; he'll help us over all analyze it." He put out his hand and helped me get up.

We walked to Ishida's room and knocked on the door. He came to the door. "Help me!" I said and pushed the note in his face.

"Rukia, help you read?" He asked.

"No, help me understand why this news is important for me to understand!" I said.

"Come sit, we'll break this down." He said. Ichigo nodded and escorted me inside.

"First I'll underline the main parts of it, main terms and such."

Rukia: The news we found is some that would definitely interest you specifically. The genetic artificial birth of a half hollow and half Shinigami is impossible as proven here. The soul is nonexistent of hollow or Shinigami genetic encoded births; it's just a basic soul with normal soul energy. It is incapable of becoming the strength of a Shinigami or a hollow. This hereby disproves the factor of hollow X Shinigami births. However, it is still in fact illegal to have Living X Dead cross births. I'm sorry to disappoint you. The good news is that Dead X Dead births are allowed still in Soul Society and so are marriages since there is no danger that the Shinigami could carry traits of being a hollow. :: Division 12 ::

"Alright, now what?"

"Write down all the phrases." He said handing me a sheet of paper.

Interest you specifically half-hollow and half Shinigami are impossible soul is nonexistent hollow or Shinigami births basic soul with normal soul energy incapable of becoming the strength of a Shinigami or a hollow. Disproves hollow X Shinigami births illegal to have Living X Dead cross births. Disappoint you. Dead X Dead births are allowed are marriages Shinigami could carry traits of being a hollow.

"That's all the important parts." I said.

"Alright, it's still a bit much to but as normal letters by important people tend to be short, simple and to the point meaning that the whole thing was as short a simple as it could be while making sense." He said.

"So now what?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, what now?"

"Patience, now we look for our question. What is it?"

"Why it's important to me." I said.

"Why it's important to you, our keyword being you." I nodded.

"That's what I said." I replied.

"What two sentences use the work YOU in it?" He asked.

"It interests me specifically." I said.

"And… to disappoint you."

"Alright, we have to know broaden what was before the second part about you." He said.

"Okay it said. "This hereby disproves the factor of hollow X Shinigami births. However, it is still in fact illegal to have Living X Dead cross births. I'm sorry to disappoint you." 'I quoted from the paper.

"So what does it mean?" I asked.

"What?"

"The parts we underlined in there." He answered.

"You underlined "Disproves hollow X Shinigami births illegal to have Living X Dead cross births."' Ichigo said.

"What is disappointing to you, Rukia about hollow X Shinigami births?" He asked.

"Nothing really except maybe that the baby is going back to Soul Society." I said.

"But Captain Unohana knows the secret behind the letter and she said that wasn't it." Ichigo reminded me.

"Yeah, so what now?" I asked.

"Second part." He said.

"Alright, Rukia." Ichigo said.

"What's disappointing to you about it being illegal to have Living X Dead cross births?" I jumped up and then collapsed to my knees.

"It's all too obvious, my visions. That's why. All to there." I said crying. Ichigo knelt down to my level, picked me up. He then, took me to my room and sat me on the couch.

"I thought I'm dead too." He said.

"I'm not sure either but apparently they think you're alive since you're stable in the real world." I answered sadly.

"Close." Unohana said. I sighed and took the letter out again.

"Help me please?" I asked.

"Come in my room, this is a little more personal then I'd like to share with Ichigo." She said.

I nodded and came into our bedroom. I sat on my bed across the room from hers. "What?" I asked.

"Ichigo is 33 Hollow, 33 Alive, and 33 Dead."

"So is it illegal or not?"

"That's why it's disappointing. If by chance that the genes sent out are dead, then you'll have a child."

"But it'll be dead, and miserable."

"We're all dead here but I guess it would never have a chance for life so I guess it's true. This is why Shinigami learn to strive away from love; it's not the most pleasant thing." She said.

"What if it's alive?"

"Then it's illegal, you and Ichigo arrested, it killed." I jumped back a bit.

"And Hollow?"

"It's a normal soul, no Shinigami ability so it'll be like the little baby there but couldn't become a Shinigami so when it's eventually grows up, it'll be sent out." I sighed.

"So there is no way for…"

"You and Ichigo can only be happy as one and one, not another, sorry." She said walking over to me. She rested her hand on my shoulder and walked out.

"Surely someone in Soul Society is in love and has a child?"

"Love is very common but having a child is not. The only souls who find love here didn't have it in the other world, new souls like you and Renji."

"So why wouldn't we have a child?" I asked.

"Because… the child would be born into the state you were. Did you enjoy your early years here?"

"No, not really, it was hard." I said looking at the ground.

"Exactly, that's why it doesn't happen. There is no way for it to happen that turns out good. Especially in your case. There's a third of a chance it'll be killed by law, third of a chance it'll be killed by being born or the last third is eventually it will grow without Shinigami capabilities and be taken away from you when it's about 5."

"It's not fair. I didn't get a life to live before this, not long at least and I can't have it here with the person I, love either. It's not fair!" I said crying.

"Life and death aren't fair and neither is war so you have to understand that it just happens. Think about Ichigo… it'll help."

"Ichigo… he gave up being alive to be able to save me. That's a sacrifice the old me would have made, and probably the new me as well but… it's amazingly nice of him. I feel bad for him." I said.

"Don't think of it negatively, he loves you so by partially dying, he saved you from disappearing, so…"

"… he gets to be with me but he can't live a life either. He's just as doomed if not more then I am."

"Actually less doomed because he doesn't understand what it's like to have no chance for normal things like school that why you like it right?" I nodded. "He would most likely be fine with a child but are you?" She asked and walked away.

"No, I'm not." Ichigo came in to the room but I was so confused by everything that I broke into tears.

"Rukia, what's up? What happened?"

"There is just no hope for our child. That's what the note was saying." I scribbled what she told me on paper.

33 alive traits- killed. 33 dead traits- miserable child. 33 hollow traits- removed.

"There is no winning but what if we're not in Soul Society?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The rules only apply in Soul Society right?" I nodded.

"If we have the key on." I added.

"So if we don't then the rules don't apply. So if it carries alive traits it'll survive."

"But the child was 50-50 and it died."

"It wasn't stabilized with a Gigai either, we are but a new born baby isn't. If we can even but a whole dead child in a Gigai it would have a chance for a life, right?" I nodded. He was right. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thinking is painful."

"You just think so much and so hard it hurts." He said pulling my head onto his lap and rested his hands on my side.

¤ (Night Fall) ¤

"A hem." Unohana said waking me up while Ichigo was still sleep quietly.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine but he has watch duty and needs to return to his room." I nodded and turned around.

"Ichigo, wake up." I said calmly. He opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight." Unohana answered.

"Man, I want to sleep more but guard duty is so much more fun." He said sighing. He kissed my forehead and left the apartment returning to his.

"You two are soooo weird." Unohana said.

"Haven't you ever been in love?" She blushed.

"Of course, but I avoid it simply."

"You can't avoid it forever." I warned.

"I've been avoiding it for quite a long time only dealing with it on highly special occasions, and I think and can continue." She said.

"One day it'll catch up with you and overwhelm you." I warned.

"If it does then maybe after that, it'll stop." She answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"That happens to not be your business." I pouted, covered myself up in my blanket and went to staring at my eyelids.

"Do I know him?" I asked smirking.

"Maybe."

"I do." I said.

"Yes, maybe you do. I'm not sure but you probably do." I sighed. She was an easy target.

"Well I'm going to sleep now." I said closing my eyes and focusing on the moment ahead. I jumped up. "The baby?"

"What about it?"

"I left her in her pen." I said.

She sighed and pushed me back in the bed. "I'll take care of it, easy work." She said and I watched as she brought the baby in the room and laid it in the crib. "See."

"Thanks, did you have a child?"

"I… don't remember… I can't even recall as to how I died. Most can't so it's best not to try and remember, young souls do however but they don't like to talk about it." I nodded.

"Sorry, so would you like to take care of her?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm going to be out for a few days with Ichigo, with school starting and all. I was just wondering if you wanted to watch her." I asked.

"I guess but school?"

"Yeah, it's something that Ishida and Ichigo go to 9 months of the year 5/7ths of the week."

"I remember school, but it always seems like a monumental waste of time."

"It is but you learn a lot of things that I never got to. I'm taking the chance I get now."

"Alright then, you go to school and I'll watch her."

"Thanks." I said turning over and going to sleep.

"Night." She said.

"Yeah, Night. Hope you enjoy watching her." I said.

"I'm sure I will."

¤ (Morning) ¤

I heard a loud pounding on the door. "Oi Rukia, wake up, school!" Ichigo yelled. I opened the door and smacked him upside the head.

"Hm."

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"You probably woke everyone up, and I'm ready." I said holding my arms out and spinning around for emphasis.

"Fine, let's go." He said wrapping his arm around me and walking downstairs. We met with another happy couple.

"Rukia!" Orihime said walking over to me. I stepped away from Ichigo and hugged her as Ichigo stepped next to Ishida.

We followed behind our respective boyfriends: Ichigo and Ishida. "Those uniforms look nice on you Rukia."

"Well thank you."

"Stop." A voice said. I turned around to see everyone behind us with everyone besides Nemu, Ise, Unohana, Isane and Matsumomo in uniforms from Ichigo's school.

"Don't tell me…

"… It's less suspicious." Hitsuguya finished.

"Come on." Ichigo said. He nodded.

"Where are they going?" I referred to Nemu, Unohana, Karla, Ise, Isane, and Matsumomo.

"They're staying at an assistant center to get part time jobs in the shopping center during the day except for Unohana who stays in the store all day." I nodded.

"What's school like?" Hinamori asked.

"Difficult." I said. "But if you try it's easy." Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sure we can handle it anyway." Kukaku said.

"These outfits have a special name too!" Yoshiro said excited.

"Uniform?" I asked.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" She asked.

"It means you only need to wear it during this time of day." She nodded.

"They're not the prettiest little things in the world." Kukaku added.

"Of course not, it's to try to stop the attention to people of the opposite nature." Ishida said.

"But it doesn't work well, in most cases." Ichigo added.

"It looks like it." Hitsuguya said.

"They can't totally hide our forms but it does a good job trying." Hinamori said staring at her skirt.

"Its kind a cute, short and delicate." Hitsuguya said.

"For girls," Hitsuguya said.

"Stop complaining Toshiro." Hinamori said. He looked at her.

"Oh yeah, we call everyone by their first names here." Rukia said.

"That sounds… weird." Toshiro said.

"It does, Toshiro." She burst out into laughter. Orihime and I joined in and laughing.

"Uryuu," Orihime said. Ishida looked at him but everyone was looking at him.

Ichigo coughed. "Uryuu Ishida."

"Ah, that's right." Toshiro said. "Rukia, do we need formalities as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, to fellow classmates and the teacher yeah but not when you're on a break or such." He nodded.

"I'm Momo-chan." Momo said laughing. "Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun, Orihime-chan, Renji-kun, Kukaku-chan, Yoshiro-chan, Toshiro-kun, and Uryuu-kun." She said breaking into more laughter.

"I don't get what's so funny about formalities or using last names?" Ichigo asked.

"In Soul Society a formality is using both the formal ending and last name. So you'd be Kurosaki-kun or Kurosaki-taichou-kun making it as easy as Ichigo-kun would make you and idiot back home, so it's weird."

"I'm here." A person said showing up. She didn't look normal compared to everyone, not normal at all.

"Yoruichi-chan!" I said walking up to her and hugging her. "Nice to see you again, you look absolutely great." I said.

"Hey Rukia, how is all here?" She asked.

"Alright, I guess. Aren't we?" I asked them. They all nodded or something.

"Sorry to cut things short but if we don't get moving we'll be late." We all nodded and ran off at super speed to our spots and then stopped in a back alleyway behind the school and went in.

"Welcome Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, and Rukia, welcome back." I nodded and waved. "Who are these people, your friends? Do they have transcripts?" Toshiro nodded and handed her the paper.

"Hinamori Momo." Hinamori said bowing. "Hello Sensei."

"Hitsuguya Toshiro. Hi." He said bowing as well.

"I'm Yashiro. It's awesomely awesome to meet you." Yashiro said jumping up and down.

"Yashiro…?"

"Yeah, you're right, Yashiro." She said smiling.

"She needs your last name." I explained.

"Really it's Kusajishi, but why would you care? Rukia said we call people by their first names. I've never ever needed to say my last name before. How cool!" She said running and jumping around the classroom.

"Yoshiro, calm it." Toshiro said.

"Man, I was enjoying myself." She said pouting. "You're no fun."

"School isn't fun Yoshiro, its hard work." Toshiro reprimanded.

"Sorry Toe-kun." He gave her a glare. She smiled and hugged him.

"Um… Yoshiro, you may want to give him space."

"For you to hug him, sure." She said smiling. Hinamori blushed and the teacher sighed.

"Great one serious boy, a love struck girl, and a crazy girl, perfect."

"You remember me?" Renji asked the teacher.

"Of course Abarai Renji, you decided to return?" She asked.

"Yeah, and brought my friend Kukaku as well." He said smiling.

"Kukaku…?"

"Shiba. You won't need to write that on any form. I intend to sit, do work and then eventually when my time of departure comes, leave." The teacher nodded. "Sit." She called and everyone in the class sat down and she took her seat and the teacher began the lesson after the remained unfazed ones, meaning Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Renji and I sat.

School was going to be better this year now that I planned to study and do well in school. Before I was only here temporarily so I had no need but I was staying so this is important.


	16. ◊ Genius of Rukia ◊

◊ (The Genius of Rukia) ◊

A/N: I'm ultra sorry that I haven't updated in… soooo long but don't worry I'm going to try to get back on pace, but it may take a while so don't be mean about it. I'm trying. I just have way too much to do, and way too much going on. So tell me that I'm bad, sure but I don't write well under pressure so just cool it, thanks.

∆ (School) ∆ - VP: Ichigo

I figured it would be a hard year this year since we weren't sure how long most of these Shinigami were going to be staying with us, how long Rukia would be babysitting and such unpredictable events.

School use to be a hassle for me, well not a hassle, it was just annoying and I usually refused to do anything and I figured that nothing more would need to be done. However, the last school seemed to be better than ever.

Well not better but more interesting, I got to leave a lot being a Shinigami and all as well as meeting new friends courtesy of Rukia. I also got to spend time with my closest friend, my girlfriend Rukia. Our adventures during school hours amaze me.

Our first class was Japanese 1. (Classes based on my schedule). We gave our names and such and entered the classroom. Renji, Rukia, Chad, Orihime and I all sat in the first row. Kukaku, Yoshiro, Toshiro, Hinamori and Ishida in the second.

This wasn't the most interesting class of the day to be sure. Everyone minus Rukia was dumbstruck about the ways things have changed. Sort of like Rukia was about human things and how out of place she was for a while until she started basing her life on those manga. That was a mistake on her part; however, it did help her settle in.

Our next class was Algebra. We sat down in the same spots as last class and the teacher came in. "Ah… students. We must test your skills. Genius or not? That is the question. I will give you each a question to solve one at a time. How well you do will determine the amount of work, as well as how much work you'll receive. Any volunteers?"

"Fine." Toshiro said standing up. "I'll go first."

"Find the value of x." He said writing two equations on the board. The weren't the simplest, or the most advanced. "The method or methods you use also determine your score." He answered.

Toshiro solved the problem in his head and wrote the answer on the board. X 8. "Mentally, impressive. Good work. It's correct." Toshiro sighed and sat back down.

"Ms. Momo Hinamori. Your turn." Momo stood up and walked to the board. The teacher put a few problems on the board. She stared at the board. She turned around. "Problems?" He asked.

"Yes. X is inconstant. None of them are the same." Everyone gasped.

Rukia stood up. "She's right in every problem except the last x is a different value. X equals…"

"2, 4, 9, 8, and 4."

"So is x a function Ms. Momo." She shook her head. He smirked. "Be seated, good work. Your name is Kuchiki Rukia, correct?" Rukia nodded. "You past also." Rukia smiled and sat down. I rubbed my head. I wouldn't have got that. I'd just keep say I couldn't find the answers. They figured he just did it on purpose."

Ishida, his reputation proceeded him did not have to do any problems. Kukaku got hers wrong, she just yelled at the teacher. She got in trouble but we got her out of it, luckily. Renji solved the problem wrong, yet again, so did I.

Yoshiro solved the problem however her methods were a bit unusual she kept plugging in numbers until it fit. She did this in her head but she was upset with how much work there was. Chad and Orihime did theirs with little bumps but solved in on the board.

The class's new breakdown was:

Remedial Algebra: Abarai Renji, Shiba Kukaku and Kurosaki Ichigo.

Basic Algebra: Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime, and Kusajishi Yoshiro.

Advanced Algebra: Ishida Uryuu, Hitsuguya Toshiro, Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo.

After class, I looked at Rukia who had a huge smile plastered on her face. "You happy that you're smarter than me or something."

"No, I'm surprised that I didn't have to solve a problem."

"Can you?" She smacked me with a book.

"Of course I could. How do you think I solved it?" She asked walking away.

"Rukia!" I called running up to her. "What do we have next?" I asked her. She pulled out a form, her schedule.

"We have Biology." I looked at the schedule.

"Two periods, are they crazy!"

"No. Biology isn't just paperwork. It's hands on work. Experiments and stuff." I stared at her. "I was the one who actually did the work they assigned us over the summer, remember. Once I got the hang of it, it was easy. You should try harder." I continued to stare at her.

"When do you have time?"

"Um… I don't know. Here and there. I made sure I could get good grades this year and not slack off."

I sighed. "Good for you. I don't really care."

"Why not?"

"Because most likely I'll end up in Soul Society. There, this stuff is useless." I placed my hand behind my head. "What are you going to do with this stuff?" I asked her.

"It's of no use. I just want to prove I can do it." I sighed. Typical Rukia just wants to prove her worth.

We sat down in the biology classroom. Our teacher stared at us. "Kuchiki, Kurosaki." We turned around to see some man staring at us.

"Yes." Rukia said bowing.

"You need us." I said.

"Correct. I need you to take your seats." He pointed to a seating chart. Luckily it wasn't too awkward with half of the class being our friends. We were paired up into groups of 2, lab partners.

Rukia, Orihime; Momo, Ichigo; Renji, Ishida; Toshiro, Kukaku; and Chad, Yoshiro were the groups. I sat down and Momo or Hinamori as I was still used to calling her sat there quietly. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm alright. It's just all new to me."

"You'll do fine. Not that it maters. You're smart. Rukia studied all summer and is doing fine you're naturally talented like Toshiro." She smiled.

"Thanks. I hope so. I just don't want to be an outcast."

"You'll find friends beyond us, I'm sure." She smiled and nodded again.

The class went down smoothly, while it was an extremely long class. Rukia, Momo, Kukaku, Ishida and Orihime could answer all the questions surprisingly because they had been taught the basics of medical stuff. Some of the other Shinigami also had to studies the make up of bodies and such, it was normal training for them.

Next, they had English. For lack of anything better to take they we had to study it because many people in the business world were American and it was suggested we be able to speak it so we decided to take it. We had in the past had basics, but not like this. Shinigami had automatic knowledge of all languages so for them it was a synch.

We then had lunch. We all got a table, lunch, and sat down. "So what was your favorite class?" Rukia asked.

"I like Biology." Momo said.

"I like Algebra." Ishida said.

"I enjoyed Biology also. It was quite interesting." Orihime said.

"I personally enjoyed it also." Kukaku said. "I never remembered that the body was so complex."

"It has been… awhile." Rukia said sighing. "These bodies are special. But not real." She said in a hushed tone. They're weak though."

"Yeah but impressive none the least." Momo said.

"Who cares how impressive they are, they're weak. Our soul isn't attacked to them, at all." Renji said. "We might as well be a soul wondering around." He said.

"You should make friends outside us. You'll see weakness is only in the fake bodies you have that don't change." Chad said.

"Yeah. After all with normal bodies you can strengthen them to fit your needs."

"I think the Gigai do have a possibility to change and be stronger." Ishida stated. "At least from how it seems."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah… their bodies are just a shell aren't they?" I asked.

"Rukia's original shell was but that was only because of the power kept within it. The bodies you now have actual work exactly the same." Ishida explained.

"But they're weak." Renji said.

"I don't care. I want to go home." Momo said sighing and laying her head on the table.

"I agree. Home is best. It is where we belong." Toshiro said.

"I miss him." Yoshiro said crying. Everyone looked at her sympathetically. "I miss him!" She yelled.

"Rukia." I asked. She nodded. She then guided the upset girl outside the lunchroom, in order to council her.

"Everyone attention please." A man said. Rukia came in and sat down with Yoshiro next to her. "We're having class elections! All those candidates who want to run come up here now." The student said.

Renji and I stood up at the same time. "We're running." Rukia sighed. She didn't seem to think it was the best idea for us to run but it's not like I care.

"Do you both care that we won't be here most of the time?"

"We don't know how long." Renji said smiling.

"It'll be a while. Don't worry." I said.

"I don't want it to be!" Yoshiro yelled.

"If that's the case then I'm running also." Kukaku said standing up.

"Whatever." Toshiro said standing up. Another two kids in our class stood up also. This is sure to be an interesting school year.

Everyone was exciting year for all those involved. With Renji, Toshiro, Kukaku and those other two as well as myself all running just with in our grade it would be interesting to see how different people would manage.

The rest of the day went by smoothly with only two classes those being Gym, History and Music. It was an easy lay-off afternoon after you get through the main rush of classes in the morning.

We all returned to the hotel. I went into Rukia's room and Yoshiro was being comforted by Unohana about missing Soul Society. I went to Hinamori's room but there was no answer. I sighed… why can't she answer the door? The door opened when I turned away. "Did you need something?" Hitsuguya asked.

"No. I just wanted to see if Rukia was here. Sorry to both you." He sighed and closed the door. I laughed and went to my room. A was met by a girl hugging me. I hugged her back.

"There you are… where have you been Ichigo? I couldn't find you." I sighed.

"I was looking for you."

"Oh. I was here. Well anyway. She's here too!" Rukia said excitedly walking over to the baby, she picked the baby off the bed. "Karla is getting heavier." She said happily.

"What did you expect?" She just stared at me with her hands around the baby.

"I've never had a baby before Ichigo. I don't know about them, at least not that much. I didn't expect her weight to change that noticeably."

"She's adorable though, isn't she?"

"Yeah." I relied. She handed me Karla. I cradled the baby in my arms and Rukia took out the homework assignments that she had. She was in the highest class while I was in the lowest, who knew she was that smart? I guess anyone can be smart, if they try.

"I have a ton of homework to do, that I'd liked to get done." She said sitting with her legs hugged tight to her chest, papers on them as she wrote on them.

"Can you help me with mine?" I asked her. She turned her head to look at me. She had a smile.

"Sure." She said returning to the paper she was writing. "This assignments on the foundation of Japan."

"Ah."

"I know all about this stuff." She said. "I didn't even need to read it."

"When and who founded it?" I asked.

" Japan was founded in 660 BC by Emporer Jimmu." I answered.

"Impressive what's 10 to the negative 6th power?" I asked.

"Are you trying to get me to help you?"

"Do I look like I have my paper with me and does that sound like something that would be on mine?" I answered her.

"No and yes because I saw your paper." She said resting her hands on her book.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"It would be 1 over ten to the sixth, you put the base under 1 and use the exponent without the negative in the bottom." She said sighing.

"Thanks. I couldn't figure out why you'd put it under one."

"That is annoying." She said laughing.

"What's more annoying is the fact that all I've been hearing all day is complaining from some of the others about school why you adore it."

"The only people who wouldn't complain are those who are at the top and doing fine, not caring."

"Like Hinamori and her boyfriend." I said laughing.

Yeah, like them." She said rolling her eyes.

"And you." I said poking her arm.

"Excuse me for being smarter than you." She said crossing her arms across her chest and went back to working.

"Yeah you are, but I don't care." I replied.

Sorry the chapter is so late but with all my business from band to robotics, I never got a chance to actually update this. I'm so sorry! You rock for being patient with me. Please review! Please!


	17. ◊ The Heartlessness of the Enemy ◊

◊ (The Heartlessness of the Enemy) ◊

∆ (Months Later) ∆ - ¤ (Apartment) ¤ - VP: Ichigo

It's already December first, it's been 3 months and the members from Soul Society are getting annoyed with being here. I'm getting annoyed with the baby and Rukia seems immune to it all.

"They should have attacked by now!" Renji yelled at me.

"Shut up." I said. "We don't want them to attack remember."

"Yeah. It's more than likely we'd die if they attacked right now anyway." Unohana said walking down the hall.

We looked at her. "We're tired, weak and honestly defenseless." She explained.

"Well I don't care if…" The next I knew Renji was on the ground.

"Shut up, I don't you're tired of this and I know that you're annoyed. I also know that you dislike everything that's going on right now. You've said it every single day since about the second week we got here. Stop now! We don't need you reminding us of what we are missing." Rukia yelled at him, she than ran out of the building.

"Rukia?" I said. It was all too fast for me but before I knew it. I was behind her in the forest. I don't know why but something kept me from walking up to her and hugging her.

"I'm alright. I really am." She said wiping her tears as she looked forward.

"You really are lying, yes." I said walking close to her. I placed my hand on her chin and made her eyes meet mine. "Tell me what's going on."

She pretty much collapsed her body into my arms. I held her tight as she almost tackled me to the ground. "With everyone talking about their home, I don't really have a home at all. I find a place wherever I am. I miss being with your family, and being in Soul Society and I just want to… have a real home."

"So you're just having a split need issue?" He asked.

"I guess. I just want to settle in somewhere, and have a life. I don't want to apart of some many people's. I want my own life that include all those people." She said.

We sat down on the bench and I held her close to me. "If I make a promise to you… would that help?"

"Depending on what it is, maybe it might, maybe it would."

"Well… how about I promise that as soon as I graduate, and maybe you too, if you want to; well after that, we'll get a place of our own and create a new life."

"Together?"

"Yeah, together." I said smiling at her.

"Like married?"

"If you want to." I said.

"That would make me happy." She said snuggling closer into my arms. "Having a place with you, a life with you, being with you, forever together. It doesn't getter better than that."

"Trust me, it does. For us, that's the best we can do." I said. "So would you really like to marry me?"

"Yeah, after we graduate. I do want to. Just because I want to have a real life since mine was all a lie."

"Yeah. It's kind of horrible. Really horrible." She nodded.

"We should be going back in." I nodded, as I stood up and took her hand. We walked back to the apartment building. I walked in. The building starting shaking and I fell to the ground, followed by Rukia.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Like I know. We should get to the others." I nodded as we ran up the stairs so we wouldn't get trapped in the elevator. I heard someone scream. We ran into the room that Hinamori was in with Hitsuguya.

Hinamori was lying on the bed, bleeding all over the room. All the walls were covered in it too. Everyone else was bleeding, not as bad as Hinamori was but they were unconscious and bleeding pretty fast.

"Where's Hitsuyguya?" I asked Hinamori.

"Stupid, she's unconscious with all that blood loss." She picked up her phone calling 911. "There was an earthquake of sorts in our apartment building and all our friends are bleeding horribly unconscious, hurry please." She said. At the beginning of the call, she was calm but she began to panic the more that she talked.

"Rukia, are you alright?" She shook her head. She grabbed her throat. She's lost it. She fainted and I caught her. I carried her down the elevator, outside. My dad as well as a lot of other doctors showed up to take care of them.

He walked over to us. "Who called the hospital?" He asked.

"Rukia did." I answered.

"Is she alright?"

"She fainted. I'm going to take her home." He nodded. I carried her into her bedroom in our house. I sat down on the bed next to her. I went to the bathroom, getting a cold rag, returning to her room and placing it on her head.

"Ichigo… what?" She said.

"You fainted seeing everybody covered in their own blood." She nodded and dug her head into my chest.

"Where is she?" Rukia mumbled in my shirt.

"We don't know. Hitsuguya and Karla are missing. I suppose they were taken." She was about to cry. Usually she didn't cry, but she always wanted to, I could tell. I pulled her close to me, and hugged her. "There's always the chance that he escaped with her, for safety."

"He wouldn't leave everyone else to protect the baby. It's not like him." She told me. I brought my lips to hers kissing her. I could feel her tenseness start to leave her as I kissed her. She pulled herself away from me to rest her head on my chest again.

"Unless there was a reason to or if Hinamori told him to." She mumbled.

"Or he wasn't even there." A voice said. I looked to the doorway to see Yuzu.

"Hinamori kept saying 'Where is Hitsuguya? He said he was trying to find Rukia and Ichigo to take care of Karla.' She said that in her sleep."

"Are they alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're fine. We had to ask Urahara to make them completely new gigais though. Jinta said not to worry about prices or anything. He said he thought they were too weak anyway."

"Thanks Yuzu." I said to her.

"It's my job. Dad asked me to check on Rukia. How are you?" She said.

"Oh, I'm fine. It was just a little shocking to see that much blood all over everything. I deal with returning souls to their grounds, not seeing their actual deaths. It's over whelming." Yuzu nodded.

"You usually do well though when it comes to emergency work."

"Yeah, but this is different. I know them and it's just so many people and wall coated in blood. It's just… uh!" She said shaking. I held her.

"I understand, Dad didn't want Karin and me up there either. He told us to wait for him to bring them back." She nodded. "Well I have to go check on how the Gigai's are doing."

"Thank you." Rukia managed to say.

"It's no problem Rukia. You've done more than that for us; you deserve a little break no matter how much you want to help." She said walking off.

I placed my hand on Rukia's head. She looked at me like I was crazy. "You felt a bit warm earlier. You seem fine now."

"Thank you too Ichigo." She said. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my lap, curling up under the covers. I just sat there watching her as she tried to go to sleep.

¤ (Hours Later) ¤

"Ichigo!" A voice screamed. I looked to see a soul there.

"Sh… I know that Soul Society is busy and you want to return but Rukia's sleeping and she's a soul too so you have to be quiet." I told the soul.

"Sorry, who's Rukia?" I looked down. I jumped out of the bed.

"She's gone, where did she go!" I said running out of the room, down the hall and I came crashing into someone, landing on top of them on the hard wood floor.

"What in the world are you doing Ichigo? I'm making your family and you as well as our friends in the other rooms dinner and you come crashing into me. What's your incuse?" Rukia said.

I was lying on top of Rukia's delicate frame while she was trying to cook. She was in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and an apron. "Sorry Rukia." I tried to get up but it was harder than I thought since I was already in an uncomfortable position.

"Ichigo, get off of Rukia now." Karin yelled at me. Rukia nodded looking at me. I sighed. I grabbed my hands on her waist she gasping and I rolled onto my back. She then carefully climbed off of me. "What in the world were you trying to do…"

"Find her. I was just trying to find her. This soul needed to be send to Soul Society and then after it said there was no one else there, I freaked out wondering what happened to her. So I ran looking for her."

"Ah… well calm down so I can finish making dinner with Karin, alright?" She said. I nodded sitting in a chair. She sighed checking on the food while Karin just shook her head and read Rukia the ingredients to put in.

Dad slid into the room with Yuzu walking behind him. "I heard a huge sound, what happened in here?" He asked.

"Not much, Ichigo freaked out because Rukia wasn't there when he woke up. He ran in here, crashing into Rukia and sending them skidding across the kitchen floor."

"You are aware she can take care of herself, right?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, I know she can." I replied. "I just liked taking care of her more." Rukia smiled.

"That's so nice Ichi-nii-san." Yuzu said.

"Sappy but it is nice." Karin said.

"That is so wonderful, my son is growing up!" Dad said about to cry. I wanted to smack myself for being so sappy in front of him but whatever.

Soon Rukia and Karin finished up dinner and we all sat down. Renji, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime all made it to dinner. They all, besides Renji were bandaged up and in a lot of pain medications but proclaimed well. Orihime was her normal cheerful self because her fairies said that they'd heal everyone fully in a few days when all her spiritual energy was back to normal.

After dinner was finished Rukia sat in her room while I did the dishes with dad. "So she's pretty down isn't she?"

"Rukia, yeah." I said. "She's never seen that much blood. It was really horrid dad, for her."

"Yeah, she hasn't had to deal with that stuff like we have." I said.

"So, what now?"

"I don't know. I don't think she'll be up for school tomorrow but knowing her she'll stay in the hospital taking care of them. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I can't tell you what to do but you have two choices. You can try to find the baby and the boy, or you can stay by her side and help her through what's going on."

"I'm not sure she wants me there comforting her."

"Girls will never in a million years tell you what they want as in feelings wise and they will never tell you how they feel or do what's best for them when they're something better they can do for someone else."

"You're saying."

"Do what you think is best for her because she won't." He told me. I nodded. We were done with the dishes.

I walked into her room and she was sitting there, on the edge of the bed looking at the floor. "Rukia." I called to her. She looked up at me. A smile on her face. I walked over to her and pulled her into my chest. She was first at shock and then she began crying.

It's been a while since she cried. Since she was upset about the first days when we got her and she got the letter. "Ichigo… they're all in a lot of pain. Hinamori is depressed so much and she doesn't know what's going on. We don't know what's going to happen and who knows what will happen now!" She screamed.

"Calm down Rukia. Sh… calm down. I know everything is hectic, depressing and a bit frightening. We don't know who did this, if it'll happen again and what we can do to protect ourselves. There's nothing we can do now; we just have to keep our head's calm and wait."

"To be attacked?" She asked, concerned.

"No, until the others are healed. We need to return to Soul Society to check on them. I have a feeling that things aren't doing well there either." Rukia had a plastered look on her face that screamed she was worried. I didn't know what to do.

A boy walked into our room. "Eke!" Rukia said hiding behind me in embarrassment. After all she wasn't in the best things to be wearing when a stranger comes in. She's just in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt which for friends it's fine because no one will look at her but she's opposed to perverts, well who isn't.

"Oi, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Nii-san, Ichigo, it's me, Kon!" He said smiling widely. He looked, weird. He had brown hair and his skin was very orange, as if they just turned the plushie into a person.

"Kon?" Rukia said still hiding behind me. He waved.

"You scared of me?"

I sighed. "No, she's just not dressed appropriately to run into perverted people." He crossed his arms.

"Well I was just saying hello, and bye because I'm on a mission to find the baby and Toshiro."

"Good-luck." Rukia walked up to him and hugged him. She let go and he was staring at her. I looked at her. She turned around and smacked him, extremely hard.

"Kon, if you haven't already noticed! I'm Ichigo's girlfriend!" She yelled at him.

"Hm." He said. She slammed the door in his face.

She sighed. "I hope he finds them." I nodded. "Can we go to Soul Society now? Please."

"Rukia, are you sure that's the best thing to do?"

"No, but I need to. I want to make sure that this isn't as much as a disaster as I think it is." I sighed, taking her hand in mine as we went to the back yard, and she opened the gate.

"Oi Soul! Come on!" I yelled. The soul rushed through the gate. I pulled in Rukia after me. We were in Rukia's room back in Soul Society. She ran outside and she smiled.

"Rukia, Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Hantaru said yelling at us.

"I wanted to make sure everything was alright here. It's horrible back there." She said. I nodded.

"All things are fine here. I'll call a meeting so you can all explain what's going on." I nodded. Rukia walked beside me, holding tight to my hand.

Soon we were at the meeting room. "Alright now Rukia and Ichigo will inform us about what's going on, on Earth."

Rukia let go of my hand; she was shaking. She stepped up to the podium. "Well while Ichigo and I were on the base level of the apartment building, the building started shaking. So we thought it was an attack so we ran up the stairs up there, when we got there, the earthquake stopped and it was almost as if a massacre had taken place, everyone was cut all over and everything… was covered in blood." She said closing her eyes. I placed and hand on her shoulder.

"New Gigai are already being made and it seems they're low on spiritual energy so once it's gained up and they're placed in the Gigai then we'll bring them all back here." I said.

"So everyone is going to return, correct?" The 1st Division head asked.

"No. Hitsuguya Toshiro and Karla, the baby are both missing. We inferred from what Hinamori said in her sleep that he wasn't in the building during the attack but she hasn't waken up so we're not sure." Rukia answered not looking at them.

"What do you think they wanted?" The 1st Division head asked again.

"I'm not sure. Most likely the baby, but since it wasn't there they just attacked anyone who didn't have it, looking for it." I said.

"Why didn't you have the baby Rukia?"

"I had to go outside to get some air and check on things. I would be right back and Ichigo was there to protect me but the baby was sleeping when I went to get Ichigo to watch me when I left." Rukia replied.

"So who would have been watching the baby?" He asked again.

"Unohana usually does when I need a break, or have to do something. However it seems that Hinamori and Hitsuguya were the ones watching the baby this time."

"Alright, well you should return and check on them. I will see you both when you return with them, alright?" Rukia nodded sadly. "Ichigo, may I talk to you?"

"Yes sir." Rukia looked at me and nodded. She was saying she'd be fine. I followed him off into a small meeting room.

"In safety of Kuchiki Rukia, I believe we should keep her here with us. We have a signal saying that both Hitsuguya and the child are alright."

"What are you saying?"

"They're playing with you."

"Huh?"

"They went out of their way to attack them, most likely knowing that the child was not there." He explained. "I don't think they want the child. So, protecting the child is no longer necessary, give it to any adult there because it's weaking us."

"Those heartless…"

"They are heartless, they are just playing with us which is most likely to keep our focus off of what they really want."

"What is that?"

"I don't know but whatever it is. It has to be something important. So since Kuchiki Rukia is in full health, I want to keep her here with us, while you, as soon as possible return them."

"Will Rukia agree though?" I asked him.

"I don't think so but she will obey because she understands the severity of this matter. She'll listen even though she doesn't have to; since it's a matter of extreme danger."

"Does she know that I'm leaving?"

"Her brother-in-law will be telling her now. But you must go now so we don't have any problems." I nodded and opened the gate, leaving. I returned to the house.

Kon was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Karin. "I told you, they were in the Soul Society." She said crossing her arms.

"Hey." I said returning to my room.

"Ichigo, stop. Is Rukia okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, that's why they're keeping her there so she doesn't get hurt."

"It really is best that way." Karin said.

I smacked my hand thru the table. "They were just playing with us. They almost killed everyone in the apartment building, for fun."

"They're Hallows Ichigo. They don't need to care about anything except themselves. They obey and do whatever they need to. It's their fun to destroy lives, that's what they live for." I nodded.

"Ichigo, where's Rukia?" Hinamori said walking over to me. She looked fine but she was tired with little to no spiritual energy left.

"She's in Soul Society. They said they want to protect her there, in time I have to take you there too."

"Not until I find Hitsuguya." She said to me.

"No, when your spiritual energy is full; I have to return you."

"No! I need to find him." She said running out of the house. I sighed. Girls don't like being told what to do, that's for sure. They don't like negative comments for sure either.

"Come back Hinamori!" I called running after her.

After a while, she stopped running and starting crying. Girls… so complicated. "Hinamori, I know you want to find him but Kon will find him, if he's here. Soul Society thinks that they weren't even going after the baby, they just wanted to kill everyone for no reason and they ignored the baby so he should be fine."

"I've check the entire city, he's not here." She said crying.

I sat down next to her. "He has to be somewhere, if he's not in Soul Society, he'll be reborn as a human but Soul Society would know about that. They said he's here." I told her.

She got up, wiping her tears. I broke out into a laughing fit. "I'm going to try something." I took her Soul Society phone and I looked at it. "Hitsuguya!" I yelled at it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to call him." I answered. She took the phone out of my hand. "Captain Hitsuguya, call." She said to the phone. She looked at me. "They're responsive to the owner's voices."

"So you haven't tried calling him?"

"No, I thought you said he was gone."

"I didn't think about it." I replied. "I never said he was gone. I said he left, and we don't know where he is."

Someone picked up. "Excuse me, this is a hospital. This phone can't take calls at the moment. They're in the emergency room." Hinamori screamed in tears. I took the phone away from her.

"What hospital?"

" Naruki Hospital." The woman answered.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, my dad is a doctor in Karakura and we'll be coming soon to pick up my friend."

"Alright then, but…" I hung up the phone. I grabbed Hinamori's arm and pulled her as I ran off in the woods, she pulled her arm free and we ran quickly back.

I ran in the house. "He's at the Naruki Hospital. We have to go get him." I yelled at my dad.

"Alright, Karin, start the truck." She nodded grabbing the keys.

Yuzu came in her attendant outfit and jumped into the car. I jumped in the back, buckling up. "Go!" Dad yelled running out.

Hinamori was standing in front of the garage door as it opened. "Stop!" I yelled. The stopped. I grabbed her pulling into the truck. "Go!" I yelled to my family.

"Sorry but I wanted to go too." I nodded. She buckled herself in as Dad drove crazily to the next city over. We arrived at the hospital and I rushed in, following Hinamori who was ahead of the game.

"I'm looking for Toshiro Hitsuguya." She said to the attendant, worry evident on her face. I walked up to the desk.

"The person that you rushed in that had a small child with him." I explained to the nurse.

"Um… is that her child?" They asked, looking to Hinamori.

"No, that's Kuchiki Rukia's child." Hinamori answered.

"Oh, because we had to send it to the emergency children's hospital in order to save it." I nodded. They looked to me. "Are you the father?"

"No, Rukia adopted the child. Toshiro was watching the child with Hinamori." I said pointing to Hinamori.

"How is he?" She cried.

"Is she going to be alright?" I said resting my hand on Hinamori's shoulder to calm her down. I nodded at the nurse. "He's in room 12B. You can go see him." She said handing Hinamori a key. Hinamori grabbed it and ran down the hall frantically. I walked into the room after her. She was kneeling on the ground, crying into the bed sheets.

"Bed-wetter Momo-chan, it's alright. I'm fine. Come on, stop crying." He said running his hand through his hair. "I know you're there Ichigo." He said.

"You look unconscious." I said.

"They think I am. I can move slightly, stupid Gigai." He said annoyed.

"We'll get you a knew one. We're going to transfer you back home so we can transfer you to a Gigai."

"I wish. My spiritual energy is too weak to transfer now. Give me a few hours of sleep. Night Hinamori."

"No, come back to me!" She screamed. I pulled her away from him.

"Hinamori, calm down. He just wants to go to sleep. We need to get him home so you have to sit right there." I said pointing to a chair and stay calm. She shook her head, she knelt beside his bed, resting her head on the bed and holding his hand.

The nurse came in. "Are you sure she's going to be alright?"

"Yeah, this is something so familiar to her, she's frightened but she's going to be okay once she can be with him for every second of the day for a while. She just got out of the hospital herself and she was terrified he was dead because of everyone who almost died in the accident he wasn't there."

"Oh, I see the trauma is too much for her." I nodded.

Dad walked in the room with a stretcher. I pulled Hinamori away from Hitsuguya. Dad lifted him onto the stretcher. Yuzu and Karin carried him into the truck and Hinamori, like a zombie followed after his body. She was in love, bad in love with him.

I told my dad we had to pick up Karla too. We went over there, Hinamori's eyes never failing to leave from Hitsuguya's face, here hand holding his tight to her chest and tears never faltering as the slid down her face. She wasn't taking it very well even thought with his spiritual power, by the time he woke up; he'd be perfectly fine again. In a week, it could all be forgotten. However with the way Hinamori's eyes show, I don't think she'll ever forget this.

Most consider loving your close friend a major crime but then again, if I was the one to judge, then I'd definitely be guilty too. It's only natural to those who care about us, and we care about. They are the people who know us the most and we know the best. How can you not love them? The answer, you can't. It's only natural. Sometimes that one sided love hurts a relationship, sometimes it saves it but I know that I thing that loving your friend isn't a crime, unless you're a guy and so is he; and the same if you're a girl and so is she but other than that. It's okay.

I just now that they'd pay for what they did to everyone, all that pain, and hurt that showed on their faces. They'd definitely pay for what they did to everyone. All just for fun, those heartless jerks. They would pay. I would make sure of it.

A/N: I pretty deep chapter if I do say so myself. I'm going to update regularly, I promise. I'm on a normal schedule now so I can make a regular update time again so for those who gave me another chance. Thank you and review please. Aniecä


	18. ◊ Second Chances ◊

◊ (The Time is Now) ◊

∆ (Guest Room) ∆ - ¤ (At Home) ¤ - VP: Kurosaki Ichigo

Sometimes I really wish Rukia would help me through things like this. I sighed, as I carried in Hitsuguya's body carefully into the guest room of our house. I laid him in the bed and before I knew it, Hinamori was sitting in the desk chair watching over him.

"Hinamori, we're going to bring him his new body in the morning. If he wakes up, can you tell him that?" I asked her. She turned around, her eyes meeting mine.

"Yes. I guess so." She said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She paused looking away. "Do we have to go back?"

"The other girls are already gone with everyone else, you, me and him, we're all waiting for him. Then we can return."

"Shouldn't you be with Rukia?" I asked.

"Nah. She's under high security protection."

"Oh, why would they do that? Rukia can handle herself just fine."

"I know she can, it's just that… we'll it's my theory that there's more to Rukia then what happened before." I said.

"It makes sense. Why they would talk like that with her, it makes sense if you think about it. She must have something that _they _need from her." She told me. "I think that Soul Society is hiding something from us. What they're hiding is just the question. Should we be worried?"

"Yes… if it's anything like what they were pulling on us before, then we should be afraid, very afraid." I said. "If they hurt Rukia." She caught my hand before it hit what was below it." It was the desk.

"Quiet Ichigo, he needs sleep. If you want… Chad or Ishida can watch me and you can return since I know they're still here." Hinamori said.

"Yeah, they are. I'm supposed to watch you."

"No you aren't. Go, tell them to check on me. Rukia needs you. I just know." I nodded. I turned into my soul form and opened the gate using zanpakuto like Rukia had taught me a while back.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"What are you doing here, at the gate?" I asked her as she stood there in normal clothes. She handed me some. "What's going on?"

"We're moving everyone to the human grounds and I was told that Hitsuguya and Hinamori would be arriving soon with you." I looked under her arms; like she had given me they were typical average clothes in the sizes of both of them.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, looking over her.

"Yeah, it's not at all dangerous here." She said to me.

"I have a bad feeling that it's not going to be like that for long. I sense you're in danger, Hinamori agrees."

"Huh? Me personally, in danger?" She asked. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. I think that _they _are going to come for you."

"Why?" She asked me again.

"I'm not sure why but I just have this feeling that _they _are coming for you having to do something with that thing they took from you."

"I do find it strange that they haven't used it yet. You'd think once they got it, they'd use it. Wouldn't you?"

"How do you they didn't?" I asked her.

"Trust me, if it was activated, you'd know." Rukia said, taking my arm and pulling me after her.

She pulled me into the first division building. The doors slammed behind us, she took no notice to us. Something came at us. I slashed it, stepping in front of Rukia. "What's going on here?" I asked them.

"Rukia 's parents of course gifted her with a power than only she, and her descendants could use." A voice said. A man we knew as Ichimaru. "So we have two choice."

"Neither." I answered for him.

"That wasn't one of them. But you apparently know both of them. So why don't you share them with her." Rukia glared at him darkly.

"You killed my parents didn't you?" I asked.

"No, no I wouldn't dare. They were the causes of their own deaths. They created the very thing alongside Urahara, he choose to put it in you since they were killed by it."

"So it's Rukia 's birthright then, so return it." I said.

"Sorry but she'll get it, and use it. I'll just be controlling her." He said with an evil smirk at her. She tossed the clothes aside and pulled out a zanpakuto from virtually nowhere.

"I understand now. Urahara put it in me be cause not only because I would protect and guard it, but because it was mine. So I plan to take it back."

"You have no clue what it's capable of? Are you?" He asked. "It's not very useful to me since it's actually stealing my powers in exchange for reaching past the mark of hollow- Shinigami. However, I don't think it would do that to you."

"If it truly is my birthright then I don't think it would." She answered. She closed her eyes and something was pulled of his stomach and flew into her hand. It knocked her across the floor, but I stopped her.

"Are you alright." I said laying her down. She sat up.

"I feel a lot stronger, Ichigo." She said. "I think I'll be able to perform the second release again."

"Be careful, after all he is our enemy and we can't trust him. We should talk to Urahara."

"I think he was telling me the truth, after all, the orb came when I called it to me." I said tossing the orb up and catching it.

She's right. The orb knows her, somehow I think it's hers and she can use it. But why would they give that gift to her? It doesn't make sense. "Yeah, you're right. But don't…" She kissed me.

"I'm not 4 Ichigo. I know how to handle power when it's given to me. Don't abuse it, and use it sparingly and only when absolutely necessary." I nodded.

"Hm. I didn't get that so easy." She sighed walking away. I grabbed her arm. "We have to take care of him." I said pointing to an empty spot. Something pulled Rukia away from me, by the neck.

"I knew that would work." He said. He exploded away from, her collapsing to the ground. I jumped over to her.

"Are you alright?" I said to Rukia, as I looked at him, stepping in front of his target, Rukia.

"Yeah, it's just doing that close of range, it's pretty damaging." I nodded. He jumped in the air and disappeared. "He's not gone. He's injured, so he's escaping. Intelligent people do that."

"No, the chickens do that."

She sighed. "A wise man should I say doesn't continue in a fight where he is destined to lose when injured."

"I'm beginning to think that my original thoughts on Shinigami are a little too fake." She huffed, picking herself off the ground. "Not likely, he's not one who's been loyal to our customs anyway. But knowing him, he's come back with a plan, and be better than before." She said leaning against her sword.

"What now?"

"Fine everyone else. I'm wondering how he got in without being noticed."

"He's a shinigami, how else?" I said.

"We should have sensed him, then again, with the orb, they can't." She said looking at the orb. She tossed it into the air, and it disappeared.

"What?" I said looking into where it disappeared.

"It's safe, don't worry."

"How'd Karla, Hinamori and Hitsuguya. I heard you found them all."

"Hitsuguya is dead out of energy, Hinamori's fine and Karla is fairly well but sick from the injuries of the attack." She stared at her feet.

"Ah… that's how they play the game. Dirty. It's honestly disgraceful."

"Yeah but we should get going." She nodded, pulling her sword out of the ground, tossing it into the air, as it too disappeared.

"You have to teach me that." She rolled her eyes and walked off. "Come on Ichigo."

I followed her into the 9 Division Captain Headquarters where Renji should be. She just walked in. "Oi Rukia, what's up? You're back already? where are Hinamori and Hitsuguya?" He asked.

"Hinamori told me to leave her there to watch them, and come protect Rukia here."

"Protect her?" Renji asked me.

"Yeah, that orb is actually her birthright and she took it back from him. So they no longer have it in their possession."

"Really? That's good. I never thought the very thing that would have been Rukia's downfall was her very own."

"I could have guessed, had I known about my parents." Rukia said sitting down on a couch in the room.

"What about them? You said you didn't remember then."

"I don't, duh Renji. I didn't even remember I had a sister. Apparently my parents were main researchers under Urahara which is why he put it in me, because it seems I'm the only who can use it."

"So with that, what does it do to you?" Renji asked.

"Not sure. It made me stronger."

"It obviously gave you addition powers of a hollow, or morphed your DNA." I said.

"So I'm what now?" She asked me.

"Like I know. I just know that you're part hollow; how much I'm not sure. You could go get a checkup with Unohana."

"I will but not now. We need to find Yamamato-san." Rukia said standing up.

"She's right. Stay here and keep track of things, got that Renji." I said to him.

"Sure, but remember if she has that in her possession, there are going to be many people after you. You'd be smart to keep watch." Renji warned me.

"I can take care of myself now that I'm back to my full energy." Rukia said pouting.

"I know but it's also my job to protect you as well. So just know that." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"Good luck Rukia, Ichigo." Renji said as we ran away. "Take care."

"We will man, see you soon." I called. Rukia followed me as we went back to the first division headquarters.

"You sense anything?"

"No blood, or signs of a struggle. Nothing from what I can tell."

A portal opened to reveal Yamamato. Rukia bowed. "You're well… that's good." She said.

"Yes. I went to check on you, Ichigo. Then I heard the news from Hinamori-san that you were hear protecting Rukia-san." I nodded.

"She has the orb." I said. His eyes seemed surprised.

Rukia put her hand out, and turned it over, the orb appeared in her hand. "It's my birthright it seems. My parent's major assignment under Urahara but it ended their life here."

"Yes but you're the only one who can use it."

"How did you know?" Rukia said taking a step back.

"He told me. During our last fight, he told me which is why I had you here, under Renji's protection and guard. The orb still drains your power, though."

"How can I use it without it doing that?" I asked.

"You've already gotten from it all you need."

"What?"

"The ability to be human, a hollow, or a Shinigami freely. Must like Ichigo here is."

"Eh! What! Human?"

"Hollows are genetically infused souls with Shinigami powers. So your soul is infused with your human genetic code from when you were alive, and your soul code to make a hollow code leaving you with both Shinigami and human traits." He explained.

"Why would you need to be human?" I asked.

"The line between Human and Shinigami is a hollow so you have to be part human, in order to be part hollow which is what you are."

"So what now. If I have all that I need from the orb, what is done with it now?" Rukia questioned.

"As long as you don't activate it again, your powers will return but you'll have access to all the abilities. This stage is called a Vizard." He explained.

"Yeah, we've met them, dealt with them before. That's what both Ichigo and I are, right?" He nodded.

"So all that's left it to protect that orb because they can't use the hollow abilities without it while you can. The orb destroys the energy of the one it gives hollow powers too, unless it's you." He finished.

"So I just protect it and all of Soul Society is safe. Right?" She asked.

"Yes Rukia." She smiled.

"So I can return to earth now, right?" She asked.

"Why would you want to?"

"Well… because I can. I like it there. If you need us, that's where we'll be." She said with a smile and pulling me after her.

She put her hands in front of her and then together and her Zapakuto was in her hands. She opened the gate, the Zapakuto disappeared and she walked through the gate.

When I finally decided to follow her through the gate, she was gone. "Rukia, Rukia, where are you?" I looked around; we were in the middle of the park. Something fell from the tree. No, it was Rukia. She had latched her legs on the branch and swung down. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm enjoying it around here."

"Don't you need…"

"No Gigai necessary. This is exactly like my real body was, everything is much better in this." She said with a smile on her face. She grabbed onto the branch with her arms, hanging by them, and dropping to the ground.

I walked over to her and raised my hand gently to her face, it was a lot different then her Gigai was. I was so use to it feeling like that, that it felt weird for her to have a human form. She had a wide smile on her face; she was blushing though. She could probably feel me perfectly now, my fingers on her skin. She hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Rukia?" I asked.

"It's been a while since I've had a fully functioning human body. I don't even remember having one. It's been a while after all." She said quietly in my ear. Her voice was the same but everything about her felt so different; it affected me even more. I don't know how but she had a very unique smell now. It smelled like, I'd think she would smell. Of flowers and trees, since she liked them so much.

I could help myself from kissing her now. I gently brought my hands to her waist and brought her head to mine, then I placed my lips gently on hers. She seemed even more fragile in her human body, but stronger; but she was still Rukia. And Rukia, she melted under my touch. I held her to me gently. Then I pulled away from her. She rested her head on my chest.

"Ichigo, what now?"

"I don't know. We wait, until it's time and then we destroy them… for good." I said. She nodded. "But now. You stay with me, and we'll go home." She smiled as I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked home.

I walked in the house, it was empty from what I could see. I looked at the clock. It was 8, on Friday. Everyone had some special activity to do. I turned around and Rukia was gone. "Rukia." I called. A head popped out of the room Hitsuguya was in.

"Nobody's home Ichigo, Hitsuguya and Hinamori are here."

"Ask him if he's up to go out to dinner and the movies with us." I told her. She nodded, the door closed. She stepped out after Hinamori stepped out.

"He'll get ready but he needs clothes Ichigo. Get him dressed while I take care of Hinamori." She left with Hinamori as I got clothes from my room, and set them on the bed where he was.

"I'm fine now. But Hinamori 's still worried." He said. I closed the door, leaning against it.

"Yeah, Rukia's the same way. It may be something small, or big but she's a mess when I'm hurt, she worries. Sometimes it to an extreme, while other times she's strong about it and says 'stop being a baby' but she always takes care of me." I said.

"She seems sad."

"Of course, she's worried about you."

"I've been through worst, and so has she."

"But that doesn't do anything that this time may be the point where she has to separate from you, as you leave her. She's worried, because she cares deeply for you. Like Rukia does for me."

"Really?" Hitsuguya asked.

"Obviously." I said. Rukia's door opened and she and Hinamori came out. Her hair which was usually tied up in a bun was let down to her shoulders. Rukia, you don't know how much trouble you just got Hitsuguya into but good job.

Hitsuguya was just wearing a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. Hinamori and Hitsuguya started laughing. Hinamori was wearing a navy blue skirt and a white blouse similar to what Rukia wore to school last year except it looked less made to be worn like that.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked.

"We look like humans." Hinamori said.

"Well duh." I said.

"Fancy humans." Hitsuguya said.

"But we're going out to dinner and a movie so you have to look sort-of fancy and nice." Rukia and I looked pretty much the same, a little more neat. Rukia's hair fell straight down rather than curved inward, I was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Ah." Hitsuguya said. "Where?"

"What?"

"Um… I'm not sure about dinner, we were going to walk around and pick a place and there's a new movie out called "Friday's Never". It's about a group of kids who made a list of things they said they never wanted to do until the last day they're alive, then a toxic gas gives them their last day and they have to do all these things."

"Sounds sad." Hinamori said.

"They always sound sadder then they are." Rukia said. "There's always…" I put my hand over Rukia's mouth.

"There's always different ways to see every movie. Maybe for you it will be sad while I might not get it at all." I let Rukia go.

"You never get the movies anyway." She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but I enjoy watching anyway." We walked down the main street where all the dinning places and finally settled on a little diner.

We sat down, I sat with Hinamori across from Ichigo since conversations are usually better left served across the table then to the person next to you. "So what happened in Soul Society, Rukia?" Hinamori asked.

Rukia looked at me. I nodded, allowing her to tell them. "Well you see, it turns out that Ichimaru was there, in the first division headquarters. So we started to fight him but it turned out that the orb is my birthright from my parents work under Urahara. So now… well I'm a Vizard as well." The gasped, staring at her. "Surprise." She said sighing.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us." I said sighing.

"Well I'm super happy for you Rukia." Hinamori said hugging me.

"Thank you."

"Why?" Hitsuguya asked.

"Because Ichigo is also a Vizard so she's also adept to the rules of Soul Society. And she's human, and Shinigami. She is free to roam both worlds. Like him!" Hinamori said happily.

"Yeah, something like that. I'm happy to have a real body back again."

"You didn't really explain. Last time it took your powers, this time, it isn't?" He asked.

"No. Since I only used it the initiative time, I only took some of my powers that are repairitive then so I'm at full Vizard power." Rukia said smiling.

"That's good. You'll be a lot stronger." She nodded.

"And she's free to do whatever she wants now." I said.

"That's great." Hinamori said smiling widely.

"Um… would you want to be a Vizard if you had a chance?" Rukia asked.

"I guess. They're strong and they're free of the strict rules but I'm still quite satisfied with what I have now." Hitsuguya answered.

"I would like well to be where ever I have a place. I have one now as a Shinigami along with everyone but if I still had a place with everyone as a Vizard. I'd be happy." Hinamori said smiling.

I looked at Rukia. "What are you thinking?"

"I can let them be it too."

"No." Hitsuguya said. "Using that orb… it's against the nature of things. It wouldn't be fair to give that to us."

"Of everyone who I've talked to the only one's who'd want it possibly are you two, and Renji because we don't even remember out past life." Rukia said looking down.

"Soul Society would fall apart with us Rukia." Hinamori said.

"Maybe not. We have to think logically. It's against nature but if 4 captains were Vizards, they'd be strong enough to fight when the time came and be excellent captains, wouldn't you think?" I said. "I'm not logical, but it makes sense."

"Actually, it does."

"We messed up our first chance, what makes you think we deserve it again?"

"If we messed up it would be in our conscious that we made the mistake. We weren't given our first chance, that's why I'm glad to get another real chance to have what I never could, even I still have the responsibilities as a Shinigami. I never got a first chance and I wouldn't be stupid enough to waste it a second time."

"If that thought, maybe. I'll consider it" Hitsuguya said.

"I will also. What did Renji say?" Hinamori asked.

"He'd like the chance, but he like you thinks he's not sure." Rukia responded.

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked.

"I didn't get a choice but I'm sure that if I got a second chance, I would take it." She said.

"It's a real chance." Hinamori said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She means that we'd get a chance at a whole different life, another life. It would be real. Unlike these Gigai. A human body, a life, it would all be real and free. Wouldn't it?" Hitsuguya said.

"Yeah, it is. And trust me, it's the greatest feeling to start a real life free from the dreams that you use to have. I can tell you have them. It's written on your face." Hinamori blushed but Hitsuguya just looked to the ceiling.

"I think, yes." Hinamori said.

"I will as well." Hitsuguya said. "I'll be stronger and I don't remember my past life so I think it was unjustly taken from me."

"Or, you never got one in the first place. I don't remember living before showing up in Soul Society unlike those who remember their entire life. Even small children remember their life before Soul Society while none of us do." I said.

"Renji and I grew up with a bunch of kids who had memorizes of their parents on earth, their siblings, their home while neither of us did. It hurt to not remember ever having those things and live a life where it's there, but it's unobtainable and forbidden. A true life can be lived as a Vizard." Rukia explained.

"I remember my life as a human." Hitsuguya said.

"You do?" Hinamori asked.

"You. That's it. I guess that's why I've always stood by you. You were the only thing I remember from my past life. I remember meeting you without parents just like we did here. It was all too familiar, but that's it. Meeting you, and nothing."

"So we've all decided that you'll become Vizards?" Rukia asked.

Hinamori nodded as did Hitsuguya. "And Renji."

"He seemed pretty sure he just wanted to make sure of a few things, there." I said.

"… like if we'd be welcomed?" Hitsuguya asked. Rukia nodded. "We are though, right." She nodded again.

"Both Ichigo and I are allowed since we were allowed Shinigami in the first place. You will as well because you're for Soul Society from the beginning and to help preserve it but after that. I don't think the orb is that strong." They nodded. "So you three may be it. If it's gone, I won't need to protect it and that's the start of the ending.


	19. ◊ The Vizards of Soul Society ◊

◊ (The Vizards of Soul Society) ◊

∆ (Soul Society) ∆ - ¤ (2 Days Later) ¤ - VP: Kuchiki Rukia 

I walked into Soul Society. "I thought that you said that you didn't think it was a good idea." Renji told me before I was even in Soul Society.

"I did." I answered.

"So why are Hitsuguya and Hinamori Vizards?" He asked me.

"Because I asked, and they said yes, well, in essence." I answered him.

"In essence?" He questioned.

"We agreed to it." Hitsuguya covered for me.

"Why?" Renji asked him. "It's against all that Soul Society is." He said.

"Yeah but I never got a chance to live, I would be happy to get a chance." Hitsuguya replied. "It's selfish but I still would never forsake Soul Society. So I shall continue to do both like Kuchiki-taichou and Kurosaki-taichou do." Hitsuguya responded.

"Rukia…" Renji said.

"Don't question our judgements if you yourself haven't made the decision." Hinamori said. "You may agree with our points as well but you need to search yourself before you question us." She explained to him.

"Alright, if that's what you think I need to do, then fine." She nodded.

"Yes. I do." Hinamori responded.

Ichigo came into Soul Society as everything was silent. "Oi, what's going on? Everyone's quiet." He said.

"We're thinking Ichigo."

"Ah… I didn't think it had to be quiet in order for that to happen. It too hard on your head Renji if it's too loud?" He asked.

"Don't bother him Ichigo. He's trying to search himself for the answer." I told him.

"What happened to the kid?" Renji asked.

"The baby?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I left Karla with Ichigo's sisters Karin and Yuzu since they asked if they could."

"Yeah, they'll take care of the baby Renji. Guaranteed." Ichigo said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So what you thinking about so hard?"

"I'm trying to figure out if I should become a Vizard or not?"

"List the pros and cons." I suggested to him.

"Eh?" –Renji. (I'm running out of explanative character counter balance phrases.L )

"I learned it when I was on Earth. Pros are the positive things on a certain aspect. Cons are the negative or downside on a certain aspect." I replied, happy to share my required information with him.

"So I list all the good and bad things about become a Vizard?" He questioned.

"Yeah, exactly. We'll help, as much or little as we can if you're stuck."

"Alright then. 'Pros', let's start." He announced. "Stronger."

"Powerful." –Ichigo.

"New Life." I added.

"Start over." –Hinamori.

"Be happy." –Ichigo.

"You'd be part of two worlds." –Hitsuguya.

"You can have a life." –Rukia.

"That it?" Renji asked us. "That's not much really. 'Cons'."

"You age." –Ichigo.

"You can die, again." –Hinamori.

"You feel real pains." –Hitsuguya.

"You're human." –Rukia.

"This is useless Rukia." Renji complained.

"You think so? Do the good things out weight the bad?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course they do. Well sort of. Yeah."

"Then that's it. Then in your best mind, you'd pick becoming a Vizard." I replied with a smile. "So?"

"Are you sure?" –Renji.

"You heard for yourself, there are more good things then bad."

"My hollow self could control me, attack everyone." He stated."

"Unlikely, the orb creates a purified version of a hollow that you can control." I explained.

"So it's completely safe?" He asked me.

"As far as I know. I know it doesn't take your spirit energy constantly anymore." I answered.

"You sure?" –Renji.

"I think so." I answered.

"I haven't felt any negative reaction to what's going on." Hitsuguya added.

"Neither have I, everything I'm feeling is normal." Hinamori said.

"What's it like being human again?" He asked us.

"I don't remember being human the first time. Sorry. It's weird being human since all I've known is my Shinigami form. It's nice to be real human flesh and blood again. To feel warm and soft to the touch. Real." Hinamori said happily. "My senses are wonderful and everything is better."

"I enjoy it, actually." Hitsuguya said.

"It's different but I truly love being human since of all those in Soul Society we remember, or barely remember our old life."

"We were quite young then." Renji said.

"So we never got a first chance to live, so this one is quite important." I told him.

"I guess you're right so… can you?"

"Yeah. Sit down." I said pointing to a rock. He shrugged and sat down. I stuck out my hand and summoned it, to my hand.

"I want to know that trick." Ichigo said.

"Sh… I need to focus." I told Ichigo.

"Go ahead, stop struggling." Renji said. "I trust you."

"Thanks Renji." I answered. I placed my other hand on it.

"Go ahead." I told me again.

"Yeah, go on ahead." I said quietly. I focused my energy to it and it swirled in a vortex around Renji, transferring him into a Vizard.

"So you can use the orb on others as well." A voice said behind me. I had to keep focused or I'd mess up the process with Renji. I poured all my energy into it, and collapsed. "Thank you for this Kuchiki-san." The voice said taking the orb and disappearing. My vision faded as I heard voices calling for me.

"Rukia!" It was Renji and Ichigo.

"I'm tired." I said closing my eyes, collapsing.

¤ (Hours Later) ¤

I opened my eyes to see Ichigo there. "Hi."

"I can't believe that that took so much out of me." I complained.

"I figured it would." He said with a smile.

"How so?"

"His body is larger so to recompose it, it would take longer and more power unlike the bodies you made for Hitsuguya, Hinamori and yourself."

"Ah." I answered.

"So what now?" I questioned him.

"We need to figure out what to do. They have the orb."

I gasped. "I forgot. What are we supposed to do?" I yelled.

"Calm down Rukia, they can't use it remember, so you need to protect yourself so they won't use you to make it work. That's why currently, we're all trying to figure out how to best protect you."

"So they locked me in here with you?"

"How did you know we're locked in here."

"I don't, but I guessed." I told him.

"So how long?'

"A long time. Since you're not safe anywhere. They want you safe so the whole world doesn't come crashing down on everyone."

"Eh?"

"If those guys were to become hollows, then they would be able to control all of the Hollow World, Earth and Soul Society. They'd be the Ultimate Race, a Vizard."

"Eh?"

"There would be no limit to their power. They'd be able to fight strong no matter what plane of existence they're on, be in here, Earth of on their home base. It would be a disaster for all beings."

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Stay safe." He said kissing me. "And let me protect you."

"How did they take the orb from me?"

"It was in the middle of the fight, while we were taking them on… someone else snatched it from your arms."

"And not me?"

"No, it would be too hard to carry you back now." He said. "Especially with that orb, and all the fighting, it's impossible. They will try again though."

"Train me with my Vizard powers." I told him. "Since we're here and I have unlimited powers, you might as well do it."

"I don't know how. Urahara trained me. We can ask for permission to get him to come here, or for us to go there."

I stood up and walked a good few feet from him. "No permission needed, we're above the law." I said. I summoned my Zapakuto. He placed his hand on my wrist. "Ichigo?"

"Rukia, if you want them to care for you, and protect you, you have to be willing to allow them to first. You can just let them protect you when it's convenient for you; you have to trust them all the time."

"Huh." I said calmly.

"They care, they want to protect you but they can't if you don't let them."

"Fine." I said. He spun me around and my lips met gently with his. I dropped my Zapakuto to the ground; as it disappeared when it touched and I kissed him as he wrapped his arms around me, as if he'd never let me go.

Finally, after a while he let me go. "Sorry." He said. I kissed his cheek.

"I have no come back for that but, feel free anytime." I said blushing as I walked to the gate.

Renji walked over to the gate. "Oi you need something Rukia?" He asked.

"Yeah. I need to train with Urahara. While I'm at it, you, Hinamori, Hitsuguya, and Ichigo should come along so we can better ourselves." I told him.

"I'll call them." He answered.

They soon arrived. "So with that many people that should also assure your security, correct?" Renji asked me. "I mean, Ichigo and I wouldn't let anything happen to you, but what about Urahara?"

"He's helped Rukia before even though it's his fault in the first place. I know he'll help again. I'm sure he'll train me as well. Come on Renji, please." I asked him.

"Don't you trust us?" Ichigo asked him.

"Not really, but with Hitsuguya, Hinamori and me there with you two, yes, I do." I sighed. "So I guess it would be fine for all five of us to go to master our newly required abilities."

"Thank you." I said grabbing Ichigo's hand as I pulled him out of the cell. I pushed my hands from my sides, straight forward into the attack position and my Zapakuto appeared in my arms. I slashed the gate open. "Alright, time to go." I said.

"Um… I'll go get Hinamori and Hitsuguya first." He said running off. I pulled Ichigo through the gate leaving a note saying we already went through for Renji.

We were in Urahara's underground training grounds. "Urahara-san, it's Ichigo and I. We're here for training!" I screamed. He walked out of the back door.

"You didn't tell me you were coming Rukia."

"Yeah and you neglected to mention a lot about that orb that you placed inside of me!" I said pouting.

"Stop PMSing Rukia, I can't train you until you calm down." He replied. "Wait a sec, you're a…"

"Human, you bet. That orb did it. You neglected to try to let me use it properly instead of killing me."

"Really?"

"Yes stupid. I used it to turn me into a Vizard. Well I used it to turn Hinamori, Hitsuguya and Renji into Vizards. It made me a Vizard when I tried to access it the first time."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that not only Ichigo's father, Ichigo and I are Vizards, but you, Hitsuguya, Hinamori and Renji are all ones as well. Wouldn't that upset the balance?"

"Nope, they're all on equal plans of existence. The orb did it to them. I didn't. I passed out though. Renji's body composition was tiring." I said sighing.

The portal opened with a quiet Hinamori walking after Hitsuguya followed by an annoyed Renji. "I should have gone with you two." Renji mumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Too much trouble with the Soul Society," He said sitting down on a rock.

"So you're all here to train?" I nodded. "What's your timing on controlling your hollow-half."

"Um… that would be hollow-self. It's more than half for us. We have a human form too, but not much. Three parts." I answered.

"Whatever, what was your time?" He asked. "That's how I know if you need more training against it, or not?"

"It's natural control. A complete part of ourselves. We have control."

"I don't think so, we couldn't get the orb to do that. Try summoning your hollow… self." I stepped away from the group. A light flew out of me, it hit the ground and a figure exactly like me appeared. "I'm surprised you didn't need an tenshintai (materialization) doll." I shrugged.

"I'm beyond that."

"As if. We needed it to teach you your final release." Ichigo rebuked.

"I've mastered internal materialization, not external materialization, mind you." I said crossing my arms. I turned to Urahara. "What are we waiting for?"

"We shouldn't be waiting, that's the point Rukia."

"Eh?"

"Your hollow half should have naturally attacked you, wanting to take care of your multifunctional body. However, it didn't. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Maybe it just doesn't feel like attacking me right now?" I asked him.

"Unlikely, it's not going to, if it hasn't so far."

"So it's not evil."

"No, it's controlled, by the orb." He answered me.

"I told you that." I replied.

"It doesn't make sense. What do you have that your parents didn't?" He asked. "They couldn't."

"Does it matter why they couldn't, if I can?" I asked him.

"Not really now, as long as everything doesn't backfire, Rukia. However, in the future it may be important to have that rare, uncontrolled power at your disposal."

"Ah, I understand but can we start training."

"Yes, you may. What is your second materialized form?"

"A butterfly," I answered. "It's a typical materialized form.

"That it."

"I told you. I haven't mastered exterior materialization yet. Don't blame me."

"Fine, as long as you've mastered interior materialization, then everything's fine."

"Alright, so now what?"

"Summon your Zapakuto so you can fight your hollow self. Then you fight the others, then me." I nodded, sticking my hands in front of me, readying myself.

"You're going to fight in a skirt?" Ichigo asked.

"I always do, what of it?" I asked.

"Nothing, continue." He said. My hollow-self came at me, I blocked, and jumped back, flipping and landing on my feet. I jumped forward, hitting her sword and pushing her back.

HS (Hollow Self) jumped at me again as I dodged, slashing her side. She slid across the ground into the cavern walls. She came at me at full speed and I matched it easily. She was slower than me, a lot slower. I focused my energy and slashed her sword out of her hands. I tossed mine up; it disappeared.

"Rukia, what are you doing?"

"Second degree training," I answered Ichigo. "Training in hand-to-hand combat,"

She came at me; I sidestepped as she came back. I spun around, jumped in the air, and came down, pinning her to the ground. I sighed, punching her in the stomach. She coughed up hollow blood but kicked me off of her, into the air. She came with a hit from the sky, which I caught, but it still made contact. I coughed up blood, I wiped it from my face.

"Rukia." Ichigo yelled.

"Leave me be." I answered. He didn't say anything else. She was behind me. She came at me using my personal combination. It would beat anyone who didn't expect it. I dropped to the ground; she flew over me as I grabbed her leg. I threw her hard into the ground.

"Enough get her." Urahara yelled to me. I nodded. I concentrated all my energy on my butterfly stage, and she copied me. He trapped the butterfly. I took it and absorbed it into my body.

"Thanks." I said collapsing to my knees. "That was a real workout."

"You are your own best teacher." I nodded, holding my stomach.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo said kneeling beside me.

"Would you like me to heal you?" Hinamori asked.

"Save your energy, you'll need it." I told her. I focused my energy on healing my wounds, and soon they were fine. I wrapped bandages around them and I was fine.

"I will go next." Hitsuguya volunteered.

"Alright, you're fine with the EM, correct?" Urahara asked him.

"Yes, I am." The light flew out, his unsheathed his Zapakuto appeared and he jumped at himself. They exchanged slashes, strong full force ones. Neither of them showing signs of being any better than the other is. Neither Hitsuguya nor his HS was showing any advancement or signs of tiring which was an impressive battle to fight, however; Hinamori was showing sure fire signs of worry for her Hitsuguya.

"You don't need to worry, if he needs to finish it; then he knows how Hinamori." I told her.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's just that he's limiting himself. He's a lot stronger then what he's using but I think that by trying to keep at the same level as his opponent, that he might get himself hurt." She said biting her hand hard.

The fight continued the same way. It was very confusing why he wouldn't want to use full power but I guess it's the fact that he's trying to see how close to the best management and control of his strength he can get, by doing so. It's a strategy. What will that teach him?

Finally, he transformed into a butterfly. His HS followed and he changed back, quick enough to catch it, and absorb it before it could transform back. He walked down to the cavern walls, and he leaned against it. "Who's next?"

"I will." Hinamori said stepping forward.

"Don't play around Hinamori, you know exactly how to get past it's defenses. You're going to have to use brute strength for once." Hitsuguya warned.

"I know, I know that doing that is an easy win compared what's the best for training." He nodded as she outsourced her form. It came at her, stronger. It was at a major downward position for her. Hitsuguya jumped, pulling her out of the way.

"Watch out, she's your opposite." Hinamori nodded.

Hinamori summoned her sword and put it at front of her. Her HS made millions of slashes at her. She was good at defense but she couldn't make a move. She got whacked on her rib cage, knocking her to the ground. "Hinamori, get up!" I yelled to her. She jumped up and continued on her defense.

She was extremely good at defense but with that strong of an offense defense was useless for her. She kept getting hit all over. She collapsed to the ground. "Hina…"

"No. I can handle it." Hinamori said standing up shakily.

"You shouldn't push yourself." She jumped up into the air. She forced all her energy into the sword and cut her HS straight through. She collapsed to the ground, as her HS's remaining parts returned to inside of her. She hadn't defeated it before, now she had, and trained herself. She was out of breath.

"Hinamori!" Hitsuguya called.

"I'll be…" Hinamori's body went limp in Hitsuguya's arms. He picked her up and brought her inside to be cared for.

"Now, it's my turn!" Renji yelled.

"Be careful." I warned as I walked inside to take care of Hinamori. Hitsuguya was leaned against a wall with Hinamori's head resting gently on his lap as he stroked her hair gently. I smiled seeing how much he cared for. I hoped that this second chance to be human would give them a chance to be together.

"Hitsuguya," I stated getting his attention.

"Yes, can you heal her?"

"Of course I can, but can't you?"

He shook his head. "I, unlike Hinamori, am not proficient in Demon Arts. Especially not healing, I know basics but nothing like she or you are capable of." I nodded sitting next to her body and started to heal her.

"Do you promise to protect her when you both start your human lives?" I asked. "I don't want her getting hurt. I don't know what promises and arrangements you already have with her but I don't want her to get hurt, as I'm sure you don't either."

"If she'll allow me to, I'd never leave her." I nodded. "She needs protection and to get stronger. I've always protected her. She's been hurt enough, and I won't let that happen again."

"Thank you." I said. "For her."

"You're welcome also." He answered.

"Yeah, well she'll be waking up soon so you may want to tell her that you want to be with her from now on because I think the care and love you have for her is quite important to be shared."

"Love, that's what it is?" He asked.

"I believe so." I answered.

"So you aren't sure?"

"I don't know how you feel, only you do. I can't help. Just think about it." I walked out of the room where Ichigo and Renji were fighting with the other's HS. They both transformed into butterflies and recalled their HSs'.

"Why are you…" Renji started.

"Leave him be." I answered. "He needs time to think while I teach Ichigo a few tricks."

"Demon Arts?" Renji questioned.

"Yeah. He still can't do any demon arts." Renji chuckled.

"If I recall your ability with demon arts is next to none too." He stopped laughing. "I guess I'm right because I remember last time that you asked me to do something with it, I could beat you and surpass you 10 fold. Right?" He crossed his arms.

"Go teach."

"I'm not the best either; I'm just naturally talented at it."

"Let's go Rukia." I sighed and walked off into a separate area with Ichigo.

"So what first."

"We'll stick with offensive and binding arts." I began what was the start of an extremely long lecture on all the different types and such and eventually I taught him 2 of each of the basics and how to 'disappear' items which he simply adores though he struggles with it.

I walked in to check on Hinamori and Hitsuguya but what I saw made me think I should have waited longer, taught Ichigo more. Hinamori hid her face in Hitsuguya's shirt while she blushed madly. I had come in on them while they were kissing. I smiled and walked out while they did whatever they wanted to. Not like I cared, I was just happy then realized a few things. Goal… met!

I walked over to Ichigo and kissed him on the check. "What's that for?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm happy and I wanted to kiss you." He pulled me close to him, and we kissed as he held me to him. We sat down and I sat in his lap as I kissed him.

"Ah!" Renji screamed from outside the door, falling backward.

I laughed. "What, does this have to do with why you're happy?" Ichigo asked looking at me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Yes it does."

"What's the news?" He asked me.

"Well, you know the second chance that Hitsuguya and Hinamori were given, well… they started their second chance."

"You mean the guy finally stopped being cold and opened to her?" I nodded smiling. He kissed me. "I'm happy for them, and us because we both get a real second chance in life and I don't plan to waste it, because that's not what I want."

"Neither do I. I didn't get a real first chance, and I took yours away but we both have a second chance. A chance to love each other, be together, be happy and start over." He said running his fingers through my hair at the ends where it curled out.

"Not you two too!" Renji said collapsing to the ground. "Stop it dudes." I sighed, climbing off of Ichigo's lap.

"Renji, I'm Ichigo's girlfriend. I'm allowed to kiss him and so can Hinamori. Get over it!"

"Fine, I will. I've mastered my powers anyway. Bye." He said disappearing, going somewhere though I'm not exactly sure where. He'll return when we need him though.

We finished everything here and Urahara explained many theories that he had, none of which made sense but were comical all the same.

At night, he and I put up strong barriers around the place as I laid down for the night. Hinamori, Hitsuguya, Ichigo, and I all slept in one of the spare rooms with many barriers around us, to protect us, and we slept comfortably.

I opened my eyes after a dream. I went outside the barriers, and called the orb to me. I sighed, nothing happened. I returned inside the barriers and noticed that something had flown fast-pace through the barriers. It was the orb. It hit me knocking me into the wall.

"Rukia, you alright?" Ichigo asked.

I nodded, making the orb disappear. "I have the orb back so they'll have to get the orb and I before they can do anything but then again, they're not going to be in the same place."

"Where are you going to put it?" He asked.

"Urahara is keeping it." I answered.

"Why him?"

"Because he's strong and it's his invention as well, he deserves it." Ichigo shrugged as we lied down again to go to sleep in the uncomfortable hardwood floors, on tiny blankets.


	20. ◊ The Pain of Your Lover is Yours ◊

◊ (The Pain of Your Lover Is Yours) ◊

∆ (Earth) ∆ - ¤ (2 days later) ¤ - VP: Rukia Kuchiki

I jumped out of the bed and scrambled across the floor, sending myself crashing into Ichigo who had just walked into the room. I, landing on top of him. I smiled. "Sorry Ichigo."

"It's alright Rukia, what are you so excited about?" He asked. "It's just school."

"No Ichigo, the school play." I answered running to my closet to find a dress to wear that day. You see, the high school musical was a big thing at the school. I wanted to be apart of it, and I intended to be. Today, was auditions and I had to do well. That was why I was awake before Ichigo could wake me up.

"What about it? Wait, are you going out for it?" I nodded. "What part?"

"Amy Wyllie." I answered. "Have you heard about it? It's about this girl who has suffered a horrible accident and refuses to talk to anyone, to speak at all. She speaks through her eyes and actions and thus she finds love in a boy who can't understand her words or actions but he knows her heart, having gone through a similar thing, but it never affected him. She takes the advice of another boy who refuses to talk barely, besides on necessary occasions. It's a good story. It takes part in a lot of scenes. It's the longest play they've had in years. It's broken into the scene where she goes to the school, the accident, and her movement toward the future which is a lot of small scenes."

"You think I could do it?" He asked me.

"I don't know. You could try, the audition has a lot of people but I'm sure you could find a part that fits your personality well." He nodded, leaving the room grabbing my script off the desk, and walking off. "Ichigo, I…" 'whatever' I mumbled to myself.

(A/N: This is my personal story line that she is talking about. So you can't use it, it's strictly mine. However once I publish the story you can feel free to read it.)

I changed into the normal school uniform as I made everyone in the house breakfast. I had no clue why I needed a script. She had no lines, she was silent until that last scene. I knew those lines by heart anyway. I finished breakfast and hurriedly went to school with Ichigo and Hitsuguya tailed behind Hinamori and I. She too wanted to be in the play as the girl, Nancy. It was the supporting character, Daniel's lover by the end.

"Are you going to tryout?" I asked Hitsuguya.

"Yeah, Hinamori practically is forcing me too." Hinamori nodded.

"I'm trying out as Daniel." He said. I smiled, that would be good for them.

"Cool, I'm going out for Nate, he sounds cool." I laughed, that was exactly who Ichigo is to me back then, it's a good part for him.

The school day passed fast as soon it was after school and the twenty other girls to try out were there too and twenty other guys. We blended in the crowd, as they split us into sections. "Ms. Hinamori and Mr. Hitsuguya, on stage as Daniel and Nancy."

They were given a desk prop like the ones described in the scene. He sat down at it, on a fake prop laptop, he pretended to work on it. She walked up to him, closing the laptop. He looked up at her annoyed. She smiled. "Don't be all serious all the time." She took his hands and pulled him. "You need to have fun for once." She said with a gentle smile, facing him, as she pulled him off stage.

"Now we have Ms. Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki, as… um… Amy and Nate."

I sat at the base of a prop tree, they would have fake trees for props later but this is what we had to do with during auditions. I pulled out a book I had in my bag and began reading. It was one of the things Amy adored. 'Nate' ran up to me. He collapsed next to me. "You must like this tree; it's pretty nice I guess. I know you want to be alone Ames, but I'm not going to let you have your way. You have to speak to me one day. I'll make sure of it." He said. He looked over the book, snatching it out of my hands. "That sounds depressing, you need something cheerful." He handed me a book that he pulled out of his backpack. I mouthed the words. The Next Day Forward. I acted perfectly.

"Fine, very good. Get off my stage." Ichigo and I hurried off.

"I like the play." Ichigo said as we wondered the halls. "It sounds good."

"They said it's not as generic as most school plays." Hinamori mentioned.

"The story seems really sad."

"I don't get it, what was the accident that happened to her. The story never says." Ichigo said paging through the script front to back, back to front, and over again.

"It doesn't matter, all that needs to be said, is." I answered him. "We learn how it has such an effect on her and the results of it; what does it matter what actually happened to her?"

"It seemed important to me." Ichigo said. "How are you supposed to now how to act out the character if you don't know how she feels due to the accident."

I sighed. "It's called _The Heartless Reaction _for a reason. It's about how she became heartless as a reaction to the accident. The focus of the story isn't the accident or it would be called _The Accident." _I told him.

"She said she was thinking about calling the story that but everyone agreed since it wasn't really about the accident that it didn't deserve to be called as such. It's more about how if we hide how we feel, we can't be happy. We have to open up which is the main lesson learned by Daniel and eventually Amy by the end." Hinamori explained.

"So what do we know about the accident?" Ichigo asked as we leaned against a wall in a hall we had stumbled into by accident.

"Well… we know that it took the life of her mother and the events were so horrible that it causes those who hear about it to lose their sanity. The only reason that Amy stays sane is by keeping it sealed tightly inside herself, never speaking it. She doesn't talk, afraid that that will come from her lips on someone who doesn't need to be hurt by the events." I said.

"Man… that's sad. I think I'd probably take my life if it was that bad. I'd go insane before I sealed it up in myself. I don't think I could contain it. I'd just loose it, or kill myself." Ichigo responded.

"That's why it's an incredible story. It's a story of healing wounds that someone would think are untreatable. It's like pouring salt into an open wound that is just covered by a Band-Aid so no one sees its horrors." I responded.

"Good example Rukia." Hinamori complimented. "I like the story also. I want to read the book. I'm going to start to as soon as I find the library."

"Can you get me a copy also?" I asked her. "I think it will help me understand my character better, even if I don't get the part, I love it." She nodded and walked off.

"I'll go with her." Hitsuguya said quietly, following her.

"He's protective of her." Ichigo said.

"This coming from you." He looked at me confused. "Aren't you protective of me?" He just crossed his arms, walking off. I laughed following behind him, as he pouted.

"I'm not that protective." He managed to respond to me.

"Yeah you are, don't lie. Moreover, it's fine. Thank you." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. "I appreciate it, since I'm constantly endangering myself. I need you to be. Someone has to be."

He nodded, kissing my forehead. We walked down another hall. This high school was different then the one we had previously attended, by a lot. It was nicer, more expensive and way different. A bunch of kids showed up. "Hey you." Ichigo turned looked at them.

"You want to start something?" Ichigo asked.

"No, as if. We wanted to tell you two congrats on getting the leads for the play. You thought we wanted to fight, as if." The walked off. I hugged him.

"We made it, we made it." I said jumping up and down. He hugged me, holding me tight to him. As I said, the school was much different. They didn't want to start fights as they did at Ichigo's old school.

Hinamori came down the stairs, sliding down the banisters. Somehow I didn't think you were allowed to do that. "We…"

"Made it. I know. These kids came up and congratulated us on making it." She smiled and we hugged.

We both walked into the auditorium. She walked up to us. "Mrs. Annie Partaker, nice to meet you."

I stepped forward and shook her hand, then bowed. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Yes I'm quite aware. You seemed to be the perfect candidate to play as Ms. Amy as I saw with all of you, it's like you've lived as your character had. It's impressive but how much can you stand of the arts."

"Anything." I answered. "I've had a life, and too many problems. There's nothing you can do to push me farther than that."

"Alright, well we practice everyday after school. You have to memorize your lines and the movements, and acting that takes place." I nodded, understanding everything that had to be done in order to do that.

We arrived home and I began reading the book that Hinamori had picked up. However, I had to set it down as I went to the park and climbed into the tree, with the book. It was more peaceful here.

I sat on a branch and placed my back against the trunk. I looked over onto the branch that connected to mine. I saw a blonde haired teenage, taller than he needed to be as he smacked his head on a branch, loosing his balance. I giggled as he used his hand to grab onto the tree as he fell. I crawled over to him. I looked at him, amused. "You mind giving me a hand?" I sat on the branch and took his other hand helping him up, while instead he pulled me down, holding me with one hand, holding with the other. "Sorry I pulled you down here, hold tight." I gasped, acting as we fell to the ground. I, in his arms as his feet landed.

_Ichigo. _I said sighing. "So Amy, what book are you reading, I thought I got you a new book to read." I nodded, climbing out of his arms to the food of the tree, leaning against it. I reached up into the tree to get my book. I jumped, still being unable to reach it. He grabbed the book and placed it in my hands. "You're welcome." He said. He then wrapped my arms around my waist and kissed me. I, as normal, melted deeply in his arms. We collapsed, gently to the ground.

"I don't remember that being the script." I said crossing my arms.

"I improvised."

"You don't improvise with plays Ichigo. It's exactly what's on the paper. At least I got some practice with the play."

"As if you needed practice, you're good at conveying your feelings through your body, and climbing trees. It's practically the only thing she does, that and she's very shy."

"Really? Had I known, I would have hid from you."

Ichigo stood up, helping me up. "So what parts do you need work with?" He asked.

"The play is really small, it's not that big. I'm actually quite masterful of it."

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I'm just being supportive, caring and most of all. Would you mind accompanying myself and Hitsuguya along with Hinamori, who is Hitsuguya's date for the evening, for dinner?" He asked, taking a formal bow.

"What reason?"

"Our parts in the play of course silly." He said kissing my forehead. "So?"

"Ah, a congratulatory dinner, marvelous." I said.

"Yes, exactly." He picked me up, spinning me around. "It's a fancy dinner place my dad recommended us to. Do you know how to dance?"

"I'm not sure really."

"Hitsuguya and Hinamori both though you would be able to, since they could." Ichigo said.

"I guess we'll find out later won't we?" I asked him with a smirk. I really didn't know the kind of dancing we would do tonight, but if it wasn't anything like how we danced in Soul Society, then it would be a very interesting night. Other than that. I'm not sure how tonight is going to be."

Ichigo let me go as I grabbed my bag, and my book and ran off, toward the house. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to get a dress with Hinamori. It's important to look nice."

"Don't go over board."

"Don't you worry about it, that's Hinamori and my problem now isn't it?" I walked into the house where Yuzu was standing.

"Rukia, can you take her with you." I nodded, thanking her and took Karla from her. I went into my room and got her carrier. Ran into Hinamori's room.

"Come on, we have to get a dress for tonight." I said pulling her out the door.

"Bye Hitsuguya-kun." She said quietly.

We ran in the store and I tried on a lot of things, I adorned myself in light pink dress, at the waist it was tied tightly with many ribbons, to my waist as to show my form and since this was a real body I didn't mind as much as that fake one I was in. I was given a white under shirt to match it, and a light pink pair of shoes and pearl necklace. My hair was done up into small curls.

Hinamori was the hard one to shop for, honestly. She left her hair in a bun, par normal. She wore a button up black shirt, and a black skirt with black shoes and a diamond cross necklace with a black chain. Her make-up was done beautifully. The only reason it was so hard was because we had to keep trying stuff on to find exactly what we needed, everything and nothing to satisfy her.

Ichigo and Hitsuguya were sitting in a both in the restaurant as we walked in there. They didn't notice, so we quietly sad beside them. They turned to see us, not expecting us and were awestruck. "You like?" I said with a smile. I held Karla in my arms. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, I like it. Trust me; you look much better in your own clothes then mine or my sister's." He whispered quietly in my ear. I smiled, kissing his cheek back. He looked at Hinamori. "You like nice also." She smiled.

"Rukia and I tried everything on in that store, with little success. She still thinks this is too basic." She said fixing her skirt.

"You're just not use to the styles here, knowing Rukia, you won't stay like that for long. Especially knowing what they'll stick you in for the play." Ichigo answered.

"I thought the school is strict on dress." Hitsuguya asked.

"I was talking about the other scenes where they can improvise and the before and after scenes." Ichigo said laughing.

"I heard it was a nice selection."

"It is, but not always the most… well whatever. I think we'll all do fine." Ichigo said. "Did you ever decide what you're going to do with Karla?"

"No, not really. I think taking her back to Soul Society and finding a family there is best since soon her body will need things it can't acquire here, and only those in Soul Society can help."

"Maybe when she's older, you could make her a Vizard." Hinamori suggested. "I mean… it was a misfortune for her to be born dead."

"I guess I was lucky to have a Vizard dad, a Human mom and still be living." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but possibly…" I closed my mouth, resting one of my elbows on the table. "Maybe… you'd think that living genetics are existent where dead ones aren't. So the only one's that could transfer are the living, as if they both were, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I guess they're real no danger, unless you're completely dead unlike how we altered ours to be more living than we figured." Ichigo said happily.

"So that means, we can live completely human lives with no risks."

"Wait, are you sure that theory is right? Look at Karla. A slight human existence, but it's dead. How did she even have a body?"

"Her mom is human so she has 50 human DNA the rest would be non-existent, it would be a Shinigami, or dead soul. Therefore, she's 50-50 human-Shinigami. I guess she's a hollow really, or a Vizard since she has part human, Shinigami existence. It's still quite confusing." Hitsuguya said, trying to explain the events.

"I'm so confused also. A Shinigami is a Soul, a purified, human less form. A Hollow is a Soul, a faulty, human version. It's a soul that still carries a flesh existence. A human is a human soul captured in a doll form." Hinamori repeated. "A Vizard is a Shinigami, human cross over, with a hollow. It's all three right? Like us?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ichigo said scratching his head. "I'm lost."

I sighed. "We all are. Vizard is all three. A Shinigami that has a human body that is intermingled with it's soul. Hollow is both living and dead. Shinigami is all dead. Human is all alive. Vizard is a human body, intermingled with a soul that has died." I tried my best to explain but it was complicated.

"So what is she?" Ichigo asked.

"Part Shinigami, Part Human she's a… Hollow." I answered. "She has a human shell, as weak as ours are, they exist in this realm of existence, like a hollow can, since we're part hollow. She's a hollow, definitely." Hinamori answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"I guess. She has a physical existence and a soul but…" Hinamori sighed. It was beyond complex. I took out my drawing pad that I kept in my bag I had brought and began drawing. Ichigo and everyone were about to get smacked for insulting my drawings but hopefully, hopefully it would work.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out later, promise." The waiter came over and took our order.

After our order was taken, Ichigo extended a hand to me. "Since you're dressed very nicely tonight would you like to dance with me?"

"I would be delighted to." I said giggling as I stood up and we walked onto the dance floor. It was a classy place; one that did traditional dances; those I learned of in Soul Society from Nii-san. I took his hand in mine as he placed his hand around my waist, I, around his shoulder.

"Ah. So you can dance, but to what extent?"

"As far as those in the royal family have taught me for such events?" He smirked.

"Play nice." I whispered in his ear. He smirked in response, it was just a lot of normal things, he held me close to him as we spun around a while, eventually we tired and sat down as our meal came. We sat down. We finished up quickly, danced a little more and then we had desert, it was late and we promised we'd be home. Karla surprisingly had been happy with the trade off between Hinamori and me.

I walked home, putting Karla to bed, then returning to the forest with Ichigo. I sat down by a tree, leaning against Ichigo. "I'm not human."

"You have a human form as a result as being a Vizard. You may not be alive, but neither am I, but by having a human form, you exist here." I buried my head in his chest.

"Can I really have a life here?" He lifted my chin so my eyes met his.

"My dad's a Shinigami, he had a family, a wife, he lived among humans and no one even knew he was one until he told us, same with all the other Vizards, like Urahara. I'm sure we can do the same."

"Your dad couldn't be part of the human world, AND have constant contact with Soul Society. He had to give it back, to find love." Ichigo sighed. I know I was being complicated. "I just don't get how he could." I said, tears tailing down my face. He pulled me into his chest and he just held me.

"Rukia… in the end, I promise. We'll be happy." He kissed my forehead. "I'll do anything, I promise you."

"Touching really, but you won't get a chance." The squeaky retched voice of Ichimaru came closer. He held me tight as he stood up. "Hand her and the orb over."

"I don't have it." I told him.

"I still need you." In a blink of an eye, I was being held with my arms behind my back, tied. He placed his head on my neck. "So… are you aware that in this form… if I kill you we're not really sure what you'll be made into. You're already just a soul attacked to a human flesh body. Just an authentic Gigai. One that feels like a human." He ran his fingers down my arm. "Yep, you're just a soul in a Gigai, with hallow power rein compassed. That's what I want to be but you can't grant me that, can you?"

I set a blaze sphere around me, I, falling to the ground and he jumped away. "Leave me." I said.

He picked me up, tossing me into the air, as I disappeared from Earth to the Hollow Realm. "She's nothing big, like he could have a problem with you." An Arrancar said placing his ugly fingers under my chin. I turned away. "Ah, you defile those stronger than you. I see. So… if you'd just fix our problems, then we'd be on our way."

"What do you need?" I asked, straggling to stand up. He walked toward me, forcing me toward a wall. Unlimited power, control of all realms of existence. What all want." He said. I collapsed to the ground, crying. "It's alright, you'll die soon enough. You can escape here, no one can come." I pressed my body at the wall, and went through it, running through the streets, not having my legs bounded. I ran through buildings, focusing my energy. I was above the limitations of hollows, Shinigami and humans. I'm a Vizard. I am strong. I have to be.

I ran into something. Something that I couldn't use any of my powers to surpass. I looked up and I was stunned. Aizen Sosuke. "I heard you gave my little play thing all it wanted, and more I see. I'm not happy with that. I wanted nothing much, I wanted her, you, the orb, and the death of all who oppose me. I wanted what everyone wants… power."

"If you're talking about Hinamori, Hitsuguya would never let you have her."

"You may be right. Yet, I think not." I gasped. "If I do believe correctly, Ichigo promised not to let anything happen to you. I do call this something, or doesn't he call this."

"You."

"It would be wise for you to know that I'm stronger, better trained, and overall going to win. Don't defy me; I can easily kill you. It may just turn out to be less problems to find the orb myself and try to override the human connection it has on your soul, then to keep you alive." I gulped. He held me up by the neck, as I choked. "You need to be a good pawn and play your part until you need to be sacrificed for a better part. You are just a pawn to be used and discarded. Any minute now, I could sacrifice you. It would complicate things, but I have that freedom to do so still." He tossed my body at something, and I couldn't catch my breath in time to gather strength to stop him. I felt my weak human form collide with the wall. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. My body fell to the ground.

"You…" He walked over to my body and kicked me. I bit my lip harder. "Eh."

"Be a good little girl and stay alive, but obey me." I wanted to contradict him, but I don't have the strength to. "Ichimaru, come take her somewhere, but off the streets, she's a guest of honor. She doesn't belong here." Ichimaru appeared with a evil smirk-like grin on his face.

"Ichigo." I mumbled as my body left consciousness into a dream realm that I had never had.

I slowly opening my eyes scared what I would find there. I saw nothing, there was just nothing; I was covered in wood and steel. My body ached, more than normal. How long had I been unconscious. "Hello?" I managed to say through my pain.

"Rukia, you're alive?" A voice said. It was Hinamori. "We all came to get you but we couldn't find you. The fight blew up everything. We though we had accidentally killed you in the fight. I'm so glad you're alright." She said pulling the collapsed stuff off of me. I looked under me to find a dead human being. I jumped back. "They were trying to take you out of here. To Soul Society but we stopped all exiting. I'm sorry we hurt you."

"I was in much worst condition before, trust me."

"What happened?"

"Um… let's just say Aizen Sosuke is an abusive person. Not just mentally, but physically as well." I said standing up. "Walls here are hard when you're not trying to make it through them."

"I'm sure they are. He… hurt you?" She asked kneeling beside me. "I thought…" She began to cry, I hugged her.

Hitsuguya appeared. "Is she alright? And you?" He asked.

"The truth about him hurts her still." He nodded, understanding my statement. He picked her to her feet and hugged. "Is Ichigo alright?"

"We were looking for any survivors."

"What happened to those who die here?" I asked.

"They're gone."

"What…"

"Like if a quincy out-right kills them; they're gone. No longer existent." He said adjusting her weight against him, leaning her slightly over his shoulder. "We have no proof either of them are gone for good, but we have no proof either of them are here either."

"Ichigo!" I screamed as much as my sore painful body could manage. "Ichigo." I said as loudly as I could before I slumped to the rubble beneath my feet.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rukia. We have to return to Soul Society or Earth. Which do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Home, Earth." I mumbled as I stood up, opened the gate and walked through. Even through my physical pain, the pain that I felt for him, this emotional pain hurt worst. He promised that I'd be okay, and I'm sure I will but he promised I would be happy in the end too. How can I do that with out him? He has to be okay. He just has to be.

I walked in the house and sat on my bed as Karla cried. I brought her into my arms. I wonder she knows that Ichigo's gone, can she tell? I don't think so. Maybe she just senses my distress. "Sh… he'll be back. He just has to be." I said, sitting on my bed, leaning against the bedpost with her in my arms. "He just has to be. He just has to be." I mumbled until my eyes closed again.

_I awoke as the sun entered in a foreign room. "Ichigo! Ichigo. Are you back?" I screamed. I felt a weight pressed against me. I was about to scream. Had I laid on Karla?! _

_I felt the figure climb on top of me and kiss me, then rolled off of me. I was about so scream, but tears fell first. "Rukia? Rukia. Are you alright?" It was Ichigo. I smiled, hugging him tight. _

_"Ichigo, it's you. You're not dead. You're not! I knew you couldn't be?" I didn't want to let go. There was nothing anyone could do to make me let go. "Ichigo." I said crying. _

_He ran his hands gently through my mob of a thing called hair, as he gently got the tangles out of it. "Sh… Rukia. Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be all right. I'm here. I'll never leave you." _

_"Promise?" I asked. _

_He kissed my forehead. "I can't promise that with the unpredictable way our lives are but I'll try with all my strength to return to you. I wouldn't leave you unhappy but if I do ever leave, just be happy for me. I wouldn't die if it wasn't for a good reason. To protect you or my family or friends, so know that." He said as he rested back against the backboard. I rested my head against his shoulder. _

_"Oh, Ichigo. Thank you." I said with a smile. _

_Then an eruption came and something went through Ichigo's heart, and he went lifeless. "Killing him in such a feeble state wasn't a challenge. You made him weak, and for that, you must suffer." The voice said. They came, picking me up and threw me into an empty room. It was small cramped and damp. "You'll die a life, alone and loveless. I, having killed your lover. Good-bye Rukia Kuchiki." _

I screamed in horror, waking up. Hinamori ran into the room as Karla also began crying, I, with her. She sat next to me, rubbing my back. "It was just a dream Rukia. You'll be alright."

"I want Ichigo, Hinamori. I want him so much." I said curling my legs into my body, and crying.

"Come on, we have school. I know it's an hour early but you shouldn't sleep." I nodded, understanding as I dressed and prepared for school.

Yuzu, Karin and HIS father sat at the table along with Hinamori and Hitsuguya. "Onee-san, where is Nii-san?" I stopped my movements. Yuzu… he's… - I couldn't bear to even think to tell her.

"MIA?" HIS father asked me.

"Hai." I answered sadly nodding as I continued. "MIA." Missing In Action.

I walked mindlessly out the door, not caring who saw me crying, who saw me in my depressed state. I really didn't care who saw me like this, I just wanted it to be stopped. I finally arrived to class and sat down. "Rukia-chan, where is Ichigo?" Inoue asked me.

"MIA Orihime, MIA." I answered lifelessly. I couldn't bear it. I hid my face in my arms and I laid down on the desk and cried further. I didn't care who knew, or didn't know what was going on. Ichigo, for the moment, was all that mattered.

As I walked to class, everyone talked to me. They either said things to me like good-luck in the play, congrats on getting the part, or congrats, or simple expressions. The other more painful statement of sorts being a question more or less, "Where is Ichigo, Kurosaki-san, Ichigo-kun, Mr. Kurosaki?" How they addressed him didn't matter. I answered with one response, MIA. I tried not to cry, I really did, but it hurt. It hurt so much.

Soon it was time for the play to begin. "Ms. Kuchiki, where is."

"MIA, an accident." Hinamori answered for the teacher. I nodded.

They had a sit-in do his parts. I responded just as she would have. Since we started at the beginning, it was crucial that I show any emotions, and I was just fine that. I looked blank, lost, sad and hopeless. At this time, I was doing the best acting I had in my entire life, which made me sad.

Hinamori and Hitsuguya left while I remained in the tree. I didn't feel like climbing down. Our teacher walked over to me. "We've been dismissed you know Rukia." She said.

"Hai." I hopped from the tree, my feet, lifelessly hitting the hollow stage. Hollow, I shuttered at the word now. I would until he returned. It reminded me not of hollows, but of the hollow feeling that had replaced my happiness since he's been gone.

I walked down the aisle leading to the exit. "Rukia, would you like to talk?" I shook my head and continued on, lifelessly.

I went to the park and cried with the memories of the day before hit me. I collapsed to my knees and cried. Suddenly I heard _the gate _open. I looked up, with hope. My face fell, to see Renji. "Why the sad, long face Rukia?" Renji said looking down on me. "Did Ichigo…" I began shaking. I couldn't cry, not now. I had to take control, for once. "Rukia, are you alright?" I began crying, tears finally falling that I felt I would never let loose.

"He's gone. I can't find him. No one can. MIA, Renji. MIA. He's Missing IN Action. Missing… IN Action." I screamed, crying. "I want him back Renji, I love him and I want him back. You don't understand. I need him back. Please, bring him back. I hurt so much. It won't stop. It has to. It hurts so much. It's his pain. Emotional pain has never heart so much. It has to be his pain. Stop it, save him, please." I cried. He knelt down and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you." He said, finally releasing me. "I'll find him, I promise I will."

"Arigato, Renji-kun." I said.

"You go back to his house, take care of the baby and try to heal the pain you feel. He's alive; I know it too. Have hope, and Rukia, don't worry." I nodded and walked off.

I made dinner, as lifelessly as I had done it before, and then I went to sleep. Karla, still in my arms. Today I didn't care what people thought of me. I needed Karla; she needed me. She wouldn't stop crying, unless I held her, so I would go to school with her.

I walked into the school. They all looked at me, with faces, so different then the ones they had given me the day before. The rumors had began, it was inevitable, not that I cared. I would be strong, and surpass this problem.

A boy ran up to me. "You're Rukia Kuchiki, aren't you?" I nodded. "Is it true that that's your baby and Ichigo left me? That's why you're so quiet and upset. You're hurt from that?"

"My child. He's missing; he could be dead. I'm unsure. He didn't leave me. I hurt because he may be dead, and that would make me sad. No, these don't have any connection." I answered. "Tell all the others if you wish. I'm not repeating this again."

Orihime came to the rehearsal after school. She held Karla while I acted. I did perfectly, however, my heart wasn't really in it, I was empty. After we were dismissed, Orihime handed me Karla. I walked home with her. Hitsuguya and Hinamori showed up only for rehearsal and school. They disappeared, looking for Ichigo. However returned at midnight with no success or Ichigo to do anything.

I stand here, with nothing to do

Just watching, and waiting for you,

I Hope for something better, something new

You left me, without a clue

For your return I Wish, you would

To remain, you wish, you could

Guide me by your side

Hold me on a line

So as you press forward

I press forward, ever onward

I stay here

Waiting for you

Never moving

Always waiting

I am me

You are you

Not the same

We are two

© Aniecä Sophistica – That's me!

¤ (2 Months Later) ¤

I began to sit on the porch every second that I had free, waiting for him. I wished for him to return to me. I stared up into the sky. "Ichigo, return to me."

I ran up to the park and sat in the highest branch of the tree I could, staring up into the sky. I swung on the branch, as I fell backward. I sighed, too tired to break my fall. Who knows what damage I'll have when I wake up. I still have major damage from before. Maybe I'll… I don't know what happens when I die. I'm just a soul tied to a human body, I guess… I… become… something.

Rukia's slightly mangled body was caught. _"Stupid." A voice said through all the trees. "Too tired to even sit in a tree, yet not too tired to climb it. Just like her." He carried her slightly mangled body to a bench below the tree. "Rest easy until another day, Rukia. Bye." _

Hitsuguya and Hinamori walked to the park to see Rukia lying on a park bench. He sighed. He carried her slightly mangled body back to HIS house as she slept soundly. Something that hadn't occurred in quite a long time, too long, two months.

A/N: It's a bit short of my normal chapters but you're going to like the next chapter so expect it to be good.


	21. ◊ Heart of the Fallen ◊

**◊ (21: Heart of the Fallen) ◊ **

**∆ (Apartment) ∆ - ¤ (4 More Months) ¤ - Φ (Rukia) Φ **

I can't believe it. I still don't. It's been 6 months. _HE_'s been gone 6 months. I need _HIM_ back. _HE_'s been gone to long. I can't even sense _HIS_ presence anymore. We'll be graduating soon. What am I going to do? I need_ HIS_.

Karla was almost a year old now. She walked and mumbled inaudible words. I moved away from _HIS_ family. It hurt me too much to see their faces. Hitsuguya purposed to Hinamori. They're happy together. They of course won't get married anytime soon. My age is increasing in my body but not my soul. I'll live forever as a soul. Having to fake my death.

Renji is taking _HIS_'s part in the play. He's the only person who could stand to work with me. Hitsuguya and Hinamori are afraid that I'm loosing touch with the world. I think it's that I'm loosing touch with myself. I hurt so much. It's indescribable.

The idiots at the school think that I should date someone else. If _HE_ is missing, who cares? I do, that's why I was suspended, 2x for 2 weeks. One time after the other. Hinamori taught me how to block out everything, except the teachers. I've never gotten anything wrong again. I spend all my time caring for Karla, and doing schoolwork.

Today I'm taking Karla to Soul Society. Nii-san believes it would be best for me to try to live as normal a life as I can, without _HE_ or with _HIM_. He found a family for Karla to live with happily. A new family, a better family. It's best this way.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it. "Rukia, come on. Do we have to change your clothes every time I'm over to go some place." Hitsuguya stepped out. Hinamori closed the door taking an outfit out of her bag.

"I'm hopeless aren't I?"

"No… you have plenty of hope. You're just extremely depressed. But even make up and how you dress can confuse people, not your brother but others are what's important. Come on." Hinamori said tossing me the clothes.

"What's wrong with what I have on, and my hair style?"

"Your hairs fine Rukia." She rolled here eyes. "Your look is just so depressing, after wearing only black and life I thought you'd be beyond sick of it. _HE_'s not dead. You look like you're attending a funeral. Black boots, a black long sleeve shirt, a black sweater, a black skirt, and your eyes have no glow and excitement. I'm surprised that you even bother to go to school anymore."

"It keeps my mind off _HIM_. I think my way of dress is fine by the way." I responded.

"I'm surprised you have the will to do anything anymore. It's so sad how much you've changed without him. He'll pay for this. Every time _HE_ leaves you, though it's only happened twice, it pains you both. I can't believe _HE_ hasn't returned."

"Can we drop it?"

"If you agree to change."

"Fine." I said taking the clothes and going into the bathroom.

My complexion was extremely pale and there was no red to my cheeks and I desperately missed _HIM_. That was no lie. I couldn't cry anymore. I was just like the character from the play. I would end up different from her. I'd live for all eternity alone, until _HE _returned.

I was dressed in a long light blue cross over shirt that was like a long dress with a black underlay, my choice and black jeans. It was all right, I rather liked what I was wearing before. She put my make up on, to darken my complexion. It was a rather sickly color, the nurse had told me.

I opened the door, carrying Karla. Walked in, through the city to the mansion where I once resided. I went straight to my closet and tossed on the uniform I had worn for so many years. I adored it now. Someone was knocking on the door, Karla walked their, tumbling as she went. The door opened. Nii-san stepped in.

"Rukia, your behavior is… disgraceful."

"Your face is hiding the lies and pain you are suffering." He said.

"I was trained to hide my emotions. I guess that I'm failing aren't I?"

"You have been free from battle for a while. Only in battle can and should emotions be hidden." He reprimanded me.

"I'm not in the mood. There's Karla. Take her to her family. I can't stand to…"

"Be alone, or lose something that has become close to you, or both. I'm tired of your behavior. I don't care. Do you want to be gone to end your suffering?" He asked, directly.

"No. I just want him back."

"You can't get what you want. You can't always just say it and it happens. He may have always done that for you. This time _HE_ can't. You'll learn that the whole world doesn't work like_ HE_ did."

"Present Tense."

"He does wouldn't make sense. He hasn't done that for you in a while, am I correct?" I sighed, but nodded.

"Hai, Nii-san. I'm sorry for my disgracefulness."

"You should be, now that you're suitable for walking around town, don't. Put on the clothes of earth and go outside of Soul Society, and go to the smaller cities. Then you will understand what I mean."

"Hai, Nii-san. I will." I said dawning on my old clothes Hinamori picked out, and left the main gates of Soul Society to the smaller areas. I needed to visit someone, in particular.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" I heard her voice. "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Hai, Kukaku." I said stepping into her place, sitting on a cushion.

"Man you are one big wreck."

"Am I?" I asked her.

"Yes you are. I'm sure that if you had a choice in what you were wearing today it would be all black. Wouldn't it. I'm also sure that if I took off that make-up you were wearing that you'd be a horribly sickly color."

"I was earlier, someone told me to change. I was told by a nurse that I was."

"I figured. Well get over it. He's gone for now. All you can do is hope for his return."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think _HE_'d want you like this, because of _HIM_?"

"No." I answered.

"Then you know what you have to do. You have to dress as if nothing changed, and get some muscle on your body and color in your cheeks. We're going to put you back together again." She said with the same confidence she always had. Why had I come here?

She took my hair out of its ponytail. She stuck me in a light blue tube top and a matching skirt, regular white sandals and tossed me a new matching phone. My old one was lost along the way. She knew that, somehow.

After a lot of eating, running, and training. We also tanned in the sun for a while. I felt better, my skin wasn't a sickly color, and it was just as it was 6 months ago. She did my make-up to compliment my complexion, not create it like we had earlier. I felt great and was happy to be better. I wasn't happy but I was happy to be better than before. I was still depressed but I felt anew.

"Ichigo would be glad you're heading back to normal. He wouldn't want to see you like that Rukia. Take care of yourself. I'm not going to hold your hand and make sure you keep that behavior up. You know better."

"I know I do."

"I miss my brother too, but I don't go around wishing_ HE_ were here. I know it's not the same because I know he's in a better place, and I know where_ HE_ is but it's equal because you can have Ichigo back, eventually, he'll return to you. In a few decades, my brother will return."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye Kuchiki."

"Bye Kukaku, thank you." She nodded and I went on my way into the city smiling with all the people there.

I met up with Hitsuguya and Hinamori who were happy to see my happier outlook on everything. We headed home. Everything hit me hard when my apartment felt empty without Karla to keep me company. I wish someone was there.

¤ (Morning) ¤

The play's start was coming up, and everyone was excited. It's been a while since I had to practice. I was normally in such an empty mood that it came naturally. People were laughing and glad to see me struggling a bit with staying in character as other messed up. I was naturally skilled at being depressed when depressed but with a happier outlook on life, it was difficult.

I had a nagging sense to check on _HIS _family. He would want me to. I just didn't want to face them. I hope they weren't nearly as depressed as I had been two months ago. It's March and He's been gone since September. 6 months, I missed him but I'd be okay. I promised myself I had to be, for him.

Before I knew it, I was at their house, knocking on their door. I had a key but I hadn't used it so long, I figured it was best not to impose after everything. Yuzu opened the door, I knew her to always be the first one there. As soon as the door was opened, it hit me, everything was back again. Except the depression.

She had ran out the door and she hugged me. She hugged me as if all her pain needed to be released into someone who couldn't cry anymore, to save her. I guess that's why I had gone to Kukaku so long ago. I wrapped my arms around the girl that was like a sister to me. They had lost their mother, and their brother. I didn't want them to lose anything else. I guess I made a mistake. They missed me.

"Onee-chan, you're back. I missed you so. Are you well? I heard you weren't doing well? Is Karla okay? Has anything happened to you? What's going on anymore?" Yuzu cried. I knelt down and held her. For the first time in 6 months, I too cried. Not for my pain, for hers. I understood, the smothering, undeniable, unbearable pain that was her depression. I knew.

"I'm fine. I've been depressed but well. She's with a real family now. Not much has happened except I'm deciding to live, even if it means I hurt, without him. I learned that my life will not stop because he's gone, I'll move on. If_ HE_ was able to, so can I. Nothing's going on anymore, the world is spinning, and now I'm just moving with it." I said with a smile that pleased me, I was happy to see them.

I looked to the door to see Karin standing there. She was hiding her pain. I could see it. If she was talking, she would be saying. "It's no use crying for him. He'll be back. We just need to be patient, extremely patient." I nodded, and at first, she was confused. Then she understood.

I walked in the house. It was the same as always. I sat down and cooked the family a meal. Yuzu hadn't had a break in almost 8 months. I think I'll come back and live with them. All my stuff besides a few outfits, were here. I had left one night, telling them that I wouldn't return.

I hadn't even told them I was leaving. I had left a note. It hurt me to write it, but they knew that I did what was best. At least that's probably what they told myself. That or that I needed space, time to heal. I wondered how their father was doing without my help in healing. He was probably busy, extremely busy.

Guilt hit me harder than pain ever had. I had been selfish in leaving his family to fend without _HIM _or I. I had abandoned them when_ HE_ was taken from them. For my own selfish cause. I was so horrible. I did the only thing I could in this situation. I asked for forgiveness.

I called _HIS _dad out."Please Forgive Me." I said with my head on the floor, bowing as elegantly and politely as I could manage.

"For what? He's not gone because of you. If that's why you left then I'd say that was stupid."

"No. I'm sorry because I left you to take care of yourselves because I was selfish. I hated seeing your pain. I could only feel mine. I didn't want to see anyone elses. It hurt me. And because of that weakness I separated myself from you and you had hard time without me. So please, forgive me?"

"No you are not."

"I understand."

"You are not because I cannot rightfully accept that apology."

"What?"

"In all honorable things a girlfriend of any man would not enter his household, care for his family and live with them, helping his father with his job, cooking and cleaning for his family, while they were still unmarried. You had no purpose to be with us. We had no reason to expect you to stay with us if not for Ichigo. It makes me happy you'd stay with us even if he isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"A man's job is to care for his family. On occasion, when a family can't care for themselves the wife of a son would come to assist his family with him. However, you weren't Ichigo's wife; you had no reason to be here. It wasn't your job to be here. You came here and helped because you felt indebted to us for letting you stay, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you never were. Why did you stay? We were informed that you were given money to care for yourself, and have a home. Why stay?"

"I wanted to stay."

"Why?"

"I never had a family. I wanted to be a part of one. That's why."

"Yes, but why did you do all those things, if you wanted to be part of the family. You would have been accepted, even if you did nothing. Karin and Ichigo did much less than Yuzu did. You did everything that Yuzu did, and helped out at the hospital. You cared for them like their mother would have."

"They were like family to me, I cared."

"Yes, so you can't apologize for leaving if you were family to us. Even family sometimes separates if that's what's best. I'm just glad to have you back. You don't have to do those things though."

"I want to. I think it's what set everything back out of balance, beyond what was lost. Maybe everything can start to maintain balance again if I stop being alone and by myself, and become a person, family… again. If you'll have me."

"Of course we will."

"Thank you. I'll take care of you guys again because that's all I'll need to do to maintain what was and what is."

"You overcame and conquered, didn't you?"

"With help, yes." I said with a smile.

_Ichigo, just because I'm trying to find balance again doesn't mean I don't want you back. I do, right now and every moment forever and always. I just want to finally fill my pain, and live beyond it. I want you to return and heal me, just not fill my aching soul. Please return Ichigo, Please. _

¤ (End of School Year – 3 more months) ¤

"And the valedictorian from the Sophomore Class is… Kuchiki Rukia." I smiled, standing up in front of my classmates. _HE hadn't returned but I could still be happy. It was sufficient in the balance. If I filled my life, I would miss him all the same. I just would feel the pain less. I would stop aching, but I'd know it was missing. _

"Konichiwa everyone. My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm going to keep this short because it's just the end of the year, not graduation for us like the seniors. My placement is just a result of an unfortunate accident. I did a lot of stuff to keep my mind off of that, and this is the result. I wouldn't recommend using that to get where I am, or even move up in the stats. I would just work hard because trust me. You don't want my pain. So strive to be better and obtain it with work because that is the only way. How you reach dedication to that is a entirely different matter. Sayonara." I said getting off the podium.

We partied for a long time, until nightfall. I sat up in a tree. "Do you really live your character?" A voice asked from below me. I used my arms to hold the branch and swug down. My face was upside down, looking at Renji's.

"No. She copied me, really." I said with a smile.

"Sure. What are you doing tonight?" I froze. "I didn't mean it like that, man Rukia, I know better. Snap out of it." I nodded.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"You don't have to apologize. I was just wondering if you wanted to help me do something."

"What?"

"We think we found a clue to Ichigo's disappearance. The orb. If you haven't forgotten the orb is what they want, maybe it can locate someone who has an attachment to the orb. With your abilities…"

"I'll be there. Of course I will. Any chance."

"Calm down, it's just a guess. It could be…"

"Totally wrong, but even a tiny chance is better than waiting for him to hit me while I'm sitting in a tree. It's best to try to find him instead of waiting." I said.

"Man you're surprisingly happy now. It's a good thing though." I smiled.

"I'm glad. But aren't you jealous that I outranked you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nah. I got over that a while ago. You were always powerful and book smart."

"Thanks for not being jealous." I said. "Now where to?"

"Midnight, go to Urahara's place. He'll be ecstatic to see you. You've been out of commission for what… 9 months now."

'Yeah, everyone is. I hope Ichigo go is too."

"I'm sure he will. Just sleep before you get there. We'll be up all night." I nodded, heading to the house. I was staying with _HIS _– my family.

I made dinner, a kept up the house, I checked on a few patients and then I left them a note.

_Family, we have a new clue on Ichigo. They think that using the orb I told you about, I can sense his location. It's just a guess but we have to try it, if we can. I know it's risky and all but I have to find him. I know you miss him too. I'll be sure to tell him that, if we find him. I'll do anything I can to bring him back. You can be sure of that. I made dinner for you guys. It's in the fridge. Take care until I return. – Rukia _

Rukia arrived directly on time. She walked in; Urahara greeted her. "Rukia, a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, so you think it will really work."

"Yes, also we think we should be able to locate any Vizard in the area, using this tracking machine." He said pulling a cloth out from over it.

"Really?"

"As long as he's alive, in either world. It will work as long as he's in existence, in short." Urahara said.

"He has to be. Have you tested it?"

"Yes, we need his DNA though."

"Be right back, I'll grab his brush from the house." He nodded, as I went, grabbed the brush and returned. "So his hair should work, right?"

"Yes." Urahara said, putting the hair into the machine. "It's tracking his signature. There it is." He said pointing to a spot on the green map. "He's in the Hollow World. And Rukia, don't be foolish."

"I don't know what you're saying." I responded.

"Make sure you know that it's him before you do something stupid and put yourself in danger. He's been gone from you for a while, who knows how clouded your judgement has become. The orb is the only thing that knows for sure."

"I want to fuse it with myself." I said.

"Why? It will endanger you."

"I think not. I trust it."

"No, don't. Just hold in close enough to tell." Urahara said. "We don't know what kinds of affects it will have on you. So don't do it. Whatever you do."

"Alright, I get it."

I held the orb in my arms. I had to reach, farther than I ever had. I had to reach out and find Ichigo. _Orb? Take me to Ichigo. I know you can help me. So help me, please. _

Why should I? You may be who I belong to, and who I'm controlled by but I don't have to listen to your pleads. I'm better than that. You can't make me find your lover because of love, I'm not for that. 

_Do it, I beg of you. Please. I need you to help me. Why can't you just help. _

I awoke in a room it was weird. I saw a person, black hair in pigtails with read highlights. It was really weird. I want to take a human form for a while, is that alright with you. A fair enough trade. I take a human form, just to live and help you out for a while, and you get the guy? 

_No destruction or anything because of it. No one will get hurt in the time that your human, promise. _

Fine, neither you, the boy, me or anyone else, besides those guys who took your guy will get hurt as long as I'm in human form, or afterward, if it makes you feel better. Just help me take on a human form, please. 

_Yeah, I will. _I focused my energy and she appeared, just as I had seen her. Her hair was actually down and her bangs were covering a large amount of her face. She wore a red tank top and jeans along with a black jacket. She was just as human as I was.

"Name's Onyx." She said stretching out here hand. Renji stood there. I pushed her out of the way, hugging her.

"Glad you could make it, Onyx. I didn't know you could."

"Of course I'd come to help you Onee-chan." I stared at her, sister?

"Sister?" She looked at me.

"I'm Onyx, the creation of her parents so it's only right I'd be her sister. I'm the orb, and I'll be hanging around a while."

"Oh, very well then." Urahara said. "Can you help us?"

"But of course, I know where my sister's boyfriend is. It's in the hollow realm. Come along she said waving her hand and ripping a whole between the worlds. No need for extra precautions."

"Alright, if you can seal it again." I said.

"Of course."

"And you're 100 sure it's him."

"Yes, his signature can't be copied. The only person who has the same code is his hollow self and his body which usually aren't dependant of him. Except when you interfere. Anyway, he's too weak, if they separated those parts now, he'd die." I gulped. "Calm down. We'll be fine."

"You're cool minded." Renji said, pouting.

"And you aren't?" She countered.

"I'm not because this is my friend who is in danger."

"I don't have friends. Except for Rukia there, but she's there cause she has to, like a sister." I scoffed. That wasn't nice. I know she had to stay with me, but she could sound nicer.

We climbed in through the portal. This place was destroyed. It was a mess of the dead place it was. It was as though it had been attack. Surely Soul Society was safe, right? I'm sure they can handle it. I had to find Ichigo.

"Hinamori, Hitsuguya, Urahara, head to Soul Society, they'll need you. They're coming."

"But Rukia." Hinamori said.

"Come along Hinamori. Onyx, stay with her, along with Renji."

I had no clue why I would ask Renji to stay but he should protect Onyx. "Renji, protect Onyx. I'm going to find Ichigo."

"You have no clue where to look." Onyx said.

"I can find him. I know he's here, right?" She nodded. "With that much hope, there's no way we can't." I said. "Stay and protect yourselves."

I ran off because had I stayed longer, Renji would have opted for us all going but Onyx couldn't fight, she needed protection. He'd say I was being foolish.

I ran off into the midst of the wreckage and closed my eyes. _Ichigo, where are you? _I ran without reason, or meaning. I kept running for the longest time until I stopped. I had got through all of that without falling or getting hurt, surprising but now there was something, no someone, Ichigo.

I was in the midst of the ruins of a castle. Then I saw it, it would be described as the Suyokyo. It was a giant torture device in short. One that Ichigo had saved me from.

"Ichigo!" I called running up to the stage. It didn't seem as strong as the other. Only captains could stand to be near it because of the pressure it gave off, which is why the usually carried the prisoner there, or dragged them as the case may be.

His body was destroyed. It was ripped and cut everywhere. Even his face was bloodied and cut. He was left there, to die. He couldn't die; I couldn't believe it. Had it worked, he'd be gone. We wouldn't be able to find him. Nevertheless, he had to be, I knew it.

Every inch there was a cut, at least one, or two in a one square inch space. It was so horrible to see, but after having missed him for so long, I couldn't remove my eyes from him. All I could do was cry, the tears falling down my face. I couldn't help but kneel down beside him and stroke his blood-clotted hair.

_Ichigo, why? _That's all that came to mind. "Rukia!" I voice called from a far. Very far off, it was Renji and Onyx. "Where are you?"

"Here." I said in a shallow voice. I stayed there for a long time, until they arrived beside me. "Wait a second, I'm going to heal him and numb his body."

"Alright." Renji said. I numbed his entire body, so he couldn't feel any pain anymore then began healing him. I was exhausted quickly. I was pumping everything I had to save him. Until it was gone. I fell forward. "Rukia, no." He was about to catch me until I hit something, something warm.

"Ichigo?" I questioned, my eyes too tired to open.

"Weakling, wake up." Onyx touched my back and I had strength again. I opened my eyes, slowly. I looked up to see the less tattered face of Ichigo. He was holding me against him, my head resting in his chest; his arms and body against mine, how I missed them so.

"You didn't miss me, did you?" He said with his normal smile, that showed that he was just joking but it didn't help him.

"Of course I did. Do you know how long you've been gone?" I cried, hugging him tightly.

"No, like a day or two right?"

"9… months." I whispered quietly. "It's July 12th."

"Man! It's been that long!" He yelled.

I rested my head in his chest. "Yeah, that long."

"I feel like I took a nap for a second, maybe a day at the most but not 9 months. Rukia, I'm so sorry. I'm sure you were okay, right?"

"As if, she was a mess without you stupid. Everything has been, since you left. You're not allowed to leave."

"When You Left, everything fell apart, I was lonely, all by myself. There was everyone there, but I felt so alone without you. It hurt so much."

"I'm sure you did but I'm glad that nothing changed while I was gone."

"Everything did really." Renji said. "She lived by herself, wearing only black all the time. She didn't talk to anyone ever. Then her brother took the baby away when it was about one to a real family and it shattered her, but she's okay now. With you. I swear though, if you heart her again."

"No." I said, tears still falling, burying my face into his chest. "It's okay. He's back with me, that's all that matters."

"Rukia…"

"No!" I yelled at him. Holding him as tight as I could manage. "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault."

"Alright, I won't. Come on, let's go home." He said. I wouldn't and couldn't move. He sighed, picking me up. "I've got you."

"Thank you Ichigo." He stood up, and looked around.

"Who's the girl with Renji? She knew around here."

"I am. Name's Onyx. I'm the orb." Ichigo looked at me.

"Yeah, she's my sister. She helped me find you. I'm going to keep around."

"Really?"

"On one condition," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You have to go stay with Renji." I said.

"What!" They both yelled.

"I'm not staying with him. He think he's so much more skilled than me."

"And she thinks that she's so much smarter than me." Renji said.

"Good then between you two, you'll make a person. Renji, teach her how to protect herself from attacks. If she's going to hang around it's your duty to protect her, got it. You're going to teach her. And Renji, don't take it personally but she is like a living computer, that's what she came from. She should be smarter than you." I said giggling resting my head against Ichigo.

"We need to go see how everything is in Soul Society." Renji said.

"Onyx, head back with Ichigo. He can help you with anything you need. Can you do me a favor and make sure he gets his wounds taken care of?" I asked her.

"Sure, Rukia." Onyx said sighing. "Troublesome boyfriend of my sister, come along."

"Ichigo." I corrected her.

"Yeah Rukia's right, my name is Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Alright Ichigo, come along." She tore a portal for us, then one for Ichigo and herself, and we separated so we could help with the fight. We entered the portal as it closed behind us.

It was desolate. She could have put us to the wrong place, but the entire place seemed empty as if nothing was there. I looked around trying to find someone. I did. At the farest end of blank area I saw Hitsuguya on the ground, Hinamori tending to his wounds.

"Stupid soul wouldn't fight." He mumbled. "I took care of it though. But the body took some damage from ripping the soul clear out."

"Hinamori?"

"Kon came and helped me before I could do damage. Hitsuguya will be alright, won't he?" She asked.

"He should." I answered. "What happened?"

"The devastation was that caused by the large scale fight. It only wiped out the main gates. They've all been moved, but we finished them up, staying here. _He _escaped again Rukia." Hinamori mumbled.

"It's alright, another day. Ichigo and Onyx will be sure to help." I said, helping her heal him and Renji was to his side. "I think you grew some."

"Yeah, I'm sure I did." He said closing his eyes. "Night."

"Hitsuguya?"

He turned to look at her. "I'm fine Hinamori. I'm just tired, so much fighting. You rest as well." She nodded, not that he could see as he lost consciousness.

We arrived in the real world. Time was moving the same between the worlds now. The balance had been lost during the fight, how weird. Which means that I would age the same no matter where I was. That was definitely weird.

Renji put Hitsuguya on his bed, Hinamori curled up in his arms. Resting to the constant beating of his heart, the reassurance that he was alright, and with her. I wanted to do the same. However, I had to much work to do. I had to deal with Ichigo. I went into his room. It was the same as always. I sighed, the sight was hilarious. Onyx was trying to bandage Ichigo. Ichigo refused, opting to look at me as I walked in. She walked pasting me, mumbling stuff about Ichigo incoherently.

"Ichigo, why wouldn't you let her do anything for you?" I asked him. "She's just trying to help."

"She doesn't have spiritual powers to help heal me. I can't do anything with mine myself. That's how you're supposed to help me. She can't bandage me until that's taken care of."

"True enough. I'll get the bandages." I walked out and he followed me, falling back on my bed.

"Your room is weird now." He mumbled with his head in my pillow, having turned over.

'How so?" I asked him. I sat beside him, healing him, focusing on moving his spiritual energy to those spots. He wouldn't need the access for a while.

"Normally your room has a peaceful calming feeling to it, like you. It has a gentle free yet strong nature to it, like wind. However it is disturbed my something." I mumbled the word you under my breath. "What?"

"Your absence, it deeply affected me of course, so as I grieved and missed you, my room felt like that, and for so long. Of course it would stay like that, but the good outweighs the bad, easily." I said.

I finished up healing him. I then began to take out the bandages; he tossed of his shirt and pulled off his pants. "Ichigo." I said. He sighed. I tossed a pair of shorts at him, sighing. I turned around, he had them on, good. He can't walk around like that anyway.

"You're ridiculous Rukia."

"No you are." I replied. "Now stay still." I slowly wrapped all his many scars. I was about to sit up from leaning over him when he just grabbed my waist, pulling him next to me.

"Stay." He mumbled. "I'm tired and I want you to be here with me."

"This is my room." I said.

"All the more reason to stay." He said. I nodded; I was tired. It had been a long, seemingly not, but extensive day. It was just noon a few hours ago, it was only 8 and I was so exhausted, everyone was. I climbed over him, so that I could rest against him, my head leaning on his chest. My fingers flowing through his hair. It was clean, he having probably taken a shower while Hinamori, Renji and I took care of those casualties of the war for many hours. "What are you doing?"

"Reassurance." I mumbled.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Your existence, with me." I said. "I missed you so much. I can't believe your back… so long. I'm so tired, as if I haven't rested in all the time you were gone."

"No offense Rukia, but you look it."

"Really? Then I'll sleep good into tomorrow for sure." I said.

"Yeah, you can do that; no one will wake us up. Yuzu and Karin wouldn't dare, it's summer."

"Is it really?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm going a lot of classes to take in summer school to catch up to you. Then again Ms. Valedictorian, I don't think I can without your help. Do you mind?"

"I'll file a police report that you were found in an alley, I had filed a missing report so you should be excused, but a few classes would be mandatory, nothing that I can't help with." I said.

"Yeah, there's nothing you can't do." He said. Playing with my hair, his hands running down my skin. "Even though my mind felt like it was just a day or two apart, my body knows it's been much longer. I miss your touch. You feel so wonderful compared to how I feel."

"How do I feel?" I asked.

"Like silk, gentle, clean and pure. Like you always do." He said. Rubbing his face against mine. I couldn't stand anymore. I missed him so much. So even though it was probably quite painful for him, or not, I pressed my body against him, to kiss him, and he didn't complain. He just kissed me back. "You know what?" He asked me.

"No." I replied.

"You taste nice too." I rolled my eyes. "You really do." He wrapped his arms around me, holding me there next to him, against him, on top of him. He seemed to have no complaints. "Would you mind if I stayed with you, forever?" He asked.

"No, that would make me happy." I said, my eyes closed.

"So if I asked you to marry me, like at the end of our senior year, would you?"

"Gladly, but you'd have to talk to my brother and Renji. They're protective of me."

"Yeah, but I think they'd be okay with that. I'm pretty sure the would be. Especially if you agree to it, they have that, anything to make my little sister happy attitude. So is that a yes?'

I sighed. "Yes it is. I would gladly marry you." I said.

"Then we're engaged." I nodded. "Good, cause I've been wanting that for a while now."

"Me too. I'm glad you asked."

"Me too, me too." He said. We closed our eyes, and slept. Both of us, in peace and tranquility, not with nightmares, or unconscious sleep. Just peace. Wonderful happy peace.

¤ (Noon) ¤

I woke up with Ichigo was there beside me. "Glad to see you're awake." He said. "I thought you had died being so happy and all."

"No such luck." I said. "I'm here to be with you as long as I possibly can, forever and always."

"Good, now… I've got to go with Renji to do something, he said this morning. You have plans?"

"Yeah actually, a welcome back party for you. Get something nice while you're out. It's going to be a huge party, everyone knows about your absence and missed you."

"Really, that's nice." He said.

"I have to go get a dress okay?" He nodded. I went into the bathroom, slipped into a black skirt and a black top, just as everything was before he returned. "I'll get some new clothes while I'm out, don't worry. I was depressed and had a wardrobe to match."

"K, see you later."

"6, that's what time the party will start. See you then." We went our separate ways, for now.


	22. ◊The Solution for Leaving◊

◊ (The Solution for Leaving) ◊

∆ (The Park) ∆ - ¤ (Later That Day) ¤ - Φ (Rukia) Φ

I had picked up a dark red velvet dress that had gold trimming, put it on, and went up to park. I waited in a tree. "Rukia, has anything changes since I've been gone."

"Nope, just me."

"Really, what about you?"

"Well before, I was always depressed, crying and wearing black. Now, I'm back to my normal self. Then there was the play, but that's about it." I said.

"Glad to know nothing changed while I was gone. Are you going to come down?"

"No." I said. He kicked the tree, and I fell. Where I hit him and fell to the ground.

"You're a lot lighter than before Rukia."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah because I should be weaker than before, not stronger and the fact that I can tell a weight change is bad."

"So I might have not been as healthy as I should have while you were gone." I said. "Now help me up."

"I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you're the one who's on top of me!" He yelled.

"Well fine then." I said, getting off of him.

"Thank you Rukia. Now where is this party."

I took his hand and pulled him after me, running off. He tugged back. I landed on top of him, once again. "I'm getting use to this."

"That's nice Rukia. Where are we going?"

"Come along, we're going to the party?"

"Alright. Can we walk though?" I nodded. I took his hand and snuggled to his side. He rested his head on mine.

"Surprise, welcome home." Ichigo was sure confused.

"I think you messed up the holidays Rukia. This isn't a surprise party."

"But you were surprised right?"

"Yeah."

"So it is a surprise."

"Whatever Rukia. But its birthdays that are supposed to be a surprise."

"We'll do that later. Not now." I said happily pulling him to where the food was and everyone was.

"I'd like to announce to everyone that I have asked Ms. Kuchiki Rukia to marry me." Everyone was screaming happily and clapping.

"Ichigo, I'm so glad you're back." His dad said giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Nii-san, glad you're back. Rukia is more sad and depressed then you were without her last time." Karin said.

"Never leave us again Ichi-nii-san!" Yuzu said tackling him to the ground. "You upset me, and Karin, dad, and especially Rukia. Poor Rukia. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me Yuzu?"

"Only if Rukia forgives you." Yuzu answered. He walked over to me.

"Will you forgive me Rukia, for messing up once again?"

"Of course I will." I said, with tears falling from my cheeks. "Your forgiven." He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me, holding me up against him.

"I'm glad I'm forgiven because I missed doing that too much." I laughed.

"Nice Ichigo. Now go ask for forgiveness from everyone else."

"I think that since you forgive me, that they'll forgive me."

"I don't think you are going to get off that easy."

"Want to make that a bet?"

"Yes I do." Ichigo answered. "Hey everyone, since Rukia forgives me, do you guys forgive me?"

"Of course we do, Nii-san." Karin said. "If she can have the heart to forgive you after what you did to her, why wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we'd have to be heartless and selfish to be like that."

"See Rukia." He said to me.

"Get over yourself."

"Come on Rukia, you can't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Ichigo."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!" I screamed at him, hitting him over the head. "See, I'm not mad."

"Sure you aren't." I hit him again.

"I'm not."

"Fine, you aren't." I helped him up.

Ichigo was standing there. "Sorry for upsetting you."

"It's okay." Then Ichigo was knocked into a tree, everyone prepared for a fight.

"You stupid idiot, do you know what you did to Rukia. You deserve to be beaten up, and left for dead." Renji said. "I'm tired of you doing this to Rukia. Can't you leave here alone?"

"No because I love her. Do we have to fight about this again? Or do I just have to remind you how this ended last time." Ichigo said standing up.

"I know how it ended up. It's not ending the same way."

"Yes it will. Because I'm still stronger than you."

"No you aren't. I'm stronger."

"Both of you shut up. We're having a kindhearted party. Now behave." I yelled at them.

"Sorry Rukia." They both said.

"It's okay, not enjoy yourselves and stop arguing."

"But Rukia." Renji started.

"Quiet Renji. He's forgiven. It's okay. I know you're mad with him. But if I want to be mad at him I will. If I want him beat up, I'll do it myself later. Okay?"

"Alright but I wanted to."

"I know but you need to learn I can take care of myself."

"No offense Rukia but no you can't. You're a wreck without Ichigo around." Hitsuguya said.

"When it comes to Ichigo I can."

"True."

"I want ice cream." I said.

"What the… Rukia!" Ichigo said. "Can't you be normal?"

"No." I answered. "Cause I was born to be an individual."

"Don't we know that." Renji said.

"Stay here, I'll go get you ice cream." He said as he ran off.

"You're insane Rukia, you know that?" Renji said.

"I know."

I climbed up into a tree. I looked at the sky. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the sky Renji."

"Isn't that silly?"

"No. It's peaceful." I said.

The tree began shaking as I grabbed onto a branch as it shook. "Rukia." Ichigo called. I dropped on top of him. This time, he managed to catch me.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"The final invasion."

"Come on." I asked, we prepared ourselves for what we hoped to make their last battle.

Everyone had their uniforms on and their bodies were taken over by their mod-souls and we had our Zapakuto's at ready. We took them out as quickly as we could, still with much difficulty.

We were fighting for a while. "Onyx, where is she Renji?"

"Onyx, right… she went somewhere with Orihime."

"Oh no, you were supposed to watch her Renji."

"What, I was?"

"Yes, you were. Come on Ichigo." I called as we ran off in search of her.

All we heart was screaming. It was Onyx. Onyx smashed it with her bare hands but she was hit badly. She was on her side, bleeding. Her human form was weak, she wasn't use to it.

"Onyx, I'm so sorry." Renji said already ahead of us, at her side.

"It's… okay. I'm fine… now." She said. She turned to look at me. "Sorry for hurting you so long ago. I messed up your life then. I can make you human, if you want."

"I'm fine how I am."

"I'm glad. Well… can I merge with you?" She asked.

"No, because we can let you heal so you can stay human, with or without your abilities." I answered her.

"But… I'm weak."

"It doesn't matter. We're all weak. But together we're strong. We'll be okay. Come on." Renji said to her.

I smiled, Renji liked her, even though she wasn't alive but then again, he could have dreams, right? Then again, he wasn't really real either. Renji helped her along. Ishida showed up to help Orihime out.

We went back to the battle front. Onyx was there, staying out of the way. Renji was defending her because we might need him. Or her. They'd go to her wherever she was. That's what they were after.

Then… they arrived. "Ms. Kuchiki. As great a meeting as ever." Ichigo jumped between us. "He's protective but we'll get him out of the way.

"Stop, don't you dare." Onyx said.

'Who are you? A mere human."

"You bet, a girl who knows all about the other worlds. Rukia has enough power right now to turn you into a normal human, with no chance of powers. Diminishing all of your spiritual energy."

"As if she could."

"Yes I can." I said with a smirk.

"Ichigo, step back."

"Rukia?"

"I can and will. It just might be the very easiest way to get rid of them. Making them human again, without spiritual energy."

"Good-bye then." Onyx said.

"You mean you'll be gone."

"For but a while. Don't worry, that's a lot of energy. I'll be fine though. I promise I'll be back. I think that, I'd like to take the form of a Vizard, as my last strength holds. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." I said.

"Huh?" Ichigo and Renji said.

"A regular Vizard like us. You'll be of much help."

Onyx stepped over to Renji, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for being there for me for these last mere hours or days or whatever. I'll be back, don't you worry." We focused our energy and they were hit but it wasn't working, they were fighting back. It wouldn't be enough.

"Renji, Ichigo, help." I called.

They focused their spiritual energy into the Onyx's body as well and Hitsuguya and Hinamori arrived to help as well so many people were fighting for this end but it wasn't working. I sighed, it wouldn't be enough for spiritual energy to fight. I transferred my SE back to my sword and attacked _him _dead on. The explosion pushed me back as I flew across the city.

The explosions in the background, they were colorful as I descended to the ground, I was merely a soul now, it wouldn't hurt but the lack of SE would make recovering a pain. I couldn't even probably return to my flesh-made body very easily.

I closed my eyes, it took all I could to do only that. I knew there was a battle going on but I had taken all I had at pushed it into that head on attack.

Φ (Ichigo) Φ

"Rukia." I yelled as she flew off.

"She'll be fine. Let's finish this." Onyx told me, as we smashed swords against Ichimaru and _him _for everything they had done to us, they deserved this fate. Well… he had only done things to Rukia but that was bad enough for me.

"Alright. Final Attack." We took the last attack, killing both of them. Returning them to a human form but I don't think we cleansed them of all their SE, it seemed too ridiculous to accomplish so much. I was lying there on the ground, immobile from no SE but it was okay because I didn't need it.

I saw an orb fly away in the distance. Onyx was returning to Rukia so she could be protected until she had reserved enough energy to take on a human manifestation again or Vizard this time.

"Wow Kurosaki, you did it this time." I heard. It was Urahara along with Yoruichi.

"I guess I did, but I had a lot of help."

"I can tell. the bodies scattered about. Then there's Rukia's friend Onyx who is trying to become a Vizard." Yoruichi said. "It's a long time no see thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Right. Rukia alright."

"Not exactly. She's too weak to return to her body. She's resting to get her energy back."

"As long as she's existent." I said.

"Yeah she is, don't worry lover boy." Urahara said.

"Why don't you two ever show up when we need you?" I asked, sitting up.

"Because you didn't need us."

"It would have been helpful to have your assistance."

"Nah, you did just fine by yourselves." Yoruichi said. "Come on. So tell us."

"What?" I asked.

"Why we weren't invited to the party like everyone else."

"Ask Rukia. It was my homecoming party."

"Ah, that makes sense. So what's up with the engagement ring on her finger."

"I asked her to marry me." I answered helping myself up.

"Really?" Yoruichi said. "Glad to hear you two are growing up. I remember how you two used to be."

"We're still like that. Just help me get home."

"No can do. We're on cleanup duty. For the remaining souls."

"Humans were killed?" I asked.

"Quite a few. The hollows have been running rampant."

"It's okay though Ichigo." Urahara said. "We'll take care of it. You get back to Rukia and make sure she gets this note." He tossed a huge stack of papers to me. Which hit hard.

"I will, thanks for your help." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, night." He said walking off.

"Bye Ichigo." Yoruichi said waving.

I walked home where Rukia, in a Gigai, not her human flesh body was lying. I'm sure that she'd miss her warm flesh body. I covered her up in a few blankets to make up for the lack of heat she would be missing. I began to close the door.

"You don't have to." She mumbled.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Really." She answered.

"Onyx okay?"

"Yeah, she had enough to make a spirit for now, and the Gigai was a given. Like this one. My body is probably a wreck."

"Nah. I'm sure Kon and the girl have it under control."

"That's what I'm talking about. Who knows what those two are doing in our bodies."

"They're fine, trust me. They better be or they're dead, once you're better, of course."

"Yeah, night Ichigo." She said resting her head against my chest.

"You really did miss me didn't you?"

"Yes I did. If you ever leave me again, I'll record it for you but if you do leave me I won't be so forgiving. Wounds don't like salt Ichigo, they don't."

"Quite aware of that, thanks." I answered her.

"I'm just telling you, because I can." She said.

"Night." I said, kissing her and going to sleep.

Everything was back to normal now. The lost souls were guided back to Soul Society. Rukia was back in her body and she was as cheerful as ever. They actually did have a lot of photo recordings of Rukia while I was gone. It was sickening how much I messed up her life. I couldn't stand it.

"Ichigo, snap out of it." Rukia said. I only had two more years to wait before I could marry Rukia. I had to wait but I didn't want to.

"What do you want Rukia?" I asked her.

"If you didn't notice you're drowning yourself at the drinking fountain." She said. I looked down and I was covered with water. She giggled.

"So, your point?" I asked.

"Now you're all wet." I smirked hugging her. She was now all wet too.

It's been a few months and we're back in school, our junior year. Rukia helped me catch up all summer. A whole lot of summer school. We visited Karla with her family, she was overjoyed to see Rukia. Rukia was the same. Apparently all Rukia had was Karla while I was gone. She was like a real mother in school but she did perfect with the child.

"Ichigo." She yelled as she chased me through the halls. I tripped on the water the second time down the hall, she landed on top of me.

"Ms. Kuchiki, off of Kurosaki." The teacher yelled.

"Yes mam." Rukia said as I pushed her off of me. "Ichigo, look what you did."

"See, now we're both all wet." I said with a smirk.

"That's wonderful." She said sarcastically as we walked to our last class of the day.

"Nice of you two to join us, and why are you wet?"

"Ichigo got himself all wet and I tripped in some that he dripped on the floor." She answered without a second though.

"Since you've arrived late, Ms. Kuchiki, care to answer the problem."

"X cannot equal 4, or -5." Rukia answered without a second glance at the problem. Sitting at her desk.

"Right as always Ms. Kuchiki. Thanks for joining us for once." Rukia hated the class, it was so boring but she was taking normal level classes so she could hang around with all of us, no matter what the teachers thought was best.

Rukia most of the time skipped the class and aced the exams, making up for it. During lunch she tutored us and got enough extra credit to only to exams and major assignments. "You're welcome."

"Kurosaki, next problem."

"Uh… which is the next problem?" I asked. The board was covered with problems.

"Quite right, that's all the work left over from the other's problems. I'll get you a knew one."

She wrote an equation up; it was a simplifying equation. Remedial stuff. "X cannot equal -2 or 2."

"Quite right. Continue on in individual work." She said.

"Was I right or is this stuff simple?" Rukia asked as she leaned back as I worked.

"Yes it is, not pretend to work, please?" Rukia finished the paper within a few minutes and went to sleep on her desk. The class was normally entertained by her questioning of the teacher's methods or Rukia sleeping through the class and when called on, always, and I mean always, getting it right.

The bell rang and she happily skipped out of the class. We met up with Hinamori and Hitsuguya. "What class did you guys just have?" He asked.

"Algebra. It was so boring. I slept through it."

"Maybe you should go to advanced Rukia."

"I'm sure it wouldn't challenge Ms. Kuchiki anymore but if it will get her out of my hair, then sure." I turned around to see my teacher.

"But I adore your class." Rukia said as convincing as she could.

"Ms. Kuchiki do us all a favor and just get your last math credit in a class that can challenge you."

"Like what?"

"AP Calculus." She suggested.

"Sounds Challenging. AP Calculus. Sign me up." Rukia answered.

"Alright but normally it's a senior class." She replied.

"Like I care. I can handle it." Rukia said. "After all, you suggested it."

"You're right. Go down to the office and we'll transfer you." She nodded and walked off, leaving me there.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah, I'm just use to having here there for me, all the time. It's weird not having her there."

"Ah. But I'm sure she's happy to be getting all those AP credits." I nodded. I walked outside the office where I waited for Rukia.

"Thanks for waiting Ichigo."

"It was nothing, so what's going on now."

"Not much. I just get an AP class instead of a normal class, a lot of college credits, you know."

"You want to go to college?"

"I wouldn't mind, you?" She asked, taking her hand in mine.

"I guess I could go for some basic classes. You're the one who plans to do something with your life."

"Silly Ichigo, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I'm not sure Rukia. What do you want to do?"

"I want to become a doctor. To take care of people."

"Really, that sounds like some goal."

"Yeah so a few extra credits means less work in the future."

"Then I guess you have a lot less in the future if you can get them now."

"So far I can skip 2 years of college, it is of 6 though."

"But that means only 4 left, and if you do more AP next year."

"Then you can skip 2 more, and only 2 left."

"True." Rukia said with a smile. "But you have to figure out what you want."

"I don't know really." I told her. I didn't know what I was going to do with my life. Should I? I was only a junior. Was I behind?

"You should be thinking about these things. We'll deal with that later, let's go home." She said in a huff. I took her bag because it was extremely heavy for her.

"Heard your transferring to AP." Onyx said appearing in front of us.

"You bet." Rukia said with a smile.

"I like it easy. So easy, I'm not going to High School."

"I'm aware, because you've never gone."

"Exactly."

"How do you think I feel about this?" Renji yelled.

"You need a life, exactly." Onyx said.

"So do you." Renji said. "Appearing out of no where. You won't have any place in society in a few years, just us."

"Anything wrong with that. I'll make up a degree in something. Or I can just start college. Rukia, you can help me, right?"

"Maybe, if I have time."

"Rukia!" Onyx answered appalled.

"I have a life with Ichigo Onyx, and school. I can't help you with that stuff. Ask Ishida."

"Are you saying I have no life?" He asked.

"No. I'm saying that you can hack and get her school files to start High School with us. So do it." Rukia yelled.

"Alright." He said pulling out a laptop which Orihime held as he typed. "All papers have just arrived and you can start tomorrow."

"Great, no freedom. Thanks Rukia."

"You're welcome." Rukia said. "Now what to do for you, well let's go some place."

"Like where?" Hinamori asked.

"The park." Everyone sighed, Rukia loved the park, trees were her favorite things.

Before they knew it she was in the park, in a tree, reading a book. I sighed, climbing and sitting with her beside me. My arms wrapped around me. It was all in good peace that everything should be like that. I couldn't wait to see what the future brought.

"I know what I want to be Rukia." I said to her.

She turned to me, "Really, that's great."

"Don't you want to know what I want to be?"

"Sure, go ahead, tell me." Rukia said excitedly.

"I want to be a Lawyer."

"A Lawyer eh?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Why did you just think of that?"

"I was just thinking about how everything is. I like protecting and defending people, I also like proving people right or wrong. I like be unpredictable and that's just sounds like a job for me."

"A lot of school."

"Eh, if you can handle it, so can I."

"If you really think so." Rukia said with a smile. "Then I suggest you take as many college classes as you can next you, save you 2 years of schooling."

"Good idea. You'll be there with me, right?"

"But of course, maybe."

"What?"

"A doctor and a Lawyer, two completely different career paths. I'm sure we'll have some classes together, like basics. Hopefully we'll find the same school or a school near each other."

"I'm not letting you go not matter what."

"I know Ichigo."

"Now that I think about it, I'm not letting you do anything."

"What! You're being irrational."

"You can't leave me."

"I didn't plan to Ichigo. I just want a good career, like you."

"Oh, so you don't want to leave me?"

"No I don't. Whatever gave you that idea?" She yelled at me.

"I don't know."

"I don't want to hear your ridiculous thoughts Ichigo. Let's go get something to eat." Rukia said jumping into my arms from the tree. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So you really don't want to leave me."

"Ichigo, you're ridiculous."

"I know."

"But I love you for it. So where are we going?"

"I don't know. We'll know when we get there."

"Right." Rukia said as we wondered into the city.


	23. ◊ Epilogue Our Happily Ever After ◊

(Epilogue) Our Happily Ever After

¤ (7 Years Later) ¤ - Φ (Ichigo) Φ

It's been 5 years since Rukia and I graduated from High School. Not much has changed in our lives. We live in an apartment 10 minutes away from our school. It's walking distance in our minds, no cars for us. We adore the trip with both go to _the University of Japan. _The number one school in Japan, of course. It's also the fanciest and best but we got their on a scholarship for me it was Soccer and Acting and for Rukia it was Acting and Academics. She has a no fees to pay while I have quite a bit but dad takes care of that.

Rukia is the same as always but is more serious and a lot more playful. We did get married at the end of our Senior Year even though we wouldn't sure that would be best but we didn't really care since we had already found out where our lives were going, and we'd be there together so there were no complications.

I don't see Rukia around school much. She attends my soccer games regularly. I don't know how I got into soccer my junior year. Something about Rukia saying that I'd be good at it, and I was. I never doubt her anymore. She and I are still acting regularly and she does academic things, like Academic Decathlon. She's brilliant and with her studies in being a doctor, she is amazing on the team.

I miss her sometimes when she has to go on her night things where she has to go the hospital on emergency calls. She and I have only another few months then we'll all find a place. We just hope and plead that it will keep us together.

"Ichigo, I'm back." Rukia called from the other room.

"I'm here." I called back. She ran in the room and I held her, kissing her as she kissed me.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Another patient that had a heart attack, poor man." Rukia said sitting on the couch.

"I fell badly for him too." Ichigo said.

Rukia started crying. I held her. "It's so horrible.'

"What happened?" I asked her, holding her and running my fingers through her hair.

"He's gone Ichigo, he died." She cried into my chest. "There was nothing we could do for him; he wanted to leave because his pain was so unbearable."

It's a change from how she used to be. When I first met her, she wouldn't have met me if not for people, people like him, dying and she needing to take him to Soul Society, but now she hates people dying. I don't blame her; she's a caring soul. Most say she's become weak but she never did like having to do this. It was just she had to.

"It's okay Rukia. He's in Soul Society. If you want we can go talk to him, to make sure all things are well with him?" I told her.

Rukia and I still visit Soul Society, as our jobs, weekly. We don't get paid like it, no one does but we do because it is part of our existence. Some where along the way, she began visiting her deceased patients when we went. Soul Society thought it was alright.

Rukia is working to make sure no place in Soul Society is as bad as how it was when she grew up. They were all going to be good and civilized. She built adoption centers and even started a system to be able to find your deceased family and it alerts you when someone arrives. She's done a lot of good for them.

"I will, when we go. He should get settled in. But… it was so sad." Rukia cried.

"Did he say anything to you?" I asked her. Their last words always help to comfort her.

"Yes, he did."

"What did he say?"

Ж (Flashback) Ж

Rukia's patient was dying as she sat at his bedside. "I'm not going to make it am I Mrs. Kurosaki?" The man asked as he breathed, clutching his chest.

"No, you're not." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay my dear. People die. I had a good life. You have a good one as well. You have a husband so soon when you finish medical school, start a family of your own and become very happy like I have."

"I will one day. Hopefully soon."

"That's good. I thank you for everything. Please stop my pain, if you would."

"Huh?"

"Just kill me please. Let the Shinigami be merciful and take me now. I am old and tired."

"No you're not old. But I shall pleed with the Shinigami to make great things happen for you. Thank you. I will speak to them and make sure all is well."

"You are an angel."

"Far from it, a Shinigami maybe. I try to save souls though. Good-night."

"Good-night Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Good-night Mr. Dunham." She said as she injected him with the chemical and he went to sleep.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"Wow Rukia, that was so sad and so bitter for you."

"I took his soul. Because it's best not to let a pained soul linger. I think this is truly my place."

"I'm glad that it is." I told her.

"Yeah, but my place is also here with you, in your arms."

"I know it is. Did you really mean what you told him?"

"About starting a family, of course I did Ichigo? What about you?"

"Do you think we can really handle it?" I asked her.

"Of course we can Ichigo. I can, can you?"

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because you have a career and a job."

"So do you, and they're the same things Rukia."

"I meant you have sports and a job you're working at." Rukia answered.

"I'm not the one who has to carry the child in me for 9 months Rukia."

"True, that's my job."

"No duh. And you're a doctor."

"I am."

"I know." I said kissing her.

"Once we both graduate." She said.

"I agree; that's best."

"I'm always right. You know that." She got up and went into the kitchen to make us dinner. I opened the door and let Hinamori and Hitsuguya in, the came daily for dinner with us, to catch up. We had breakfast with them since Rukia didn't like cooking in the morning. Hinamori enjoyed that more.

Hinamori pursued a career in CSI Biology Experts where she deals with investigation and that kind of science stuff. She lives in an apartment with Hitsuguya. They ended up getting married too, the same day as us.

Hitsuguya pursued a career in Teaching at a school. He enjoyed teachings others how to do things. It seemed unlikely that he'd do well at that at first but he seems to be doing well with that. He like helping people and teaching seemed to be what he was best suited to do.

"Don't forget us Ichigo." Onyx said walking in. Renji came in behind her.

Renji perused a career in managing businesses and such things. He wasn't good being under anyone, as we had learned. He was a born leader and he surely did enjoy it. He and Onyx are living together happily. They aren't married but they share a two-bedroom apartment so they have their own ways of doing things.

Onyx is barely attending school. She's already graduated with a bachelor's degree. Onyx is a kindergarten teacher because she likes giving kids advice and hanging around them. In comparison to the High School AP students that Hitsuguya wants to have, her job is a walk in the park.

"How is everything with you guys?" Rukia asked from the kitchen.

"Everything is well, and things with you?" Hinamori asked.

"Very well, I guess."

"You lost another patient." Rukia nodded, sadly.

"I know you care about your patients but they would have died eventually Rukia. You need to learn it's part of the job."

"I'm supposed to save lives. I'm tired of loosing them. So many, So fast." Rukia said.

"Rukia." Hinamori said to her friend. All Hinamori worked with was those who were dead, not alive. She understood how common crimes were committed against people but Rukia watched and were their friends, then she had to watch as they slipped through her fingers. It was upsetting.

"I'm fine." Rukia said.

"No you're not." Renji said.

"Yeah I am, now deal with it!" Rukia yelled back.

"No you're not." I said wrapping my arms around Rukia as she once again, began crying into my shirt.

"Take her to your guys' room." Hitsuguya suggested. I nodded carrying Rukia to my room.

I laid her down in the bed, sitting next to her. "It's okay."

"I'm alright. This is where I'm meant to be."

"It's hard to see people die, no matter how used to it you become Rukia. Especially with how close you get to people. I know it's hard, but it's okay."

"It's not like they're gone from my life, but for everyone else."

"I know. I know Rukia." I said rubbing her back.

¤ (Saturday) ¤ - Φ (Rukia) Φ

We entered Soul Society and I hooked up my laptop to the main computer system, updated all those residing in Soul Society, and searched for my patients. Most of them I had bookmarked, except for Mr. Dunham, who had died.

I arrived at his estate, knocking on the door. He opened the door. "You are dead as well Mrs. Kurosaki and your husband? What happened?"

"I'm a Vizard, a human-Shinigami cross. I can be in either world."

"Oh, no wonder I am so satisfied here, because such a wonderful girl like you has helped out."

"Thank you Mr. Dunham. I suppose all is well with you." I asked him.

"Come inside, and you'd be Mr. Kurosaki."

"You can call me Rukia."

"Where do you belong?"

"Uh… honor member from the 13 House in the Court of Pure Souls." I answered. That was my address at least. I guess that's what he meant. "I belong wherever I am needed."

"What is your place? I don't believe it is here."

"As I said, I go wherever I want."

"Who is your captain?"

"Soul Society is recovering still. They need new captains, Ichigo, my husband and I were both captains but we're just honor members now."

"That means?"

"We act as captains while we're here but seeing as we have a true place on earth we really can't live here, but that's where our true place is, on earth. But I make sure all is well here, compared to the old days."

"Was it bad?"

"Extremely so, everyone I knew besides my best friend Renji died, we only lived because we had strong inner power, spiritual energy."

"Oh. I wish I did but I enjoy my life here."

"Really?"

"I have no choice though. I have my wife and father and mother back. It has been lifetimes since I've seen them."

"I'm happy for you. Well I will be going."

He looked at Ichigo. "She's amazing with her heart isn't she? Take care of her."

"I'd never get her hurt. I've held onto her since the beginning of time, and will forever."

"I'm glad."

"Good-bye Rukia, and Ichigo. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Good-luck with your life."

"I shall, thanks to you." I smiled and we went back to Soul Society.

Renji and Onyx were fighting again. I don't mean arguing. I mean full-force fighting. They save their fighting for when they arrive here. "How could you?"

"I didn't do anything." Renji yelled back.

"I don't believe you." Onyx yelled cutting up his shoulder very badly.

"Are you okay Renji, getting beaten by a girl again?" I asked him.

"She's good. I trained her." Renji said. "After 7 years of course she's extremely talented but I'm going easy on her."

"Of course you are. You wouldn't hit a girl." I said.

"Exactly." He said.

"You're going easy on me. That's so mean of you." Onyx yelled, jumping at him.

He side stepped it and she crashed into a building. Then she started crying. Renji walked over to her, putting his sword away. "I'm sorry but I can't hit a girl."

"But you let me hit you?" She cried. He knelt beside her and hugged her.

"It's okay Onyx. I was just trying to help you get better. I didn't mean to upset you or get myself hurt. It's fine. I mean Rukia's a doctor, she can take care of me, right?"

"Of course I can and will. Don't worry Onyx." I told her.

"But… that's so… nice of you to do."

"Don't worry about it." Renji said. "You ready Rukia?"

"I'm going to stay later. I'm going to talk with my brother."

"Alright, see you later. I'll make dinner." Renji said proudly.

We all broke out in laughter. Last time I let him make dinner in my place, I had 5 patients in the ER for surgery, and it really was that bad. Nothing he put in there was edible. "No way Renji. I'd rather have Onyx cook than you."

Onyx's cooking skills were bad, but better than his were because she used dirt and mud rather than dangerous household chemicals that were getting everyone sick. Ichigo still gags when he sees nail polish. It's funny like that.

"Alright, I'll cook." Hitsuguya said to everyone.

"You can cook?" Ichigo asked.

"He's very good at it." Hinamori obliged.

"I am, I took classes."

"Really, when?"

"When I was in Soul Society, before I came Shinigami, at the orphanage, so did Hinamori." Hitsuguya explained to us. "It was required we cook sometimes during the month."

"Ah. So that's where Hinamori learned as well."

"Yes." He said.

There were a lot of stereotyping among our group. We weren't accepted by anyone outside of our group, and they weren't accepted within ours, of course we had friends outside of our group but they weren't what you'd call successful. According to me, my best friends were these people right here.

Mimi was a girl who was my co-star during a play we did this year. She and I got along well but she thought I was weird because Ichigo and I went on vacation with our friends every weekend. Not that but because no one else was told where we went, or if they could come.

James was Ichigo's closest friend on the soccer team. He was a lot like Renji, except he didn't talk much. He also happened to dislike me intensely. Only because I was smarter than him and I was Ichigo's girlfriend. Jealousy runs thick on the soccer team.

Dylan is Hinamori's admirer. He hasn't figured it out, or gotten it through his head that she's married to Hitsuguya. Hitsuguya is a jealous type, just in silence. That and beating kids and threatening them. Hinamori tried to help him out with that tendency… it didn't work.

Nina is actually the only friend we have. She's the kindest, friendly girl around. The only one to accept us. I forgot about her for a second. She's a major genius and she's sort of my closest friend too. She comes over and studies with Hinamori sometimes on weekends when Ichigo and I go to Soul Society. We always go; Hinamori and Hitsuguya don't always. She's friendly and kind. She's a qualified doctor like me but she's works in biology work in the CSI with Hinamori.

"I think that we should make Renji cook for the criminals. Just as punishment." Onyx said.

"You should too." Renji said.

"Yeah but you're much better."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, they always have insult fights but they aren't insulted by it, if they start with me Ichigo stops them or I smack them to a ground, no warnings necessary.

"We were thinking about criminals."

"I cook just as well as the lunch ladies at the kindergarten." Onyx said.

"Poor children." Hinamori said.

"I agree." Hitsuguya said.

"I'm hungry." Ichigo said.

"Stay with me and I'll cook for you here." I said sighing.

"Really?" He asked. "You'd do that."

"Yeah, or we'll go out for dinner. I suggest if Hitsuguya or Hinamori don't cook that you all go out for dinner."

"That sounds good." Onyx said.

"I'm up for that. My treat." Renji said.

"Good because you never cook and we pay for everything else." I said waving as they left.

"Well, bye." Ichigo said covering my mouth with his hand and waving as they left. "You talk a lot and have a comment for everything."

"Thank you." I said rolling my eyes.

"See, exactly." He said wrapping his arms around me. "Try being quite for a while. Say nothing, just let me read you by your actions." I can handle this, I think.

I rolled my eyes. **_I can handle this Ichigo_**_. (Rukia's words and comments, as if talking are the bolded italicized words.) _

"Come on Rukia, this should be interesting."

**_Fine but you've never been good at reading people. _**I sighed. **_Good luck with this plan working. It will drive you insane before it bothers me. I can handle this, unlike you. _**

"Come on Rukia."

**_I am agreeing to this. Come on, at least try to read me. _**

"Oh you've been saying that you'll with it, sorry."

**_Thank you Mr. Obvious. Continue with whatever you want. Go ahead. What now? _**

"I was thinking that we should go straight ahead to seeing your uncle, no talking though.

**_Wonderful. I totally forgot about Nii-san! He'll wonder what Ichigo did to me. This is not good. Who knows what will happen? Help! _**

"Calm it Rukia." He said taking my hand in his. "I know that you're worried about stuff but get over it and come on." I was pulled away by Ichigo as we got to Nii-san's place, the Kuchiki palace.

"Rukia, Ichigo, enter." Nii-san said. "How are you both?"

**_Very well, thank you Nii-san. _**I nodded, smiling.

"Is she okay?" Nii-san asked.

"Yeah, you see I asked her to stop making comments about everything so I can learn to read her without her words, by actions."

"Ah, a relationship building exercise, I see. Then I will go along with this. Rukia?"

Thanks Nii-san. I though you'd say this is stupid and I we shouldn't be so stupid at our ages. Then again you've never been one to go against anyone. Only say something simple like you're an idiot and walk away.

**_Yes, Nii-san? _**

"Are you hear for anything in particular? Or is it just visiting in general?"

**_In general, I'm just visiting you. Because you're my brother, or really my brother-in-law but close enough, right? _**I smiled gently as saying just visiting.

"She just wanted to visit her brother, you because you two have been out of touch lately." Ichigo covered.

**_Thank you Ichigo. _**

"Ah. Well let's go and have dinner. The maids have everything prepared unless you had other plans. I know most don't eat so early." I looked at Ichigo.

"Since everything is ready we should probably just eat her, Rukia, any objections?"

**_No, having dinner with Nii-san and you sounds good._** I shook my head.

"So we'll be eating her with you it seems."

"Very well then. Maids, meal for 3 please." Nii-san seems very lonely here by himself but he loved my sister and probably will never love anyone else. I sighed. "Rukia what's going on in your mind?"

**_Nothing Nii-san. I'm just thinking about my sister and you. I'm sure you miss her. _**

"I can read what's she's thinking or saying." Ichigo said, giving up. I'm glad he did because I didn't want Ichigo to tell him what I'm really thinking or trying to say. This is actually better than I thought it would.

"She's lying."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "About what?"

"Obviously she was deep in thought about something or someone, possibly you, possibly me, but whatever or whoever it was, she's covering it up, or attempting to."

**_No I'm not. Or am I? _**

"Is that a challenge to read you? I didn't think you'd be like that."

**_What! I didn't mean to. _**

"I don't think you knew what you were getting into but I will find out what you are thinking about."

**_I'd like to see you try though. If I write down nothing, and don't make any clear options you should be able to. I think I'll go on with this challenge. _**

"Very well, but I will find out what you are thinking about, by tonight."

**_Good luck with that. I'm invincible in here. _**

"I will not be out smarted Rukia, not by you or anyone else."

**_You were by Ichigo. _**

"I don't care for the past Rukia." Man, he's good. Nevertheless, I'm better.

"Can we just go through with dinner?" Ichigo asked. I nodded. We sat down and ate and Ichigo and Nii-san had a heated conversation about Soul Society's future why I skipped out on it, opting to jump from the 3rd floor window into a tree and read a book from my bag in the tree.

"Rukia, why do you always try to escape, even when you aren't being held anywhere?" Ichigo asked from the window.

**_I just like freedom, here. I enjoy being me because I was lost so long from having a true identity or knowing anything about me. I was lied to and used. I enjoy this, more than almost anything. Your arms are still the best place to be but trees are the next best thing, old things still work. _**

"I have a feeling that you said something very profound there, in that silence." I smiled and nodded. "I miss your talking but I'm learning that I do know you much better than I thought I would.

**_Well duh. Of course you know me much better than you though. You always underestimate yourself. You should know me very well, you're my husband after all. _**

"I have a feeling that you insulted me, but complimented me there." I smiled and smirked once again. "I don't care what you said. I know what I'm going to do."

**_That's nice. What? _**He jumped down beside me and picked me up, opening the gate as he carried me through.

We were at home, in the apartment, together. It was just us to in the comfort of our home that was all we ever needed and wanted, forever more. Of course, we wanted more, we asked for more but we were satisfied that. We were satisfied with what we currently had and we had high hopes for the future, didn't everyone else, or was it just me.

∆ (Their Home) ∆ - ¤ (2 Years Later) ¤

Things weren't always easy when you and your husband were Vizards and your daughter was a Vizard as well. She could see the souls and they scared her. The hollows more likely though. How do you protect your 1 year old from these problems, answer is you can't.

I was sitting in the windowsill of our bedroom with our 1-year-old daughter. She had my hair, Ichigo's eyes and a loud sparkling personality. She was normal sized unlike me. She was so adorable and everything was good, besides the hollows.

Now that Soul Society has finally caught up and recovered from the fight, everything, including hollows are back to normal. It's a steady pace, but it's rather exhausting to have to deal with them.

Ichigo was a lawyer and an amazing one at that. I worked part-time for Ichigo's father. He paid me a lot since he knew that it would help us since we had our daughter, needed me more than he did. He didn't like me leaving her at home or with anyone else. Yuzu and Karin liked to babysit her as well. They're a ton of help to us.

"Rukia?" He called.

"Yes Ichigo."

"What are we doing today?"

"Going to Soul Society as always, Ichigo." I said, sighing. He didn't remember that well.

"Why?"

"Because we haven't been there in a while and during the pregnancy."

"Only since Kimi was 6 months." He said. During the pregnancy I couldn't go in fear of her not being part human and having to stay. Her Vizard self showed up at 6 months but we were careful and I visited on occasion.

"I'm sure they won't do anything, she's part human after all. They have no right to. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Now can we go now?"

"I guess. Is.."

"Everything's ready." I said picking up Kimiko. He sighed, opening the gate.

"Rukia." I turned around to see my brother.

"Hi Nii-san." I said bowing, careful not to drop Kimi.

"That is?"

"My daughter Kimiko."

"Ah." He said. "That is good that you have an heir and are happy. Take care." I nodded and he disappeared.

"Couldn't he have said more."

I turned to Ichigo. "He said all he needed to. That he was happy for me, having a child and happy that I was and he wished me to take care of myself."

"Yet it seemed like so much less."

"Yes, but it's fine like that." I said.

"You're here?" Hinamori said yelling. She hugged me, careful of Kimiko.

"Yeah, I figured that everything's fine now."

"How are all my patients?" I asked. Hinamori had been taking care of them.

"They miss you and hope you're okay. You've been gone very long, to them you know."

"I know." It was the same amount of times in both worlds nowadays. Since the fight, the tears that happened made it like that. It made it easier for traveling between worlds, not wondering what day it will be when we return. 1 hour is 1 hour now.

"Rukia. A surprise." Hitsuguya said appearing.

"You are just as protective as always aren't you?" I asked. He glared at me. "I wasn't saying anything bad. I'm just saying.

"Yes I am, as is Ichigo."

"More." I said giggling. "He protects Kimiko and I, and it drives him insane if we're not together, trying to protect us and all."

"I can understand that." He said.

"So how is everything running here?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo stopped in a few times while I was pregnant and I stopped in for an hour at a time when Kimiko was older than 6 months.

"Can I talk to you Rukia?" Hinamori asked.

"Of course." I handed Ichigo Kimi and walked off.

"I'm pregnant." She said, in a tone that said she was scared and worried.

"It'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"You'll have to stay out of soul society during the months from 3-9 so no one knows that you are but after that you can stop in for little times while your child is growing up, once you know if she's legal or not."

"Thanks Rukia. I'm so happy for you." Hinamori and I lived across the street from one another and we talked a lot. However, as of the last few weeks or so, she's been in Soul Society.

"I'm happy for you to."

"Also I'm about 8 months."

"What?"

"I used a disguise technique to hide it when I was around you and anyone else. Hitsuguya knows too."

"That's good."

"I'm worried about the child."

"It'll be fine. I'll be across the street so hit the button on the phone if you need me. Never have the phone not with you. Make sure Hitsuguya is there too."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks."

"You're welcome, come on. You look exhausted."

"I'm tired of holding the charm."

"Have him take you back now." She nodded. They soon left and we walked into the depths of soul society and visited everyone.

Renji and Onyx had moved far away. I still received mail and phone calls from them but I didn't get to see them. They had decided to be normal people. Renji, however stuck to kicking Hollow butt, while being with her. She was just a normal person, but besides that, they never went to soul society.

∆ Reunion ∆ - ¤ 3 Years ¤ - Φ Ichigo Φ

I picked up Kimiko and ran off toward the park as fast as I could go. Rukia would kill me if I was late. It was the reunion of the Hitsuguya's family, ours and Renji's. I couldn't wait to see them too but I was late. I hoped Kimiko didn't get sick. If I would late or got Kimiko sick, Rukia would kill me. Not really though.

I sighed as I landed and walked into the park. I see these guys everyday now. Before I didn't see Renji because he was far away. Rukia got fed up with him separating himself and decided to visit. They didn't mind but to find out that Onyx had a kid and was about to have another was a surprise.

They moved back when everyone else needed a babysitter when we all, besides Onyx had huge fulfilling jobs, but she was fine with watching them on occasion. I think she does.

"Hey Ichigo." Renji said. He was holding a little boy that had red hair and was about 2 years old. He was carrying the kid upside down. Onyx was talking to a kid that seemed about 3 and a few months.

"Ichigo, aren't you… late?"

"No. I'm exactly on time." I argued.

"Whatever." She said. "Well this is Hoshi and that is Haru."

"Hey kids." I said setting Kimiko on the ground.

"Where's your kid?"

"Kimi's here." I said poking her head. She covered her head with her hands. "Sorry." I said.

"No, your other child."

"Akio, he's with Rukia."

"And she is?"

"In china."

"Why?"

"Visiting some patient. She should be here soon though."

"I've been here for a while." Rukia said stepping out of a car with a little boy, my son, of 2 years old.

"I know she has." Renji said.

"Stop arguing please." Hinamori said annoyed. She was holding the hand of a 3 year old.

Hitsuguya appeared behind her holding a baby of about 1 year and a few months. "Yes, please."

"I glad that everyone is doing well." Rukia said sarcastically.

"Long time no see sis." Onyx said hugging her sister.

"I know. I'm well and you?" Rukia asked.

"As you said I was, I am."

"I'm tried." I told her.

"Why?"

"Cause… nothing."

"I don't want to know." She said. "How are you Kimiko?" She smiled and ran to Rukia's legs and hugged her.

"Ichigo?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything." She sighed.

"Just be glad I trust you."

We were happy. I had Rukia and my two kids. Rukia was busy with working patients but had the kids with her most of the time, unless it was my day off, then I had them. I worked as a Lawyer for the main government in Japan and was doing mostly paperwork at home, and this kids were usually with me. Rukia loved the family and loved helping people and this life suited her. She missed being an actress though, she does enjoy that.

Hinamori loved working in solving cases in the CSI. It was the kind of work she enjoyed doing. She rather disliked the death and somewhat bloody stuff she had to do but she enjoyed figuring out stuff about the people and what happened to them.

Hitsuguya was working with teaching college students and did that most of the days. Their kids were being watched by Onyx who had given up in teaching Kindergarteners when she had her own kids to. They moved back near us and babysat.

Renji was doing whatever he does, he changes careers a lot. Sometimes he works for large businesses, managing them and sometimes small business but he helps them become a success and helped my dad make a lot more money for running a small hospital which is how Rukia makes more then she would have before Renji helped.

Onyx just babysits all the kids since she gave up in having a career, she wasn't taught to be a person so work isn't what she's used to, just being with kids is all she can stand, but she's happy like that.

Everything is well. All things are calm as always. There are still the normal hollows that come around but now everything is calm with us beating them down everyday, with so many of us here, there are rarely any around here, they ran away because of fear.

I love how everything is now. We have families, we're happy. We may be split between many ways of life, and ways to live our lives but everything has worked out and we're happy how it is. I have Rukia and my family, and my friends. Nothing could be better. I'm happy with things how they are, it's perfect, for me.


End file.
